Lace
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Kaiba never expected to have to undress Jounouchi. He certainly wasn't prepared for what he found when he did. Now he's trying to make love from an unusual situation, and Jounouchi's coming along for the ride of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter One

Kaiba Seto looks at the half-naked blond lying unconscious in his guest room. When his limo driver hit the pedestrian with the car door half an hour earlier, he didn't think it would be Jounouchi Katsuya. And when he brought the unconscious teen into his mansion's guest room to wait for the doctor to arrive, he didn't think it would be up to him to undress his guest in preparation for the doctor's examination. And when he was asked to undress Jounouchi, he didn't think he'd find the blond wearing lacy women's underwear. So when he did discover the lacy underwear, he didn't think it would affect his opinion of the other. But what surprises him the most about his current predicament is how aroused the sight of his enemy in women's undergarments makes him. He lightly brushes his fingers over the lace-covered bulge that is Jounouchi's flaccid cock, and his own cock hardens in response. He grabs the blanket and covers the blond.

Seto steps outside of the guest room in time to see the doctor approaching. He nods his head. "Evening, doctor."

"I take it my patient is through that door?" asks the doctor smiling at Seto.

"Yes. Do you need me in there with you while you examine him?" replies Seto.

"No. I think I can go without assistance this time, unless you wanted to expand your medical knowledge…"

"I would like to assist," says Seto without thinking. He opens the door and enters with the doctor.

The doctor passes his medical bag to Seto and starts his examination, asking Seto to pass him instruments as needed. He smiles as he turns away from Jounouchi. "Don't worry. He hit his head pretty hard when he hit the ground, but he'll be okay. He should wake up anytime now, by morning at the latest. He'll probably have a headache when he wakes though."

"What should I give him for the pain?" asks Seto as the doctor packs up his bag again.

The doctor passes a small packet containing two pills to Seto. "Give him that if he needs it."

"Thank you, doctor," says Seto placing the medicine in his pocket.

"I'll see my way out. Take care of him," says the doctor.

"I will," says Seto as the doctor steps out of the room. He turns to look at Jounouchi and smirks as an idea comes to him. He steps out of the room and heads off to make the necessary arrangements.

***

Blood pounds in his ears and his head throbs with pain. Jounouchi groans as the aches and pains in his body make themselves known to him. He silently wishes for the sanctuary of the unconsciousness he held onto just moments before. Slowly, regretfully, he pries his eyes open, and he blinks once against the sudden appearance of… darkness?

Jounouchi looks around at the dark room, but he doesn't see much. It appears that he's just in a quaint but fairly good-sized bedroom. He sits up in the bed, and his heads spins for just a moment before he closes his eyes to let the dizziness pass. He groans aloud. "Damn! Why the hell does my head hurt so much?"

The door opens so silently that Jounouchi would miss the simple fact if it weren't for the ray of light that seeps in from the hallway. As it is, Jounouchi's eyes move to the doorway to see the shadowy figure enter the room.

"Where am I?" asks Jounouchi quietly.

"My home," says Seto equally as quiet, "How does your head feel?"

"Like an A-bomb went off in my head," whispers Jounouchi.

Seto pulls a pill packet out of his pocket and opens it to remove the pills. He holds them out towards Jounouchi. "There's water beside you."

"Thank you," whispers Jounouchi taking the pills and lifting the glass of water. He takes a sip of water to wet his mouth before popping in the pills with a large gulp of water. He swallows and takes another drink of water. "What am I doing here?"

"Resting," says Seto, "There was a little accident, and you were mildly injured. My doctor has already examined you, and he said you'll be fine."

"Oh. Is that why my head hurts?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes," says Seto, "Do you want to go back to sleep now?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because my driver is the reason you're hurt," says Seto sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

Jounouchi nods simply at that.

Seto leans towards Jounouchi and brushes a strand of blond hair away from the brown eyes. He smirks. "I never realized that you were into wearing women's clothing, puppy. I must say it looks quite lovely on you."

Jounouchi's eyes widen. "What?"

"Look down," whispers Seto leaning back.

Jounouchi looks down at his clothing, and he gasps when he sees the black and white maid's uniform upon his lanky form. "Why the hell am I wearing this?"

"I couldn't resist. I thought it was the perfect complement to the lacy underwear," says Seto, "Very attractive by the way. Pink lingerie is definitely your color."

A deep blush covers Jounouchi's face. "You… You know about that?"

"I undressed you so the doctor could examine you."

Jounouchi lowers his head in shame. He reaches down and fiddles with the white crinoline of his underskirt. In a meek voice very unlike himself he asks, "So what now?"

"What do you want to happen now?" asks Seto.

"I don't want you to tell anyone…"

Seto's cock twitches slightly in anticipation. "And what would be the reward for my silence?"

Jounouchi turns his head away. "What would you like?"

"For now I would like you to look at me," says Seto flipping the switch of the lamp on the bedside table.

"Okay," says Jounouchi as more light brightens the room. He looks up into Seto's deep blue eyes. His fingers continue to work the fabric of his clothes. "Why a maid's dress?"

"It was the only thing I had in your size on such short notice," says Seto, "Don't you like your new dress?"

Jounouchi's blush darkens. "I've never had a dress before. I get enough strange looks from salesclerks when I go in to buy undergarments for my 'sister'. It's embarrassing enough."

"You'll be glad to learn then that I have put in an order for a few dresses for you," says Seto smirking.

Jounouchi's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "You what?"

"This dress is nice on you, but I would much rather see you in… finer things," says Seto.

"Are you gay?" blurts Jounouchi.

"Are you?" Seto raises an eyebrow.

"I have a fetish for wearing women's clothing," says Jounouchi.

"I'm aware of that now," says Seto, "but that isn't what I asked."

"And you didn't answer my question."

"I am gay," says Seto, "and while you have a fetish for wearing women's clothing, I have a fetish for being with a man wearing women's clothing." He slides his chair closer to Jounouchi and leans towards him. "What do you think, puppy? Do you find me attractive?"

Jounouchi swallows hard.

Seto moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "Well… do you find me attractive?"

"I'm not gay," chokes Jounouchi.

Seto groans even as he feels his cock twitch again. "You don't know how you affect me, puppy. I always thought you were beautiful, but now… knowing what I know… I want to hold you in my arms and rub my hands across the satin and lace dress you wear."

Jounouchi closes his eyes and imagines the feel of the sleek material against his skin. He smiles and sinks back into a lying position. "What are you suggesting?"

"I was thinking that we could make a deal, for each other's silence, but that's entirely up to you," says Seto, "I won't force you of course."

Jounouchi opens his eyes and looks up at Seto. "I'm listening. What kind of deal?"

"You say you're not gay, and if not, this would be a very informative opportunity for you. One which would be highly profitable should you try to blackmail me later," says Seto, "I know your secret, and I could easily out you to the world. That would ruin the sparkling relationship you have with the spotlight now. As of right now, you only know me to be gay, and I can easily overcome that being brought to the world's attention. However you have something that I want, so I'm willing to make a deal with you and put myself on the line."

Jounouchi sits up and listens patiently.

"I am suggesting a six-month dalliance to which extent you will be given an abundance of women's clothing, wigs, makeup, and appropriate accessories. In return, you will go out on a date with me every Friday night, dressed as a woman of course…"

"Fridays are movie night with the guys! They'd get seriously suspicious if I were to miss Movie Night for six whole months!" exclaims Jounouchi interrupting Seto's explanation.

"And you have plans with your little friends on Saturday nights as well?" asks Seto irritably.

"No. Not a consistent thing. If I were to have a date on Saturday night, they… well, they'd probably notice, but it wouldn't be a huge thing," says Jounouchi.

"Fine then," says Seto, "In return for the clothes and other items, you would go out with me every Saturday night. You would get to see the side of me that I would only allow a potential lover to see, and that would be information that could ruin me in the public eye if it were ever to be revealed. Then, after the six months are over, I would ask you to have sex with me, but I wouldn't force it. It would still be your choice. If you wanted to have sex with me then we could make a new arrangement, but if you remain resolute that you are not gay and don't wish to have sex with me, then our time together will be over. You could still keep the clothing though."

"Okay… so you want me to be your boyfriend for six months, and if I want to have sex with you at the end, then we'll prolong the relationship, but if I don't want to, then the relationship is over. And I get new clothes," says Jounouchi.

"Yes."

"Why don't we skip the dating part and you just give me the clothes? It would be the same result anyway."

"Then consider the six months payment for the clothes. You can't exactly afford the type of attire I'm planning to buy you…"

"And you wouldn't force me to have sex with you?"

"I'm not a rapist. If you say no, then I would stop all sexual activity," says Seto.

"What happens if I refuse this deal?" asks Jounouchi looking at Seto seriously.

"Then I tell the press about your lovely lace panties. You've become quite famous since entering the Battle City Tournament. I'm sure the news would spread all the way to Kyoto and America where your family lives," says Seto.

"All this thinking is making my head hurt even worse. Can I give you my answer in the morning?" asks Jounouchi.

Seto nods. "Do you need anything to eat or drink before you go to sleep?"

"Could I get some crackers and ginger ale? That medicine is sort of upsetting my stomach," says Jounouchi quietly.

"Of course," says Seto standing up and heading to the door, "I will be back in a moment. Just relax."

Jounouchi closes his eyes and relaxes into the comfort of the bed.

A few minutes later, Seto returns with a plate of crackers and a glass of clear liquid. "I apologize. I don't have ginger ale right now. My cook doesn't usually stock it unless someone is sick. I brought you a fresh glass of water instead. She put some baking soda into it to help your stomach."

Jounouchi opens his eyes and smiles slightly. He sits up as Seto places the plate and glass on the nightstand. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you alone now. Sleep well tonight," says Seto.

"Hey, Kaiba," says Jounouchi as Seto turns to the door.

Seto stops and looks towards Jounouchi.

"Pleasant dreams, okay?"

"I think I'll sleep quite pleasantly tonight," says Seto with a slight smile, "Good night." He walks out the door and closes it tight behind him.

Jounouchi turns to his small dinner and starts to eat it slowly as Seto's plan runs through his brain over and over again. He finishes what he can eat and drink before lying down and covering his entire body with the warm comforter and snuggling into the soft mattress to fall asleep.

***

Jounouchi wakes up to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and eggs. His stomach growls, and he blinks his eyes open.

"Good morning," says Seto setting the breakfast tray down on the nightstand, "Did you sleep well?"

Jounouchi smiles. "Very well. I wasn't expecting breakfast in bed."

"I wasn't expecting you to come downstairs to the dining room in a maid's uniform," says Seto, "and your other clothes are still in the laundry."

Jounouchi sits up slowly.

"Does your head still hurt? I can call the doctor again."

"No. My head is better," says Jounouchi, "but thank you." He looks over the scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, and sausage on the plate, but his hand reaches out for the amber colored juice. He takes a sip of the apple juice before whispering, "I've made my decision."

Seto raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't speak.

"There's some amendments I want to make to your deal before I'll agree to it," says Jounouchi.

"And what would those be?"

"One. You can't call me mutt anymore," says Jounouchi.

"Unless we plan to tell your friends about us dating, it would cause suspicion for me to stop calling you mutt," says Seto, "but I doubt they would notice if I changed it for the pet name, puppy."

"Puppy sounds better than mutt at least," says Jounouchi, "Okay. Two. You can't call me by my name when I go out as a female."

"What would you like me to call you then?" asks Seto smirking.

"I was thinking we could come up with a suitable name by rearranging the letters in Katsuya," says Jounouchi blushing, "It would be easy to remember… hopefully."

"You mean something like Ayustak?" Seto chuckles. "Tsuyaka? Yakatsu?"

"Okay. Maybe that was a bad suggestion," says Jounouchi laughing, "That is kind of funny."

"One I don't find funny though is Suya Kat," says Seto, "Suya would be your family name, but since you would be my girlfriend, you would let me call you Kat."

"No."

"No? You wouldn't let me call you Kat?"

"Not until the first month was over. While our relationship was still young, you would call me by my family name Suya, and I would call you Kaiba," says Jounouchi, "but then our relationship would develop more, and we could start calling each other Kat… and Seto."

Seto smiles at the way his name sounds coming from Jounouchi's lips.

"Three. You can't tell anyone that I'm dating you, and I won't tell anyone either," says Jounouchi.

"Anything else?"

"That's it," says Jounouchi.

"I'll agree to your terms," says Seto.

"Then you… have yourself a boyfriend… er, girlfriend for the next six months," says Jounouchi. He holds out his hand to shake.

Seto shakes Jounouchi's hand. "You start on Monday after school. That's when you will visit someone very close to me to get your dresses. Now eat up before your food gets cold!"

Jounouchi smiles as he pulls the plate closer and starts to eat greedily.

Seto sits down in the chair and watches Jounouchi eat like a starving man. "Do you eat regularly?"

"Huh?" asks Jounouchi with his mouth full of eggs and toast. He swallows quickly and looks at Seto. "What do you mean?"

"You eat as if… as if you don't know when you'll get your next meal," says Seto.

"Yeah, so I skip a couple of meals," says Jounouchi, "No big deal."

"Don't skip anymore meals," says Seto, "If you have to come here to get your meal, then you should do so."

Jounouchi sighs.

"I take care of what is mine," says Seto, "Don't worry. I'll figure out something that will appease your friends as to why you come here for food, and I'll even figure out a cover story so that they don't question you to death about whom you're dating. Just don't tell them anything for the time being."

"Are you this nice to all your boyfriends?" asks Jounouchi.

"You can ask one yourself… on Monday," says Seto leaning over to swipe a triangle of toast from the plate.

"The person who's going to be dressing me up…?"

"Is my ex-boyfriend, Shalara," says Seto before nibbling on the toast.

Jounouchi blushes as he takes a drink of apple juice. "I haven't even had a girlfriend before. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Just Shalara."

Jounouchi starts to eat again. "So… why did you two break up?"

"I suppose the short version is that I wasn't attracted to him when he wasn't in women's clothing," says Seto, "He was just as handsome in men's clothing, and very striking cloth-less, but I just couldn't… I couldn't keep my body interested in him when he was nude."

"Do you think maybe that means you aren't gay?"

Seto smirks. "I have no such problems with you."

Jounouchi's eyes widen and he rapidly swallows the food in his mouth. "When the hell have you ever seen me naked?"

"We have the same physical education class. You have a tendency to strut around the locker room like a rooster, showing off your massive cock to everyone," says Seto, "That's the reason I don't shower with the class. I don't want anyone to see the erection you give me."

"Should I feel honored?" asks Jounouchi blushing.

"Only if you want to," says Seto before finishing the piece of toast in his hand.

Jounouchi finishes his breakfast in silence with Seto watching him. He leans back. "So what now?"

"I'll check to see if your clothes are ready and then you can do whatever you want," says Seto, "I'm sure Mokuba would like to play with you, or you could go back home."

"And Monday I get to go meet your old boy-toy," says Jounouchi. After a long moment he asks, "Did you love him?"

"I thought I did, but if I had, we wouldn't have had the problems we did." Seto stands and heads to the door. "I'll be back with some clothes for you to wear."

Jounouchi climbs out of bed and heads through a doorway into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and happily twirls around to get a good look at the dress he wears.

Seto steps into the doorway holding the pile of clothing Jounouchi wore the day before. He smiles at the blond's reaction to the dress. His mind plays out a small fantasy as he watches his happy new boyfriend… _Jounouchi saunters up to him with a feather duster in hand and a smile upon his face. "Kaiba-sama, would you like me to dust your crotch?"_ … He stifles a moan as his cock hardens. "If you'd like, you can keep that dress too… for role playing circumstances of course!"

Jounouchi spins towards Seto and blushes. "Role play?"

"Yes," says Seto, "You've thought about it before, haven't you?"

"Oh! You mean something like… Kaiba-sama, would you like me to dust your crotch?" Jounouchi sways his hips as he walks towards Seto, one hand waving around an invisible feather duster.

Seto gasps as his newly found erection throbs painfully. "Some… something like that!"

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever say something like that!" exclaims Jounouchi, "But I was thinking that this dress would be great for Halloween!"

"So you don't like fantasy in the relationship?"

Jounouchi blushes as he realizes Seto's reason for asking. "Some fantasy I guess, but not as a maid. Maybe a damsel-in-distress who gets saved by a knight in shiny white armor. But not a maid."

"I'll have to have the appropriate costumes made then," says Seto holding out the clothing towards Jounouchi, "Here are your clothes. You're welcome to the shower if you want one."

"Thanks," says Jounouchi taking his clothes and setting them on the counter beside the sink, "So…"

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"How physical is this relationship going to be?" asks Jounouchi rapidly.

"As physical as we both want it to be," says Seto, "I won't force you, but I figure by the end of it we will at least have kissed a time or two. Hopefully it will end with us having sexed each other up pretty thoroughly, but that all depends on how things work out."

"So you're not going to force me to kiss you or anything?"

"No. I'm not a monster."

Jounouchi smiles before turning his back to Seto. "Could you help me with the zipper on this dress? I'd like to take a bath."

Seto steps up right behind Jounouchi and presses his lower body up as close as he can get against the firm butt hidden beneath the skirt. He slowly lowers the zipper and lightly touches the flesh as it is revealed to his blue eyes. "Are you really okay with this arrangement?"

"I have to be. I can't have you telling everyone I like to dress like a girl. I'm okay with this," says Jounouchi looking over his shoulder at Seto, "Just don't get any funny ideas about kissing me or anything. You can jerk off to thoughts of me all you want, but don't expect me to get involved."

"I won't expect it," says Seto, "but I won't give up hope either. And I won't stop trying to get you to want my touch and my kiss and my love…" He runs his hands up Jounouchi's arms.

Jounouchi shivers slightly before stepping away from Seto. He blushes. "Thank you. You can go now. I'm sure you have some important work to be doing."

Seto sighs. "And I was trying so hard to find a reason to ignore it all!"

Jounouchi laughs. "And here I thought you were some sort of robot that loved to work all day and all night! But you really are a normal teenager, aren't you?"

"I am." Seto smiles. "Maybe soon you'll see how 'normal' I really am."

"Maybe… Now, seriously, do you mind leaving so I can get undressed?"

"What's the problem? I've seen you naked before."

"And that was before I realized you were into me…"

Seto slips up closer to Jounouchi's body and whispers into the blond's ear, "Oh, but I'm not into you, yet anyway. I would like to try that soon though."

"Out!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing redder than a ripe tomato.

"If I don't see you between now and then, have a good weekend and I'll pick you up from the school grounds precisely at two-thirty so we can go clothing shopping for you," says Seto, "And remember not to tell your friends anything about this yet, I'll think up the story that we'll tell them and inform you on Monday."

"When I get my dresses…" Jounouchi smiles.

Seto turns quickly and walks out of the bathroom, leaving the door open as he makes his way to the bedroom door and heads out.

Jounouchi proceeds to discard his womanly clothing and prepare the bathwater before climbing in, completely nude, and sinking into the hot water.

***

"Hey, Jounouchi, are you coming by the game shop?" asks Motou Yugi running, along with some of their other friends, up to his blond friend who walks down the pavement to the street, "Grandpa got a new shipment of cards in and he said we could take the first peek at them!"

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I would love to, really, but I sort of already have plans," says Jounouchi.

"You? Plans? Yeah, right!" exclaims Honda Hiroto slapping Jounouchi on the back, "You're coming to the game shop and that's final!"

"Oh, really?"

Jounouchi's head snaps towards the sound of the voice, and he sees Seto leaning against the back door of a black sedan. He blushes slightly.

"Good afternoon, Kaiba," says Yugi smiling sweetly, "We got some new cards at the game shop. Would you like to come over with us and check them out?"

"I'm afraid I can't," says Seto, "I have business with Jounouchi this afternoon."

"Business? Jounouchi?" asks Honda, "What the hell business could you possibly have with him?"

"Hey!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"He has agreed to become Mokuba's babysitter," says Seto, "I don't like leaving my brother alone when I go out on dates, so he'll be spending Saturday evenings with him."

"Okay, I understand that," says Mazaki Anzu, "But… That doesn't really explain what business you have with him today."

"Simpleton," says Seto, "There will be occasions when Mokuba attends a business function in my absence, and he will also be escorting him there. Hence he needs appropriate attire. My brother simply refuses to attend any function if his bodyguards and escorts are not wearing the latest Armani fashions!"

"So you're going to be working for Kaiba now, Jounouchi?" asks Yugi with a smile, "That's great! Why didn't you tell us?"

Jounouchi hangs his head. "I didn't think it was all that important. Sorry guys…"

"Now come along, Jounouchi. I'm not paying you a thousand dollars a month to sit around talking to your friends," says Seto pushing himself off the car and opening the door.

"Yeah, I've got to go get measured for my Armani monkey suit," says Jounouchi stepping up beside Seto. He turns to look at his friends. "If I have time after I'm done, I'll stop by the game shop. Otherwise, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Have fun, Jounouchi!" exclaims Anzu smiling.

Jounouchi climbs into the car, followed quickly by Seto who closes the door before the car takes off.

"Do you think that is a good enough cover story?" asks Seto.

"Hey, I think it's great! I would have liked it if you could have given me a bit more warning before you started going into it. You made me feel like an idiot!" exclaims Jounouchi, "And what's this about you paying me a thousand dollars a month? They'll certainly notice it when I'm not any richer than before!"

"But I do intend to give you that money," says Seto smirking, "There are benefits to being a kept man, you know. Clothes, cars, money…"

Jounouchi blushes. "And the Armani suit?"

"I have a business trip scheduled next month," says Seto, "I wish I could avoid it, especially now because I would really like to be spending that time with you, but I have to attend. There's also a party planned that weekend by one of my business associates. You will escort Mokuba to the party while I'm on my trip. And you will wear Armani."

"Okay."

The car pulls up outside of a discreet little shop with an elegant woman's evening gown in the front display, and the driver hops out quickly to open the door for Seto and Jounouchi.

Seto climbs out first before turning to watch Jounouchi climb out. "Come along around the back with me. This is Shalara's shop. We're expected."

Jounouchi bites his lower lip and follows Seto around the back of the two story building and up the staircase. He notices Seto just open the door and walk right in without knocking, so he follows suit and closes the door behind him.

A woman with long blond hair, braided elegantly behind her head, sits on the sofa reading a book. She closes the book once she sees her guests, and she stands.

Jounouchi sees the soft velour of the jacket over the sleek cotton dress and he glares jealously.

"Nice to see you again, Seto," says the woman, "Your friend's kind of cute. When you called me last night, I was half expecting you to bring Mari to see me today."

"It's good to see you, Shalara," says Seto stepping up to the woman and giving her a brief kiss on the lips. He turns towards Jounouchi with his hand outstretched for the blond to take. "This is my new girlfriend, Suya Kat."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kat-chan," says the woman, Shalara, bowing slightly.

"Same," says Jounouchi coldly.

Seto raises his eyebrow at Jounouchi's cold, jealous expression. "Suya? Are you jealous because I kissed Shalara?"

Jounouchi turns his head away. "Why would I be jealous of …?"

"Did you want to kiss Shalara? I'm sure she wouldn't mind," says Seto.

Shalara blushes. "Of course not. I enjoy being kissed."

"I don't want to kiss her!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Oh, then you're jealous because I kissed her instead of you," says Seto knowingly. He steps up to Jounouchi and pulls him into his arms. He uses one hand to tilt Jounouchi's face towards his while his other arm traps the blond against his body. "Don't be jealous over that little kiss. I care for Shalara, but not like that anymore. I care about you, Suya."

Jounouchi scoffs. "Really? And who's Mari?"

"Mari's my little sister," says Seto smiling, "No reason to be jealous about her either."

"You don't have a little sis…" Jounouchi's eyes widen. "Oh!"

"Exactly," says Seto with a nod, "How do you think I got into this?"

Jounouchi backs away from Seto. "Oh, hell no! You're attracted to Mari? That is sick!"

Seto glares at Jounouchi. "I am not attracted to Mari! She found this store, and I brought her here once so I could make sure it was a safe place for her to be! That's when I met Shalara."

"Oh…" Jounouchi blushes bright red as he steps back up to Seto's side.

"You two need to have a very long heart to heart very, very soon," says Shalara, "Now… What is it that you really came here for, Seto, since you didn't bring Mari to get a new dress?"

"I was actually thinking I might pick up a new dress for Mari if you have something you think she might like," says Seto, "but the reason we're really here is for Suya. As you can see, she doesn't look much like a woman, and that just doesn't do. Do you have time for a complete make-over?"

"Of course I have time! You asked me to clear my schedule for this afternoon and I did!" exclaims Shalara, "Do you want to go downstairs and look through the new dresses for Mari, Seto? I'll get Kat-chan secure in her new skin!"

"I actually need to have a private word with you about that, Shalara," says Seto, "So that you can make sure Suya has all the right clothing for the events we'll be attending."

"Okay. Kat-chan, would you mind going into the next room… it's my bedroom… and remove your shirt and pants? I'll need to measure you for your new clothes, and then we'll get you fit with hair and make-up," says Shalara smiling, "There's a robe on the bed that you can put on."

Jounouchi looks to Seto with questioning eyes.

"Everything will be all right, Suya," says Seto with a gentle smile, "Go on."

Jounouchi nods and he heads into the next room, closing the door behind him.

Seto moves close to Shalara so that he can whisper to her. "I want him to look like a woman, Shalara, with blond hair. I don't care what he says about hair color, but it has to be blond. I'll be taking him to some fancy places, so he will need fine dinner wear. He'll also need typical everyday clothing, and we'll be going out to a few night clubs and concerts… and I want him to have a silk nightgown, something above the knee."

"Seto, do you think you'll have the same problems with him…?" Shalara's voice trails off, but her concerned face remains close to Seto's.

"I'm attracted to him as a man," whispers Seto, "Having him as a woman is just icing on the cake… Besides, unlike you, he's a natural blond. And I love blonds!"

"I'll take care of him," says Shalara, "I'll get him a special wig for your concerts, something blond with colored highlights, and we'll show off the clothing to you. We'll have a fashion show for you if you want to wait in the shop!"

Seto kisses Shalara's lips again. "Thank you. You're wonderful, Shalara!"

Shalara smiles adoringly. "Wonderful, yes, but not wonderful enough."

"Take good care of Suya for me," says Seto before heading down the inside set of stairs into the shop.

Shalara moves to the bedroom door and knocks on it lightly. "Kat-chan, may I enter?"

"Yeah," says Jounouchi opening the door. He wears the robe closed tightly around his body.

"Don't let Seto bother you. He's really a wonderful person," says Shalara stepping into the room and closing the door again. "How well do you know him?"

"We go to school together," says Jounouchi, "We have a lot of the same classes, and we're both into Duel Monsters. He calls me a mutt."

"A mutt? Really? I'll have to have words with him," says Shalara, "You look more like a Labrador to me."

"Hey!"

Shalara laughs. "I don't mean anything by it, and neither does Seto! He used to call me names too. It's the way he shows his interest in someone."

"Like a little boy hitting the girl he has a crush on?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes," says Shalara pulling off her blond wig, "Something like that."

Jounouchi's eyes widen. "You… you…you!"

"The first time Seto saw me, I was blonde. That's why he was attracted to me," says Shalara brushing a thin black hair away from his eyes, "He's always had a thing for blonds, and only blonds I'm afraid."

"Did you have sex with him?" asks Jounouchi abruptly. He blushes burgundy.

"Don't worry about that. He's an excellent lover, and very considerate. He'll make sure you're more than satisfied in the bedroom," says Shalara with a light blush of her own, "Now, let's start measuring you!"

"He's my first boyfriend…"

"And your last I think," says Shalara pulling out a measuring tape before helping Jounouchi out of the robe. She starts to measure the blond's various body parts. "Just one word of advice when dealing with Seto…"

"Yeah?" asks Jounouchi desperately.

"Be yourself, Kat-chan," says Shalara, "He likes you the way you are."

"He likes me to fight with him at every turn?" asks Jounouchi, "Who knew he was glutton for punishment?"

Shalara smiles. "You did, apparently, because you never walked away from a fight with him."

"Shalara…?"

"Yes, Kat-chan?" asks Shalara moving away from Jounouchi and opening an oak armoire to reveal a bounty of wigs and hair extensions. "You may put the robe back on now. For awhile at least."

Jounouchi covers himself with the robe again. "Kaiba's been acting different towards me lately… since he found out that I enjoy wearing women's clothes. That's when he asked me to be his… girlfriend…"

Shalara glances at Jounouchi's unruly blond hair before pulling out a wig with straight hair the same shade of golden blond as Jounouchi's own. She turns back towards Jounouchi with the wig and walks up to him. "Sit down."

Jounouchi sits down upon the bed quickly.

Shalara starts to place the wig upon Jounouchi's head and fix it to lie properly. "It is not that he is different now, Kat-chan. It is that he did not show himself to you before. Seto hides. He hides his true emotions and desires from everyone. He has a mask to protect himself from getting hurt. He really is quite fragile."

"Kaiba? Fragile?"

"You'll learn soon enough. Just please, he's one of my best friends. Please don't hurt him," says Shalara tilting Jounouchi's chin so she can look straight into his eyes.

"I don't think he'll be the one hurt when this is all said and done," says Jounouchi quietly.

"He won't hurt you intentionally," says Shalara, "He's a nice guy."

"Another thing he doesn't show people!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Okay. I like that wig on you," says Shalara before turning back to her collection and pulling out another wig, a slightly paler blond with sapphire blue streaks. "What do you think about this one for clubbing?"

"Blond and blue for clubbing?" asks Jounouchi, "I'm not much of a blue person, you know…"

"Seto's eyes are blue…"

"Really?" asks Jounouchi with slightly widening eyes, "I never noticed!"

Shalara sighs.

"Would Kaiba like me in the blue wig?"

"I think he would," says Shalara.

"Okay, but if he's not happy with it, then you're finding me a new one," says Jounouchi.

"Absolutely!" exclaims Shalara hugging Jounouchi happily, "Now, what would you like to do next? Would you like me to show you how to apply make-up? I think a nice hazel eye shadow or maybe even a teal would like nice on you? With a subtle rose blush. And burgundy lip stick… Or would you like to pick out some lingerie and negligee? Maybe in a soft baby pink?"

"Let's do make-up first," says Jounouchi, "I think that will take longer."

"Okay!" exclaims Shalara. She moves to get her make-up kit and pulls up a chair to sit in front of Jounouchi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Two

Shalara walks down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She wears her blonde wig once more. "Oh, Seto!"

Seto turns towards the stairs, releasing his hold of the velveteen jacket he was considering buying for his younger brother. "Yes, Shalara?"

"Have you found something for Mari yet?" asks Shalara walking over to him.

"I've seen a few options, but I haven't decided yet," says Seto, "How's Suya doing?"

"She'll be down as soon as she finishes admiring herself in my mirrors!" exclaims Shalara, "You will enjoy her appearance! I'm actually very pleased with her. I hope you don't mind, but a beauty like her really needs special clothes. I've put her in my private collection."

"She deserves it," says Seto, "She doesn't come from a good background. She could barely get any clothes before. I want her to have fine clothes… Will you provide jewelry and accessories to match her clothes?"

"I've already got the accessories for her, but you know I don't keep jewelry here. I can get jewelry for her if you want me to. Just name the price range," says Shalara.

"I would like you to get jewelry for her," says Seto, "You can send me the bill of course, no single piece over twenty thousand and the complete collection under one million."

Shalara blinks at Seto. Then she blinks again. She blinks one more time before opening her mouth, and nearly a full minute later she finds her voice, "You really love her, don't you?"

"She doesn't know," says Seto simply.

"Tell her."

"I can't. Not yet anyway. I know she doesn't feel the same," says Seto lowering his head so that his hair hangs down to hide the sadness in his eyes, "I don't even understand how it happened myself, but somewhere in between taunting him for his stupidity and watching him loyally risk his life for his friends, he robbed me of my heart. He's really something."

"You must learn to always call him female," says Shalara quietly.

Seto's eyes widen. "Yes. A slip of the tongue. I'm sorry."

"Remember your reasons for loving her, and cherish her always. If she really does come from a bad home, she'll need your support… emotionally," says Shalara, "She's coming."

Seto turns his eyes to the stairs, and he gasps as he sees the beautiful blonde woman walking carefully down them. He moves closer to the staircase.

Jounouchi wears a long black dress with an empire waist, elbow-length sleeves, and a drooping oval neckline. White gloves cover his hands and a white rose in full bloom adorns his chest over his heart. His straight blond hair falls loosely down to his waist, a stray lock crossing over his right shoulder. He nearly stumbles as he takes another step in his white and black high-heeled pumps.

Seto smiles as he looks at Jounouchi's painted face; the green eyeliner complements the shimmering hazel and gold eye shadows, and the pale pink blush which gives the blond's skin a natural glow as if embarrassment brings the blood to the cheeks. His eyes fall to the other's painted lips… the color of blood and slightly plumper looking than normal. His body temperature rises as his cock responds to the new sexual incentive. "You are gorgeous, Suya!"

Jounouchi stumbles upon hearing the compliment and falls the last three steps into Seto's arms. He blushes bright red.

"You only had to ask to be in my arms," whispers Seto, "You are beautiful, Suya. Do you like this dress?"

"Yes," says Jounouchi shyly, "Shalara said this was supposed to be an every day dress, which is why she wanted me to show you it first. She has an evening gown set out for me to try on next."

Seto holds Jounouchi closely to his chest and he caresses the long hair.

"What do you think, Seto?" Shalara raises an eyebrow.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Shalara," says Seto, and Jounouchi tenses up in his arms. He caresses his boyfriend's back softly. "The clothing is absolutely stunning! I think this is one of your finest works to date!"

Shalara blushes. "I thought you would like that dress!"

"I do. It's very classic, but beautifully crafted, and the supermodel isn't bad either."

Jounouchi pulls out of Seto's arms and mock-glares at him.

"Don't waste time, Kat-chan!" exclaims Shalara, "Hurry upstairs and try on the next dress! Yell down if you need help! We'll be waiting here patiently for the fashion show!"

Jounouchi smiles as he turns, and he lifts the hem of the dress with both hands before he hurries as quickly as he can up the stairs.

"She's happy," says Seto, "We'll take everything you've selected for her."

"So do you still want the fashion show?"

Seto smirks. "Of course I do! But I would like a few surprises, so I don't need to see everything you've selected for her."

"Good, because I already have a few things boxed up," says Shalara with a grin, "Like the club wear, but trust me, she'll take your breath away for sure! I think she'll be the most sought after dance partner at the club."

"But she'll only be dancing with me," says Seto taking Shalara's hand and squeezing it lightly. "Now… help me find something for Mari! I was thinking of the velveteen jacket and the strapless sundress…"

"A lovely combination," says Shalara moving away from Seto and lifting a shirt dress from a rack, "but I was thinking maybe this blue dress with some gray leggings and a tank top overlay… oh, and a belt!" She grabs the rest of the items she mentioned and lays them over top of each other to show Seto the desired effect. "Leggings with short dresses and layering clothes are really big in fashion right now. But if you'd prefer, we could keep the leggings and the belt and add the strapless dress and jacket!"

Seto fingers the metal chain link belt and contemplates the choices. "Let's go with the belt, the jacket, and the strapless dress. If Mari wants leggings, she can come get them herself."

"Okay! I'll wrap it up for you!" exclaims Shalara with a smile. She takes the clothing in the correct sizes over to the counter and starts to box them up and place the boxes in paper bags.

Seto moves to sit down in a chair facing the stairs, but before he gets to the chair, his eyes catch the sight of a sapphire blue dress, strapless and form-fitting with matching slits up to the thighs on each side to reveal the lean legs as their owner walks down the stairs. "Oh, Gods!"

Shalara looks up at Seto's exclamation, and her eyes widen as she sees him staring off completely amazed and unaware of the blood now coming out of his nose. She grabs a box of tissues and hurries over to Seto, pulling out a few and quickly thrusting them into his hands.

Seto doesn't even look at what Shalara gave him before lifting his hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jounouchi steps down the final step and smiles. Along with the clingy dress, he wears white lace palm gloves and sapphire-colored sequin, T-strapped high heels. "Well, what do you think?"

"Striking," says Seto turning away from Jounouchi and heading through a door behind the counter.

"I'm sorry about that," says Shalara smiling at Jounouchi, "I didn't realize that such exquisite beauty would give Seto a nose-bleed like that. You should feel honored. He's never gotten a nosebleed from seeing me before…"

Jounouchi blushes. "So he likes the way I look?"

"I would say he more than likes it," says Shalara.

"I would say I love the way you look," says Seto as he comes back through the door with his nose blood free. "There are no words to describe how absolutely wonderful and gorgeous you look. What do you think of the dress?"

Jounouchi runs his hands across his stomach. "I love the way it feels!"

Seto's eyes become entranced by the way Jounouchi rubs his dress. "Are you hungry, Suya?"

Jounouchi's stomach growls at the mention of food. "Yeah, a bit…"

"Would you like to continue trying on your new clothes or would you like to have dinner with me?" asks Seto, "You could wear one of your new dresses…"

"Let me go change into something a bit more casual and then we can go eat!" exclaims Jounouchi spinning around and hurrying up the stairs as quickly as he can in the high-heeled shoes.

"I should go up and finish boxing up the clothes, unless you want me to ship them somewhere…"

"We'll take whatever is already boxed up," says Seto, "and you can deliver the rest to my home."

"Along with the bill," says Shalara, "I'll go up to let Kat-chan know." She heads up the stairs without another word.

Not more than five minutes later, Shalara comes down with several bags in her arms and she sets them down beside the counter and Seto's other parcels.

Jounouchi follows a few feet behind Shalara wearing a red and white striped sundress and low-heeled sandals. He has a matching red and white striped ribbon tying back his long hair and a fashionable straw hat with the same colored striped ribbon wrapping around it. He also carries two bags of clothing boxes. "I'm ready, Kaiba!"

"Then let's get these packages into the car and we can go eat dinner," says Seto moving to help gather packages.

"I'll carry Mari's!" exclaims Shalara, "I'm fragile you know!"

Seto laughs as he grabs the rest of the packages and leads the two transvestites out to his waiting car where they put Jounouchi's clothing into the trunk and the bags for Seto's younger brother in the back seat. "Thank you for all your help, Shalara."

"Not a problem, Seto," says Shalara watching Seto climb into the back seat of the sedan.

"Thank you, Shalara, for everything," says Jounouchi smiling and quickly hugging the woman.

"You be good now, okay?" says Shalara, "And come back to me if you ever need new clothes!"

"I will!" exclaims Jounouchi climbing into the car beside Seto.

Shalara closes the car door and waves as the car moves away.

"Now… where would you like to go? We could go to a restaurant if you'd like or we could go to my house and have dinner with Mokuba…"

"Does Mokuba know about me?" asks Jounouchi slowly.

"It is not my place to tell him and our deal is that I won't speak of it," says Seto, "He doesn't know who you are."

"But he likes to dress up too?"

"Yes, he does. He calls himself Mari because that was the name our mother wanted to give him if he had been born a girl," says Seto laying one arm on the back of the seat, "She had two names set aside for the baby… Mokuba if it was a boy and Mari if it was a girl… She wanted the sex to be a surprise. I'm not sure if she ever found out that he was a boy. She had a brain aneurysm. She died in delivery."

Jounouchi leans back against Seto's arm. "What was her name?"

"Mother…"

Jounouchi smiles.

"Miaka, I think, but I was young when she died, and no one ever talked about her and used her name," says Seto sliding closer to Jounouchi.

"Do you miss her?"

"I barely even knew her," whispers Seto.

Jounouchi rests the back of his head on Seto's arm. "Do you ever think about what could have been?"

"Every time I lay down to sleep and my mind remembers the song she used to sing to me," says Seto.

"Will you sing that song for me?" asks Jounouchi.

"Not now. You might fall asleep on me," says Seto smiling slightly, "and then you wouldn't get your dinner and you'd call me a bad boyfriend."

"Later then…"

"Now, where would you like to go for dinner? My driver won't go around in circles forever you know… It bores him." Seto strokes the silky soft hair of Jounouchi's wig, and he chuckles at his own small joke.

"This isn't an actual date so we should go to your house," says Jounouchi blushing, "I don't think you should keep secrets from your little brother. We'll tell him that I'm your girlfriend, and that I'm me. Maybe he and I can play dress-up some time."

"You are amazing and wonderful, Suya," says Seto, "and I'd kiss you right now if I thought you'd let me."

"I don't kiss on a first date," says Jounouchi blushing brilliant red and turning his eyes away from Seto.

"What about the second?"

"We'll see…"

"Just let me know if my actions make you uncomfortable," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's shoulder.

"I'm okay with this," says Jounouchi averting his eyes.

"You really are beautiful," whispers Seto into Jounouchi's ear.

Jounouchi's entire body stiffens, but he relaxes soon enough and smiles at Seto. He leans into the brunet. "Do you think Mari will approve?"

"Absolutely…"

"I meant about you and me dating…"

"So did I."

The car pulls to a stop and moments later, the door opens and the chauffeur holds out his hand to help Jounouchi out of the vehicle.

Jounouchi places his hand lightly in the chauffeur's and climbs out of the car. He stands patiently to the side while Seto emerges.

Seto holds out his hand for Jounouchi to take, and the blond does so, blushing again as he places his hand in Seto's.

"This is a lovely… castle you have here, Kaiba."

"It's a mansion, not a castle, Suya," says Seto leading Jounouchi up to the front door, that opens automatically, and past the butler into the entrance hall.

"Big brother!" exclaims Mokuba running out of one of the doorways and slamming into Seto to give him a big hug.

Jounouchi giggles slightly at the affectionate display the two brothers share.

Mokuba turns his eyes to Jounouchi and blinks in confusion. "I'm sorry, Seto. I wasn't aware that you had company. And you are?"

"Suya Kat, but you can call me Kat-chan," says Jounouchi smiling at Mokuba.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kat-chan," says Mokuba with all the manners befitting one who bears the Kaiba name. He holds out his hand to shake.

Jounouchi extends his hand and shakes with Mokuba, but he gasps as Mokuba brings the hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it quickly before releasing it. He blushes and looks away from the younger boy. "You didn't need to do that…"

Mokuba blushes. "Most women…"

"I'm not."

"I apologize," says Mokuba.

"Can we drop all pretenses, Mokuba?" asks Jounouchi, "You don't need to act like you're someone else around me. We're friends, you know. Granted you've never seen me dressed up like a woman before, but still…"

Mokuba blinks in confusion again and stares at Jounouchi. "Huh?"

Jounouchi bends over to whisper to Mokuba. "It's me, kiddo… Jounouchi Katsuya… Suya Kat when dressed in drag."

Mokuba's jaw drops. "What?"

"Forgive me, Mokuba," says Seto, "but I told Suya about Mari."

"You're really Jounouchi?" asks Mokuba with wide eyes, "Wow! You clean up nice! I take it Seto took you to meet Shalara?"

"Yes, he did," says Jounouchi, "Your brother bought me all sorts of cool clothes!"

"Oh, he did, did he?" asks Mokuba raising an eyebrow and turning to smirk at Seto.

Seto clears his throat. "Yes, I did. Suya is my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Really?" asks Mokuba. He smiles. "Congratulations! Have you…?"

"We'll talk over dinner," says Seto quickly, "Suya is joining us tonight, and we'll explain everything to you while we eat."

"Explain?"

"Is dinner done?" asks Jounouchi, "I'm starving!"

"It should be done in a few minutes," says Mokuba, "We can go sit down in the dining room, and you can start this explaining you were telling me about."

"This way, Suya," says Seto extending his hand to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi blushes as he takes Seto's hand and allows the taller brunet to lead him to the dining room with the shorter brunet following a step behind. He sits down in the seat that Seto pulls out for him and he places his hands lightly in his lap.

Seto sits down beside Jounouchi and takes one of the blond's hands to clasp it on top of the table.

Mokuba sits down on the other side of the table and stares at the two older boys. "Okay…"

"When I discovered Jounouchi's secret obsession with wearing women's clothing, I made a deal with him. He will be my girlfriend for six months in exchange for a new wardrobe," says Seto, "However, since his wearing women's attire is a secret, we have told his friends that he will be your babysitter for when I'm off on my dates with my new girlfriend."

"So are you going to be paying him too because his friends will notice if he's not getting paid," says Mokuba.

"He'll be receiving one thousand a month," says Seto smiling, "and a new Armani suit so that he can escort you to that party…"

"You mean I don't have to go to the party alone? Thank you, big brother! Thank you, Jounouchi! Thank you, Suya!" exclaims Mokuba happily. His ecstasy quickly vanishes though. "So… you two aren't really going out, are you? This dating thing is just an elaborate plan to get publicity for Kaiba Corp and make Jounouchi pay for something he can't afford otherwise. You're not dating because you actually like each other…"

"You're right, Mokuba, but I have hopes that this fake relationship could lead to a real friendship," says Seto, "and that is worth a little deception, isn't it?"

"Why can't you date someone that you actually have feelings for, Seto?"

"Should I leave?" whispers Jounouchi as he sees the tears filling Mokuba's eyes.

"No, please stay," whispers Seto in return, squeezing Jounouchi's hand before rising from his seat and moving around to pull Mokuba into his arms.

"I just want you to be happy, Seto," whispers Mokuba into his brother's ear.

Seto squeezes Mokuba tightly and whispers, "I want that too. I'm hoping that Jounouchi will begin to have the types of feelings for me that I already have for him. I do care for him, Mokuba."

Mokuba pulls away from Seto's chest and wipes his eyes. "Okay, I wish you both all the happiness in the world!"

"Thank you, Mokuba," says Seto returning to his seat as the cook wheels in a cart with several covered trays upon it.

"Forgive me, Kaiba-sama," says the cook lifting a plate and silverware from the lower tier of the cart and starting to place the table setting in front of Jounouchi, "I wasn't aware that you would be having a guest for dinner."

"No, it's my fault, Yukia," says Seto, "I should have called ahead to tell you my girlfriend would be joining us. Suya, this is my head chef, Yukia. Yukia, my girlfriend Suya Kat."

"Suya-sama," says Yukia with a nod of her head and a quaint smile. She moves to get a glass for Jounouchi before starting to place the dishes of food on the table in between the assembly.

"Please, call me Kat-chan," says Jounouchi.

"As you wish," says Yukia. She removes the covers from the food before casting a glare at Mokuba. "Young Kaiba-sama, you will eat your vegetables and you will not complain."

"Yes, Yukia," says Mokuba looking sullen as he sniffs the air.

Yukia smiles. "I have a nice dessert for you all once you've finished."

"I swear, Yukia, you spoil the boy," says Seto.

"I haven't heard you ever complain about getting dessert before, Kaiba-sama," says Yukia turning around to push the cart out of the room.

"Maybe I should have," says Seto, "I've been gaining weight since you started working for us."

"Weight your body needs to be healthy, might I add," says Yukia, "I am well aware of your well-being. You are finally becoming a healthy weight, Kaiba-sama, and your percentage of body fat is well within acceptable standards. Young Kaiba-sama isn't eating enough fruits or vegetables, but he is a healthy weight and he's getting plenty of vitamins from his daily vitamin tablets." She pushes the cart out of the dining room.

"Why do I put up with her?" asks Seto.

"Because she's right," says Mokuba pulling a dish of mashed potatoes closer and filling his plate almost completely with them. He passes the dish to Seto.

Seto places a large helping on his own plate before putting some mashed potatoes on Jounouchi's plate.

"You don't have to serve me. I can do it myself," says Jounouchi blushing.

"But you are my girlfriend, and you shouldn't have to," says Seto setting the mashed potatoes down and lifting a bowl of steamed broccoli to place some on each plate. He passes the bowl to Mokuba.

Mokuba pouts as he puts some broccoli on his plate.

Jounouchi relaxes as he watches Seto put mushroom-covered chicken breasts and dinner rolls on both of their plates before pouring cheese sauce from a gravy tureen onto the broccoli and thick white mushroom gravy from another tureen onto the mashed potatoes. He sees the bottle of pale liquid on the table, and he stands to grab it. He fills the three wine glasses before setting the bottle down and retaking his seat.

Mokuba finishes filling his plate. "It's time to eat now!"

"It's time to eat now," says Seto before lifting his fork and knife. He glances to Jounouchi with a raised eyebrow. "It's something we've done since our father was alive. We would start every meal by saying 'it's time to eat now'. That way, if our mother wanted to join us for a meal, she was welcome to do so."

Jounouchi smiles and lifts his fork. "It's time to eat now."

Seto smiles as he starts to cut up his chicken into bite sized pieces.

Jounouchi dips his fork into his mashed potatoes and lifts some up to his painted lips. He inhales the scent before placing the bite in his mouth and moaning in pleasure. He swallows before saying, "This is so good."

"I'm glad you like it," says Seto lifting a bite of chicken to his mouth.

Mokuba pouts as he eats his cheese-covered broccoli first.

For several long moments, no one speaks as they eat their meal.

"So, Mokuba," says Jounouchi after seeing all the broccoli on the younger boy's plate has been eaten, "Have you gotten any new games recently?"

"Just a few that I'm beta testing," says Mokuba, "Nothing really interesting."

"You're not interested in beta testing new games?" asks Jounouchi with wide eyes, "I would kill for that job!"

"Testing is sometimes fun, but not when I'm testing games for the under eight crowd," says Mokuba, "They're learning games, and since I already know the stuff, it's not much fun for me."

"Oh, bummer," says Jounouchi breaking his roll in half and taking a bite from one piece. He swallows it down with a drink of the delicious fruity beverage. "What about school? How's school going for you?"

"I'm smarter than my teacher, and I learned everything she's teaching me two years ago. I would have skipped grades, but the school won't let me. They think I need to be around kids my own age," says Mokuba splitting his bread apart and spreading a fruity jam on both halves before taking a bite.

"Oh," says Jounouchi. He hangs his head slightly and takes another bite of bread.

"Would you like me to tell you about the new game I'm creating?" asks Seto swirling the liquid in his glass before taking a sip.

Mokuba gasps.

Jounouchi lifts his head and looks at Seto with surprise in his eyes. "Yeah, I would love to hear about it! What kind of game is it?"

"If you can't guess, then I shouldn't tell you," says Seto smirking.

"Is it another duel monsters game?" asks Jounouchi smiling happily, "That last one you made was great! I play it every night after I finish my homework!"

Seto blushes slightly. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I do like it. Are you making another one?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes," says Seto as Jounouchi continues to eat, "In this new game, you, the player, are a modern day duelist who falls into a time warp caused by your monster… the Time Wizard. You get sent back in time 3000 years, and you've shifted locations so that you awaken in Egypt… or Kemet, I believe would be the appropriate term. You have your deck with you, minus the Time Wizard that stayed back in modern day. You have to duel your way around Kemet, meeting such characters as the High Priest Seth, the Pharaoh Atemu, the Thief King Bakura, various holders of Millennium Items, the slave Jono…"

"Jono?" asks Jounouchi nearly spitting out his bite of chicken, "Is that supposed to be me?"

"That was decided before we started dating," says Seto leaning away from Jounouchi.

"So you put me in your game? As a slave?" asks Jounouchi glaring at Seto.

"Yes…"

Mokuba giggles at how uncomfortable his older brother looks sitting beside the blond at this very moment.

"I'm honored that you would think to make me a character in your game, even if I am one of the lower characters who probably only has a two second viewing," says Jounouchi smiling, "Thanks."

"You have more than two seconds," says Seto, "Jono may play the roll of a slave, but he is very loyal to his masters. Jono is probably the character that you, the player, will encounter most often. Jono tries to prevent you from challenging the people in the palace to duels, so he will fight you first before you can challenge someone else, and each time you face Jono, he is a stronger duelist. The reason you're dueling everyone is because you need to track down the person who owns the Time Wizard in Kemet. In your final duel with Jono before you can challenge the High Priest Seth or Pharaoh Atemu, you discover that he had the Time Wizard all along. He gives you the Time Wizard once you defeat him, but then you still need to duel Seth and Atemu to gain their help in returning you home to modern day."

"Wow!" exclaims Jounouchi, "That sounds awesome! I can't wait to play it! How long do you think it will be until it comes out?"

"A while. It isn't even ready for beta testing yet," says Seto. He smiles and takes a drink. "Would you like to beta test it for me?"

"Can I? Seriously?" asks Jounouchi. When Seto nods his head yes, he throws his arms around the brunet and hugs him tightly. "I would love to!"

Seto returns the embrace. "Now finish eating. Yukia won't bring in dessert until our plates are empty."

Jounouchi releases Seto and turns back to his half-empty plate. "What if I'm still hungry after this and dessert?"

"Then you can eat more," says Seto, "I realize that you haven't eaten nearly as much as you normally do…"

"Well, in present company I shouldn't really eat the way I normally do either," says Jounouchi blushing, "I do have manners, you know, even if I never use them."

"Go ahead and eat your fill," says Seto.

"We've both seen you eat before," says Mokuba, "So don't hold out on account of us."

"It isn't ladylike to eat that way either…"

"You're not a lady. You just dress like one," says Seto, "and since no one but us is watching, what does it matter? You can use your manners when we're out in public."

Jounouchi smiles and digs into his dinner, quickly emptying his plate only to refill it again just as full and devour the second plate as well.

Mokuba and Seto both turn to their own plates to finish eating while Jounouchi pushes his plate aside and grabs the bowl of mashed potatoes and pours the remainder of the gravy into it and starts eating directly from the bowl.

After finishing the remainder of the mashed potatoes, Jounouchi moves onto the broccoli and cheese before making sandwiches out of the chicken, mushrooms, and dinner rolls. He leans back in his chair after finishing his last sandwich and drains the sparkling juice from his wine glass. "That was so good!"

Mokuba finishes his food and lowers his fork. "Are you still hungry, Kat-chan?"

"Well, I have room for dessert," says Jounouchi blushing.

Seto sets his fork down after placing the last piece of broccoli from his plate in his mouth. He smiles slightly as he chews it up and swallows.

After a moment, Yukia pushes the cart into the room again with three covered dishes. She lifts Mokuba's plate from in front of him and puts it on the lower shelf before passing him a dish of dessert. She moves to take away Seto and Jounouchi's plates before she gives them their desserts. She removes the covers to reveal plates drizzled with chocolate sauce with warm fudge brownies in the center and plain vanilla ice cream melting on top of the brownie with more warm chocolate sauce over top of it all.

Mokuba smiles. "It looks fantastic, Yukia!"

"Thank you, Young Kaiba-sama," says Yukia placing the dish covers on the cart.

Mokuba takes a bite. "And it tastes great too!"

Jounouchi lifts his spoon and breaks off a small bite of brownie. He dips it into the ice cream to get a small amount before he lifts it to his mouth. His eyes slide closed, and he moans as he chews up the delectable treat.

"Oh, dear!" exclaims Yukia when she sees all the empty serving containers.

"I can't help it if I have a voracious appetite," says Jounouchi blushing, "The food was delicious, Yukia. Thank you."

"Well, as long as you enjoyed it, Kat-chan," says Yukia clearing away the empty dishes, "Has everyone had enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you," says Seto starting in on his own dessert.

"Me too," says Mokuba, "This dessert will just about fill me up to the brim! Could I get some milk with it?"

"Oh of course! Milk for everyone?" asks Yukia.

"Yes, please!" exclaims Jounouchi, "This is like heaven!"

"Have you had enough to eat, Suya?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi nods. "Yes. You're so good to me, Kaiba!"

"Some milk for everyone, please, Yukia," says Seto.

Yukia nods and pushes the cart out. She returns in a few minutes with three wine glasses filled with cool white milk upon an oval serving tray. She sets the wine glasses down beside everyone and heads back out of the room.

Everyone eats their dessert in silence, just savoring the flavors and the taste-bud tingling wonderment of the hot vs. cold sensation that each bite comes with. They finish off their milk before they all rise and head out of the dining room.

"That meal was wonderful!" exclaims Jounouchi grabbing Seto's hand and leaning against him as they walk, "I haven't had food that good since I still lived with my mother!"

"I'm glad you liked it," says Seto glancing at the grandfather clock they pass in the hallway. "It's eight-thirty, Kat-chan. What would you like to do now?"

Jounouchi's whole body tenses up, and he steps away from Seto. "I should probably go home. I have homework to do."

"Would you like me to drop you and your new clothes off at your house?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi's eyes fill with panic. "I don't think it would be such a good idea for me to have so much women's clothing at my place. My father's a bit prejudiced against things he doesn't understand. Undergarments I can hide from him, but a closet full of dresses…"

"We'll keep them here then and set you up with your own private room. Then on Saturdays, you could come here as early as you wanted, enjoy the privileges of the mansion, and get dressed for our date," says Seto, "How does that sound?"

"Great!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Now, would you like me to drive you home?" asks Seto, "After you change of course…"

"I would appreciate a ride," says Jounouchi blushing.

Seto leads Jounouchi out to the car to get the bags of clothing before heading back inside and up the stairs to an otherwise empty guest room. "I'll leave you here to change then. I'll be down at the end of the hall giving Mari her present."

Jounouchi nods and closes the door after Seto exits. He quickly changes into his school uniform and places his wig in the convenient case that Shalara packed up for him before he places it in the closet. He takes a few minutes to unpack the boxes and place every piece of clothing either on a hangar in the closet or in a drawer of the dresser. He heads into the attached bathroom and washes off his make-up with the special cleaning products provided by Shalara, and he leaves the make-up kit on the bathroom counter when he exits his room and starts walking down the hallway to find Seto. "Hey, Kaiba! Where are you?"

Seto steps out of the room at the end of the hall. He smiles at Jounouchi. "So, puppy, would you like to meet Mari?"

"Yeah!" exclaims Jounouchi excitedly.

"Come on in," says Seto entering the room.

Jounouchi follows, and he sees the young girl wearing the clothing articles Seto picked out at Shalara's with her black hair braided. "Wow! What a transformation!"

"Hello," says Mokuba smiling at Jounouchi, "What do you think? Do you like the new dress Seto got me?"

"It looks great on you, kiddo!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Now I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to steal your brother for a little while. He needs to drive me home!"

"Okay," says Mokuba hugging Jounouchi quickly, "Good night."

"Good night," says Jounouchi as Seto takes his hand and leads him out of the room and back down to the car, which Seto actually decides to drive instead of calling for his chauffeur.

"So this is where you live?" asks Seto as he parks in front of Jounouchi's house.

"Yeah. I know it's a shambles," says Jounouchi, "but it's been home ever since Mom and Serenity left."

"You must miss them terribly," says Seto.

"I do," says Jounouchi, "but you do too, don't you? Miss your parents, I mean?"

"More than words," says Seto.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it," whispers Jounouchi when he sees how mellow Seto's become.

"I brought it up," says Seto, "It's okay… So, how did you like our first date?"

"Our first date?" asks Jounouchi, eyes widening in realization.

"I'm sorry about the lack of dinner conversation at first. Mokuba and I usually have our conversation before dinner when I go over his homework with him. He's so smart that he gets his regular schoolwork done while he's in class," says Seto, "but I have him taking advance classes so that he'll have a challenge and he may be able to skip ahead in high school. I took advance classes when I was his age…"

"I always figured you would spend all day and night at work," says Jounouchi.

"I go to school until one-thirty, then I head to the office, but I'm usually home at five," says Seto, "So I can go over Mokuba's homework and have dinner with him. Then we'll play a game or watch a movie or something, and I tuck him into bed around nine. Then I might get in another hour of work in my home office before I head to bed."

"Cool."

"So… Do you think I might…?"

"Yes?"

Seto leans over quickly and gives Jounouchi a quick kiss to his forehead. "Good night, puppy."

Jounouchi blushes as he gets out of the car and grabs his bag of books from the back seat. "Good night, Kaiba."

Seto watches Jounouchi head into his house before he pulls away to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Three

Jounouchi arrives at the Kaiba mansion early on Saturday morning. He joins Seto and Mokuba at the breakfast table. "Morning…"

"You're here awful early, Jounouchi," says Mokuba, "Are you really that anxious for your date with Seto?"

"I was hungry," says Jounouchi yawning. He reaches over onto Seto's plate and lifts a piece of sausage.

"Would you like me to get you your own plate?" asks Seto.

"No, I'm good. I'll just share yours," says Jounouchi leaning up against Seto while he starts to eat his sausage.

"Did you have dinner last night?" asks Seto.

"Yeah, pizza with the guys. It was movie night, you know," mumbles Jounouchi. He licks his fingers once he finishes his sausage, and he snatches up a triangle of toast from Seto's plate.

"What movie did you guys see?" Mokuba ignores the close proximity of the two older boys and continues to eat.

"We rented some comedy movie from the shop a few doors down from Yugi's," says Jounouchi nibbling on his toast. He reaches for Seto's glass of juice at the same time as the brunet. He blushes when their hands touch, and he pulls his hand away.

Seto lifts the glass to his lips for a quick drink before offering the glass to Jounouchi. "Was it any good?"

"The movie was fine, but I must have been really tired. I fell asleep half-way into it," says Jounouchi after taking his drink of juice, "So, where are you taking me tonight, Kaiba? How should I dress?"

"I was thinking we could go to a movie if you don't mind," says Seto, "and there's also a new restaurant opening up. I hear it's all-you-can-eat. We can try it out… See if we can get you banned for life."

"That sounds great!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling. He grabs another piece of toast from Seto's plate and starts eating it.

"So go ahead and dress casually," says Seto continuing to eat, "We'll do something more formal another day. We really should start small, don't you think?"

"Do you have plans for today?" asks Jounouchi reaching into a basket on the table to pull out a sweet bun.

"Mokuba and I were discussing them before you arrived," says Seto, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we could go to a matinee instead of an evening show, but if you already have plans with Mokuba, then an evening show will be fine," says Jounouchi slowly eating his treat.

"You guys can go to a matinee!" exclaims Mokuba; "I was planning on spending the day at the Kame Game Shop anyway! But don't worry; I'll give them a good reason as to why you aren't there, Jounouchi! I'll tell them that you're trying on your new Armani suit and having it adjusted to fit. That will explain why you aren't with me while Seto's out with his girlfriend! And then I'll head back to the mansion to play video games and keep up the appearance that you're my babysitter!"

"You don't want to spend the day with your brother?" asks Jounouchi sitting up straight and staring at Mokuba with wide eyes.

"I have my big brother all to myself enough. I think it's about time he got himself a lover! He needs to do something for himself instead of for me," says Mokuba smiling, "And that starts by spending time with you! Besides, if you go to a matinee, you guys might still make it back in time for Seto to tuck me into bed and sing me to sleep!"

"Thanks, Mokuba," says Jounouchi before he pulls over the serving dish with the scrambled eggs piled onto it, "Does anyone wants seconds before I help myself?"

"Go ahead and eat, puppy," says Seto smiling.

"All yours," says Mokuba after grabbing two sweet rolls to put on his plate.

Jounouchi happily digs into his breakfast, emptying the serving dishes from the table while the brothers finish their own breakfast. He leans back and sighs happily after finishing the last sweet roll. "You guys have the best food. Can I marry your cook?"

"She's already married," says Seto grabbing his glass and drinking the remainder of his juice.

"Besides, you belong to Seto," says Mokuba.

"For the next six months anyway," says Jounouchi, "but I think it will be a good six months."

"I hope so anyway," says Seto filling up his juice glass again and passing it to Jounouchi.

"Thank you, Kaiba," says Jounouchi draining the glass before leaning against Seto again, "I wouldn't marry your cook anyway. She's a little too old for me."

"Good," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi, "because I would hate to have to fire her. She is an excellent cook."

"Well, I'm going to head up to my room and take a long bath before I start to get ready for our date. I'm not too good at that make-up thing yet, so I may need to fix that a couple of times," says Jounouchi standing.

"The rest of your clothing and accessories arrived this past week," says Seto, "So you'll have more things to unpack. Shalara wanted me to be surprised by a few of your outfits, so I agreed not to look at them. I believe she might have left a few notes for you in some of the packages."

Jounouchi smiles. "Great! I'll go unpack! Thank you, Kaiba! You are the best boyfriend in the world!"

"Shouldn't the best boyfriend in the world get a kiss?" asks Seto, "Or at least a hug?"

Jounouchi blushes but he still leans down to embrace Seto and give him a quick peck on the forehead. "I need to go figure out what to wear!"

Seto chuckles as Jounouchi runs out of the dining room.

Jounouchi heads up to his room to see several bags resting at the foot of the bed. He jumps onto the mattress and lifts a black bag. He blinks when he sees the name of the shop printed in gold lettering 'Whisper of the Heart'. He pulls out the small boxes within the bag and he places them all around himself on the bed. He lifts the largest of the boxes, only a six inch square, and he opens it up. He gasps when he sees the elegant pearl necklace with the dangling blue heart pendant that resides inside the box. He touches the pearls and feels their smoothness with glee. He sees the sticky note taped to the inside of the box, and he reads Shalara's words, _'This necklace will look fabulous with the blue evening gown, but since it has pearls it will help dress up any outfit you wear, just remember to match it with something blue, Kat-chan!'_

Jounouchi opens the other boxes and stares at the other pieces of jewelry… rings, necklaces, and bracelets that will match specific outfits or the entire wardrobe. He closes all the boxes and carries them into the bathroom where he places them in one of the drawers in front of the mirror. Then he hurries back into the main room to unpack the boxes from the pink 'Shalara' bags. He sets out the outfit and matching accessories he chooses to wear for his date with Seto and he starts to make the bath water while he once again looks through the jewelry to select the pieces to complement his clothing. Then he sheds his clothes and slips into the water to relax. He scrubs his skin with a nice feminine smelling soap and washes his hair with the provided shampoo and conditioner. He takes the time to shave his legs to remove the hair, which might distinguish himself as male.

Jounouchi climbs from the tub and pulls the plug so the water will drain out. He dries his body with a warm fluffy towel and proceeds to rub lotion into every inch of his skin. He wraps the towel around his waist when he's done and walks into the bedroom to put on his lacy pink underwear and matching camisole. He slips his pink dress over his head and pulls it down around his body before he pulls on the black Capri-style leggings. He puts on the black, high heeled shoes to get used to walking in them before he heads back into the bathroom and pulls out his make-up. He takes his time applying the liquid foundation before adding the blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick, but then not liking the overall appearance, he washes his face again and starts over.

After three attempts at applying his make-up, Jounouchi finally approves of his appearance. He heads back into his closet to get his wig, and he returns to the bathroom. He brushes his hair quickly before pulling the long blond wig from its case and placing it on his head. He adjusts the wig and smoothes the hair down. Satisfied with that, he pulls a pink ribbon behind his neck and ties it above his forehead in a makeshift headband. He removes a yellow gold necklace with a yellow and white gold fairy charm from its box and he fastens it around his neck. Then he pulls out a matching gold charm bracelet with a smaller fairy charm in the same white and yellow gold, a white and red gold phoenix charm, a white gold dragon charm, a red gold griffon charm, and a yellow gold dog charm. He tries to fasten the bracelet on his wrist, but after several attempts, he sighs and gives up, clenching the bracelet tightly in his fist so he can ask for Seto's help with it later.

Jounouchi heads back into the bedroom and grabs his black handbag before heading out of his room and going downstairs in search of Seto. He finds Mokuba and Seto sitting in the living room playing a racing game against each other, and he leans against the doorframe as he smiles. "Who's winning?"

"I am," says Seto glancing back at Jounouchi. His car crashes into a wall as he stares at the blonde woman before him.

"Seto?" asks Mokuba turning to look at what caught his brother's attention. His eyes widen as he looks at Jounouchi. "Wow! You look great, Kat-chan! I love the dress and legging look!"

"Thank you, Mokuba. Shalara said it's all the rage right now," says Jounouchi blushing. He wears a simple, classic a-line dress in pink cotton with short-sleeves over the black leggings with his black high heels. He walks up to Seto and holds out the bracelet in his left hand. "Will you put this on for me? I can't put it on one-handed."

"Of course," says Seto blushing as he takes the bracelet. He looks over the charms on it and he raises an eyebrow at the last one. "Okay, I understand these four charms. They're all tied to a mythological theme, same as your necklace, but what's with the dog charm?"

"I think Shalara thought it would be funny. She thinks I'm a Labrador!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Which arm?" asks Seto.

"Left please," says Jounouchi still holding out his left arm.

Seto wraps the bracelet around the left wrist and he fastens it together. Then he lifts the hand to his lips for a brief kiss. "You look beautiful, Suya. How are you doing in the heels? I noticed you were having some trouble with them on Monday."

"I've been doing better," says Jounouchi, "I'm still a little wobbly when I try to move too quickly, so we'll have to walk slowly if you don't mind."

"Or I could just carry you everywhere…" Seto smirks. "We'll walk slow."

"Over time I should be able to move quicker," says Jounouchi, "So I guess I'm ready to go whenever!"

"Take a look at this," says Seto lifting a piece of paper from the coffee table and passing it to Jounouchi.

"What is it?" asks Jounouchi taking the paper.

"I printed out the movie listing and times so you could choose which movie you want to go see," says Seto, "I wasn't sure which one you would like."

"What types of movies do you like?" asks Jounouchi looking over the list.

"Just find something you'll be happy with, Suya," says Seto, "If nothing else, I can watch you all night."

Jounouchi blushes as he reads over the list of movies showing. "The new Pirates of the Caribbean movie is still in theaters. Would you like to see it?"

"I've been dying to see it, but I just haven't had time," says Seto smiling.

"But Seto," says Mokuba, "We went to see it opening weekend."

Seto clamps his hand over Mokuba's mouth and looks into Jounouchi's honey colored eyes. "What time does it start?"

"It says here 2:15," says Jounouchi.

Seto looks at the watch on his wrist. "Then we'd better get going so we can get your treats and still find good seats."

Mokuba bites Seto's hand and glares at his brother.

Seto removes his hand from Mokuba's mouth quickly. "What was that for?"

"Shushing me!" exclaims Mokuba turning back to the game, "I hope you have fun, Kat-chan!"

"Thank you, Mokuba! I hope we will too!" exclaims Jounouchi as Seto stands up.

"Come on, beautiful," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist as he guides the blonde out of the living room and down the hall to the front door.

"Have you and Mokuba really seen the movie already?" asks Jounouchi as they climb into the back of the waiting black sedan.

Seto sits down beside Jounouchi and closes the door. "We've seen it once, but that doesn't matter. What matters is you haven't seen it, and I want you to be happy with the movie we see. I can watch a movie more than once and still be interested in it."

"So you aren't upset that I didn't choose something else?"

"I liked the movie. I would love to see it with you," says Seto smiling.

Jounouchi cuddles up beside Seto and smiles.

"This outfit looks really nice on you," whispers Seto.

"Thank you," whispers Jounouchi, "Shalara thought this was her favorite casual outfit of the group she gave me."

"Shalara has good taste, but I would think you beautiful no matter what you wear." Seto holds Jounouchi close to him and smiles. "You are beautiful, Suya."

Jounouchi blushes. "Do you like me or are you just using this to get me in bed with you?"

"I like you."

"I like you too," whispers Jounouchi, "Can we be friends after this?"

"We can be friends now. Just because we're dating doesn't mean we can't be friends as well," whispers Seto, "That's what makes a good relationship work, when the two people involved are friends as well as lovers."

"So are you trying to get me to fall in love with you?"

"Only if you want to."

"Sir, we have reached the movie theater," says the chauffeur.

"Ah yes," says Seto as the car stops in front of the building, "Let's go, Suya." He opens the door and climbs out.

Jounouchi climbs out of the car and takes Seto's waiting arm. He smiles as Seto guides him into the movie theater and up to the ticket booth.

"Two for Pirates," says Seto.

The ticket girl blushes as she recognizes Kaiba Seto, and she prints out the tickets. "Eleven dollars, please, Kaiba-sama!"

Seto pulls out his wallet and removes the smallest bill he has, a twenty that he passes to the girl.

The girl gives Seto the two tickets, his change, and a hastily scribbled receipt complete with her home phone number.

Seto guides Jounouchi into a short line for the concession stand, and he whispers into the blonde's ear, "You can get anything you want as long as you don't spend more than a thousand dollars."

"I won't spend that much!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing as they reach the front of the line, "Hi!"

"Hello!" exclaims the young man in the movie theater uniform, "What can I get for you, sweetie?"

"Large popcorn with extra butter, large regular soda… not that diet junk… a bag of peanut M&M's, a bag of plain M&M's, a box of gumdrops, nachos with extra cheese, a hot dog, oh, make that two hot dogs," says Jounouchi before looking in the candy case and adding, "and one of every candy you have here."

"Anything else for you?" asks the young man wearily as he tries to ring up the order.

"Another large soda," says Seto, "and a bag of peanut M&M's."

"Okay, your total is… seventy-five dollars."

Seto pulls two fifty-dollar bills from his wallet and passes them to the man. "Keep the change."

The young man nods and puts the money in the cash register before pulling off the receipt and using it as a checklist as he gets all the food ready and on a serving tray.

"Thank you," says Jounouchi once the young man pushes the filled tray towards him.

"You're welcome," says the clerk sighing as Seto lifts the tray and follows Jounouchi away.

Seto and Jounouchi step into the darkened theater and head into the top row and pick a few seats in the middle where they sit down, and Jounouchi starts to ravage the snack tray.

Jounouchi leans against Seto while he eats and watches the previews.

Seto places his arm around Jounouchi and rests his head against the blond locks of the wig. "Do you have enough snacks?"

"Yeah, we'll be having lunch after this, right?" says Jounouchi.

"Of course," says Seto.

"Then I'm good," says Jounouchi still eating the healthier of his junk food, "What are you going to do with that girl's phone number?"

"I'm going to trash it," says Seto, "Why would I want to go out with her when I have you?"

Jounouchi blushes. He holds out his hand to Seto. "Can I have it?"

"Not if you want to call her."

"Jealous?" asks Jounouchi, "Just give me the number."

Seto passes the small note to Jounouchi only to watch him ball it up inside one of his hot dog wrappers and drop it on the tray. "What was that about?"

"I don't want someone else's number burning a hole in your pocket," says Jounouchi dipping a chip into his cheese sauce and holding it up towards Seto, "Nacho?"

"Now who's jealous?" asks Seto taking the chip and Jounouchi's fingers into his mouth. He licks the fingers before releasing them, and he eats his chip. "So does that mean I can have your number?"

"Give me your phone," says Jounouchi after eating a chip of his own.

Seto pulls his cell phone from his shirt pocket and passes it to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi enters his number into the phone book with the matching name 'Suya Kat' before he passes the phone back to Seto with a slight blush on his cheeks. He quickly busies himself with inhaling the nachos and half his candy. He pours a bag of M&M's into his popcorn bag just as the movie starts to play on the screen.

Seto tucks his phone into his pocket before relaxing beside Jounouchi to eat his bag of peanut M&M's and drink his soda while watching the film.

Before the movie is even half over, Jounouchi quietly excuses himself to go wash his hands in the bathroom and throw away the trash from his snack. He returns after a brief moment and leans against Seto, allowing the brunet to stroke his arm and back as they watch the end of the movie.

"That was so good!" exclaims Jounouchi as they emerge from the movie theater and make their way towards the parking lot.

The black sedan pulls up in front of them, and Seto opens the door for Jounouchi to enter first. "I'm glad you liked it, Suya."

"I did!" exclaims Jounouchi, "It was great! Thank you so much for bringing me, Kaiba!" He slides into the car.

"It was my pleasure," says Seto once he's situated beside Jounouchi in the car.

The car starts to move away from the curb.

Jounouchi snuggles up against Seto again. "I've had a really great time today."

"You're not calling it quits on me already, are you?" asks Seto, "I haven't taken you to dinner yet."

"I know. I'm just saying, in case I forget to later… I've had a really great time today!"

"Thank you, Suya. So have I," says Seto kissing Jounouchi's forehead.

Jounouchi blushes. "That doesn't mean you're getting a good-night kiss though!"

"But I've already gotten one," says Seto confidently, "Granted the night isn't over, and it was just a simple kiss on the forehead, but it still counts as a good night kiss."

"Well, I mean… you're not getting a good night kiss anywhere but the forehead," says Jounouchi turning brighter red.

"I know what you meant," says Seto, "You're not ready to kiss me, and that's okay. This is only our second date. I can wait. There's plenty of time."

"Okay," says Jounouchi closing his eyes as he rests his head upon Seto's shoulder. "How long until we reach the restaurant?"

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. I mean, I am a little tired, but I'm also hungry," says Jounouchi.

"You're always hungry," whispers Seto.

"I'm still growing…"

"Whatever you say, Suya."

"Quit picking on me. It's not nice to pick on your girlfriend," says Jounouchi pouting.

Seto's cock twitches as he looks at the pouting lips and adorable puppy dog eyes staring up into his own.

"Apologize…"

"I'm sorry," whispers Seto.

"You're forgiven." Jounouchi smiles.

"Is everything always so easy with you?" asks Seto quirking an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, yeah, I guess," says Jounouchi, "Why hold a grudge when it will just come back to haunt you or prevent you from living your life to the fullest?"

The car pulls up outside of a building.

"Are you ready to eat, Suya?" asks Seto opening the door and climbing out.

Jounouchi scrambles out as quickly as he can in his high heels and he takes Seto's hand. "Let's eat! I'm starved!"

Seto allows Jounouchi to pull him into the restaurant and up to the counter. He requests a table for two, and they are seated quickly, but no sooner has their server headed off to get their drinks than Jounouchi pulls Seto over to the buffet table so he can start piling up several plates full of food.

***

"I'm sorry they charged you for four people," says Jounouchi as they climb back into the car after dinner.

"I'm not mad about that," says Seto, "I have enough money to have bought the entire restaurant. I'm just upset that they said 'all you can eat' and then refused to believe you could eat that much."

"Well… most women can't!"

"Most women you aren't!"

Jounouchi laughs. "You're right! When you're right, you're right!"

"What time do you have to be home?" asks Seto looking at his watch.

"Whenever. My father doesn't keep track of time," says Jounouchi, "If I don't come home, he assumes I'm staying with Yugi. If I was ever kidnapped, he wouldn't know until the school called to ask why I wasn't there for a week or two."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jounouchi rests his head on Seto's shoulder.

"I was thinking we could play a game after I put Mokuba to bed," says Seto, "and since your father won't worry, you could stay the night in your room… if you want."

"I may take you up on that offer," says Jounouchi hiding a yawn.

"Or if you'd prefer, you can just head to bed when I go tuck Mokuba in and we could play tomorrow morning," says Seto.

"We'll discuss it after we get back to your place, and I get changed out of this dress," says Jounouchi.

"Agreed," says Seto stroking Jounouchi's arm with one hand and his hair with the other.

Jounouchi cuddles closer to Seto and relaxes against him.

"Are you sure you aren't gay, Suya?"

"I can't help it. I'm a touchy feely person. I like to cuddle," mumbles Jounouchi as he starts to drift off to sleep.

"And it doesn't mean you have feelings for me… I know."

"Kaiba, don't be like that. I like you. I do. I just don't know yet if I like you the way you want me to," says Jounouchi suddenly very much awake, "You're the one who wanted this arrangement. You asked me if I was okay with it, but you never told me whether or not you were okay with it."

"Like you said before… I have to be," says Seto.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"I want you," says Seto, "I want you to be my boyfriend, and my girlfriend… I'm attracted to you."

"Why me?" asks Jounouchi hanging his head.

"Because you're blond. Because you're beautiful. Because you won't take any shit from me and you're always willing to give me a piece of your mind," says Seto, "Because you won't just bend over and take it up the ass simply because I want you to. Do you realize how many people would let me fuck them just because I said that's what I wanted?"

"Most of the school," says Jounouchi sourly.

"Exactly, and it doesn't stop there," says Seto, "but if I told you I wanted to fuck you, you would…?"

"Try to rip your dick off if you said it that way," says Jounouchi blushing.

"Exactly! You wouldn't let me fuck you! You require work, effort, and passion. You won't just give in. You'll make me work for every piece of flesh I reveal when I finally get to take you to bed. You're a challenge. I enjoy challenges. The more you have to work on something, the better it will be," says Seto, "That's what I'm hoping for when we finally have sex… if this relationship makes it that far, and I hope it does. I want you because you won't let me have my way. You make me a better person by refusing me, by making me ask you questions, by making me explain things like this to you, by making me apologize when I'm wrong."

"Are you masochistic?" asks Jounouchi.

"No. Are you?"

Jounouchi shakes his head quickly.

"Are you sadistic?"

"Hell no!" exclaims Jounouchi, "You?"

"No!"

"Good!" exclaims Jounouchi with a smile. He chuckles lightly. "I think I get it. I force you to open up more, don't I?"

"Yes, you do," says Seto, "Not that my opening up to you is a bad thing, mind. Anything to get into you…"

"I hate the way you just said that," says Jounouchi.

"I didn't mean it that way… I'm not just trying to get under your skirt. That would be nice, but that isn't what I'm ultimately after. I'm actually interested in something a little more substantial from you," says Seto as his cheeks tint with the barest touch of pink.

"Like what? My heart?"

Seto blushes bright red.

"That's exactly what you want!" exclaims Jounouchi with wide eyes; "You want me to fall in love with you!"

"It's not important…"

"You're so cute!" Jounouchi giggles girlishly.

Seto's eyes widen. "I'm what?"

"You're cute! When you blush, you're so cute!" exclaims Jounouchi wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and placing a quick kiss to his slightly reddened nose.

"We're almost home," says Seto looking out the window.

"Oh, really?" asks Jounouchi looking out the window at the rich neighborhood they pass through. "This place is so expensive. It makes my home look like a cardboard box in a back alley."

"Your home may not be filled with priceless objects, but at least you can say you spend time in every room every day," says Seto, "Not counting the guest rooms and their private baths, there are at least twenty rooms in my home that I don't even enter once a week. There's a point when expensive just means excessive."

"You'd know that better than I would," says Jounouchi.

"Speaking of expenses, when should I pay you?" asks Seto, "I promised you a thousand a month for your personal use."

Jounouchi blushes. "Yeah…"

"Would it be satisfactory for me to pay you five hundred tonight and then an additional five hundred every two weeks?" asks Seto.

"Sure, if you insist," says Jounouchi, "I don't think I could really spend five hundred in two weeks…"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of spending all my money soon enough," says Seto smiling, "That's what kept men are known for, their spending."

"That's the second time you've referred to that term. What is a kept man?"

"A kept man is the significant other to someone wealthy. They usually don't have a means of support other than the person who they love. That person gives them money, gifts, cars, pretty much whatever they want in exchange for emotional support… sex… love… children," says Seto, "In our case, since I am the one with the money, I would be supporting you, keeping you. I'd give you money, clothes, and jewelry."

"And what would I give you in return?" asks Jounouchi gulping.

"For the time being companionship… friendship," says Seto as the car turns into the long driveway of the Kaiba Mansion, "Someone my own age I can talk to. I love Mokuba, but there are some things that he just wouldn't understand about because of his age. And the other people who I regularly spend time with are businessmen at least twenty years my senior, so I couldn't talk to them about it. I hope that you would at least be willing to listen. That's what you will give me now, as well as imagery to keep me company when I sleep."

Jounouchi blushes.

"In the future though, I wish that you could also give me love, a person to share my bed with… even if all we ever do is hold each other while we sleep," says Seto, "I understand that you don't think you're gay, and you may not be. But you might be bisexual and just haven't realized it yet. Sometimes people take entire lifetimes to realize that they're in the wrong skin. If you truly aren't gay, then all I want from you is your friendship and I would reward you for your loyalty to me as your friend. I suspect though that you might actually be bisexual, and if you could fall in love with me, I'm sure I could fall in love with you… How many times must I explain this to you?"

"I'm sorry. I just… a part of me keeps expecting you to throw me down and… and…"

"And what?"

"I've never even thought about it. It's kind of stupid…"

Seto closes his eyes in hopes that his lack of visual attention to the nervous blonde will help him speak easier. "Hmm?"

"I don't even know how two guys go at it… have sex, I mean." Jounouchi blushes and turns his head away from Seto.

The car pulls to a stop.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," says Seto as he climbs from the car, "but if you need a moment, I will meet you inside. It's Mokuba's bedtime, and I should go tuck him in. I will stop by your room after I'm done."

"Okay," says Jounouchi before Seto starts to walk away. He climbs out of the car. He rubs his cheeks before heading into the house and up to his room. He sets his black handbag on the dresser and grabs his nightgown and robe from the closet before heading into the bathroom and closing the door. He grabs out a washcloth and starts filling the sink with warm water. He uses the washcloth and the makeup remover on his face. "I am not gay…"

The blush, eye shadow, and lipstick easily come off onto the washcloth. Another pass pulls off the eyeliner and the foundation.

"I am not interested in how two guys have sex," says Jounouchi untying the pink ribbon from around his head and hair, "I don't want to know how to have gay sex." He pulls the wig off his head and places it back in its case. "I'm not gay."

Jounouchi sighs. "I'm not interested in Kaiba." He removes the necklace from his neck and places it back in its box. "I don't enjoy Kaiba's company." He tries to remove the bracelet from his wrist, and he finally, after a few minutes struggle, gets the clasp open so the chain falls free from it. "I'm not using him for money." He places the bracelet into its box. "He's not using me for sex." He pulls the dress over his head and drops it into the wicker laundry basket hidden in the linen closet. "I'm not going to fall in love with him." He kicks off his shoes so they rest in front of the basket. "He's not in love with me." He pulls off his leggings and drops them into the basket. "I don't want him to love me." He slips off the pink camisole and lets it fall into the basket. "I'm not gay."

Jounouchi slides the red silk of his nightgown over his lanky form so that it barely covers his lacy pink underwear, and he wraps his black silk robe around his body to cover the gown and give his pride some protection. He sighs as he looks in the mirror. "I'm not denying anything."

Jounouchi heads back into his bedroom and gets his red fuzzy slippers from the closet and slips them on to warm his feet before he sits down on the edge of the bed to wait for Seto.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song I Write Sins Not Tragedies belongs to Panic! At the Disco and the company that recorded it. The movie The Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney®. M&Ms are a registered trademark of M&M/Mars Corp. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Four

Seto knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Seto opens the door and steps into Jounouchi's room to see the blond boy sitting on his bed all ready to lie down and go to sleep. "I'm sorry I took so long. Mokuba wanted to know all about how our date went."

"I've been thinking about that."

"And?"

"Sit down," says Jounouchi.

Seto walks up and takes a seat on the bed beside Jounouchi.

"I have a preposition to make," says Jounouchi.

"I think you mean proposition, but go ahead," says Seto smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's make a deal." Jounouchi blushes. "Let's never talk about our first deal. Let's pretend there was no first deal and just try to be a normal couple. I won't question your intentions, and you don't have to explain it to an idiot again. We'll forget there was a first deal until the six months are over. That's when you could ask me to have sex with you, and the deal would come back into the light, but until that time we'll keep it hidden, keep it secret… forget about it so that it doesn't overshadow our real goal to become friends… maybe something more, but we'll worry about that if it comes to it… We'll just be two people, together, exploring our feelings for each other, and doing what comes naturally without having to worry about some stupid arrangement we made."

"So you're saying…?"

"You don't always have to ask me for permission before you do something, unless you're not sure if I'll accept it. Say if you wanted to kiss my cheek, you wouldn't have to ask me if you can, but if you wanted to kiss my lips, you would ask because you know I'm not ready to do that," says Jounouchi.

"And you won't ask me about the deal anymore? Do you still want me to pay you then?" asks Seto.

"That is your decision."

"It was a part of the original deal, and I like the idea of taking care of you," says Seto lightly caressing Jounouchi's cheek, "So I will still pay you your allowance. But that's what we'll think of it as, an allowance for my girlfriend so she can buy things she wants when I'm not around."

"So… do you like that idea? Of not talking about our deal?" asks Jounouchi leaning into Seto's hand.

"Very much. We'll use this time to learn about each other," says Seto smiling, "I would kiss you right now if I thought you would let me, but since the lips are out, I think the cheek will be close enough."

Jounouchi blushes as Seto leans closer and kisses his cheek. "Okay, now! Do you want to put on your pajamas and we can play a game?"

Seto blushes intensely. "I don't wear pajamas."

Jounouchi blinks once. "No pajamas?" he asks, and his eyes widen suddenly in realization, "Oh! You mean you sleep…!"

"That's right…"

"Well, that was a bad suggestion then. What game should we play?"

"What would you like to play?"

Jounouchi thinks for a moment before his eyes light up. "I have an idea, but we're going to need your dueling deck!"

"It's in my room," says Seto.

"Great! We can play in your room!" exclaims Jounouchi standing up.

"Okay," says Seto standing as well and escorting Jounouchi down a few doors to his room and entering before the blond. He walks over to his desk and unlocks the top drawer to pull out a decorative box with the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the lid.

Jounouchi moves over to the bed and climbs on it to sit down almost in the middle of it.

Seto turns towards Jounouchi with a slight smile, and he carries the box over to the bed where he sits down facing his companion. "Now what is this game that requires my precious deck."

"Okay, here's what I was thinking," says Jounouchi slowly opening the box and pulling out the deck, keeping his eyes fixed on Seto's the entire time in case the brunet decides to scold him for touching the valuable cards. He flips over one card to reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "This is sort of a spoof on Truth and Dare. We would take turns drawing a card. If the attack points are higher than the defense, then the person who drew the card will ask the other a question. If the defense points are higher than the attack points, then the drawer must answer a question that the other poses. If the card is a magic card, then the person who drew it gives the other a dare, but if it's a trap card, the person who drew must perform a dare."

"So since you drew the Blue-Eyes you would ask me a question. If in the next turn, I draw Saggi the Dark Clown, whose defense is higher than his attack, then you would ask me a question. Your next turn, you draw Dark Energy, a magic card, so I have to perform some dare. My next turn, I draw Dragon Capture Jar, so I have to perform a dare again. Is that about right?" asks Seto.

"Well, hopefully it wouldn't be as one-sided as you just made it seem, but I think you get the picture!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling.

"Okay, but we reserve the right to refuse to answer any question or perform any dare should we find it inappropriate," says Seto. He takes his deck and shuffles the cards for several minutes. "How did you think up this game?"

"It's something I've heard some people at school were doing. I think a couple of girls started it because they like the artwork on the cards, but they don't know how to duel," says Jounouchi, "So it's become a popular slumber-party game."

Seto passes the deck to Jounouchi. "Do you want to shuffle?"

"No," says Jounouchi placing the deck on the box's lid, "I'm sure you did a good job and didn't stack the deck. You can go first."

"Thank you," says Seto reaching for the top card. "Let's see. La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. Attack 1800. Defense 1000. So, puppy… who was your first crush?"

"Her name was Kiki. I knew her when I lived in Kyoto, before my family split apart and my dad and I moved here," says Jounouchi, and he smiles slightly. "I haven't thought about her in years." He draws a card as Seto places his in the inside of the box. "Aw, man! You stacked the deck, didn't you?"

"What did you get?" asks Seto taking the card from Jounouchi's hand. He chuckles lightly. "Fake Trap. So I guess I get to dare you something, huh?"

Jounouchi nods as Seto puts the card into the box.

"What should I have you do?"

Jounouchi blushes.

"I dare you to… bark like a dog," says Seto smirking, "We'll keep the first one simple."

"Arf, arf," says Jounouchi scrunching up his face in a snarl, "Woof, woof, woof. Arf!"

"Good puppy!" Seto laughs and draws a card. He shows it to Jounouchi. "Witty Phantom. 1400. 1300. You've told me that you haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, but have you ever been kissed?"

"I think I'm going to match my nightgown by the time this night is over!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing even more.

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"The closest I've ever come to getting a real kiss… I kissed Kiki on the cheek once, but I haven't had a kiss on the lips before," says Jounouchi. He draws a card and smirks. He shows it to Seto. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Okay, what would you like to know?" asks Seto smiling.

"What's your name? Your real name… what you were called before you became Kaiba Seto…"

Seto hangs his head. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that."

"Oh." Jounouchi's shoulders slump.

"I wish I could, but I don't remember my old family name. My mother… I think her name was Miaka, but I could be wrong… she died giving birth to Mokuba," says Seto, "and my father… Hide… died in a car accident five years later. I was in the car with him. Mokuba wasn't. He was at day-care I think. We were going to pick him up. I was hurt, and I lost a lot of memories. Some of them have returned to me in dreams, but some things are gone forever."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"That's the point of this game, so we learn more about the other," says Seto. He draws a card and shows Jounouchi the Rabid Horseman. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you had a sister until you were trying to get the money to save her eyes?"

"I don't know. I think I felt that my parent's divorce was my fault. My mom has always hated me, and she still does. She resents me for getting the money to save Shizuka's eyesight, not because the money was raised, but because it was me who got it," says Jounouchi, "I love Shizuka, and I know she looks up to me. But I thought that if she didn't know the thug I've become in her absence that she would still look up to me. And if I told people about her, the news of what I am would get back to her…"

"I see," says Seto, "You wanted to protect her from yourself."

Jounouchi draws. "Hey, a magic card! That means you have to do a dare!"

"And what will you have me do?"

"I dare you to imitate a Blue-Eyes," says Jounouchi, "Like you said, we'll keep the first dares simple."

Seto shifts his body to be on his hands and knees on the bed, and he throws his head back in a roar before he saunters towards Jounouchi like a dragon on the prowl. He pins the blond to the mattress before he smiles. "Do I make a good dragon?"

"A very good dragon," says Jounouchi smiling.

Seto moves off Jounouchi and draws a card. "Oh, great. Dragon Piper. His defense is strongest, so what do you want to know, Jounouchi?"

"What's your favorite food? What do you like to eat the most?" asks Jounouchi.

"It figures you would ask me about food. You love it so much," says Seto, "I like sushi. I like fettuccine alfredo. I like grilled ham and cheese on honey wheat bread, especially when it's served with a rich, creamy potato soup. I love Black Forest cake. I love chocolate. I love… mashed potatoes. They're a comfort food for me. But my absolute, absolute favorite food is Honey-Dijon chicken."

"I might have to cook for you sometime. I'm not the best chef, but what I lack in skill, I make up for in quantity," says Jounouchi smiling as he draws a card. He gasps. "A Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I didn't know you had one of these!"

"It's something I've recently acquired," says Seto smiling, "I had initially intended to give it to you, but I thought it would have a much better place in my deck, beside the Blue-Eyes which will be his mate."

"Okay… so your question… what kinds of music do you like?"

"I'm quite fond of orchestra music. I like music styles from all around the world if there's just instruments and no one singing. Music with singers is fine, but often times the singer just isn't suited for the music they sing. Just so you know though, I do listen to popular music too. Mokuba loves that type of music, and I have to make sure it's appropriate for him to hear," says Seto. He draws a card. "Dragon Capture Jar. A trap."

"Okay, I dare you to sing something for me," says Jounouchi.

"Damn you," mumbles Seto climbing off the bed and pacing for a moment before turning to face Jounouchi. He takes a deep breath before opening his mouth to sing, "Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: "What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. "Yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of … Well in fact I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne! Oh! Well in fact I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne!"

Jounouchi applauds. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Seto smiles as he sits down beside Jounouchi again. "Thank you. I have taken a few singing lessons before, but not many."

Jounouchi draws a card. "Oh, look, Pot of Greed! I get to give you another dare!"

"Why do I feel that I'm getting the worst end of this game?" asks Seto with a groan.

Jounouchi bites his lip and lowers his eyes. "In that case, I dare you to hold me for the next two turns."

Seto blushes and smiles. He pulls Jounouchi into his arms and starts rubbing his hands along the silky sleeves. "Will you draw a card for me so I don't have to stop holding you?"

Jounouchi draws. "Battle Ox. What question do you have for me?"

"Have you ever cared for someone so much you thought you would die if you couldn't be with them?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi relaxes in Seto's arms. "Yes, I have. I feel that way for my sister, and every day I'm not with her, I do feel like I'm dying inside."

"I'm sorry," says Seto.

Jounouchi draws. "Magic card, Polymerization!"

"I am getting the bad end of this game!"

"I dare you to show me your porn collection!"

Seto blinks at Jounouchi in confusion. "Jounouchi… I don't have a porn collection."

"You don't have porn?"

"I have an impressionable younger brother. I don't want him finding it, and if I had any in the house, he would find it," says Seto, "So I don't have a porn collection. I rent porn when I want to see it, and I only have one nudie magazine that I keep for when I want to service myself. I keep that locked up tight so Mokuba can't get at it."

"Okay, then you have to show me that. We'll look through your nudie magazine together!" exclaims Jounouchi.

Seto blushes as he moves away from Jounouchi and heads to his desk, unlocking the top drawer again and pulling out a locked box. He unlocks the box and pulls out the magazine. He returns to Jounouchi and wraps the blond in his arms again before passing the magazine to the other.

Jounouchi opens the magazine and gasps when he sees the picture of a nude blond man. He turns the pages slowly, and his wide eyes take in all the pictures of the blond men, all gloriously nude and in various sexual poses. He can't explain his body's reaction, but his cock twitches slightly as he looks at the well-endowed men. He closes the magazine and looks at Seto's face to see the tightly clenched eyes. "Why are your eyes closed? I thought you liked looking at this magazine."

"I do, but I don't need to get aroused about a picture with you in my arms," says Seto, "and I have yet to be able to look at that magazine and not become aroused. On the other hand, all I have to do is look at you, and I become aroused too…"

"Oh," says Jounouchi blushing.

Seto draws a card and shows Jounouchi the trap, Gift of the Mystical Elf.

"I can't think of a dare right now, so who was your first crush?" asks Jounouchi.

"The son of one of Gozaburo's business partners. He was British. His name was Remus Black. He was blond and gorgeous. I've fallen for blonds ever since," says Seto.

"Blonds like me?"

"Blonds like you!"

Jounouchi draws a card. "Saggi…"

"I get to ask you a question now. About time. What is your favorite food? I might have Yukia make it for us some night," says Seto.

"Well, I really like all the food she's made so far, but my absolute favorite food is beef stroganoff," says Jounouchi.

Seto draws a card, and he squeezes Jounouchi tighter to him when he sees the Just Desserts trap card. "What would you have me do, Jounouchi?"

"Go down to the kitchen and get us some dessert," says Jounouchi licking his lips, "I need a snack before bed."

Seto kisses Jounouchi's cheek before sliding off the bed. "I'll be back in a moment then."

"Thanks, Kaiba!" Jounouchi lies down and relaxes as Seto heads out of the room.

After nearly ten minutes, Seto enters the bedroom with a tray containing two dishes of chocolate ice cream with sliced strawberries on top.

Jounouchi draws a card. "Kojikocy. 1500 attack and 1200 defense. So, tell me Kaiba. I'm sure the world wants to know… boxers or briefs?"

Seto blushes bright red as he passes Jounouchi a bowl and spoon. He sits down with his own and watches Jounouchi start to eat. "The undergarment I wear depends on what I'm wearing over top of it. When I wear a business suit or a tuxedo, I wear a thong so I don't show an underwear line. Beneath our school uniforms, which are double-lined, I wear boxers or boxer briefs. Beneath my casual clothes, I will wear boxers, boxer briefs, regular briefs, or sometimes bikini briefs. But if I'm going out wearing leather pants, I usually don't wear anything beneath. Now, let's eat, and then we'll wash up a little before we continue. I don't want to get dessert on my cards."

"Okay!" exclaims Jounouchi with a bright blush on his own cheeks.

Seto and Jounouchi eat their fruit and ice cream and set the empty bowls on the tray and place the tray on a table in the hall before they enter Seto's bathroom to wash their hands and faces. They return to the bed and sit down again.

Seto draws a card. "Dark Energy. You mentioned earlier that you would match your nightgown before the night was over. Remove your robe so I can see this nightgown of yours."

Jounouchi stands and pulls off the black robe to reveal the short, red gown.

Seto swallows hard and his cock twitches.

Jounouchi sits down, being careful so that his gown doesn't ride up too high. He draws a card. "A Blue-Eyes! Why do you always refuse Yugi's offers of friendship?"

"I refuse his friendship because he is my rival, and I can't concentrate on trying to defeat him and reclaim my title as Duel Monsters Champion if I'm trying to be his friend," says Seto, "You're his friend, but you don't have something like that weighing you down. Besides, I'm not good at this friendship thing."

"You are with me," says Jounouchi as Seto picks a card.

Seto groans. "Another trap!"

"I dare you to… strip!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing lightly, "You've seen me naked in gym class, but I've never seen you naked! I think I should know what I'd be getting myself into if we ever have sex!"

"Or what I would be getting into you," says Seto climbing from the bed and taking off his shirt. His cheeks tint pink as he removes his pants and boxer briefs. "You'll have to excuse my current status, but this is how your presence affects me."

Jounouchi's blush flares bright red from both Seto's words and his physical appearance. He looks away from the partially erect penis and the rest of the nude body. "So this is how you sleep, huh?"

"Yes, actually," says Seto, "minus the erection though."

Jounouchi yawns, and he slides off the bed. "Maybe we should go to bed now. I'm getting tired. It was a long day."

"You're right," says Seto gathering up his deck and placing it neatly in the box. He lifts his magazine and deck box from the bed and carries them back over to his drawer. He secures the magazine in the lock box before tucking it into the drawer and placing his deck box on top. He closes the drawer and turns back towards the bed. He blinks once he sees Jounouchi setting his robe over the banister of the footboard. He blinks again when he sees Jounouchi fold down the thick comforter and the flat sheet.

"So, what side do you normally sleep on?" asks Jounouchi shyly.

Seto blinks again, now thoroughly confused. "I normally sleep in the center of the bed."

"Oh," says Jounouchi, "Then I guess it doesn't matter which side I get." He crawls into bed on the left side, pulling the blanket over his lower body.

"You're sleeping with me?" Seto's cock hardens and sticks up more.

"I'm not giving you permission to have sex with me," says Jounouchi, "but I wouldn't mind cuddling up to you tonight."

Seto walks up to the right side of the bed and slips under the blankets.

Jounouchi lies down and smiles at Seto. "I've had a great time tonight. Thank you."

"You're well worth it, puppy," says Seto smiling as he slides closer and places an arm over Jounouchi's waist.

Jounouchi moves quickly and kisses Seto's cheek before lying down and cuddling up to the brunet's chest.

"I've had a good time tonight, too, puppy," says Seto kissing Jounouchi's forehead, "Good night. Sleep well."

"Pleasant dreams," whispers Jounouchi.

"They will be," whispers Seto as Jounouchi wraps an arm around him.

***

"Rise and shine, beautiful!"

Jounouchi slowly opens his eyes. He smiles at the man leaning over him. "Morning."

"Yes, it is, but just barely," says Seto, "You sleep like the dead. It's almost noon."

Jounouchi's stomach growls as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Lunch will be ready soon, so you'll want to throw on some clothes," says Seto.

"No breakfast in bed today?" asks Jounouchi.

"If you would have woken up, you would have had your breakfast," says Seto pointing at the cold breakfast tray on the nightstand, "but if I remember correctly, your words when I tried to wake you for breakfast were 'Leave me the fuck alone, asshole'. So I didn't try to wake you again."

Jounouchi slaps his hand to his mouth. "Did I really say that?"

Seto nods.

"I'm so sorry! I sometimes talk in my sleep, especially when I'm really tired! I didn't mean it!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Yes, you did," says Seto.

"Well, not the asshole part!" exclaims Jounouchi with reddening cheeks.

"It's okay, puppy. I'm not upset," says Seto, "Now get up and get dressed for lunch. You can wear whatever you want, either from my closet or yours."

"Well, thank you for breakfast." Jounouchi slides from the bed and lifts a piece of toast to nibble on while he steps into Seto's closet. "I'll be downstairs soon!"

"And I'll be waiting downstairs," says Seto.

Jounouchi looks through the clothes and pulls out a white dress shirt. He hurries into his room with it and selects his outfit quickly before heading into the bathroom to dress and apply his make-up. He decides that his make-up, although imperfect, is good enough after his first attempt, and he fixes his hair before heading down to the dining room.

"Kat-chan!" exclaims Mokuba once Jounouchi walks through the door, "I was just about to come get you!"

Seto looks towards Jounouchi with wide eyes.

Jounouchi wears a deep blue tube top that reveals his well-toned stomach and a black mini-skirt that shows off his long legs. He wears white knee-high socks with blue stripes at the top and a pair of black Mary-Jane's. He also wears the white dress shirt from Seto's closet, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wears his wig with the long blond hair tied up in twin ponytails on the sides of his head. On his right hand, he wears a plain silver ring, and a silver rope chain winds around his neck twice. His make-up is nowhere near flawless, but it gets its message across.

"You look fabulous, Suya!" exclaims Seto raking his eyes over Jounouchi's form, "Is that my shirt?"

Jounouchi blushes. "You said I could wear my clothes or yours…"

"I didn't suspect you would wear them both," says Seto, "but I think the shirt compliments your outfit nicely. I'll have to lend you my clothes more often."

Jounouchi walks up to the table and takes his seat beside Seto. "So, what's for lunch? I'm getting rather hungry since I missed breakfast."

"Yukia's prepared beef stew," says Mokuba, "It's my favorite Sunday lunch!"

Seto lifts Jounouchi's bowl as he stands, and he removes the lid from the soup server. He fills the bowl and places it in front of Jounouchi before lifting Mokuba's bowl and filling it.

Mokuba grabs the basket of cornmeal biscuits and puts two on his bread plate before putting some on Seto and Jounouchi's bread plates as well. "Yukia knows this is one way I don't mind eating vegetables, so she makes this for us every Sunday."

Seto places Mokuba's bowl down and lifts his own to fill it before sitting down again.

Jounouchi stands and grabs the bottle of juice to fill all three glasses before he takes his seat again.

"It's time to eat now," says Seto lifting his spoon.

"It's time to eat now," mimics Jounouchi and Mokuba, also grabbing their spoons.

Seto watches Jounouchi all throughout lunch, taking special note on how innocent the hairstyle makes him look while the outfit makes him look corrupted and slightly seductive. He smiles over the contradiction, but he doesn't say a word. He decides the combination of innocence and seductiveness works well on his puppy.

"Do you have plans for today, Suya?" asks Mokuba.

"Not yet," says Jounouchi, "I have all my homework done, so I can do whatever I want today."

"Great! You and Seto can take me to the park!" exclaims Mokuba, "I'm meeting some classmates for a game of soccer!"

"You play soccer?" asks Jounouchi, "I didn't know that."

"No, silly! We're going to watch a game of soccer!" exclaims Mokuba, "My school has two soccer teams. The boys' team plays in the late spring and early summer, and the girls' team plays in the late summer and early fall! This is going to be their last match of the season!"

"All we have to do is drop him off," says Seto, "and then we could do whatever we wanted."

"Like go to the science museum?" asks Jounouchi with hopeful eyes.

"If that's what you want to do," says Seto.

Jounouchi nods.

"Then we'll go to the science museum after we drop Mokuba off. You will behave and not run away from your bodyguard, won't you, little brother?" replies Seto.

"If it keeps you out on a date with Jounouchi, then I'll behave!" exclaims Mokuba with a smile.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, Kat-chan!" exclaims Mokuba, "I've so got to remember that!"

"It's okay this time," says Jounouchi, "since we're alone here, but you can't call me Jounouchi when we're out in public. I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Quit bickering! You sound like a bunch of two year olds!" exclaims Seto smiling.

"Hey!" exclaim Mokuba and Jounouchi together.

Seto chuckles. "What time do you need to be at the park, Mokuba?"

Mokuba looks at his watch, and his eyes widen. "The game starts in an hour!"

"We'd better go then," says Seto standing, "It takes almost forty minutes to get to the park, and then another ten to walk to the field."

Jounouchi wipes his mouth and stands up. "How do I look?"

"Well…"

"Honestly," says Jounouchi looking at Seto.

"Your make-up is a bit heavy, and it's not all blended properly, but otherwise you look fabulous," says Seto.

"Let me grab my make-up kit! I can sit in the car and redo my make-up while you walk Mokuba to the field for the game!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Hurry then," says Mokuba standing and heading out of the room, "We won't wait for you!"

Jounouchi hurries back up the stairs to his room and he grabs his make-up case from the bathroom. He heads down and out to the waiting limousine, and he slides into the back seat. He crosses his ankles as he sits down beside Seto, and he opens his case to pull out the cleaner and wash his face.

"You're getting remarkably good at applying make-up, Kat-chan," says Mokuba, "It took me months to get it right."

"Really?" asks Jounouchi applying the foundation quickly while the limo waits at a stoplight.

"Yeah," says Seto, "Those first few times, it looked like Mari spray painted her make-up on!"

Mokuba swats Seto.

"I'm sorry, but it looked that way," says Seto.

"That's true, but you didn't have to tell Kat-chan!" exclaims Mokuba whining.

Jounouchi smiles, and he places his foundation bottle back into the case as he feels the vehicle begin to move again. "I wish I had the kind of relationship with my sister that you two have. You're obviously very close to one another."

Mokuba hangs his head and sits in silence.

"We are close," says Seto, "I think it's because all we have is each other."

"Yeah," adds Mokuba, "but we fight a lot though. Not big fights, but small ones to keep our strong personalities from clashing too much." He catches his older brother's eye in a glance that means he has more to say, and Seto nods.

"I wouldn't mind fighting with my sister every day if it meant she was close to me," says Jounouchi, "I never get to see her, you know. You don't know how lucky you are to get to see each other every day." He applies his eyeliner when the limo stops at another red light.

"You're right. We are lucky," says Seto solemnly.

Jounouchi gets the base color applied to one eye before the limo continues to move. "I swear! They don't make these traffic lights nearly long enough!"

Seto laughs. "Usually, people yell about that for completely different reasons!"

Jounouchi blinks in realization, and he starts to laugh. "You're right!"

The limo pulls to a stop, and the engine cuts out.

Mokuba looks out the window. "Oh, we're here!"

The driver comes back to open the door for Seto and Mokuba to get out while Jounouchi continues to apply his make-up.

Seto and Mokuba start to walk down the path towards the field where the soccer game will be played.

"I think we should do something special for Kat-chan since she seems very sad," says Mokuba.

"I agree. What do you have in mind?" replies Seto.

"I think we should bring her sister for a visit," says Mokuba blushing slightly, "She'd like that, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, I think Suya would appreciate that very much," says Seto.

"Her birthday is in January, but I'm not sure if we should wait that long," says Mokuba.

"We'll invite her to my birthday party," says Seto.

"Your birthday party?" asks Mokuba, "Since when are you having a birthday party?"

"Since now," says Seto, "I'll begin planning this week. My birthday falls on a Wednesday, and the weekend before I have that business trip, so we'll have the party the weekend after. Do you suppose you could find invitations and help me address them?"

"Yeah, sure! Who all would you invite?" asks Mokuba.

"All Suya's friends, and her sister, and the usual business associates," says Seto.

"Okay! I'll take care of invitations!" exclaims Mokuba, "You take care of the other details! Yukia might need outside help preparing enough food!"

"I realize that," says Seto, "but I'm sure there are some things she would insist upon making herself, so I'll have to talk to her about it. And I'll get a plane ticket for Shizuka so she can spend the weekend here with us. We'd better make the party on Friday night. She could fly here right after school, and then fly back on Sunday."

Mokuba smiles. "And by Monday, you'll have Kat-chan in your bed, begging for sex!"

Seto blushes. "Where do you learn these things?"

"You!" exclaims Mokuba spotting his friends up ahead at the field and running off to join them.

"Brat!" yells Seto after his brother. He watches as the bodyguard who had been trailing them passes him and continues after Mokuba. He turns and heads back to the limo where his chauffeur holds open the door for him, and he climbs in beside Jounouchi again. He sees the completed make-up, and he smiles. "You look wonderful, Suya!"

"Thank you!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing.

"Now let's go to the science museum!" exclaims Seto placing an arm over Jounouchi's shoulders.

"Yeah!" cheers Jounouchi.

"Why are you so anxious to go to the science museum?"

"I love science! I have the second highest grade in our class for science, thanks to you! The guys don't know about my fascination with science though, so I couldn't ask any of them to come to the museum with me," explains Jounouchi, "and I don't like going places alone. I like to have someone to talk to… to discuss things with. You know as much about science as I do, so we could talk about theories and concepts."

Seto smiles. "I'd love to have a scientific discussion with you."

"I read in the newspaper that they have a new electron microscope!" exclaims Jounouchi cuddling into Seto's side, "I want to see that first!"

"Okay, okay!" exclaims Seto laughing.

"I think this is going to be another great day!"

Seto's eyes soften as he looks at Jounouchi. "I think you're right, Suya…"

Late that evening, when Seto drops a male-clad Jounouchi off at his house, Jounouchi sneaks in a quick embrace and a quiet "thank you for a wonderful day" before running up to the front door and heading inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song Queen of Hearts belongs to Dave Edmunds and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. The movies Finding Nemo and The Little Mermaid belong to Disney Entertainment. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Five

Jounouchi flops into his desk chair at school with a yawn. He blinks in confusion when a newspaper section slides in front of him. "What's this?"

"It looks like a newspaper, puppy. But shouldn't you have been the one to fetch it?" asks Seto as he walks past Jounouchi to reach his seat.

"Shut up, Kaiba!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Ignore him, Jounouchi," says Honda tapping his fingers on the paper he placed in front of the blond, "Take a look at this!"

Jounouchi looks at the newspaper, and his eyes widen when he sees the picture on the front page. The picture is one of himself, dressed as Suya, with Seto at the science museum. He quickly reads the caption 'Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corps, with friend visit the new space exhibit at the Domino Science Museum.' He swallows hard as he reads the headline of the accompanying article 'Kaiba no longer available?' He takes a deep breath. "So? What do I care about Kaiba's love life?"

Seto looks towards Jounouchi when he hears his name.

"Isn't that just like the boring bastard? Taking his date to a science exhibit! Talk about a stiff!" exclaims Honda laughing, "And take a look at the girl he's with! He probably paid her to go with him!"

Jounouchi clenches his fists under his desk. "Shut up, Honda."

Honda only laughs more.

"What's so funny?" asks Yugi stepping up to the pair with their British friend, Ryou Bakura, at his side.

Honda pats the newspaper, and Yugi pulls it from Jounouchi's desk so both he and Ryou can read it.

Ryou gasps when he sees the picture, and he blushes slightly.

Yugi's eyes widen.

"I thought I told you to shut up, Honda!" exclaims Jounouchi standing up and slapping his hand on his desk.

Honda stops laughing and looks at his apparently crazy best friend. "What's up, Jounouchi? I thought you would think this is funny too."

"I work for Kaiba now… watching his brother while he's out on his dates with that girl! And for your information, Honda, I've met Kat-chan! And Kaiba couldn't pay her enough to go out with him!" exclaims Jounouchi, "He actually likes her! And as much as it surprises even me, she likes him back! And I'm sure going to the museum was probably her idea since Kaiba already went to it at the exhibit opening, which you would know if only you'd read the sections of the newspaper that don't have pictures!"

"I think she's kind of cute, actually," says Yugi eyeing up Jounouchi before turning towards Seto and holding up the newspaper, "Kaiba? Is this your new girlfriend? She looks lovely."

"She is my girlfriend, and she is lovely," says Seto simply.

"She looks a lot like Jounouchi though," says Ryou glancing at Jounouchi skeptically, "Probably a coincidence."

"Completely a coincidence," says Seto rising from his seat to walk up and take the paper, "I hope they didn't write anything bad about her. She's rather self conscience."

"And her name is Kat-chan?" asks Yugi.

Seto nods as he speed-reads the article. "Suya Kat. Did she give you permission to call her Kat-chan, puppy?"

Jounouchi sticks out his tongue. "Yes, she did! Just because she insists you call her Suya doesn't mean she won't allow me to call her by her first name!"

Seto glares at Jounouchi.

"She won't let you call her Kat?" Honda laughs again.

Jounouchi grabs the collar of his friend's uniform jacket and shakes him roughly. "No one calls her 'Kat'! Quit disrespecting her! You don't even know her!"

"Well, apparently neither does Kaiba!" exclaims Honda chuckling. He sneers at Seto.

"I can handle my own fights, pup," says Seto pulling Jounouchi's hand away from Honda's collar.

Jounouchi bows his head as he steps back.

"It is out of respect for Suya that I do not call her by her first name," says Seto glaring fiercely at Honda, "My social standing has placed me in the same category as a certain group of ruthless, idiotic womanizers. Until she trusts my intentions towards her, I show her the respect she deserves. I demand that you do the same!"

"If she's going out with you, she doesn't deserve any respect!" exclaims Honda.

Seto clenches his fist and prepares to swing, but a smaller fist strikes Honda's cheek first.

"Yugi!" exclaims Ryou fussing over the smaller boy, "Are you okay? You didn't hurt your hand did you?"

Jounouchi blushes slightly and smiles at Yugi.

"Dammit, Yugi! What the hell did you hit me for?" asks Honda with wide eyes as he rubs his cheek.

"I figured I wouldn't kill you with a single punch," says Yugi, "but Kaiba might. Now you will apologize to him for that remark about Suya!"

"Like hell!" exclaims Honda turning and walking away.

Yugi turns towards Seto. "I'm very sorry about that."

Seto scoffs. He looks at Yugi and says quietly, "You called her Suya."

"Well, I haven't met her, so I'm not exactly a friend of hers. Until she gives me permission to call her Kat-chan, then I will call her Suya, as you do," says Yugi, "I hope you're happy with her."

Seto turns away, but he shares a meaningful glance with Jounouchi before he resumes his seat.

"Well, it's nice to know you're having fun watching Mokuba," says Ryou as he and Yugi take their seats.

"I am enjoying it," says Jounouchi sitting down again.

"I'm happy for you," whispers Yugi with a smile.

Jounouchi smiles back, but the teacher's entrance prevents him from speaking.

Ryou and Yugi look at each other with quaint smiles before turning their attention to the teacher who starts immediately into the day's lecture.

***

Jounouchi steps into the dining room that night, and he smiles at Mokuba as he moves to his seat across from the small brunet. "Hi, Mokuba! Did you see the picture of me and your brother in the newspaper today?"

"You two were caught? Already?" asks Mokuba with wide eyes.

"It would seem so," says Seto lifting his water glass to his lips.

Jounouchi pulls a folded up piece of paper from his pants pocket, and he unfolds it before passing it to Mokuba.

"You cut out the picture from the newspaper?" asks Mokuba smiling as he looks at the picture. "It's not a very good angle to see who you are, but it does give you a great view of how tightly Seto's holding you to him!"

Jounouchi blushes and takes his picture back. He folds it and puts it back in his pocket. "He wasn't holding me that tight!"

"Oh, I think I was," says Seto smiling.

"Oh, fine! Gang up on me!" exclaims Jounouchi sitting down beside Seto.

"Well, you do make it so easy," says Mokuba.

"And will you be staying for dinner?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi blushes. "If you don't mind…"

"Actually, I was going to call you. I spoke to an associate of mine, and there's something new in your closet for you to try on," says Seto.

Jounouchi smiles happily. "You got me a new dress?"

Seto looks down at the empty plate in front of him. "No."

"Huh?"

"The associate of mine is named Giorgio Armani," says Seto.

"Oh!" Jounouchi's eyes widen. "You mean you got the Armani suit for me straight from Armani himself?"

"Of course. It has to be an original," says Seto, "I won't see you wearing anything less than the best!"

"I'll try it on after dinner," says Jounouchi blushing.

Yukia wheels the cart containing the night's dinner into the room. She smiles at Jounouchi, knowing the boy before her to be the woman she's met before. She takes a moment to set out a place setting before the blond. "From now on I will set a place for you automatically so I only have to do it once."

"I'm sorry. I should have called to tell you I was coming," says Jounouchi looking embarrassed.

"Nonsense, sweetheart! I should have known that you would be here," says Yukia, "After all, you do have a voracious appetite, and I doubt you could eat your fill anywhere but here. It must cost a fortune to feed you all the time."

Jounouchi lowers his eyes as Yukia starts to place the covered trays onto the table.

"But as long as you enjoy my food, I don't mind you coming here every day. I realize that I always make too much food anyway. I never have quite gotten used to feeding only two when my family was so much larger. I still make enough food for a family of ten," says Yukia pouring up the juice into everyone's wine glass, "And I do so miss the sound of happy children frolicking about the house. So come by whenever you're hungry, and I'll make you something special."

"Thank you, Yukia," says Jounouchi quietly.

"Besides, with you around here so often, I never have to worry about putting leftovers into the refrigerator! I was running out of places to put them before you started coming to eat here." Yukia smiles before finishing her duty and heading out of the dining room.

"She didn't mean to upset you," says Seto quietly, "She only wanted you to feel at home here."

"I do," whispers Jounouchi resting his head on Seto's shoulder, "I think I feel more at home here than I do where I live."

"Then you're welcome to live here as long as you want," whispers Seto placing a small kiss to Jounouchi's temple.

"I can't do that. My neighbor lady would call the cops if I never went home," whispers Jounouchi, "but I wouldn't mind hanging out here if you don't object."

"Let's watch a movie after dinner then," whispers Seto, "and if you want, I could drive you home after."

Jounouchi smiles. "Sounds great!"

"Now, would you like to serve us, puppy?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi throws a mock glare at Seto as he stands and starts to fill both of their plates with the wonderful smelling food.

Mokuba fills his own plate. "It's time to eat now."

"It's time to eat now," say Seto and Jounouchi as one.

Mokuba starts to talk about his day at school while they all eat and enjoy each other's company.

After dinner, they all move into the living room to watch a movie that Mokuba selects.

Jounouchi cuddles up beside Seto and drifts off to sleep while the romantic movie plays in the background.

***

Jounouchi wakes up in a panic and looks around him desperately for a familiar sign to indicate his location. He sighs when he realizes that he's in his bedroom at the Kaiba Mansion. He looks to the nightstand, to the alarm clock placed there for his convenience, and he sees the time is almost two-thirty in the morning. He climbs from bed, grabs his nightgown and robe from the closet, and heads into the bathroom to change and prepare for bed. Once he's finished brushing his teeth and using the toilet, he wraps the robe around his gown clad body and leaves not only the bathroom, but his bedroom as well.

Jounouchi slips silently into Seto's room, and he sees the brunet sleeping in the center of the bed. He removes the robe from his body and places it over the footboard before he moves up the side of the bed and crawls in beside Seto.

Seto winds his arms around Jounouchi and pulls him closer to his nude body. "Have problems sleeping, Suya?"

"The bed was too lonely," whispers Jounouchi resting his head on Seto's shoulder and closing his eyes, "Good night."

Seto doesn't respond for sleep claims its hold on him again.

***

Every evening that first week of October, Jounouchi has dinner with Seto and Mokuba. Some nights, Seto drives him home so that he can sleep in his own bed, but sometimes Jounouchi stays and sleeps in Seto's room with him. Friday proves to be the one exception.

Yugi drops a note on Seto's desk as he heads out of the classroom to go to lunch. He turns back to look at Jounouchi who still sits at his desk packing up his books. "Are you coming to lunch, Jounouchi?"

"I'll be there in a minute," says Jounouchi.

Seto unfolds the note and reads the words… _'Kaiba, if you don't have previous plans, you and Mokuba are more than welcome at the game shop tonight. We're going to order takeout and watch a movie. Please come. Suya is welcome as well.'_

Jounouchi swipes the note from Seto's hand and reads it quickly. He smiles as he passes it back. "Please come."

"I'll see what I can do," says Seto with a small smile.

"I'll be waiting to see you then," says Jounouchi before heading out to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

Seto leans back in his chair and pulls out his cell phone. He dials a number he knows by heart, and he leaves a voice mail message, "Mokuba, I think we'll join the puppy and his friends for movie night this evening, so don't eat any junk food when you get home. We'll have dinner with them."

As an afterthought, Seto calls home to speak to Yukia, informing her that no one will be home for dinner so she needn't prepare anything. Then he relaxes and proceeds to eat the small fruit salad he brought for his lunch and review a contract for Kaiba Corp.

Jounouchi slips into the room a few minutes before the bell to signal the end of lunch break, and he takes the seat in front of Seto. He smiles. "Please come…"

Seto raises an inquisitorial eyebrow. "Will I get a kiss if I show up?"

Jounouchi looks around quickly for any signs of anyone else before he gives Seto a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come, but only because you said please," says Seto, "That wasn't too bad of a kiss either. I'll have to get you to give me one on the lips sometime."

Jounouchi blushes and moves to his seat. "When I'm ready, you just might get that wish."

Yugi enters the room with Ryou and their female companion, Anzu. He hops up to Seto's desk. "Do you think you and Mokuba can come?"

"What movie will you be watching?" asks Seto, "Mokuba is very impressionable you know."

"We haven't decided on a movie yet," says Yugi, "We usually walk down to the shop near my home and pick one out together."

"I'll bring a movie then, something suitable for a twelve year old to watch," says Seto.

"So you're coming?" asks Yugi with a huge smile.

"Yes, we'll be there," says Seto.

"You know, I've always wanted to watch _The Little Mermaid_!" exclaims Jounouchi giggling.

Ryou chuckles. "Yeah, well… this is _Finding Nemo_."

"Oh, well that sounds good too! Let's watch that instead!" exclaims Jounouchi.

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"It's from the DVD menu of the movie _Finding Nemo_," says Yugi, "Jounouchi thinks that's the best part of the movie. I think he's been looking for a reason to use that quote all year."

"So, puppy, would you like me to bring _The Little Mermaid_ to Movie Night?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi turns towards Seto. "You have it?"

Seto nods.

Jounouchi's eyes light up with happiness. "I haven't seen that movie in years! My grandmother was American, and I went to visit her once… with Shizuka. She owned the video, and we all watched it together!"

"Would you like me to bring it?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi nods quickly. "Yes!"

"I'm okay with it," says Ryou, "I've never seen it before, but I've read the Hans Christian Anderson tale."

"Okay, it's settled! We'll watch _The Little Mermaid_ tonight!" exclaims Anzu taking her seat.

Jounouchi smiles and blushes as he looks at Seto.

The other students start to file into the room, and Jounouchi turns towards the front of the room as the teacher enters and begins talking.

***

Jounouchi steps out of his house after changing out of his school uniform, and he gasps at the sight he sees before him.

"Come on. Get in, puppy!" exclaims Seto as he leans against the passenger door of his silver corvette, "We've come to give you a ride to the get-together!"

"I wasn't expecting this!" exclaims Jounouchi hurrying towards them, "Does this mean I'll get a ride home too?"

"Of course!" exclaims Seto smiling.

Jounouchi blushes slightly and whispers, "You are a great boyfriend."

"Yes, now get in the car," says Seto opening the passenger door.

Jounouchi slides into the seat and looks back at Mokuba in the small backseat. "How was your day, Mokuba?"

"Boring, but at least it's looking up," says Mokuba as Seto closes the door and moves around to the driver's seat. "It's the weekend!"

Seto starts the engine and pulls away from the curb. "Puppy, you mentioned your grandmother earlier today."

"Yeah," says Jounouchi, "She was American, but her husband was Japanese. They met when she was an exchange student here, and they fell in love. They were never formally married, and since her son was born here in Japan… there was a bit of controversy with their families, and she left her son here. That was my dad."

"I didn't know you were part American," says Mokuba.

"I don't broadcast it," says Jounouchi.

"How many times have you seen your grandmother?" asks Seto.

"Only the once," says Jounouchi sadly, "Shizuka and I went to visit her in America. We went to the San Francisco Zoo together. She died not even four months after we returned to Japan. I barely even knew her, but I still cried when I heard the news."

"I'm sorry," says Seto parking the car outside the Kame Game Shop.

Jounouchi shakes his head. "Don't be! It was a long time ago! I'm over it!"

"You're sure?" asks Seto.

"It's okay. Sometimes things happen," says Jounouchi, "Sometimes people die, and all the rest of us can do is move on. I've moved on. Don't worry about it."

Everyone climbs from the car, and Mokuba carries the DVD into the shop as they all enter together.

Jounouchi leads them through the back door, past a small supply room, and into the kitchen before they go up the stairs into the living room. "Hey, guys! Guess who I found?"

All eyes turn to the stairs.

"Kaiba! Mokuba! Great to see you!" exclaims Yugi, "Welcome to my home!"

"Thank you for inviting us," says Mokuba formally.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming," says Yugi.

"We were just trying to decide what kind of food we wanted for dinner," says Ryou sifting through a small handful of take-out menus, "Is there anything you're hungry for?"

Honda glares at Seto.

Mokuba walks over to Ryou and flops down on the sofa beside him so that he can see the menus as well. "Big brother, could we have Chinese?"

Seto glances at Jounouchi and sees the blond licking his lips at the idea. "That sounds nice to me. Any objections?"

"Since when do you just march in here and automatically rule everything?" asks Honda snapping at Seto.

"He's not taking charge, Honda!" exclaims Jounouchi, "And he was invited to come here, you know!"

"Not by me!" exclaims Honda.

"It's my home," says Yugi narrowing his eyes at Honda, "and I invited him and you. Do you have a problem with Kaiba being here?"

Honda turns away and clenches his jaw tight.

"Chinese sounds fine with me!" exclaims Anzu.

"Great!" exclaims Yugi grabbing a notepad and passing it to Ryou, "Place your order and then I'll call it in!"

"Don't bother," says Seto pulling out his cell phone. He takes the menu from Ryou and dials the phone number. After a moment, he begins speaking in Chinese. Then he shuts his phone.

Mokuba smiles at Seto. "So, how long do we have to wait for them to deliver their entire stock of food?"

"It is not their entire stock of food," says Seto, "I only ordered two of everything on the menu. If I'd ordered seven of everything on the menu it would probably be their entire stock of food." He smirks slightly when he sees the wide eyes looking at him. "And they said they'll have the food here in forty-five minutes. It's a large order after all."

"I certainly don't have enough money to pay a sixth of that," says Yugi.

"I didn't say you needed to pay. I've already paid for it," says Seto.

"Yeah. He gave them his credit card number over the phone," says Mokuba.

"You didn't have to pay for everyone, Kaiba," says Yugi.

"We normally split the cost of dinner," says Ryou.

Seto waves them off. "I have more than enough money to pay for a few measly meals."

"Where's Suya? Couldn't she come with you?" asks Anzu changing the subject away from the fact that a billionaire stands in the room with them, "I was sort of looking forward to meeting her."

"She couldn't come. I believe she said she has to baby-sit her little sibling," says Seto.

"She has a younger brother too, doesn't she?" asks Jounouchi catching Seto's eye.

Seto nods. "Yes. A brother. I think she has a sister too… or else that was a cousin, I don't remember what exactly her words were."

"She could have brought them along," says Yugi, "We would have welcomed them."

Honda scoffs.

"I'm not so sure all of you would have," says Seto glaring at Honda.

"Honda, quit being a prick!" exclaims Anzu noticing Seto's glance.

"Should we put in the movie now?" asks Mokuba.

"We usually play a game until the food arrives and then watch the movie while we eat," says Ryou.

"Okay," says Mokuba, "What game should we play?"

Yugi sits down beside Ryou. "Any suggestions?"

"Truth or dare," says Honda.

"Go fish," says Jounouchi.

"You know where the cards are, Jounouchi," says Yugi wrapping his arm around Ryou.

Jounouchi hurries to the curio cabinet to pull out the deck of cards while Seto sits down in the only available chair, Honda having already taken up the other one while Anzu sits on a cushion on the floor. He returns to the group while shuffling the cards, and he sits down in front of Seto's chair. "Everyone in?"

"Yep!" exclaims Anzu.

Jounouchi starts to deal out the cards.

"We should call out the person who we want to get cards from," says Yugi, "To prolong the game until dinner gets here, and the person who has the most matches when dinner gets here is automatically the winner!"

Everyone nods.

Jounouchi passes the hand of cards to Seto before taking his own hand.

"And we should go clockwise, starting with the youngest," says Ryou, "Mokuba, you're up first."

Everyone lifts their hands and looks at them.

"Okay, Anzu, do you have any threes?" asks Mokuba.

"Go fish, Mokuba," says the brown-haired girl.

Mokuba reaches out to the center of the table and draws a card to put into his hand.

"Anzu, do you have any Queens?" asks Ryou.

"Yep," says Anzu passing a card to Ryou.

"Thank you," says Ryou, "Kaiba, do you have any sixes?"

Seto blushes slightly when he hears the British accent sound more like 'sex' than 'six'. "Sorry… no."

Ryou draws a card and places it in his hand.

"Mokuba, do you have any threes?" asks Yugi smiling.

"Drat!" exclaims Mokuba passing a card to Yugi.

"Thank you," says Yugi, "Honda, do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," says Honda.

Yugi draws a card to go into his hand.

"Jounouchi, do you have any nines?" asks Seto.

"You're not looking at my cards, are you?" replies Jounouchi turning back to look at Seto.

Seto smirks. "Do you think I would cheat?"

Jounouchi pulls two cards from his hand and passes them to Seto. "Yeah. I think if you believed it was the only way to win, you would cheat."

"I'm not looking at your hand," says Seto, "Ryou, do you have any nines?"

Ryou pulls a card from his hand and passes it to Seto. "There you go."

Seto places the three cards together with the one he already had in his hand. "Anzu, do you have any Jacks?"

Anzu shakes her head. "Go fish."

"Puppy, will you pass me a card?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi lifts a card from the deck and passes it to Seto.

"Thank you, puppy," says Seto.

"Okay, Mokuba, do you have any twos?" asks Jounouchi.

"Go fish!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

Jounouchi draws a card, and his cheeks tint red when he sees it's the Queen of Hearts. He tucks it into his hand and uses his other cards to cover it.

"Yugi, do you have any tens?" asks Anzu.

Yugi passes a card to Anzu. "Here you go."

"Okay, Honda, do you have any tens?" asks Anzu.

"Go fish," says Honda.

Anzu draws a card and places it in her hand.

Honda glares at Seto. "Kaiba, do you have any Aces?"

Seto glares in return. "Go fish."

Honda draws a card.

"Okay, Seto, do you have any sevens?" asks Mokuba.

Seto pulls a card from his hand and passes it to his younger brother.

"Jounouchi," says Mokuba with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, Mokuba?" asks Jounouchi shifting nervously.

"Do you have sex?" asks Mokuba.

Seto's eyes widen when he hears the words come from Mokuba's mouth.

"Dammit, how did you know I drew a six? Were you peeking?" asks Jounouchi grabbing a card and passing it over to Mokuba. He blushes.

Mokuba frowns when he looks at the card to find it's a four instead of a six. "Ryou, do you have a six?"

Ryou passes a card to Mokuba.

"Okay, Yugi, do you have a six?"

"Sorry, Mokuba. Go fish," says Yugi.

Mokuba draws a card.

"Anzu, do you have any eights?" asks Ryou.

"Go fish." Anzu smiles sweetly.

Ryou draws a card.

"Mokuba, do you have any fives?" asks Yugi.

"Go fish," says Mokuba, and Yugi draws a card.

"Honda, do you have any Kings?" asks Seto.

Honda looks at his cards for several long seconds, which turn quickly into a minute before he glares at Seto. "Go fish."

"Puppy, a card please?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi draws a card and passes it to Seto who places it in his hand.

"Honda, do you have any Kings?" asks Jounouchi quickly.

"For you, yes," says Honda passing a card to the blond.

"Hey! That's cheating!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Whatever," says Honda glaring at Seto.

"Honda! That is no way to treat a friend!" exclaims Anzu.

"Kaiba isn't exactly a friend of ours though, is he?" asks Honda, "He's just here because his brother is our friend!"

"That's not true!" exclaims Yugi.

"Here, Kaiba," says Jounouchi passing three cards to Seto, "These would have been yours if he wasn't being biased."

"Puppy… these are yours," says Seto.

"You're my friend," says Jounouchi, "Take the cards."

"Thank you," says Seto taking the cards. He spreads them apart to see the King of Diamonds, the King of Hearts, and the Queen of Hearts nestled in between the two Kings. He raises an eyebrow at Jounouchi. "Puppy?"

"Um… I think it's still my turn," says Jounouchi, "if you guys would all stop fighting."

Ryou, Anzu, Mokuba, and Yugi quit yelling at Honda and turn towards Jounouchi blushing slightly. They mumble a quiet apology.

Jounouchi looks at the single card in his hand. "Does anybody have a two?"

Seto immediately draws one from his hand and passes it to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi smiles at Seto. "Thank you."

Yugi shrugs his shoulders. "Go fish?"

When no one else offers up any cards, Jounouchi draws a card and tucks it with his pair of twos.

Anzu chews on her lip while she shuffles the cards in her hands. She jumps up happily and drops her cards when she hears the doorbell ring. "Dinner's here! Game's over! I'll go tip the delivery boy!"

Seto pulls out his wallet and removes a bill that he passes to Anzu. "You'll need that."

"Thanks!" exclaims Anzu running down the stairs with a call of "I'm coming" to the delivery boy.

Mokuba shows everyone his pair of sixes and his pair of sevens

Ryou reveals his pair of Queens.

Everyone lays down their hands to see that Seto is the clear winner with not only a trio of Kings, but also a complete set of nines.

"Congratulations, jerk!" exclaims Honda getting up and heading out of the room.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaims Yugi, "I had no idea he would be this way towards you! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"It's okay, Yugi," says Seto.

"No, it's not," says Yugi looking in the direction Honda went in.

"Let's not let this ruin the evening," says Seto, "In a minute, Anzu will be back with our dinner, and we'll put in the movie. We'll just eat and watch the movie in silence, and when it's over, Mokuba and I will leave and go home. I'm sure that will at least make someone here happy."

"Not me," mumbles Jounouchi.

Ryou and Yugi share a glance.

"You shouldn't have to leave just because one person doesn't want you to be where you are," says Ryou, "If Yugi and I did that, we'd never have a date."

Seto raises an eyebrow. "You two are dating?"

Yugi's eyes widen.

"You didn't know that?" asks Ryou aghast.

Yugi slips into Ryou's arms. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"I actually would have pictured you with the puppy before Ryou, but to each his own," says Seto.

Yugi's jaw drops. "You're not surprised about us being gay, but you're surprised about our choice of boyfriends?"

"With the number of men and women coming out of the closet these days, your preferences don't surprise me," says Seto, "but I figured Jounouchi would be your first choice for a date. You're already so close as it is."

Yugi blushes, and Ryou squeezes him tighter.

Jounouchi blushes and buries his head in his hands.

"I love Jounouchi as a best friend, but he's just not what I look for in a boyfriend," says Yugi.

"Hey!" exclaims Jounouchi sending a mock glare at Yugi.

Yugi ignores his best friend and meets Seto's gaze. "Jounouchi's strong and tough, but I prefer a boyfriend to be sweet and gentle."

"Ah," says Seto.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Anzu so long with the food!" exclaims Mokuba getting up and heading down the stairs.

"I know it's really none of our business," says Ryou, "but is there something going on between you two?"

"Huh?" asks Jounouchi raising his head to look at his two friends with wide eyes.

"Maybe it's nothing, but you're being… out of character for yourselves. I hope the change I'm seeing is just because you two are becoming friends, but I'm just wondering… is there something more to your relationship?"

"You're imagining things. I'm dating Suya. I'm not about to risk my relationship with her by pursuing someone else," says Seto, "I don't want to lose her. She's certainly something special."

"You really care about her, don't you?" asks Jounouchi turning to look at Seto.

Seto smiles slightly. "I do."

Jounouchi blushes.

"Hey, dinner is here!" exclaims Mokuba walking up with Anzu and several bags of takeout food.

Honda comes back into the room with the accompanying sound of a toilet flushing. He takes his seat again and stares blatantly at the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The movie The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney Entertainment. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Six

"Great! I'm starving!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I'll put the movie in!" He grabs the DVD case from the table and moves over to the DVD player. He puts it in and turns on the TV while Mokuba and Anzu start pulling out boxes.

Mokuba reads the Chinese symbols, and he quickly translates them to the actual name of the food, which he says aloud.

"Oh, that sounds yummy! Do you want to split it with me, Yugi?" asks Ryou.

"Yeah!" exclaims Yugi cuddling closer to Ryou.

"Do you want forks or chopsticks?" Mokuba passes the carton to Yugi.

"Chopsticks," says Yugi smiling when Mokuba passes them to him. He turns to Ryou. "Don't worry. I'll feed you!"

Ryou blushes. "You'd think I could have figured out the use of chopsticks by now!"

"Yeah, well, you're lucky," says Jounouchi, "I still can't figure out which fork to use at a restaurant."

"When in doubt, follow the lead of the other people at the table," says Seto before adding something in Chinese to Mokuba.

"Sure thing, big brother." Mokuba finishes pulling the boxes from his bag before turning to the ones from Anzu's and passing Seto two cartons and two packs of chopsticks.

Seto passes a set to Jounouchi when the blond sits down in front of him again with the DVD remote. "Try this, puppy. You'll love it."

"Okay, if you're sure," says Jounouchi.

Mokuba passes out boxes to everyone else, and they all get situated to eat.

"Okay, everyone! Prepare to watch _The Little Mermaid_!" exclaims Jounouchi with a smile as he hits the play button on the DVD remote. He leans backwards so that his back rests against Seto's legs, and he opens his takeout box.

Everyone sits quietly and eats while the movie starts to play.

Seto watches Jounouchi become so entranced in the movie that it takes him almost the full movie just to eat his one box of food.

Jounouchi wipes the tears from his eyes as the newly wedded Ariel hugs her father.

"Are you all right, puppy?" whispers Seto leaning closer so that no one else will hear him speak.

Jounouchi shakes his head and stops the DVD. He sniffles once. "I think I need to go home now, guys."

"Are you okay, Jounouchi?" asks Honda.

"Mokuba, let's get ready to go. We'll take Jounouchi home on our way," says Seto standing up.

"Okay! Are we leaving the food here?" asks Mokuba.

"Uh… maybe you should take it with you. I'm sure Jounouchi will eat it tomorrow when he's babysitting you, Mokuba," says Yugi, "Besides. I doubt I have room in the fridge to hold it all!"

Mokuba nods and starts placing all the food boxes back into the bags.

Seto moves to take the DVD from the player and place it back into the case. Then he turns off the player and the TV. "Thank you for inviting us, Yugi. Perhaps we will do this again sometime."

Yugi nods. "Yeah, sure!"

"Okay, all set!" exclaims Mokuba, "I'll take the food down to the car! You grab Jounouchi!" He hurries down the stairs with the takeout.

Seto holds out his hand towards Jounouchi, and the blond slowly reaches up for it. He pulls Jounouchi to his feet, but then he quickly lifts him up bridal style so Jounouchi can hide his face in his neck. "We'll see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend."

"I'll help you get the doors," says Anzu walking down the stairs before Seto who moves down them slowly to try to maintain his balance with the bundle in his arms.

The sounds of Yugi and Ryou yelling at Honda still echo in their ears as Seto places Jounouchi into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry if tonight hasn't been much fun," says Anzu, "Most of us really did want you and Mokuba here tonight, Kaiba."

"I know," says Seto placing the movie in Jounouchi's lap before closing the door. He turns to face Anzu. "I'm not blaming all of you because Honda hates me so much."

"Hopefully Ryou and Yugi can talk some sense into him. If not… maybe next time we invite you, we won't invite him," says Anzu, "I'm not usually one to walk away from a friend so easily, but his actions tonight were totally uncalled for."

"Good night," says Seto, "I should get Jounouchi home and into bed. This movie probably wasn't the best idea, but he seemed so keen on watching it."

"Take good care of him, Kaiba," says Anzu turning to return to the house above the game shop.

Seto moves around and climbs into the driver's seat. He starts the engine.

"I want to sleep with you," whispers Jounouchi wiping his eyes again.

"We'll go back to the mansion then," says Seto, "and if you need more to eat before bed, we still have plenty of food."

"Thanks," whispers Jounouchi.

"Are you okay?" asks Mokuba.

Jounouchi shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders simultaneously.

"I'll take that as a you'll be fine in a day or so," says Mokuba.

Seto backs out of his parking spot and drives as quickly as he dare towards the mansion. Once there, he parks the car in front of the main door.

Everyone climbs from the car, and they carry the bags of food and the movie inside.

"Are you still hungry, Jounouchi?" asks Mokuba.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I really feel like eating," says Jounouchi.

"Do me a favor," says Seto pressing his chest up against the blond's back, "Sit down in here and eat a bit more. I'll go make up some bathwater for you, and when you're done eating you can come upstairs and take a bath to relax. Then we can go to bed."

"Can we watch the movie again tonight?" whispers Jounouchi relaxing in Seto's arms.

"Is that a good idea?" asks Seto with raised eyebrows.

"Please? I want to." Jounouchi turns in Seto's embrace and gives him a cute puppy dog pout.

"After you eat and take a bath, we'll curl up in my bed, and we'll watch it again," says Seto, "but then we're going to sleep. Okay?"

Jounouchi nods and smiles. He gives Seto a quick kiss on the cheek. He slips from Seto's arms and grabs a takeout box and a set of chopsticks. He sits down at the breakfast bar and starts to eat the slightly cool food from the container.

Mokuba helps Seto place the rest of the boxes into the refrigerator. "I'm going to bed, Seto. Good night, brother. Sleep well, Jounouchi."

"Eat as much as you want, puppy," says Seto, "I'll go make your bath."

"Thank you!"

Mokuba and Seto head out of the kitchen and upstairs together.

"Is Jounouchi okay?" asks Mokuba.

"I hope so," says Seto, "I think he just misses his grandmother, and all the time they never had together."

"Like how I feel about Mom," says Mokuba, "I understand. Hold him tight tonight, okay? He's going to need it."

Seto grabs Mokuba's arm and pulls his brother into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry you never knew her. I'm sorry I don't remember more about her."

"It's okay," says Mokuba, "We have a good life with each other. I'm going to bed, and you have to take care of Jounouchi. I'm okay. I don't need comfort tonight, but your boyfriend does."

"Good night," says Seto releasing his hold on Mokuba so the boy can enter his bedroom. He walks into Jounouchi's bedroom and steps into the bathroom to start the bathwater and set out a clean towel and washcloth. He makes the water a little on the warm side, unsure of how long it will take Jounouchi to arrive, and he adds some bath salts and bubble bath to soothe tired muscles and add a gentle scent to the water. He leaves the bathroom after turning the water off, and he heads from this bedroom into his own to begin his own preparations for bed.

***

"Kaiba?" asks Jounouchi softly as he enters Seto's bedroom clutching the movie to his chest.

Seto steps out of his bathroom wearing a fleece bathrobe and toweling his hair dry. He smiles when he sees Jounouchi standing in the doorway wearing the black robe. "How do you feel now?"

"Well, you have a lot less leftovers now than when we got home," says Jounouchi blushing, "so my stomach at least feels a lot better."

"Good to hear," says Seto tossing the towel back into his bathroom, "I see you brought the movie. Should I put it on?"

Jounouchi nods. "Yes, please…"

Seto walks up to Jounouchi and takes the DVD case. He heads over to his TV and sticks the movie into the DVD player. "Go ahead and lie down. I'll join you in bed in a second."

"I have one request though," says Jounouchi blushing scarlet.

Seto turns towards Jounouchi with the DVD remote in hand. "What is it, Suya?"

"At the end of the movie… when Prince Eric kisses Ariel… will you kiss me?"

"On the cheek?"

"Like he kisses her."

"On the lips."

Jounouchi nods, and his blush deepens.

"I would love to," says Seto walking towards the bed.

Jounouchi removes his robe and drapes it over the footboard before pulling back the blankets and climbing into the bed to be joined within seconds by Seto after the brunet places his own robe on the footboard. He cuddles up to his boyfriend as Seto hits the button to 'Play Movie'.

Seto gently strokes Jounouchi's hair as he watches the movie, waiting rather impatiently for the scene that will grant him his first real kiss with the blond. As the moment nears, he looks at his bedmate and asks, "Suya, are you sure you want this?"

A soft snore is his only response.

Seto groans as he realizes that Jounouchi fell asleep before he could give him the kiss. He sighs and kisses Jounouchi's forehead before stopping the movie, turning off the TV and DVD player, and reaching over to flip the switch on the bedside lamp. He wraps both his arms around Jounouchi and closes his eyes to let sleep claim him.

***

Seto opens his eyes slowly and feels around the bed. He lifts his head and looks around the room. "Suya?"

A folded piece of paper on Jounouchi's pillow catches Seto's eye, and he lifts it. He unfolds it and reads the simple print: _'I.O.U. – One kiss on the lips.'_ He smiles and folds the paper again before he climbs from the bed. He puts the promissory note into his nightstand before going into his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. He hears the bedroom door open, and someone enter.

"Kaiba?" calls Jounouchi.

"I'm in the closet," says Seto grabbing out a pair of pants and looking through his shirts, "What do you think? White or blue?"

"I'm partial to blue," says Jounouchi.

Seto pulls out a blue polo shirt and carries his clothing out into the bedroom, but he drops them unceremoniously when he sees Jounouchi standing beside his bed in a maid's uniform and holding a breakfast tray. His cock twitches from the visual stimulus.

Jounouchi blushes. "Did you want to dress before breakfast? Or do you just want to crawl back into bed?"

"I should probably dress," says Seto bending down to lift his clothes, "Climbing back in bed with you would be too tempting." He stops at his dresser for a pair of boxer shorts before heading into the bathroom. "I thought you didn't like the maid's dress."

"I like it," says Jounouchi, "I just… I wanted to apologize for falling asleep on you last night."

Seto emerges from the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans and his blue polo shirt. He smiles. "You fall asleep on me every time you share my bed. You've never apologized before, and I've never asked you to. You're not that heavy."

"That's not what I meant!" exclaims Jounouchi sitting down on the bed with the tray in his lap. "I meant… I'm sorry for falling asleep before the movie ended."

"Oh…"

"You missed your kiss," whispers Jounouchi.

"And so did you," says Seto, "but we could change that right now."

Jounouchi looks away from Seto. "I'm sorry…"

"You're not ready for me to kiss you," says Seto understandingly, "Then why did you ask me to kiss you last night?"

"It's amazing how much the darkness changes things," says Jounouchi, "but when you look at them in the light of day, you can't see what you thought you did in the dark."

"Let's eat before breakfast gets cold," says Seto moving to sit beside Jounouchi, "How did you manage to wake up so early anyway?"

"The problem with Chinese food is you're hungry again after an hour," says Jounouchi as his stomach rumbles loudly.

"Oh, your stomach woke you," says Seto, "Then let's feed it!"

"I brought pancakes," says Jounouchi.

Seto smiles as they start to eat.

"I'm all right now. Thank you for your concern last night," says Jounouchi, "What are our plans for tonight?"

"How would you like to go to La Gourmand?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi's eyes widen. "La Gourmand? Fine food, fancy dress? I would love it!"

"Good. I have reservations for us at seven," says Seto, "And I want you to look good enough to eat when I take you there."

"I will!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I'll wear that blue dress!"

"You look beautiful in that dress," says Seto.

"You will try not to get a nosebleed this time though, right?"

"That all depends on you and how absolutely beautiful you are," says Seto, "So you might want to have tissues handy."

Jounouchi blushes. "So what are you and Mokuba going to do today?"

"We haven't decided yet, but we can figure out what we'll all be doing after we finish breakfast…" Seto pauses unsurely. "Unless that was your way of telling me you have plans with your friends today."

"After last night…" Jounouchi sighs and continues, "I don't want to be around Honda right now. The way he treated you last night… Did I ever hate you that much?"

Seto brushes a strand of blond hair away from Jounouchi's eyes. "No, Suya. You never did act as if you hated me that much, and even if you did have the feelings of such a deep hatred for me, I don't think you would have ever intentionally cheated to try to beat me. You have too much pride in your skill and too much honor to fight unfairly."

"I can't believe he did that!" exclaims Jounouchi, "And he didn't even try to hide it!"

"By the way, why did you give me the Queen of Hearts?" asks Seto.

"There's this old song, I think it was American, that the card always reminds me of," says Jounouchi, "and I wanted to give it to you because of that."

"A song. Sing it for me, please."

"I barely remember it, and it's choppy at best," says Jounouchi blushing, "but I'll sing what I can remember for you."

Seto moves their now empty breakfast tray away from them.

"Playing with the Queen of Hearts," sings Jounouchi before humming a few bars, "And the Joker is the only fool who will do anything for you."

"You really don't remember much of that do you?" asks Seto smirking.

"Hey! I was young when I first heard it, and I've never heard it again!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry. I'm just teasing you," says Seto.

Jounouchi leans into Seto. "I know."

"Although I wouldn't mind spending all day like this with you, I think you'd get tired of just holding each other soon enough. Should we go see what Mokuba would like to do today?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi kisses Seto's cheek before jumping off the bed and running from the room.

"Hey! You call that a kiss?" exclaims Seto racing after the blond.

Jounouchi runs downstairs and bursts into the dining room.

"Hi, Kat-chan!" exclaims Mokuba after finishing his bite of pancake, "Why are you in a maid's dress?"

"Role-play for romance," says Jounouchi blushing as he takes a seat beside Mokuba.

Seto runs through the doorway and glares at Jounouchi. "How dare you run off like that!"

Jounouchi simply smiles.

"What are you two doing today?" asks Mokuba.

"Do you want to get rid of us? Or do you want to do something with us, because we thought we'd do something with you today, so long as we're home in time for Suya to get ready for dinner. She and I have reservations at La Gourmand," says Seto, "So it's up to you."

Mokuba nibbles on his lower lip apprehensively. He sighs and finally opens his mouth to speak what's on his mind, "Do you think that you two could take Mari to the video arcade? You could always claim she's Kat-chan's little sister. Suya Mari has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Ask Suya if she will allow you to be her little sister," says Seto, "I have no problems with the deceit if she doesn't either."

Mokuba turns pleading puppy-dog eyes to Jounouchi. "Please? Will you be my big sister?"

Jounouchi pulls Mokuba into a teary-eyed embrace. "Of course!"

"We'll go the arcade," says Seto smiling, "Now go change, both of you! Mari isn't going out dressed like a boy, and you, Suya, are not going out in a maid's uniform!"

"Thank you!" exclaims Mokuba tearing away from Jounouchi to hug Seto before running upstairs to change.

"We've certainly made her happy," says Jounouchi, "Is there a reason you've never taken her out before?"

"I can't just be seen with a young teenage girl," says Seto, "People might start to think I'm having inappropriate relations with a minor."

"Oh… so you're not embarrassed by her," says Jounouchi sashaying his hips as he walks out of the room.

Seto smiles as he watches Jounouchi leave.

***

"Thank you for bringing us," says Mokuba squeezing Seto's hand and smiling up at his brother. He wears a baby blue sundress with matching pumps and a white shrug covering his shoulders and arms.

"Yes, thank you very much, Kaiba-kun," says Jounouchi holding Seto's other hand. He opted to wear his wig braided in the same style of Mokuba's hair, and his body is adorned with a gold tank top, a green shrug, and a knee-length, green skirt. The heels of his gold pumps click on the tile floor as he walks into the arcade with the others.

"You're welcome. Now can I have a hand back so I can buy us some tokens to play with?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi blushes and releases Seto's hand.

Mokuba quickly lets go as well and moves to take Jounouchi's hand instead.

Seto removes his wallet and moves up to the counter to buy game tokens from the clerk. He steps back over to the pair and passes each one a small tub of tiny gold coins. "Now, what would you like to play?"

Mokuba smirks. "Let's check out your competitors!"

Seto and Jounouchi follow Mokuba into the back of the arcade.

"Kaiba? Is that you?"

Three sets of eyes turn towards the sound of the voice.

"Good morning, Kaiba," says Yugi approaching the tall brunet.

"Yugi," says Seto simply, "This is my girlfriend, Suya Kat, and her little sister, Mari."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Motou Yugi. Kaiba and I are classmates," says Yugi, "and friends." He holds out his hand for Jounouchi to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Motou-kun." Jounouchi slowly extends his hand and barely touches Yugi's when they shake.

"Please, call me Yugi!" exclaims the short boy blushing. He turns to shake Mokuba's hand. "Did you come here to play games?"

"Yes! We're checking out the competition for Kaiba Corp games!" exclaims Mokuba excitedly.

"Then you definitely have to try Speed Racer," says Yugi, "Quality wise it definitely compares to Kaiba's standards."

"Thank you. We will," says Seto.

"Have a nice day, Suya, Mari…"

"You can call me Kat-chan, if you want!" interjects Jounouchi quickly.

Yugi smiles. "Thank you, Kat-chan."

"What are you doing here, Yugi?" asks Seto.

Yugi blushes. "I'm on a date, and I really should get back to my table before my date gets back from the bathroom. Enjoy your time together."

"Wait, Yugi," says Seto grabbing Yugi's wrist before the small boy can escape, "About last night. Will those events be repeated in the future?"

"I can't say," says Yugi hanging his head, "We all had a long discussion after you left, and we've decided as a group to give him one more chance. But if it happens again, I don't see how our friendship would survive it. We'll talk later."

"We will," says Seto nodding.

Yugi hurries off and disappears into the crowd.

"I can't believe it," whispers Jounouchi, "That they'd be so willing to throw away a friendship that we've maintained for so long."

"That's why they're giving Honda a second chance," whispers Mokuba pulling Jounouchi and Seto towards the Speed Racer game.

"I know… and I know what Honda did was really bad, unforgivable maybe, but… what happened to the guy I used to call my best bud?" whispers Jounouchi.

"Sometimes people change. Sometimes the people stay the same but everything else around them changes. Sometimes there's no way to make it right," says Seto.

"Yeah. Let's just enjoy today, and we'll worry about tomorrow when it comes!" exclaims Jounouchi sitting down in the seat and grabbing the steering wheel, "So, Mari! Want to see who can get the best score?"

"You're on, Kat!" exclaims Mokuba as Jounouchi puts in the required number of tokens.

Seto places a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder and watches the game screen as the blond starts to race around the countryside. He smiles when Jounouchi climbs from the seat and leans up against him while Mokuba takes his turn at the wheel.

Several hours later, Mokuba and Jounouchi play a shooting game together, opting to be partners in the cop vs. criminal video game.

"Big sister, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" asks Mokuba turning to look at both Seto and Jounouchi.

Jounouchi blushes and looks to Seto. "I am kind of hungry too. What do you think about grabbing some lunch?"

Seto smiles. "Of course, Suya. Where would you like to go?"

"Do you think we can go… there?" asks Mokuba slowly, looking directly into Seto's eyes when he pauses.

Seto looks up and down Jounouchi's body. He nods his head. "Yes, I think we can."

Mokuba blushes.

"Where are we going?" asks Jounouchi, "What am I missing?"

"You'll see," says Seto setting his right arm over Jounouchi's shoulders and taking Mokuba's hand with his left, "We're going someplace very special for lunch."

"Well, as long as the food's plentiful," says Jounouchi snuggling into Seto's side as the brunet starts to guide their little group out of the arcade.

"It always is," says Mokuba smiling, "but we might have to help with the dishes."

Jounouchi blinks repeatedly. "Huh?"

"Just get in the car," says Seto as the limo pulls up in front of the arcade.

Jounouchi opens the back door and slides into the seat.

Mokuba hops into the back seat before Seto gets in and sits beside Jounouchi.

Seto pulls the door closed and pushes the button for the intercom. "Please take us to Kiyoko's."

"Yes, sir," says the driver, and the limo starts to move.

"Kiyoko's? I've never heard of that," says Jounouchi.

"Not many people have," says Seto, "although we wish more people would visit."

"Maybe Kiyoko's needs a better publicist," says Jounouchi thinking.

The limo pulls to a stop in front of a small building with a wire fence around it, and the driver moves quickly to open the door for the three passengers.

As they climb out from the back, Jounouchi sees the old playground equipment nestled in the trees behind the building. "What kind of place is this?"

Mokuba points to the faded wood sign hanging on the gate.

"Kiyoko's Home for Orphaned Angels… This is the orphanage where you grew up?" Jounouchi's eyes widen, and he turns to stare at Seto.

"Yes," says Seto, "We grew up here. Kiyoko still runs the place, and we come back to visit when we can. I've offered her money to help spruce up the place and get toys and things for the orphans, but she always refuses my help. She'll only accept money when we come to eat with her and the children, and then she'll only accept the amount she spent on that day's food. I wish I could do more for her, but she won't let me."

"This Kiyoko woman… she's the one who raised you?" asks Jounouchi slowly.

"She's the closest thing we've had to a mother since our own passed away," says Mokuba, "And she knows about our secrets, so she won't be surprised to see me like this."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi taking Seto's hand, "Thank you for showing me such an important piece of your past."

Seto squeezes Jounouchi's hand and pulls him up to the front door with Mokuba trailing just a step behind the pair. He pushes the button to ring the doorbell, but when he hears no sound, he knocks briskly on the door.

After a moment, the door opens to reveal an elderly woman, probably in her late fifties, but possibly older than that. She smiles. "Seto!"

Seto gives the woman a one-armed hug, refusing to release Jounouchi's hand to hug her properly. "Hello, Kiyoko. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, Seto, but you already knew that I'm sure," says the woman noticing Seto and Jounouchi's clasped hands. She gives Jounouchi an appraising eye before turning to Seto. "I like this one. Will he be joining us frequently?"

"What?" gasps Jounouchi with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I should refer to you as female while you're dressed like that. I forget sometimes. Old age, you see," says the woman offering her hand to Jounouchi, "I am Hana Kiyoko, but you may call me Kiyoko."

Jounouchi shakes the woman's hand. "I'm Suya Kat."

"Jounouchi Katsuya," whispers Seto, "and you already know Suya Mari."

Kiyoko's eyes widen and she looks at the clasped hands before turning a questioning gaze to Seto.

"Oh, don't worry about that. She's mine," says Seto, "Mari just decided to adopt the last name so she can come out in public with us."

"Okay, what am I missing?" asks Jounouchi looking back and forth between the three people around him.

"Shall we explain over lunch?" asks Kiyoko, "You've come just in time. We're having mashed potatoes with hamburger gravy."

Seto smiles broadly. "We picked the perfect day to come here then!"

Kiyoko steps aside so that the three young men can enter, and she closes the door after them.

"Your doorbell is broken," says Seto, "Would you like me to fix it later?"

"That would be nice. Thank you, Seto," says Kiyoko leading the way into the back where the dining room is located. She grabs three more plates and silverware to set at the table before sitting down at the table with the children.

Seto, Mokuba, and Jounouchi take the empty seats on either side of Kiyoko.

Kiyoko closes her eyes and clasps her hands together. "May the future be bright and bring good homes to many children. It's time to eat now."

"It's time to eat now," chime the children before they start to pass the dishes of food around the table.

Seto takes a bowl of mashed potatoes from a nearly toothless girl and he places large helpings on both his plate and Jounouchi's.

"So, our Seto has never brought a visitor here before," says Kiyoko, "You must be something special to him."

"Are you his girlfriend?" asks a young blond boy.

Jounouchi blushes and nods.

"Don't get pregnant, okay? There are enough kids like us in the world as it is," says the boy.

"I won't," says Jounouchi.

Seto scoops some gravy onto his and Jounouchi's plates. "Can you two quit trying to make my girlfriend blush? I know she's cute that way, but I don't want her to die from embarrassment."

"Now, Kat, I'm sure you know that this is where your beloved Seto grew up," says Kiyoko filling her own plate.

"Yes," says Jounouchi, "I knew he was raised in an orphanage, but I didn't know it was this one until earlier. He said you were like a mother to him."

"I treat all my orphans like my children," says Kiyoko smiling.

"But you refuse to accept help from him," says Jounouchi, "He's in a position now that he can help you and the children… buy clothing and food, fix up the house, get new playground equipment and toys… He tells me you always refuse his offer of help."

"He has made his way in the world, and I do not feel it right to accept his money," says Kiyoko, "He has earned it justly…"

"But you were a mother to him when he had none, and it is the way of the world for a mother to tend to her child, but then when she is no longer able to do so, the child moves on and in return tends to her needs," says Jounouchi, "He only wants to take as good of care of you as you took of him."

Kiyoko smiles. "You make a valid point, Kat. The next time he offers, I won't refuse."

"I'm offering now then," says Seto, "As much money as you need."

"It isn't fair to gang up on an old lady, Seto. You brought Kat here for that purpose, didn't you?" asks Kiyoko.

Seto looks at Jounouchi as the blond starts to take small bites of the gravy covered mashed potatoes. "Suya and I came here today for lunch, and so that I could show her where I grew up. I hadn't known that she would try to spend my entire fortune here, although I appreciate her efforts to do so."

"We want to help you, Kiyoko," says Mokuba, "You didn't allow us to be separated, and now we can repay you. We can't take any more children off your hands, but we can help you provide a good life for them here until they can find nice parents who will love them."

"The three of you…" Kiyoko sighs. "We'll discuss this after lunch in the office, Seto."

"Sure," says Seto after swallowing a bite of food, "and then I'll fix your doorbell. Mari can show Suya around."

Mokuba nods.

"Now, Kat, how long have you and Seto been dating?" asks Kiyoko.

"It hasn't even been a full two weeks yet," says Jounouchi blushing slightly.

"Really now?" Kiyoko leans closer to Jounouchi and whispers, "And have you kissed yet?"

Jounouchi lowers his eyes and blushes even more. He shakes his head.

"So I take it then that you haven't gone further?"

Jounouchi shakes his head rapidly.

"Good," says Kiyoko leaning back in her seat, "I hope you will take good care of Seto when the time comes to that."

"I'll do my best," says Jounouchi smiling.

"Good. He deserves to be happy after all," says Kiyoko, "and I think you could grant him that."

Seto smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song Queen of Hearts belongs to Dave Edmunds and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Seven

Kiyoko embraces Jounouchi before the blond steps out the front door. "I hope to see you again, Kat."

"I think you might," says Jounouchi smiling at Seto who precedes him down the walkway.

"And thank you, Seto, for your hospitable donation," says Kiyoko waving.

"It's our pleasure," says Mokuba hugging Kiyoko, "We have more than enough to share."

"I know. I just don't like asking orphans to provide for other orphans. You are both still children yourselves, you know," says Kiyoko smoothing out Mokuba's hair.

"Bye!" exclaims Mokuba running towards the gate after receiving a kiss to his cheek.

"Take care of yourselves," says Kiyoko before stepping inside and closing the door.

Jounouchi heads down the walkway to Mokuba and Seto.

Seto hesitates for a moment before turning and running back up to the doorstep. He pushes the button for the doorbell and listens to the quaint chime.

The door swings open immediately, and Kiyoko looks at Seto with teary eyes. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"I just had to make sure the doorbell works now," says Seto.

"But you tested it earlier after you tried to fix it," says Kiyoko.

"I also forgot something," says Seto kissing Kiyoko's cheek quickly. "We'll see you soon, Kiyoko."

"You're a good boy, Seto," says Kiyoko hugging him gently. She whispers, "Do you love her?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" asks Seto, "When the answer should be obvious?"

"We'll hold an engagement dinner for you two here, when the time comes," whispers Kiyoko.

"Thanks," says Seto before turning and walking quickly to the gate where Mokuba and Jounouchi stand. "Should we go home so that you can get ready for our date, Suya?"

"Yeah," says Jounouchi, "although this has been a pretty fun date already. Thank you for bringing me here, Kaiba."

Seto wraps his arm around Jounouchi's waist while Mokuba moves to climb into the back of the limo. Then he slips in, pulling Jounouchi along with him and then into his lap.

Jounouchi blushes as he settles on Seto's lap.

Mokuba pushes the button for the intercom. "Home, please!"

"Right away, sir!" The limo starts to move.

"Now what did you really think of the orphanage?" asks Seto squeezing Jounouchi tightly.

"I think you had a nice mother," says Jounouchi, "I know she's not really your mother, but she's close enough."

"Thank you," says Seto.

"So… I got an interesting invitation in the mail yesterday morning," says Jounouchi, "You're having a birthday party this year?"

"Yes, I am. Mokuba and I decided it should be a costume party since my birthday is only a week before Halloween and the party itself will be even closer to the holiday. I'm not inviting you as Suya," says Seto, "If you want to come as a girl it will still be as Jounouchi. I have a special gift for you that will be arriving the night of the party, I hope."

"Oh, yeah. Everything's set up," says Mokuba, "The surprise is all ready. Yukia is making some of the food, and caterers have been hired to make what she won't have time to do. All we really need to do is find costumes!"

"Do you think you'll be going as Mari?" asks Jounouchi.

"Maybe," says Mokuba blushing, "I haven't decided, but I'm not so sure. You see, the gang would then be able to recognize me as Mari."

"Yeah. But not if you leave your hair down," says Jounouchi.

"I'm still thinking, like I said," says Mokuba.

"I hope you don't mind that the party will interfere with your movie night," says Seto, "but all your friends have been invited, even Honda."

"Let's hope we don't have a fight on our hands," says Jounouchi mumbling.

"Yes. We can only hope." Seto rests his head against the top of Jounouchi's hair.

"What present would you like for your birthday?" asks Jounouchi.

"Nothing money can buy," whispers Seto.

"Okay… fine, don't give me any ideas!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Mari will help me find a present for you! Won't you, Mari?"

Mokuba's eyes twinkle. "We'll see!"

"When is your birthday, exactly?" asks Jounouchi.

"October 25," says Seto, "Speaking of which, we won't be having a date the weekend before. I will be out of town. I have a business trip to Hong Kong, but Mokuba will be attending a business function in Tokyo in my stead. I need you to go with him. That's what the Armani suit is for."

"Okay, and that would be when?" asks Jounouchi.

"The party you and Mokuba will go to is on the twenty-first," says Seto, "Do try to behave with proper manners while you're there, but you will be protecting my brother, so I'll understand if things get out of hand."

The limo pulls to a stop outside of the Kaiba Mansion, and the driver hurries around to open the door for them.

Jounouchi slides from Seto's lap and emerges from the back of the limo. He waits to the side for Seto and Mokuba to join him before they all head inside.

"Go ahead and take a long bath before you start to get ready for dinner," says Seto pushing Jounouchi a little ahead of him, "You can find me in my room when you're ready."

"Okay! I'll wear the blue dress!" exclaims Jounouchi running up the stairs as quickly as he can in his women's shoes.

"I have a little bit of research to do, Mokuba," says Seto, "and we might not be home tonight in time to tuck you into bed, so have a good night. We'll probably see you before we leave for dinner though."

"What are you researching that can't wait until Monday or at least after your date?" asks Mokuba glaring at Seto.

"Suya mentioned a song to me. Something she heard when she was really young, and she doesn't remember the lyrics to it. But it is something special to her, and she might remember enough of the lyrics that I'll be able to track down the song for her," says Seto, "I'm going to see if I can find it and download it so that she can listen to it when she comes to my room to pick me up for dinner. Then if it's the right song, I'll make a CD for her."

Mokuba smiles. "You are such a hopeless romantic! Come on, I'll help you find the song and pick out your outfit for tonight!"

"Aren't I supposed to spoil you?" asks Seto.

"Works both ways," says Mokuba.

Seto and Mokuba hurry upstairs to Seto's room, and Seto starts his search on the Internet while Mokuba goes into the closet to rummage through his brother's clothes.

***

Jounouchi knocks briskly on the door to Seto's room before opening it slightly. "Kaiba? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Suya!" exclaims Seto, "I have something for you."

The door opens all the way, and Jounouchi steps into the room. He wears the sapphire colored strapless dress and the matching sequined shoes. He takes a few more steps towards the bed where Seto, in his white suit, sits with the laptop, and the slits up the sides open slightly to reveal his lean legs. His hands, covered by his white lace palm gloves and holding his blue-sequined purse, hide the necklace about his neck. "I really love these shoes. Even though they have high heels, the T-strap makes them so easy to walk in."

"Come, sit down with me for a few minutes," says Seto patting the bed beside him and pointedly refusing to look at the sure-to-be stunning blond.

Jounouchi moves to the side of the bed and sits down, removing his hands and purse from overtop the pearl necklace and the blue heart pendant to rest them gently in his lap. "What is it?"

"Listen to this," says Seto pushing a button on his keyboard, "I don't know if it's right, but it might trigger a memory."

Music starts to emerge from the speakers on the laptop, and Jounouchi's eyes widen slightly as he recognizes the long lost melody.

A man's voice begins to sing, _"Midnight, I'm a-waiting on the 1205. Hoping it'll take me just a little farther down the line. Moonlight, you're just a heartache in disguise. Won't you keep my heart from breaking if it's only for a very short time? Playing with the Queen of Hearts, knowing it ain't really smart. The joker ain't the only fool who'll do anything for you. Laying out another lie, thinking about a life of crime. That's what I'll have to do to keep me away from you."_

"This is it," whispers Jounouchi, "This is the song that the card always reminds me of…"

"Hush. Just listen," whispers Seto turning the volume up slightly.

_"Baby, it makes me feel so bad. Why is everybody telling everybody what you have done? And baby, I know it makes you sad. But when they're handing out the heartaches. You know you got to have you some,"_ sings the man on the recording, _"Playing with the Queen of Hearts, knowing it ain't really smart. The joker ain't the only fool who'll do anything for you. Laying out another lie, thinking about a life of crime. That's what I'll have to do to keep me away from you. Lovers, I know you've had a few. You hide your heart beneath the covers, and you tell 'em they're the only one. And others know what I'm going through. It's so hard to be a lover when you say you only do it for fun."_

Jounouchi clutches Seto's arm and leans into his boyfriend with a smile.

_"Playing with the Queen of Hearts, knowing it ain't really smart. The joker ain't the only fool who'll do anything for you. Laying out another lie, thinking about a life of crime. That's what I'll have to do to keep me away from you… To keep me away from you… To keep me away from you… To keep me away from you… To keep me away from you… To keep me away from you… To keep me away from you."_

The music slowly fades out, and Jounouchi turns Seto's face towards his so the brunet can see the tears in his eyes.

"Suya? Are you okay? You're crying!" exclaims Seto closing the laptop and moving it away from them.

"Happy tears! You've made me so happy!" exclaims Jounouchi leaning in and giving Seto a kiss close to his mouth but still on his cheek, "How did you ever find this?"

"It wasn't easy," says Seto, "Mokuba and I spent almost the entire time you were getting dressed trying to find this for you, and we weren't even sure if it was the right person singing, or the right song."

"Who sang it? What's the song's name?" asks Jounouchi.

"The singer is Dave Edmunds, and the song title is Queen of Hearts," says Seto. "I'll burn a CD for you later."

"Thank you! Thank you!" exclaims Jounouchi hugging Seto.

"But in the meantime, we should go have dinner," says Seto lifting his laptop and going through the procedure to shut it down, and he closes the lid.

Jounouchi takes this time to take a good look at Seto's suit.

Seto wears a white, collarless jacket with a sapphire blue dress shirt beneath, and a sapphire blue handkerchief sticks out of his left breast pocket. His pants are equally as white as the jacket and his fancy shoes are sapphire blue in color.

"You look handsome," says Jounouchi blushing.

Seto blushes slightly as he tucks the laptop away in a drawer of his desk. "Thank you, Suya…" His voice trails off when he turns and gets a very good look at the _woman_ sitting on his bed. He grabs a tissue from the box on his desk and holds it to his nose as he adds, "You look stunning… gorgeous. That necklace is perfect for you!"

Jounouchi's blush brightens. "Thank you. Shalara said that it's pearls and a sapphire, and I should wear it with this dress."

Seto pulls the tissue away from his face after clearing the small trickle of blood. "How often can I tell you that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen?"

Jounouchi stands and walks over to Seto. He presses his chest up to the brunet's and smiles. "I suspect you can say it as often as you want."

"I would really like to cash in that I.O.U. now," whispers Seto.

Jounouchi looks to the side.

"But I understand that you're not ready, so just let me hold you for a moment," says Seto wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's delicate waist and stroking him lightly.

"I swear you are far too kind to me," whispers Jounouchi resting his head, and thus his crown of golden tresses, against Seto's shoulder. He doesn't act surprised that he's shorter than Seto even in his high heels. Although he is.

"You deserve every bit of my kindness," says Seto, "And so much more that I plan to give you in the future."

"I could fall in love with moments like this," whispers Jounouchi quietly.

Seto doesn't speak in fear of frightening Jounouchi with his own words, but he does squeeze the other boy slightly to him.

"Se… So, Kaiba, are you ready to go? We should check on Mokuba before we leave," says Jounouchi, "and you said our reservations were for seven."

"Yes, they are," says Seto slowly releasing his hold on Jounouchi for the other to step back, "Now, let's go say good night to my brother. We might not make it home before he goes to bed."

"Are we really planning on staying out that late?" asks Jounouchi with slightly widened eyes.

"I don't know yet," says Seto, "but I wouldn't put it past us tonight. We could go for a full seven or ten course meal if you wanted."

Jounouchi smiles. "Seven courses? How do you have seven courses? How do you have ten?"

"I'll explain in the car," says Seto offering his arm to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi takes Seto's arm like a lady and they head out of the bedroom to go downstairs to where Mokuba sits in the living room watching a movie. "We're ready to leave."

Mokuba turns towards the pair, and he smiles. "You guys look great! Kat-chan! That dress is gorgeous! And that necklace looks priceless! You are so beautiful! I'm jealous! Shalara never gave me a dress like that! And the color goes great with the outfit I picked out for Seto! I didn't realize it would be the same shade of blue!"

"You picked out Seto's outfit?" asks Jounouchi eyeing up his date's clothing once more, "You made a fine selection!" He releases Seto's arm to smooth out an imagined wrinkle in the white jacket.

Seto smiles and moves his hand to Jounouchi's waist.

Mokuba blushes slightly. "I was just picking an outfit that would look good on him, but I'm glad that it complements your outfit so well."

"I'm glad too," says Jounouchi tensing slightly when Seto's hand slides down from his waist to rest on one of his butt cheeks. He swallows hard before relaxing into the simple touch. "We have to leave now so we don't miss our dinner reservations. You behave tonight, and go to bed on time, and we'll see you in the morning."

"Are you planning on spending the night here again?" asks Mokuba with a knowing smile.

"That depends on your brother," says Jounouchi, "I won't sleep with someone who's mean to me and keeps calling me a mutt and picking fights with me."

"I haven't called you a mutt since…"

"Since?"

Seto blushes slightly. "Since we started dating. I thought I've been really nice to you since then. We haven't been fighting, and I have started calling you puppy instead of mutt."

"Well, go on to dinner," says Mokuba, "I'm rather tired, so I'll probably go to bed after this movie. See you in the morning."

Seto gives Jounouchi's butt a light pat before guiding him out of the room.

"Seto and Suya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Suya pushing a baby carriage," whispers Mokuba in a singsong voice, "Seto and Suya lying in a bed, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes touch. Then come kisses. Then comes Seto's release in Suya's ass."

***

Seto doesn't even bother to look at the menu before he speaks to the waiter, his French fluent and flowing from his mouth like silk.

Jounouchi looks on in awe as Seto talks to the waiter.

"C'est tout. Merci," says Seto and the waiter nods before heading off.

"I hope you ordered for me too," says Jounouchi.

"That depends on if you mind sharing with me," says Seto smiling, "I only ordered one meal, but I requested them not to skimp on portions. It's a full fourteen courses, so even with me eating a little off your plate you should still have plenty to eat."

"We're going to be sharing dinner?" asks Jounouchi.

"Is that a problem?" asks Seto raising an eyebrow.

Jounouchi blushes. "No… that's just very personal. Should I sit closer to you?"

Seto's cock twitches and he nods his head.

Carelessly leaving his purse on his side of the table, Jounouchi moves his chair so that he sits beside Seto, and his knee brushes up against the other's knee. "Now… about these fourteen courses… what are they?"

"We're starting off with an appetizer. It's a Pâté on crackers. Then we get another appetizer, Escargot. Finally the third appetizer which I've ordered stuffed mushroom caps for us," says Seto, "Then we get soup. It's a light broth with lobster meat." He smiles when he sees Jounouchi's fingers counting out the number of courses. "Next is an entrée, fish with a lemon-basil dressing, steamed green beans, and chive scalloped potatoes."

"Yummy," whispers Jounouchi licking his painted lips.

"After the first entrée, we'll have a lemon gelato to cleanse our palettes for the next entrée," says Seto, "which will be chicken with mushrooms, mashed potatoes, and a flavorful white sauce. Then we have a lime gelato."

"What's a gelato?" asks Jounouchi.

"A gelato is a general term. Sometimes it's an iced cream with a light flavoring, or a shaved ice. Sometimes it's a gelatin dessert. I believe at this restaurant, we'll be receiving lemon shaved ice and lime ice cream," says Seto, "Although I've been at different restaurants that have served their gelatos in different styles."

"Oh," says Jounouchi.

"Our third entrée will be breaded and baked chicken, steamed broccoli and cheese sauce, and au gratin potatoes," says Seto.

"You're making me hungry talking about all this. When do we get the first appetizer?" asks Jounouchi leaning up against Seto.

Seto looks up and sees their waiter approaching. "Soon. After the third entrée, we'll split a glass of champagne. I'm not trying to get you drunk. Then we get the salad."

"Aren't we too young to have champagne?" asks Jounouchi.

"You forget whom you're dating," says Seto placing a kiss to Jounouchi's cheek before their waiter steps up to them. He turns to look at the waiter with a raised eyebrow.

"I have brought your refreshment, sir," says the waiter removing the cork in the bottle on his tray and filling the glasses with the almost clear liquid. "Your first course will be out shortly as well."

"Thank you," says Seto as the waiter places the bottle in a bucket of ice on Seto's side of the table and moves Jounouchi's dishes to rest in front of the blond's new position at the table.

The waiter walks away.

"What is this?" asks Jounouchi delicately lifting his glass to sniff the liquid.

"I've asked him to bring us a bottle of peach juice," says Seto, "It should have a light enough flavor that it doesn't overpower any of the food."

Jounouchi takes a small sip and moans pleasurably.

"Yes, so after the champagne, we have a salad. Then our first dessert is a bowl of strawberries dipped in white chocolate. Our second dessert is a plate of light, fluffy pastries. And our final dessert is chocolate mousse," says Seto.

Jounouchi's stomach growls.

The waiter walks up to the table and places the plate of triangle shaped crackers covered in a light brown paste with black olive slices on top in front of Seto. "Bon appetite!"

"Merci," says Seto with a brisk nod before the waiter walks away. He moves the silverware around so that he can place the plate in between them.

"What fork do we use for this?" whispers Jounouchi.

"Your fingers," whispers Seto in return lifting a cracker in hand and taking a small bite.

Jounouchi lifts one of the triangles and lightly brushes off the olive before taking a bite. His eyes widen, and he places a hand over his mouth as he forces himself to swallow. "What is this?"

"Liver pâté. Do you not like it?" asks Seto.

"It's different. I've never had it before," says Jounouchi before taking another small bite.

"I know. It takes some getting used to," says Seto, "but you don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

Jounouchi sticks the last bite of his cracker into his mouth. "I suppose it's not all that bad. I mean, it won't kill me right?"

"I hope not. I'd much rather you die in bed," whispers Seto.

"Don't talk like that in a restaurant!" hisses Jounouchi. He lifts a cracker and shoves the entire thing into Seto's mouth. He takes a cracker and takes a small bite of it.

Seto just manages to prevent himself from choking on his cracker, and he sends a mock glare towards Jounouchi.

Jounouchi smiles. "I'm sorry."

"Next time you feed me, can you be a bit more gentle?" asks Seto.

"Like this?" asks Jounouchi holding up the last bite of his cracker for Seto to take.

Seto takes the cracker and kisses Jounouchi's fingertips before chewing it up.

"Next time, can we skip the liver?" whispers Jounouchi hopefully.

"Of course," says Seto with a nod of his head when he sees their waiter approaching.

The waiter comes over to their table quickly and replaces their empty plate with another plate covered in snails with a special tool to help crack their shells. He heads away as quickly as he had come.

"Kaiba, these are snails," whispers Jounouchi.

"This is escargot. It's a French delicacy," says Seto, "I'll break them open for you."

"Good, I think," says Jounouchi.

Seto smiles as he starts to open the snail shells.

Jounouchi blushes as Seto insists on feeding him.

***

"So how have you enjoyed our dinner so far?" asks Seto as Jounouchi takes the first sip of the champagne.

"It's very nice," says Jounouchi blushing as Seto takes the glass from him, "I was unsure of a few things at first. Like the snails, but it wasn't all that bad. I always thought the word 'delicacy' meant that you had to develop a taste for it because it wasn't good. It was a status symbol. So I guess I was wrong."

Seto takes a sip and passes the glass back to Jounouchi. "Our salad should be out here shortly."

"Yes," says Jounouchi taking a sip, "and then we get the best part. Dessert!"

Seto takes the glass and takes a swallow of champagne. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Jounouchi's eyes widen. He takes the glass from Seto and downs the rest of it. "Yes. Let's dance!"

Seto stands and holds out his hand for Jounouchi.

Jounouchi gives Seto his hand as he rises, and he allows Seto to lead him onto the dance floor. He doesn't object when Seto moves his hands into their proper positions and starts to lead him around the floor in a slightly awkward dance. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I'm not a very good dancer."

"Just don't step on my feet and we'll be fine," says Seto pulling Jounouchi closer to his body.

"Tonight has been wonderful," says Jounouchi resting his head on Seto's shoulder.

"And how has dinner been? Have you had enough to eat?" whispers Seto.

"I still have some room left, but we haven't gone through all the courses either," says Jounouchi, "so I should be good."

When the song ends, Seto guides Jounouchi back over to their table to the waiting salad.

"So, are you going to tell me what you want for your birthday?" asks Jounouchi.

"You," whispers Seto, "The only gift you could give me is yourself, but you won't be able to do that. So there's nothing you can give me."

Jounouchi smiles. "I think I know what to give you then."

"An I.O.U. for one night in heaven with you?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi blushes and eats his share of the salad.

"So, what kind of costume will you be in for the party?" asks Seto, "I would like to match my costume to yours."

"I think I'm going to go as Kat-chan," whispers Jounouchi, "but without the wig. So I'll probably be in some sort of dress. Maybe even the maid's uniform, but I don't know yet. Or maybe… maybe I'll get some dress that we could use for role playing later, and I'll wear that to the party."

"I have this manga that I would like you to read," says Seto blushing, "Maybe if you like it, we could use it as a model for role play."

"Okay, you got me flabbergasted when you said the word manga," says Jounouchi, "I didn't think you'd have time for such things in your hectic life of Kaiba Corp."

"I need to relax too, you know," says Seto blushing even brighter as the waiter comes out to bring them the first of their desserts.

Jounouchi lifts one of the white strawberries and holds it up to Seto's lips.

Seto opens his mouth and takes a bite, closing his eyes at the wonderful flavor of white chocolate and strawberry mixing together in his mouth.

Jounouchi blushes as he watches Seto enjoy the treat, and he finishes the strawberry.

When Seto opens his eyes again after swallowing his strawberry, he lifts another and holds it up to Jounouchi's lips for the blond to eat.

The young couple doesn't need to speak as they enjoy their desserts. They just take turns feeding each other. And after they finish the chocolate mousse, they take one more spin around the dance floor before Seto pays the bill with a credit card and escorts Jounouchi out of the restaurant to the waiting limo.

Jounouchi cuddles up against Seto as they head away from the restaurant. He giggles. "I haven't ever felt so full leaving a restaurant that wasn't all-you-can-eat!"

"I'm glad you're happy," says Seto wrapping his arms around Jounouchi, "What would you like to do now?"

"Do you happen to have a ballroom at your mansion?" asks Jounouchi.

"Of course I do. We hold parties there," says Seto, "Why?"

"Can we go there and continue dancing? I'm not very good, but I like being held in your arms like that," says Jounouchi.

"I would like that too," says Seto, "What do you think about us going out to a nightclub next weekend? We'll go out dancing and have a good time just holding each other and acting crazy!"

"That sounds like a blast!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling widely, "Let's do that! It'll be so much fun! How good are you at dirty dancing?"

Seto chokes on the air in his lungs. "What?"

Jounouchi blushes. "Dirty dancing… bumping, grinding, feeling up your dance partner's private places…"

Seto groans as his cock twitches. "I swear you say things like that to taunt me!"

"I do not!"

"Really?" asks Seto, "Then would you like to feel up some of my private places now?"

Jounouchi tightens his legs together before wrapping his arms around Seto so that one hand rests on his stomach just above his crotch. "I'm not gay, just a little curious…"

Seto groans as Jounouchi's hand slides down to cup his crotch, and his cock jumps to life. "Curiosity's good."

Jounouchi blushes, but he still feels up the organ hidden beneath the fabric of Seto's pants.

Seto moans and closes his eyes.

Jounouchi slides his body closer to Seto's as his own cock twitches a little. His eyes widen when he realizes his body's reacting in a similar manner as Seto's. He releases his grip on Seto with a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Seto bites his lip to silence a groan of frustration. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to see Jounouchi sitting on the opposite side of the car from him, shaking noticeably. "It's okay, Suya. I understand. I'll need a few moments before I can meet you in the ballroom though."

"Yeah," says Jounouchi, "Me too, I think."

"Are you still curious?" asks Seto.

"I don't know what I am," whispers Jounouchi.

"If you'd rather, we don't have to continue dancing tonight," says Seto.

"I want to dance. I want you to hold me," says Jounouchi.

"Then come back over here and I'll hold you again."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad?"

"Because I didn't finish what I started," whispers Jounouchi.

"I would never be mad about that," says Seto moving closer to Jounouchi and pulling the blond into his arms, "I'm frustrated and horny, but I'm not mad. I was actually surprised that you'd even take me up on my offer. I hadn't thought you would yet, so it doesn't surprise me that you weren't ready to go all the way."

Jounouchi sighs. "I think I owe you another I.O.U."

"Worry about that later," says Seto kissing Jounouchi's cheek.

"Se… Kaiba," moans Jounouchi tilting his head to the side.

Seto kisses the newly exposed neck and makes a line of kisses from the blond's ear to the shoulder.

Jounouchi's cock stands up and starts to harden from Seto's delicate ministrations upon his sensitive skin.

The limo pulls to a stop outside of the Kaiba Mansion.

Jounouchi fumbles with the door handle and opens the door. He slides out of Seto's arms and climbs from the back of the vehicle. He takes a deep breath of the night air.

Seto climbs out of the limo. "I will need a moment's reprise in my room. Will you meet me at the bottom of the stairs?"

"Yeah." Jounouchi nods. He rushes into the mansion and heads up to his bedroom.

Seto enters the mansion and heads to his own room where he enters the bathroom and closes the door before dropping his pants and the white thong he wears beneath. He grabs his erect cock and starts to stroke himself to completion, finishing the job Jounouchi started in the limo. He quietly calls out Jounouchi's name "Katsuya" as his release explodes all over his hand and the towel rack he faces. He grabs a towel from the rack and uses the clean, reverse side to wipe himself clean. Then he throws all the sullied towels into his hamper and straightens his clothing on himself again.

***

Jounouchi locks himself in his bathroom and pulls his dress up around his waist to pull off his blue lace bikini, which is feeling rather uncomfortable due to the erection he sports. He grabs his cock and strokes it, making it harder and bringing himself closer to his orgasm. His mind replays memories of himself and Seto as he masturbates and releases into his shower stall. "Seto…"

Jounouchi washes his hands and his lower body before he puts his underwear back on and heads out of his bathroom. He hurries downstairs to see a composed Seto already waiting for him. "Sorry to make you wait."

Seto shrugs. "It gives me time to think."

"About what?"

"About how beautiful you'll be when I see you next," says Seto taking Jounouchi into an embrace, "Do you feel better now?"

Jounouchi blushes and nods. "And you?"

"I feel much better," says Seto, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes!"

Seto leads Jounouchi into the ballroom, and he turns on the stereo mounted into the wall. Then he takes Jounouchi into his arms.

"What all dances do you know? Do you know how to tango? Cha-cha?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes. I took ballroom dancing classes shortly after I was adopted. Would you like me to teach you?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi nods.

"Let's start with the simple waltz, and then we'll move to the complicated waltz."

"Great!" exclaims Jounouchi, and they dance.

And they dance, and they dance until the early morning hours when they head up to their rooms to shower, and in Jounouchi's case dress. It's almost four in the morning when Jounouchi crawls into Seto's bed and cuddles up beside him.

Seto wraps his arms around Jounouchi and pulls him up right beside his flesh. He kisses his boyfriend's forehead before resting his head on his pillow.

"Good night, Kaiba," whispers Jounouchi giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Sleep well."

"Considering the time of night it is, I'm sure I'll sleep well, but the company is bound to help," says Seto smiling, "Sweet dreams, puppy."

Jounouchi smiles and rests his head on Seto's shoulder before closing his eyes.

Seto closes his eyes and squeezes Jounouchi once before allowing sleep to welcome him into the land of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Phil Collins and Genesis are real people. Any mention of them and their tour "Turn it on Again" are done with respect to them and their music. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Eight

Jounouchi walks to school feeling rather chipper on Monday morning. He freezes as he passes by a newspaper stand, and he instinctively walks up to it and buys the morning paper. "Thanks."

Jounouchi hurries to school and takes his paper into his classroom. He sits down at his desk and looks at the picture on the main page. He smiles a similar smile to the one he gave to the photographer on Saturday night as Seto escorted him into La Gourmand. His eyes search the page for a story, but he doesn't find one, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"What are you smiling about, puppy?" asks Seto from his seat not too far from the blond.

Jounouchi lifts the paper and turns to look at Seto and show him the picture. "This. You and Kat-chan look so cute together."

Seto smiles. "It's a good picture. I'm a bit surprised though that the photographer didn't question us to find out who she is, but I suppose the doormen had something to do with that."

"Do you have scissors?" asks Jounouchi.

Seto opens his briefcase and pulls out a small plastic case. He opens it to retrieve a pair of scissors.

"Thank you," says Jounouchi taking the scissors and cutting out the picture, "I'm keeping a collection of photos." He blushes.

"I got that impression." Seto takes the scissors back and places them in the case again.

Jounouchi looks at his paper again as he tucks his picture into his textbook. His eyes widen. "No way!"

"What?" Seto stands up quickly.

"My favorite band is reuniting!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Really?" asks Seto walking up to Jounouchi and turning the cutout page so they can get a good look at the article. "Who's your favorite band?"

"Genesis!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Their lead singer is Phil Collins, and he is totally the best!"

Seto quickly skims the article. "The band split apart in 1996, and their last tour was in 1991. They're reuniting in 2006 for the start of their new tour, Turn it on Again."

"They won't be in Domino, but they will be in Tokyo in January! This is totally awesome! I am so getting tickets to this!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Tickets to what?" asks Yugi as he enters the classroom with Ryou.

"Genesis is having a reunited tour!" exclaims Jounouchi jumping to his feet to grab his two best friends in a hug, "You want to go with me! It's in January, in Tokyo!"

Ryou and Yugi look at each other and smile. "Yeah!"

"Great! I'll check into getting the tickets for us!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I'm not promising anything too fancy though!"

"Like we would expect front row seats!" exclaims Yugi.

"It would be so cool just to be there," says Ryou.

Seto turns and heads back to his desk feeling a little blue about not being invited to join the group at the concert.

Yugi, Ryou, and Jounouchi sit down and happily discuss which songs they would like to hear at the concert.

Jounouchi throws a note onto Seto's desk just as the other students start to file into the room. He goes back to reading his paper while Ryou and Yugi start whispering to each other.

Seto opens the note and reads it. _'Please tell me that you'll come with me if I get the tickets. I know it's not your favorite music, but I would like to share it with you.'_

Jounouchi glances back in time to see Seto smile and nod his head. He smiles back at him, and his cheeks tint red.

The teacher enters the room with a grumpy "Good morning, class" and starts right in on the lecture of the day.

***

Mokuba giggles as he sits in Seto's room the next Saturday afternoon, helping his brother pick out his clothing for his date with Jounouchi. "What is so difficult about this? You've been out clubbing with Shalara dozens of times!"

"I know, but it's different going out with Shalara," says Seto pulling out all his various pairs of pants that he's worn to the clubs before and tossing them onto the bed, "For one thing, I never had to impress Shalara. For another… I like Shalara. We are wonderful friends, and we made a nice couple. But it wasn't real. It wasn't true. It wasn't love."

"Is it love with Kat-chan?" asks Mokuba.

Seto takes a deep breath and sighs. "No, Mokuba. I'm in love with Jounouchi. Suya is just icing. Jounouchi's the cake."

Mokuba smiles. He grabs a pair of black suede leather pants from the pile. "Wear these. Kat-chan will like the feel of them."

Seto blushes.

"I'll find you a shirt," says Mokuba standing and heading into the closet. He tosses out a pair of boots. "Wear those too!"

"What should I be doing while you try to seduce my boyfriend?" asks Seto.

"Why don't you find some accessories?" asks Mokuba, "I'm not picking out your earrings and necklaces for you, so you better pick some good ones!"

"Fine, dad! I will!" teases Seto moving over to his dresser and taking his jewelry box from the top drawer. He sits down on the edge of his bed and starts to look through the various jewelry pieces. He pulls out a gothic black cross, purchased for its appearance and not for any religious connotation. He sets it aside and removes a skull earring.

"Oh, don't wear that one!" exclaims Mokuba emerging from the closet with a crimson red button-down shirt and a black net muscle shirt. "I found you a shirt combination."

Seto puts the skull back into the jewelry box and removes a silver ankh, purchased for its religious connotation and not its appearance. "What about this?"

"Nice!" exclaims Mokuba, "What about the other one?"

"Well, since you've decided I should wear red and black," says Seto pulling out a single ruby stud, "The ruby would be best."

"Okay," says Mokuba with a smile and a nod, "Now, you should go take a shower and get dressed. Be sure you use the good cologne tonight! Maybe you'll be able to get Jounouchi to be a little more experimental in bed tonight!"

"If I could get a kiss on the lips, it would be an improvement," says Seto. He sighs. "Not that I'm complaining. It was very cute when he gave me that I.O.U. for a kiss. Frustrating as all hell, but cute."

"He'll come around," says Mokuba, "I've seen him look at you, big brother. The eyes don't lie. Jounouchi isn't straight. I don't know if he's gay or bi, but he's definitely interested in you. You have a chance with him."

"Thank you for being observant," says Seto, "I'm going to take my shower now." He turns and heads into the bathroom.

Mokuba walks up to the still open door. "And Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go out tonight with a loaded gun." Mokuba turns and runs out of the room, closing the bedroom door firmly before heading off to play video games.

***

"Listen up, okay? You need to get up or else I can't go out with you tonight," says Jounouchi staring down at his limp cock, "You've been acting weird since last weekend. I can't have you doing anything funny while I'm out with him tonight, so we have to let out all that stress. So will you just get up already so I can jerk you off and take my shower?" He groans when his lower body doesn't respond to his words. He closes his eyes and imagines his beautiful friend, Kujaku Mai, running towards him in a tiny bikini with her buxom chest bouncing. He shifts in his seat, but his cock doesn't respond. A porn movie he watched with Honda begins to play through his mind and his cock twitches, but not at the memory of the nude woman. His cock responds to the memory of the brown haired man with his cock standing tall and hard and leaking a bit.

Jounouchi gasps and tilts his head backwards, focusing now on the memory of Seto kissing his neck. His cock stands up, and he remembers the few moments he spent groping Seto. His cock hardens, and he takes a hold of his penis while still thinking about Seto. He quickly brings himself to orgasm. His entire body flushes with embarrassment when he realizes he called out "Seto" during his release. He steps into the shower and turns the water on. "If I'm not gay, then what the hell was that about?"

Jounouchi takes his time in the warm water, washing his body and his hair before turning on an ice-cold spray to freeze away the stirrings of his second erection of the day. He turns off the water as he steps out of the shower and shivers while drying himself. He wraps the towel around his waist and blow-dries his hair. Then he heads into his bedroom and pulls on a black silk thong. He covers his body with a black leather skirt and a blue leather bodice. He grabs a wig case from his closet and heads into the bathroom. He takes the time to apply his makeup before he puts the wig onto his head, the pale blond hair accentuating the blue streaks within. He puts a silver ring onto the middle finger of his left hand before he wraps a black collar around his neck so that the silver cross charm dangles in front.

Jounouchi steps back out into his bedroom and sits down on the bed to pull on and zip up his high-heeled, black knee high boots. He pulls on a pair of black leather palm gloves before he stands up and wraps a blue satin sash around his waist and ties it. "Okay, let's see. Underwear? Check. Blue wig? Check. Collar? Check. Leash? Check. Perfume? No."

Jounouchi heads back into the bathroom to mist himself with the latest Britney Spear's perfume before he heads out of his room and down the stairs.

"Suya? Is that you?" asks Seto when he sees Jounouchi walk into the living room.

"Do I really look that different?" asks Jounouchi looking down at himself.

"You look… Do you mind if I call you sexy?"

Jounouchi blushes.

"You look amazing!" exclaims Seto moving to Jounouchi's side. He pulls the blond into an embrace and rubs his hands across the sinuous leather. "And you feel divine!"

"I'm not complaining," whispers Jounouchi relaxing in Seto's arms, "Are we leaving?"

"Would you like to have some dinner first?" asks Seto, "I'm sure Mokuba would like to see your outfit."

"I am a bit hungry," says Jounouchi, "And I would like to get an honest opinion about the hair. I'm not so sure that blue is my color."

"But you look so beautiful with blue hair and blue clothing, Suya," says Seto smiling.

"Which is why I would like an unbiased opinion," says Jounouchi smiling.

Seto pulls Jounouchi into the dining room where Mokuba already sits enjoying his light dinner. "Mokuba. Suya wants to know what you think of her hair."

Mokuba turns to look at the couple and spits out the mouthful of soup he was trying to swallow. "Wow! Kat-chan! You look… um, Seto, am I allowed to think your girlfriend's sexy?"

Seto chuckles. "Thinking that is okay because I think that as well, but if you try to take her from me, I won't go easy on you just because you're my brother."

"The hair really looks good on you, Kat-chan," says Mokuba smiling, "And the outfit isn't bad either. You look really sexy. Be careful tonight because other people might try to pick you up and steal you from Seto. By the way, I think the collar is a nice touch."

"If I get any dog comments about it from you, Kaiba, I will rip your dick off!" exclaims Jounouchi sending a glare towards Seto.

"I wouldn't dream of it," says Seto walking Jounouchi to their seats.

"I'm sorry," says Jounouchi sitting down, "I just feel half dressed like this, and I was half against the blue hair when Shalara gave it to me anyway. I only conceded because she thought Seto would like the blue wig best."

"It looks good on you though," says Mokuba.

"Shalara was right. I do love the blue hair on you, but you didn't have to accept that wig just because I like the color," says Seto, "I would love you in any color."

Jounouchi looks away. "I wanted you to be pleased…"

Seto smiles and strokes Jounouchi's arm. "I am."

Jounouchi grabs a bowl and fills it with soup quickly.

"Eat up, beautiful, and then we'll head out to the club," says Seto getting his own soup.

"Must you always talk like that?" asks Jounouchi blushing, "Constantly calling me beautiful and sexy and stuff."

"I tell the truth," says Seto.

Jounouchi eats his soup as quickly as he can considering how hot the liquid is. "Have a good night, Mokuba. You'd better be in bed before we return."

Seto finishes the last bite of his soup. "Okay, let's go then."

Seto and Jounouchi rise from their seats.

"Have fun!" exclaims Mokuba smiling as he gets another bowl of soup.

Jounouchi pulls Seto out of the room only for the brunet to guide him out to the limo.

"Suya? Why are you so self-conscious today?" asks Seto.

"I… You confuse me, Kaiba Seto. You confuse me," says Jounouchi closing his eyes and leaning against Seto. "You make me want to be a woman worthy of you."

"You are. You always have been," whispers Seto.

"Tonight, I really am a dog. A collar with a cross, and a satin leash," whispers Jounouchi.

"All the better to keep you in my arms," says Seto wrapping Jounouchi into his embrace.

"That's why I wanted to wear the collar and leash," says Jounouchi, "So you could keep me close."

Seto kisses Jounouchi's forehead.

Jounouchi nibbles on his burgundy-colored bottom lip. He thinks about asking Seto for a kiss, but the implications of such an action cause him to hold his tongue. He snuggles further into Seto's embrace and breathes deeply. "You smell nice."

"I'm glad you approve," says Seto, "You smell very nice as well."

"Are these pants of yours leather?" whispers Jounouchi as his leg rubs up against Seto's legs.

"Yes, they are," says Seto.

"So you're naked beneath them," whispers Jounouchi matter-of-factly.

"You remembered." Seto blushes.

Jounouchi smiles. He doesn't get the chance to speak again though since the limo arrives at their destination.

A doorman pulls open the limo door, and Seto climbs out before holding his hand out to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi swings both his legs out of the limo before standing, using Seto's hand and the doorframe to pull himself up. He closes his eyes when he sees the flashes of several cameras go off in his face. "Can we go inside now, Kaiba?"

Seto smiles and pulls Jounouchi up to the door, past the security guard at the entrance, and into the nightclub. "There will be another picture of us in the paper on Monday. And probably more speculation about whether or not I'm still on the market or if you have your claws into me."

"I haven't grown into my claws yet," says Jounouchi.

Seto chuckles.

"It's not that funny," mumbles Jounouchi before giggling.

"You haven't told me what you think of this though," says Seto, "You've been thrown into the limelight all of a sudden. I'm surprised that there haven't been more news reports about my Mystery Woman."

"I don't want to be called a Mystery Woman or just your friend. We're more than that," says Jounouchi as they find an empty table and sit down.

"I know that, and you know that, but no one else does."

"I think you should do a press release."

"What?"

"Come on! You know what a press release is! I think you should send out a press release telling them that your lady friend whom you've been seen with is your girlfriend," says Jounouchi, "Tell them my name. Tell them whatever you want, as long as not all the truth comes out."

"You're okay with that?" asks Seto with wide eyes.

"You're my boyfriend, Kaiba. Have been for some time, and the time has come for you to confirm our relationship. I don't want anyone else to try to claim you as theirs while you're dating me," says Jounouchi.

Seto smiles and lifts Jounouchi's hand off the tabletop and to his lips for a quick kiss. "I will send out a press release. And I'll try not to embarrass you too much."

Jounouchi smiles.

A waiter approaches their table with a smile on his face. "Hi! Can I get you something to drink?"

"What would you like, Suya? Anything you want!" exclaims Seto.

Jounouchi blushes. "Soda, regular. There will be no diet shit for me!"

"Okay! And for you?" The waiter turns to look at Seto.

"I'll take the same," says Seto, "for now."

"I'll be right back!" exclaims the waiter turning to head in the direction of the bar.

"We'll drink a bit before we hit the dance floor," says Seto.

Jounouchi nods.

"Whatever you do, don't leave a drink unattended," says Seto, "This club is pretty safe, but you never know when someone will slip in and drug your drink."

"Has that ever happened to you?" asks Jounouchi.

"Thankfully no," says Seto, "and I don't want to start now. I especially don't want that to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if someone were to hurt you."

"Set…"

"Two sodas!" exclaims the waiter who quickly appears at their table and sets down the drinks from his tray.

Jounouchi blushes. "Thanks."

"Thank you," says Seto passing a bill to the young man.

The waiter smiles and heads off.

"Now… what were you saying?" asks Seto.

"I was saying, you're very sweet," says Jounouchi.

"So… besides going to the business party with Mokuba, what do you think you two will be doing next weekend?" asks Seto.

"Missing you," says Jounouchi blushing, "I was thinking we'd go to the game shop and maybe the arcade. How long will you be gone?"

"My plane leaves Friday afternoon at three," says Seto, "and I won't be back until Sunday evening. About seven."

"Will you miss me?"

"I'll miss everything about you. The softness of your hair, the fiery passion in your eyes, the beauty of your smile…" Seto sighs. "I wish I didn't have to go away, or that I could at least take you with me. Unfortunately though, a representative from Kaiba Corp has to go to the party."

"I know," says Jounouchi, "It will give Mokuba and I some time to go shopping for costumes for your party."

"I'm sure you'll find something… perfect," says Seto smiling.

"Like maybe Nicole's dress?" Jounouchi blushes.

"Nicole?" asks Seto. Then his eyes widen suddenly. "You mean…?"

"I read Boy Princess," says Jounouchi, "and I would like to role play it with you."

Seto's cock twitches. "You do realize in that first manga, I'll get to kiss you twice, don't you? And at the end you have to kiss me."

"Well, I'll just have to get used to you kissing me then, won't I?" Jounouchi lifts his glass in a silent toast and takes a long drink.

Seto downs his own soda. "Should we start getting you used to it now?"

"Maybe later," whispers Jounouchi before finishing his soda. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Hmm… do I?" teases Seto.

Jounouchi looks around them before leaning towards Seto and whispering, "Voulez-vous danser avec moi ce soir?"

"Do you have any idea what you just asked me?" asks Seto smiling.

"Danser, pas coucher!" exclaims Jounouchi.

Seto chuckles. "Yes, I'll dance with you. I didn't know you spoke French!"

"I don't. I just picked up a couple of lines from songs and movies," says Jounouchi standing up.

"So how do you know the difference between danser and coucher?" Seto stands up and wraps his arm around Jounouchi's waist.

Jounouchi blushes as he slides his body closer to Seto's. "Despite popular belief, I'm not stupid enough to proposition someone so blatantly."

"I don't think you're stupid," says Seto leading Jounouchi onto the dance floor and pulling the blond up against his chest. "Just sometimes you act stupid."

"Less talk, more dancing," says Jounouchi starting to sway to the beat of the music.

Seto starts to dance, moving his body seductively against his partner.

Jounouchi's hands find Seto's hips, and he caresses the leather as they dance. He knows no boundaries as his hands move across the body in front of him, nor does he object when Seto's hands move similar paths along his own skin and clothing.

Late that night after hours of dancing and a few more drinks, even one spiked with a little rum, Seto holds his drowsy date close to his body. "Should we go home, Suya?"

"Yeah," whispers Jounouchi, "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry," whispers Seto guiding Jounouchi towards the door.

Jounouchi trips and stumbles.

Seto quickly scoops Jounouchi up into his arms and cradles him into his chest.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't stay longer. I wanted to," whispers Jounouchi wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, "but now I'm just so tired."

"It's three in the morning, Suya," whispers Seto carrying Jounouchi out of the club, "How long did you really want to stay?"

"It's… three?"

"Yes, it is," whispers Seto waiting at the curb for his limo to pull up and one of the doormen to open the back door. He places his date onto the seat before climbing in so that the door can close behind him.

"I thought it was closer to midnight… or maybe one," says Jounouchi smiling sweetly at Seto, "Now I don't feel so bad about being tired."

Seto strokes Jounouchi's hair.

"I think I'm going to need help changing," says Jounouchi, "I wouldn't be comfy sleeping in this, but I'm too tired to change."

"I'll help you then," says Seto.

"Thanks," says Jounouchi closing his eyes. What feels like just a moment later, he wakes to find himself in his bedroom of the Kaiba Mansion with Seto getting his nightgown and robe. "What happened?"

"Oh, you're awake. You fell asleep in the limo," says Seto setting the clothing beside Jounouchi, "You were very tired."

"Sorry," mumbles Jounouchi blushing.

"Do you think you can get dressed now? Or would you like me to help you?"

"Dress me!" Jounouchi holds up his arms like a child.

Seto kneels in front of Jounouchi and slowly removes the boots, one at a time, as he caresses and strokes the well-muscled leg. He remains kneeling as he lifts one of Jounouchi's hands and removes the palm glove from it. He takes a moment to untie and unwind the sash from the blond's waist before he moves to take off the other glove. "Will you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Where else would I sleep?"

"You could sleep in here. This is your room after all," says Seto. He stands up and cups Jounouchi's cheeks in his hands. He kisses the other's forehead as he pulls the wig from on top of his head.

"I don't sleep here," whispers Jounouchi, "I sleep with you."

Seto removes the silver ring from Jounouchi's hand before moving to take off the collar. He purposefully removes the bodice from his date's torso, and he places a quick kiss to Jounouchi's breast right above his heart. "You'll need to stand up now."

Jounouchi stands up slowly, and he blushes when Seto unfastens and lowers the skirt from his waist.

Seto's cock twitches when he sees the black thong. He lightly runs his fingers over it. "Silk… very nice."

"Dress me," whispers Jounouchi.

Seto lifts the gown and helps Jounouchi into it before slipping the robe around his shoulders. "Let's get you into my room and into bed now," says Seto.

Jounouchi nods as Seto cuddles up to him and helps him out of one bedroom and into another.

Seto helps Jounouchi into bed before removing his clothing slowly. His eyes watch Jounouchi's as they take in every inch of skin revealed before his hungry eyes. As soon as he's nude, albeit still sporting an erection, he climbs into bed beside Jounouchi and pulls the blond up against him.

Jounouchi kisses Seto's cheek. "Good night."

"Sleep well, Jounouchi," whispers Seto.

"I will tonight," whispers Jounouchi closing his eyes and resting his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto watches Jounouchi fall asleep before he closes his eyes to sleep as well.

***

Mokuba giggles when he sees Seto and Jounouchi cuddling up to each other in bed. "Don't you two think it's time to get up?"

Jounouchi snuggles further into Seto's chest. "Just a few more minutes…"

Seto rubs the sleep from his eyes with the arm not securely holding Jounouchi, and he yawns. "What time is it, Mokuba?"

"Noon," says Mokuba, "You've missed breakfast, and Yukia tells me lunch is almost ready."

"Come on, puppy. It's time to eat," says Seto softly shaking the other.

Jounouchi slowly opens his eyes and kisses Seto's cheek before slipping from the bed.

Seto pushes the blanket down and stands up.

Mokuba turns away so as not to see his brother's nudity. He instead looks at Jounouchi stretching languidly. He blushes. "That is a very nice gown, Kat-chan! Kind of short though, don't you think?"

Jounouchi blushes. He grabs his robe and slips it on to conceal himself.

"I'm going down to check on lunch," says Mokuba, "You both might want to put some clothes on before you come down." He skips happily out of the room.

"I think he lives to make me embarrassed!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"That's what little brothers are for," says Seto, "To make their older siblings and their companions blush."

"I'm going to go get dressed," says Jounouchi blushing even more when he turns to look at Seto and gets a good look at the firm ass. He moves quickly to step up behind Seto as the brunet searches his dresser for a particular pair of underwear. He extends his hand slowly and gingerly cups one cheek.

Seto jumps slightly and turns to look at Jounouchi. "I thought you went to your room."

"Not yet," whispers Jounouchi drawing patterns on Seto's ass with his light fingered touch, "I just couldn't resist…" He tiptoes up to place a kiss to Seto's cheek, almost on his lips but still not making it. He steps back and runs out of the room.

"Just a little longer, and you'll be mine, Katsuya," whispers Seto before turning back to his dresser. He smiles to himself.

***

Jounouchi walks into the dining room wearing a long black dress with an empire waist, elbow-length sleeves, and a drooping oval neckline. White gloves cover his hands and a white rose in full bloom adorns his chest over his heart. His straight blond hair falls loosely down to his waist. He wears white and black high-heeled pumps, and his make-up looks almost flawless upon his face.

Seto smiles at Jounouchi as he sits down at the table wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "You are gorgeous, Suya!"

"Thank you," says Jounouchi blushing as he moves towards his seat beside Seto.

"That's a lovely dress," says Mokuba, "What are your plans for the day?"

"I was thinking we could all go to the park. The days are getting cooler, and we won't have many more chances to go before it starts snowing," says Jounouchi, "That is… if you don't have plans already."

Mokuba looks away. "I would like to spend the day with you two, but I have plans. I'm joining some friends for a movie."

"Oh," says Jounouchi as Yukia brings in the tray with their lunch on it.

"It'll just be the two of you today," says Mokuba, "Sorry."

"It's okay," says Jounouchi.

Yukia places the dishes onto the table. Then she leaves to resume her duties.

Seto takes Jounouchi's hand. "Were you looking forward to spending time with Mokuba?"

Jounouchi sighs. "I just thought it would be nice for all of us to spend the day together. Especially since we won't even see you next weekend."

"Will you have dinner with us on Thursday?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi smiles. "I'd love to."

Seto sighs. "I think you should join Jounouchi and Yugi for movie night on Friday, Mokuba."

"Really?" asks Mokuba with wide eyes.

"Yes. I'll be leaving Friday afternoon for Hong Kong," says Seto, "and I would rather you not be left alone. I trust you, but I want to be sure you're safe. If I didn't have to worry so much about kidnappers, I would feel better about leaving you alone. So I think you should join them on Friday for the movie. You could even invite them to have it here."

"Sounds good to me!" exclaims Mokuba smiling, "So, Jounouchi will have to ask Yugi to come here for movie night! Then on Saturday night we have to go to the party! But I'll get to hang out with Kat-chan all day on Sunday, and we'll have a late dinner when you get home! Your flight comes in at seven or so, right?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," says Seto before looking at Jounouchi, "and what do you have to say?"

"I'll talk to the guys about moving our movie night here," says Jounouchi, "and I'll see what I can do about making sure Honda can't be here. I'm not sure if I'll be waiting to have dinner with you on Sunday though."

"That's your choice," says Seto, "I'm sure you would probably have homework or something."

"Or I would just have to go home," says Jounouchi.

"So, what should you and I do today, Suya?" asks Seto, "Since Mokuba can't join us?"

"Well, maybe we should stay in today," says Jounouchi, "Just play games or watch movies here or something. Then maybe if Mokuba gets back in time, we could go out to have dinner as a group."

"I'll be home before six," says Mokuba, "so that would work for me."

"That sounds very nice," says Seto smiling.

Jounouchi leans up against Seto. "Do you think maybe we should eat before lunch gets cold?"

Seto chuckles. "Yes, we should eat."

They all help themselves to the spaghetti, breadsticks, and salad, and they begin to eat. They start in on the mutually safe topic of Duel Monsters.

"Have you heard about any more tournaments?" asks Jounouchi, "I haven't heard of any new ones recently. Not since Battle City."

"I am planning a new one," says Seto, "but it won't be until next year, probably summer, but I haven't exactly decided yet."

"Really? Cool! Will I get invited to this one?" asks Jounouchi twirling his spaghetti on his fork.

"I was thinking no…"

"What?"

"Let me finish," says Seto placing his hand over Jounouchi's mouth to stop his tirade of insults before it can begin.

Jounouchi glares at Seto.

"If we're still a couple at that time, then I was hoping you and I could be co-hosts for the tournament. We wouldn't actually be dueling in it to win, but, for example… At the end of the first round eliminations, you would duel everyone who wasn't wiped out. You would have the option of letting them proceed or failing them based upon their skills, abilities, and strategies. Whether they win against you or not. If they show poor sportsmanship during their duel against you, then you don't advance them, even if they won. Then I would do the same for the end of the second round," explains Seto.

"Mmm mmm mmm…"

Seto blushes as he removes his hand from Jounouchi's mouth. "So do you think that would be acceptable?"

"Well, if we were still together, I wouldn't need the prize, whatever that was… I could just sweet talk you into giving me the same," says Jounouchi, "I would like to participate in the tournament, but as long as I would still get to duel, I suppose I might find it acceptable."

"You two make such a cute couple!" exclaims Mokuba standing up with his last breadstick in hand, "I'll see you later!" He runs out of the dining room without another word.

"Brothers," says Seto with a sigh.

Jounouchi giggles.

"Are you done eating?" asks Seto looking towards Jounouchi and smiling when he sees a bit of sauce on his cheek. He lifts his napkin and licks the corner before grabbing Jounouchi's chin and wiping the sauce away. "Messy little puppy."

"Yeah," says Jounouchi placing down his fork, "I'm done eating. Should we go play a game or watch a movie? What do you want to do?"

"I want… to hold you in my arms," says Seto, "You said you read my manga."

"Yeah, I did. The dresses in there were gorgeous!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing.

"Would you be adverse to sitting down with me and having me read them to you?" asks Seto standing up.

Jounouchi thinks for a moment before standing up and looking directly into Seto's eyes. "Yes, I would be adverse to sitting down with you while you read them."

Seto's breath hitches, and he lowers his eyes.

"I would much rather lie down in your arms while you read to me. We can do that, can't we?" asks Jounouchi smiling.

"You annoying little brat!" exclaims Seto raising his gaze to fix Jounouchi's.

"But first… you have to catch me!" exclaims Jounouchi pushing Seto away and running out of the dining room.

"Oh, I'll catch you, Suya!" exclaims Seto racing after Jounouchi. He sees Jounouchi enter the living room, and he runs after him. He chases Jounouchi around the couch once before the blond runs out of the living room.

"I'm too fast for you, Kaiba!" exclaims Jounouchi running into another room and closing the door. He looks around to find himself in the library. He hurries down an aisle of books and hides.

The door opens, and Seto enters. "I know you're in here, Suya…"

Jounouchi peeks around a corner to see Seto walking towards him. He jerks his head back and runs down the aisle further before trying to make his way back to the door, but the door he finds happens to be locked.

"Stop, Suya!" shouts Seto from the other side of the room when he looks down the aisle and spots Jounouchi. His voice trembles slightly and his eyes widen as he adds, "You do not want to go in there!"

"You're just saying that to try to catch me!" exclaims Jounouchi spotting the key hanging high above the door. He jumps up and grabs the key before pushing it into the lock on the door.

"No!" screams Seto running as fast as he can towards Jounouchi.

Jounouchi turns the key and throws the door open. He doesn't get the chance to enter though because Seto grabs him from behind, but then he wasn't trying to move into the room anymore anyway. His eyes scan the room uncertainly. "Seto, aren't these devices…?"

Seto slams the door closed and turns the key to lock the door. He puts the key back up on the hook. "This room belonged to my step-father. No one goes in there anymore."

Jounouchi shivers.

Seto wraps his arms around Jounouchi tightly, and he helps the blond turn around to bury his painted face into his chest.

"Why?"

"He was sadistic and cruel. He was evil," says Seto, "He used to torture me in there. I haven't seen the inside of that room since his death. It stayed just as he had left it. I wanted nothing to do with it. I can't even bring myself to go in there to dispose of all that junk!"

"I'm sorry," whispers Jounouchi, "I didn't understand… I didn't realize… It was just supposed to be a game."

"I know. I know," says Seto.

"Can we go now?" whispers Jounouchi.

Seto lifts Jounouchi into his arms and carries him out of the library. He slowly walks upstairs with Jounouchi huddled into his chest. "Are you okay, Jounouchi?"

"I'll feel better when you're lying behind me reading to me," says Jounouchi.

Seto carries Jounouchi into his bedroom and lowers him onto the bed. He gets the first book while Jounouchi gets comfortable lying on his side. He climbs into the bed and melds his body up against Jounouchi's so that the blond's back rests against his chest. He wraps his arms around his date.

"I'll hold the book," says Jounouchi taking it from Seto's hands, "You just read."

Seto places an extra pillow beneath their heads to help prop him up, and when Jounouchi opens to the first page, he starts to read the story over the blond's shoulder.

Jounouchi tilts his head to the side to expose his neck when the title character, Nicole who pretends to be Elena gets his first kiss. He moans happily when Seto takes his invitation and kisses his neck. He whispers, "I like it when you do that…"

"Would you like me to do it some more?" whispers Seto.

"When they kiss…"

Seto half-smirks, but mostly he smiles, and he continues to read.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The movies The Hobbit (animated), Lord of the Rings (animated), and Return of the King (animated), Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, Lord of the Rings: Two Towers, and Lord of the Rings: Return of the King belong to their respective companies. The manga series Boy Princess by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Nine

Jounouchi joins Mokuba and Seto for dinner every night that week, and he nearly cries on Thursday night when Seto kisses his cheek before dropping him off at home. He keeps away from Seto all day on Friday, avoiding the brunet like the plague. He breathes a sigh of relief when Seto leaves the school at one-thirty as usual.

"Hey, guys, I won't be able to come to movie night," says Honda approaching the group at the end of class, "My sister has some sort of emergency, and she needs me to baby-sit for her. I'd bring him along, except she demands I stay at her place."

Jounouchi hides his snicker.

"That's okay, Honda," says Yugi, "We were actually thinking about not having movie night this week so that we could all afford to go to the theater next weekend."

"Oh, good," says Honda with a sigh of relief, "I have to run. Maybe I'll see you at the game shop tomorrow, Yugi. If not, I'll see you all on Monday." He packs up the rest of his books in a hurry and heads off.

"The limo should be waiting outside to take us to the Kaiba Mansion," says Jounouchi packing up the last of his books, "Mokuba's there alone by now, and Yukia's cooking us up a feast to go with our movie."

Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu finish packing up their books, and they head out of the classroom with Jounouchi.

Anzu bumps into someone as they walk down the hall towards the main exit. "Oh, sorry!"

"No, it was my fault," says Otogi Ryuji brushing his loose hair out of his eyes.

Anzu blushes slightly. "Hi, Otogi. We haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

"I'm good," says Otogi walking out with the group, "My game shop is doing fine. It's been keeping me very busy. I haven't had much time to myself recently. I'm either here or there."

"Do you have to go to work today?" asks Ryou.

Otogi slumps his shoulders. "I don't particularly want to."

"Well, you own the company. Take the night off," says Ryou.

Otogi just simply blinks at the idea.

"We always have dinner together and watch a movie on Friday nights," says Yugi.

"You're welcome to join us," says Anzu still blushing.

"Can you come?" asks Yugi giving Otogi an adorable pout.

"Please?" asks Ryou joining Yugi with a cute pout of his own.

"Screw this!" exclaims Jounouchi only to receive several gasps from everyone else in the group. He grabs Otogi by the arm. "He's coming with us whether he wants to or not!"

Otogi blushes. "Actually, I'd like to come. Now can you let go of my arm?"

Jounouchi pouts, but he releases his hold on Otogi. "Damn! I was looking forward to dragging you down the sidewalk and shoving you in the trunk of the limo!"

"Limo? Since when do you rank a limo?" asks Otogi as they all continue walking and reach the limo.

The chauffeur opens the door.

"Thanks," says Jounouchi climbing into the back seat.

Everyone piles into the back of the limo with Jounouchi.

"I'm baby-sitting Kaiba Mokuba," says Jounouchi, "and Kaiba's allowed me the use of the limo this weekend."

"Kaiba's being nice to you?" asks Otogi in shock.

Jounouchi blushes, but he nods his head.

"Wow," says Otogi, "Amazing what can happen when you're not looking."

Ryou and Yugi share a quick look and a smile.

"Okay, now it's your turn, Otogi," says Anzu.

"My turn?" asks Otogi.

"What's up with the hair?" asks Anzu, "I've never seen you have it down before."

Otogi blushes. "Some jerk clipped my hair-tie today! Took off some of my beautiful hair too!"

"I'm sure Mokuba wouldn't mind lending you one of his," says Jounouchi, "We'll ask him when we get to his place."

"Mokuba doesn't use hair-ties," says Otogi.

"He does when he sleeps. Duh!" exclaims Jounouchi.

The limo pulls to a stop outside of the mansion.

Jounouchi opens the door and climbs out with his bag of books. He waits for everyone else to get out before they all walk up to the door. He rings the doorbell before opening the door and walking inside. "Mokuba! We're here!"

"Jounouchi!" exclaims Mokuba running out of the living room and giving the blond a hug. He looks at everyone present, and he nods his approval. "You managed to ditch Honda then?"

"Yeah. I begged his sister to go out to dinner so he'd need to baby-sit," says Jounouchi, "I know your brother didn't want him in his house while he's gone. But he said nothing about Otogi, so I brought him instead."

"Otogi's fine!" exclaims Mokuba, "Seto took all his work files from home with him, so we don't need to worry about him trying any corporate espionage! Come on, we can go pick out the movie! Yukia's agreed to serve dinner in the living room so long as we try not to be messy about eating it. And Seto said you could all stay the night in the guest rooms if you wanted to!"

"Sounds great to me!" exclaims Ryou. He sets his bag of books on the floor in the entranceway.

Everyone leaves their schoolbooks in the entranceway before they follow Mokuba into the living room.

"Wow!" exclaims Yugi after Mokuba slides up the rolling doors of the cabinets to reveal the expansive movie collection hidden from sight. "You guys have more movies than the rental place by my house!"

Mokuba blushes. "We do try!"

"So, can we watch anything?" asks Anzu, "You have quite a few movies here that I wouldn't see fit for a twelve year old."

"Seto's watched all of the movies, and then he watches them with me," says Mokuba, "so we can watch whatever you want. Besides, Jounouchi has the right to allow me to watch any movie he wants! He's close enough to Seto…"

"I'm not close to Seto!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing, "I mean… okay, maybe we're friends now, but…"

"You're so easy, Jounouchi! I swear, you blush more than Kat-chan!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Will we get to meet her?" asks Ryou.

"I've already met her. She's very nice," says Yugi, "I ran into her and Kaiba at the arcade."

"Oh," says Ryou, "Does she look as much like Jounouchi up close as she does in the pictures?"

"What? Hey!" exclaims Jounouchi.

Yugi chuckles. "Not answering that!"

"Quit picking on me!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Oh, guys! I have an idea!" exclaims Otogi.

"What about?" asks Mokuba.

"Let's have a Lord of the Rings marathon!" exclaims Otogi, "They have the animated Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, and Return of the King. Plus they have the Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers, and Return of the King! They have both the theatrical version and the extended!"

"How about we start with the Hobbit, then move to the Fellowship, Two Towers, and Return of the King?" asks Anzu glancing at her watch, "If we start now, we can be done by tomorrow morning!"

"First person falls asleep, and we stop the marathon," says Mokuba, "Jounouchi and I have big plans for tomorrow. We're going shopping to find Seto a birthday present, and in the evening we're going to a business function. So we're going to need our sleep."

"So, what are you guys going to the party as?" asks Yugi as Otogi grabs The Hobbit and heads over to the TV and DVD player to put the movie in.

"I'm going as an angel," says Anzu sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Are you going as a Pharaoh, Yugi?" asks Otogi.

"Yeah, I am," says Yugi, "You?"

"I would have liked to have gone as a rotting zombie, but I was invited in more of a business aspect," says Otogi, "so I have to be a bit more proper. I'm going as a sophisticated sixteenth century European vampire."

"Zombie, vampire, close enough!" exclaims Ryou laughing.

Otogi blushes. "So what are you going as, Ryou?"

"I'm going as one of the Pharaoh's concubines," says Ryou blushing, "We wanted to have our costumes match together, and Yugi almost got a slave costume for himself. But I thought the Pharaoh looked better on him. Unfortunately the costume of the Pharaoh's wife didn't suit me as well."

"I hear Honda's coming as a devil," says Yugi, "I think he might want to cause some trouble."

"That's why we have security who will be wandering around the party in costume as well," says Mokuba, "There will be three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, and one Lord of Dragons."

"What are you going to be for the party, Mokuba?" asks Anzu.

"I haven't decided yet," says Mokuba, "I have several costumes. It's just the matter of closing my eyes and picking one."

"And you, Jounouchi?" asks Ryou.

"Oh, look! The movie's started!" exclaims Jounouchi quickly sitting down on the floor and stretching out in front of the coffee table.

"You can still answer the question," says Ryou smiling as everyone gets situated around the room. He sits down on the loveseat with Yugi and immediately begins to cuddle up to his boyfriend.

"I don't know. I haven't even gone shopping for a costume," says Jounouchi, "I'm kind of hoping Mokuba and I might have time tomorrow after we get Seto his present, or possibly on Sunday. If nothing else I'll go as a puppy."

Everyone laughs before they get comfortable and watch the movie.

Yukia brings in dinner not quite halfway into The Fellowship of the Ring, and everyone enjoys their French bread pizza, macaroni and cheese, cucumber slices with ranch dressing dip, and tri-color biscuits.

"These biscuits are delicious!" exclaims Otogi grabbing another one from the tray, "What are they?"

"They're one of Yukia's specialties," says Mokuba, "She mixes pepperoni or Italian ham into the batter with basil and parsley and then she adds some mozzarella and Parmesan cheeses before she bakes it. She usually serves it with a marinara sauce for dipping, but I guess she thought that would be too messy."

"I wonder if I could get some of these to go," says Otogi grabbing another biscuit as soon as he finishes the last.

"Yukia always makes really good food!" exclaims Jounouchi getting another piece of pizza, "And she's great about making huge quantities! I never go hungry when I have dinner here!"

"Do you eat here a lot?" asks Anzu.

"Several times a week," says Jounouchi, "So I can keep Mokuba distracted while Kaiba plays smoochy-face with Kat-chan."

"But Yukia likes you so much!" exclaims Mokuba trying to hide a piece of cucumber in his napkin.

"I want dessert some time tonight, Mokuba," says Jounouchi closing his eyes and eating a bite of macaroni and cheese, "So you'd better eat that cucumber!"

"How'd you know?" asks Mokuba unwrapping his napkin to take the cucumber and stick it in his mouth.

"Brotherly skill," says Jounouchi smiling.

"He's got you there, Mokuba!" exclaims Ryou giggling.

"Fine! I'll eat the vegetables! But that doesn't mean I have to like them!" exclaims Mokuba, "I hate eating things that are green! It's disgusting!"

***

Jounouchi carries Mokuba up the stairs with all his friends trailing behind him. "Hey, Yugi. Can you open this door for me?"

Yugi opens the door to Mokuba's room, and Jounouchi carries the sleeping boy inside. He places him in the bed after Yugi turns down the blankets for him.

Jounouchi takes a black hair-tie from the nightstand and quickly braids Mokuba's hair before securing it. He covers the sleeping boy and heads from the room with Yugi. He closes the door firmly. "Okay, so this is obviously Mokuba's room. Kat-chan has the room at the end of the hall, and this room right across from Mokuba's is Kaiba's room."

"Kat-chan has a room here already?" asks Anzu with wide eyes.

"She spends the night sometimes so that she can spend an entire day with Kaiba," says Jounouchi. He walks down the hall and opens a door. He looks in to see the very large bed, and he smiles. "Ryou, Yugi, would you two like to share this room?"

Ryou and Yugi look inside the room, and they both smile.

Yugi runs in and jumps on the bed.

"We'll take it," says Ryou.

Jounouchi nods and moves to the room next to his. He opens the door. "Anzu? What do you think?"

Anzu looks at the inside of the pink and yellow room. "I like it!"

"So which room will we be sharing tonight?" asks Otogi in a whisper once everyone else is locked away in his or her room.

Jounouchi walks down the hall and opens a door. "This is your room, Otogi. Ryou and Yugi are only sharing because they're dating. I'm not dating you. You stay in here, and I'll stay in my room. Don't come out of this room until morning!"

"Fine!" exclaims Otogi closing the door in Jounouchi's face.

Jounouchi slowly walks down the hallway, and he looks to make sure no one's watching before he slips into Seto's room. He removes his clothes and climbs into the bed naked to soon fall asleep.

***

The slumber party ends shortly after breakfast when Jounouchi finally gets Otogi to leave the mansion.

"So, Mokuba, how do you want to go about this shopping business?" asks Jounouchi flopping onto the couch beside the younger boy.

"Well, we both need to find costumes," says Mokuba, "and we should pick up a birthday present or two for Seto. We should look for costumes first though. That might take the longest, and we'll be able to present shop tomorrow."

"I actually meant do you want to go out as Kat-chan and Mari or Jounouchi and Mokuba?" asks Jounouchi, "We can't go mixing genders. We both have to be male or female."

"Let's go female then!" exclaims Mokuba; "I don't usually get to go out as a girl so it'll be nice!"

"Okay!" exclaims Jounouchi with a big smile, "Let's go pick out the outfits we want to wear!"

Mokuba jumps off the couch and races Jounouchi up the stairs. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Do you have an outfit in mind to wear?" asks Jounouchi following Mokuba upstairs.

"I'm thinking about that outfit Seto got me a few weeks ago," says Mokuba, "I haven't had much more occasion to wear it besides just trying it on. You?"

"I think I have one more casual outfit that I haven't worn yet," says Jounouchi, "I think Shalara was under the impression that Seto would take me to a lot more fancy places than he has already because I have several fancy gowns that I haven't worn yet. I do have one more outfit for clubbing that Seto hasn't seen though."

"You're almost out of fresh casual clothes?" asks Mokuba with wide eyes. He starts to count on his fingers, "That's only… six casual outfits?"

"Um… yeah, I think, and I have six evening gowns or formal attire, plus two outfits for nightclubs or concerts," says Jounouchi.

"We're going by Shalara's today," says Mokuba.

"I actually wanted to go there anyway," says Jounouchi blushing, "I want to see if she has something in mind for a costume."

"Okay. We're going there first," says Mokuba opening the door to his room, "I'm going to change now. I'll see Kat-chan shortly!"

Jounouchi enters his own room while Mokuba disappears. He grabs out the items he wants from his closet and heads into his bathroom. He sheds all his clothes and looks at himself in the mirror for a moment before he pulls on a pair black silk bikini briefs. He slips on a pair of light gray legging shorts. He covers his torso with a green tank top before he puts on a matching green mini-skirt. He pulls a black crocheted sweater over his head before he puts on his wig and starts to braid his hair across his shoulder.

Jounouchi takes the time to apply his make-up and spray on perfume before he heads out of the bathroom and sits down on his bed to pull on his thin dress socks and his knee-high, black high-heeled boots. He pulls on some black crocheted gloves, which match his sweater quite nicely. Then he reenters his bathroom to pick out jewelry. Since he's wearing green, he chooses a silver necklace with a rectangular Jade pendant that has an inscription of the Chinese symbol for 'Luck' imprinted in silver. As an afterthought, he adds the black collar with the silver cross charm. He heads back out of the bathroom and grabs his green handbag on the way out the door. "Hey, Mari! Are you ready yet?"

"Just a few more minutes!" calls Mokuba.

Jounouchi slips into Seto's room and grabs up all the Boy Princess manga. He sighs when he realizes they won't fit into his purse, but he spots a paper bag on the desk with the name of the bookstore that the newest manga came from. He grabs the bag and stuffs the books into it before heading back out to the hallway. He closes the door just as Mokuba emerges from his room. He whistles. "Looking good, Mari!"

"Thank you." Mokuba blushes. He wears his black velveteen jacket over the strapless blue sundress, and the silver metal chain link belt wraps around his waist. He complements the outfit with a pair of black sandals and a silver heart-shaped locket. He has braided his hair in a childish fashion, and a light coloring of blush, shadow, and gloss adorn his face. He carries a small black purse that bulges slightly. "You look very nice. Seto will be bummed that he missed seeing this!"

"Well, I'll wear it for him next weekend!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing.

"We'll see," says Mokuba quietly, "Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

"I have my cell phone and money, so we're set," says Mokuba, "The limo should be waiting for us too."

Jounouchi nods and they walk downstairs and out to the waiting limo.

"We'd like to go to Shalara's!" exclaims Mokuba before he climbs into the back of the limo.

Jounouchi slides into the spot beside Mokuba.

"What's in the bag?" asks Mokuba.

"If you don't already know about this, you didn't find out from me," says Jounouchi pulling out one of the books.

"You're stealing Seto's manga? He's going to kill you! He loves that manga!" exclaims Mokuba.

"I'm not stealing it! I'm going to put it back when we get home!" exclaims Jounouchi.

Mokuba smiles when he hears Jounouchi call the mansion 'home'.

"I'm probably being stupid, but I was hoping Shalara could help me get costumes that resemble the ones in this manga for me and Kaiba. Even some for you," says Jounouchi, "Kaiba suggested we do a bit of fantasy role-playing using the manga as a guide. He'd be Jed, and I would be Nicole. I thought maybe sometimes you'd be willing to step into the role of Reiny."

"Hey, that could be fun!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Yeah, maybe Shalara could even get some outfit ready in time for the party," says Jounouchi, "If I can't find a good outfit, I do have the maid's dress."

The limo pulls to a stop outside of Shalara's, and the driver steps out to open the door for them both.

Jounouchi and Mokuba step out of the limo and walk into the front of the shop.

"Mari! Kat-chan! It's so wonderful to see you both!" exclaims a redheaded Shalara looking up from the clothing she's boxing up for a customer. She turns back to the woman with a smile. "Thanks for coming! I hope to see you again!"

The woman takes her receipt and the bag with the box inside, and she heads out of the store.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" asks Shalara.

"First things first," says Jounouchi, "I was hoping you could help me with some costumes."

"What type of costumes?" asks Shalara, "I'm not really a costume shop, you know? Although for you, I might be willing to special make something."

Jounouchi shows Shalara the book. "Costumes like these, for Kaiba, myself, and Mari."

"Oh, my! These are beautiful!" exclaims Shalara flipping through the various books to look at the different clothing articles, "Seto would be this male lead, I assume?"

"Yes," says Jounouchi blushing, "and I would be the male/female lead. Mari would be the dark-haired princess."

"I can come up with something," says Shalara, "but only for you three. How soon would you like them?"

"Well… do you think maybe you could have a costume for Kaiba and myself by next weekend? He's holding a costume party for his birthday," says Jounouchi, "and I was thinking this would be a nice costume choice as well as a nice present for him."

"Two costumes by Friday? That's pulling it rather close," says Shalara as she leaves the books on the counter and walks over to lock the front door and turn the sign to 'Closed'. She returns to the counter and picks up the books. "Let's go into the backroom for a few moments. Since these are Seto's mangas, we don't want him noticing them missing. I'll make copies of the pages that give us the best views of the costumes. Then I can use them as reference whenever I need to. Plus, we can find a material that will work for your costume, Kat-chan!"

"Do you think you can do it?" asks Jounouchi as he and Mokuba follow Shalara into the backroom.

"We'll go for one of the simpler costumes for Seto, and something ornate and delicate for you, but I think I can pull it off," says Shalara, "I'll just charge Seto for a special order."

"You don't think I could pay for it?" asks Jounouchi glaring at Shalara.

Shalara steps up in front of the copy machine and turns to look at Jounouchi. "You mean, Seto didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" asks Jounouchi, narrowing his eyes even more.

"He's set up a running account for you," says Shalara, "until further notice, he will be paying for anything you buy from me."

Jounouchi blinks in shock.

"Well, that's interesting," says Mokuba as he moves to the wall where reams upon reams of fabric are resting.

"Okay, what do you guys know that I don't know?" asks Jounouchi, "I have been getting way too many knowing smirks from the pair of you!"

"It's not for us to say," says Shalara when Mokuba opens his mouth, "Ask Seto. Ask Seto why he is so nice to you and why he's going through so much to make you happy."

Jounouchi blushes. He sighs. "He'll tell me when he's ready. I won't ask him."

"Suit yourself," says Shalara turning to the copy machine and starting to make his copies.

"Okay! So onto more important matters! What should I get Kaiba for his birthday?" asks Jounouchi, "The stupid jerk won't tell me what he wants!"

"You could give him another I.O.U." Shalara smirks.

"You know about that?" gasps Jounouchi.

Shalara nods. "Seto is my best friend. He called me that morning after you'd given it to him. He said you went up to change for your outing to the arcade. He told me that your I.O.U. was both the sweetest and most frustrating thing he's ever received! Have you kissed him yet?"

"No," says Jounouchi, "I've never kissed anyone before. I'm not sure if I'm ready. I kind of want to, but then again…" He pauses for a moment so the only sounds in the room are the copy machine whirring and Mokuba moving the bolts of fabric looking at the different colors. "Why was it the most frustrating thing he's ever received? Does he want to kiss me that badly?"

"I'm sure he does! He likes you!" exclaims Mokuba.

Shalara smiles. "He's sexually frustrated because all he's really managed to do is get you to crawl into bed with him and give you a few pecks on the cheek. He doesn't need to have sex with you, but he at least needs to know that you're not just using him for his money, or humoring him in any way. Seto has a small problem with insecurity where his lovers are concerned. He will sometimes believe for no reason at all that the person he is with doesn't care about him and just wants his money. He needs reassurance that you are with him because you care for him. He believes that his lover should be open, honest, and faithful. He's sure right now that you're being faithful, but I think you have a little more work to do on the open and honest part. You should tell him that you care for him."

"I will," says Jounouchi.

"Okay. I have all the copies I need," says Shalara passing the books back to Jounouchi so the blond can place them back in the bag he carries, "Now, Mari. Have you found a fabric that will look good on Kat-chan?"

"What about this one?" asks Mokuba pulling out a bolt of baby blue sateen.

Shalara gathers up the copies of the clothing and she rifles through them quickly. She holds out an image for Mokuba to see. "What do you think?"

"Can you do that in time?" asks Mokuba.

"I think so," says Shalara.

Mokuba nods. "We'll need a wig for Seto too. Black and shaggy like Jed's."

"Not black!" exclaims Jounouchi, "His hair has to remain brown!"

"You like his hair brown?" asks Mokuba.

Jounouchi blushes. "I do."

"Well, now I really need to get to work on these costumes," says Shalara, "so I trust you can see yourselves out?"

"We're going to look around the shop first, Shalara. Just pick a few things off the rack," says Mokuba, "I know how to write up your bills so I'll take care of that myself."

"Thank you, Mari!" exclaims Shalara grabbing the baby blue fabric and heading into the main room and up the stairs with it and the pile of print outs.

Mokuba pulls Jounouchi into the main room. "Go ahead! Pick out whatever you want, Kat-chan! Go wild!"

Jounouchi's eyes start to tear up as he moves around the racks and pulls out clothing to look at. He stops at a rack full of coats. "I don't have a coat."

"We'd better get one then," says Mokuba, "Winter will set in soon, and we can't have you freezing!"

Jounouchi pulls out a long black trench coat and he slips it on. He stretches his arms to feel the pull of the fabric. "What do you think?"

"I think it's classic enough that you could wear it with anything beneath!" exclaims Mokuba.

"I'll take it, but some of those evening gowns won't fit beneath it. I'd need something shorter, waist-length at least, or maybe a shawl of some sort," says Jounouchi.

"What about this combo?" asks Mokuba holding up a black fur cowl with a matching muff.

"Ooo… I like it!" exclaims Jounouchi.

Mokuba takes the coat from Jounouchi and walks towards the counter with it and the furs. He pulls out the receipt book and starts to write in it before he boxes up the items.

Jounouchi finds a few more shirts and skirts before picking out another purse and a couple of accessories. He brings everything up to the counter as he finds it so Mokuba can write it all down on the bill and box it up. He tries on a few pairs of sexy boots and shoes before picking the ones he wants and taking them up to Mokuba. "Okay, I think I'm done, Mari! Did you want to find something for yourself?"

"Yeah!" exclaims Mokuba, "Then maybe when Seto gets home you and I could do a fashion show for him! What do you say?"

"That sounds like fun!" exclaims Jounouchi watching Mokuba finish writing up the clothes, and he boxes them up himself while Mokuba runs around the racks gathering up his own clothing items. He boxes up the clothes after Mokuba writes them on the bill.

"I'm going to go show this to Shalara real quick," says Mokuba grabbing the book, "just to make sure I did everything correctly. Will you put the boxes into bags?"

"Yeah!" exclaims Jounouchi as Mokuba runs up the stairs. He starts to put the boxes into bags, trying to keep his separate from Mokuba's.

Mokuba walks down the stairs and tucks the book away. "Okay, everything's set. We have to go out the back door though."

Jounouchi slides the last of the boxes into the bags. "Okay."

Mokuba fills up his hands with bags and waits for Jounouchi to grab the rest before they head out the back entrance and walk around the shop to the waiting limo.

The chauffeur opens the trunk for them to put all the bags in the back.

"Mari, do you suppose you'll come with me to get my ears pierced?" asks Jounouchi, "I don't really want to go alone."

"You want to get your ears pierced?" asks Mokuba as the chauffeur closes the trunk and opens the back door for them to climb inside.

"Yes. It's something I've wanted for awhile, but I was afraid it would hurt," says Jounouchi sliding into the back of the limo, "The other day, I noticed Kaiba has both his ears pierced, so it couldn't have hurt that bad."

"I'll go with you," says Mokuba climbing in beside Jounouchi. He looks at the chauffeur. "You remember where to go, right?"

"Yes, sir," says the chauffeur before closing the door.

"Do you and Seto normally do something special on his birthday?" asks Jounouchi.

"No, not really. We'll sometimes have his favorite cake with dinner, but that's usually as special as it gets," says Mokuba.

"Black Forest cake," says Jounouchi, "Do you think Yukia would allow me to help her make a special dinner for everyone on Kaiba's birthday?"

"She might if you tell her you want to do it as a present for my brother," says Mokuba, "What did you have in mind?"

"He told me his favorite foods are Honey-Dijon chicken, mashed potatoes, and Black Forest Cake. I was thinking that would be a nice birthday dinner for him, and I could help Yukia make it," says Jounouchi, "I can't do a lot for him, but I want to."

"That would be a nice present to give him on his birthday, maybe even with a love coupon book, and then at the party you could give him some of his favorite tea and a new tea set. We had a little accident with his old tea set," says Mokuba, "I'll help you pick out something."

"Okay, Mari?"

"Yes?"

"What's a love coupon book?"

Mokuba sighs. "It's a booklet of coupons that you make yourself entitling the bearer, that would be Seto, to get specific things from you… like a massage, a home-cooked meal, breakfast in bed, a bath for two, a romantic evening in bed…"

Jounouchi blushes. "And you think Seto would want one of those?"

"What else could you give him?" asks Mokuba, "All he really wants for his birthday this year is you… You to hold him, to kiss him, to sleep with him, to make love with him… but he understands that you're not ready to give him all that he wants, and he'll wait for you."

Jounouchi nods. "It's decided then. What's his favorite tea?"

Mokuba smiles.

The limo pulls up outside a tattoo and piercing parlor.

"Come on!" exclaims Mokuba opening the door and hopping out, "We'll get your ears pierced!"

Jounouchi follows Mokuba out of the limo and they walk into the parlor together.

Mokuba smiles and shakes hands with the small French woman behind the counter. He speaks to her rapidly in French.

The woman smiles and takes Jounouchi's hand. She walks him over to a chair and gently pushes him into it. "All… be… okay…"

"Mari, does she know what she's doing?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes, she just doesn't speak much Japanese!" exclaims Mokuba grabbing up a stuffed puppy from the countertop. He holds it out in front of Jounouchi. "Keep your eyes on the puppy!"

Jounouchi stares intently into the stuffed puppy's seemingly soulful brown eyes, and he begins to realize why Seto keeps calling him a puppy. "I look just like that dog to your brother, don't I?"

"Well, yeah," says Mokuba, "I guess you do. In a good way, though! Seto loves puppies!"

Jounouchi blushes. He focuses on the puppy so intently that he doesn't even notice the painful pricks to his ears as the French woman pierces the skin and places diamond studs into the holes. He admires himself in the mirror that the woman passes him while Mokuba says a few words to her in French and swipes his credit card to pay. He stands up and opens his purse. "So how much?"

"I've got it taken care of," says Mokuba, "Don't worry. You can buy me ice cream later to pay me back!"

"Okay!" exclaims Jounouchi closing his purse again.

"Merci," says Mokuba before grabbing Jounouchi's hand and pulling him out of the parlor, "Now those earrings will have to stay in for about a month or so. And so you know when you do try to take them off, the backs screw off, but they push on to make it easy."

"Push on, screw off. Got it," says Jounouchi as he and Mokuba climb into the back of the limo again.

"Now we need to go find me a costume!" exclaims Mokuba, "I think I should go as a guy since some of Seto's business associates will be there!"

"Okay," says Jounouchi looking out the window as the limo starts to move and they pass the shops. His eyes become fixated on an adult fantasy shop with a display of a dominatrix-clad mannequin with a whip winding around its plastic body. His eyes widen as he remembers the locked room off the library. "Mari… I just remembered something that maybe I could give Seto for his birthday, but I don't have enough money for it. I know I'm asking a lot right now, but could you help me pay for it, no questions asked?"

"You don't want to tell me what it is, do you?" asks Mokuba noticing the distant look on Jounouchi's face.

"Your brother and I got into something that we want to keep you out of. It's not illegal or anything, just personal," says Jounouchi.

"You're not into BDSM, are you?" asks Mokuba raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Jounouchi's eyes widen and he glares at Mokuba, "What makes you say such perverted things?"

"You were looking at that bondage shop pretty intensely," says Mokuba.

"It's nothing like that," says Jounouchi, "You see, the shop just… I can't. It's not my place to say. I won't tell you anything, and I'll understand if you won't give me the money because of that. If I don't get the money, then I guess I just can't do it for Kaiba."

"How much money are we talking about?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked into it yet," says Jounouchi.

"I'll give you my credit card later," says Mokuba, "but whatever this mystery gift is, it better make my brother happy."

"I hope it will," says Jounouchi.

Mokuba nods. "I don't like not knowing…"

"I'm sorry."

The limo pulls up outside of the mall, and the two boys step out of it. They enter and start to make their way to the costume shop.

"Would you like to shop on your own, and I'll go buy us some ice cream?" asks Jounouchi looking longingly at the food court.

"Okay!" exclaims Mokuba entering the shop, "Chocolate please, big sister."

Jounouchi smiles and blushes as he walks into the food court and heads to the ice cream parlor. He buys two vanilla milkshakes and two chocolate ice cream cones. He kindly accepts the carrying tray from the cute girl, who doesn't even make his member twitch, and he starts to make his way back to the costume shop. He almost runs into another cute girl as she comes out of the costume shop.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" exclaims the white-haired girl.

Jounouchi blinks for a moment, quite sure that he heard Ryou's voice sounding from the lavender painted lips. "Oh, no! That's quite all right!"

Mokuba steps out of the shop carrying a bag full of goodies. "Oh, there you are, Kat-chan!"

"Mari? Great. Here's your ice cream. I got vanilla shakes too."

"Kat-chan?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Ten

Jounouchi's eyes widen as his head snaps back to the entrance to the costume shop. "You? I… remember you. You're Kaiba's friend, aren't you?"

"For my part," says Yugi wrapping his arm around the white haired girl, "It's a pleasure to see you again. This is my girlfriend, Bakura Reila. Reila, this is Suya Kat. She's Kaiba's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," says the girl batting her eyelashes just slightly, which only causes Jounouchi's attention to draw to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes. Nice to meet you also, Reila. This is my little sister, Mari," says Jounouchi.

"Hello," says Reila with a small wave.

"Hi," says Yugi, "Are you two getting costumes for Kaiba's party?"

Jounouchi hangs his head and shakes it vigorously. "I wish."

"Oh, I just thought…"

"Big sister… we should sit down and eat our ice cream," says Mokuba.

"Yeah, right. Do you two want to join us for a few minutes?" asks Jounouchi, "I got vanilla milkshakes."

"Thank you," says Reila, "We'd love to join you. I was getting tired of all this standing around anyway."

Yugi and Reila start towards the food court with Mokuba and Jounouchi a step behind.

"Why did you invite them to join us?" whispers Mokuba.

"Yugi is supposed to be dating Ryou," whispers Jounouchi, "and I was hoping we could get it out of him why he's here with Reila."

Mokuba rolls his eyes.

The four teens sit down at a table and Jounouchi passes out the milkshakes and ice cream cones.

"Why won't you be at the party?" asks Yugi, "What could be more important than being by your boyfriend's side at his birthday bash?"

"Our brother," says Jounouchi in between licks of his ice cream cone, "He lives with our mom, so we hardly ever get to see him, but she agreed to let us come out to her place next weekend. I know it means missing the party, but Kaiba understands how much my family means to me. I'll just have to make it up to him on his actual birthday. I'm planning him a surprise dinner!"

"Oh," says Reila sipping her milkshake, "Then why were you shopping for costumes?"

"Kat's taking me trick-or-treating on Halloween," says Mokuba, "So I needed a costume."

"What a good big sister!" exclaims Reila.

Jounouchi blushes. "What about you? Are you going to the party then?"

"Yes, we are," says Yugi, "I'm going as an Egyptian Pharaoh, and Reila's decided to be one of my concubines!"

"One? You're going to have more than one concubine present at the party? A little greedy, aren't you?" asks Jounouchi.

Yugi chuckles. "That's not what I meant!"

Reila blushes. "Have you gotten Kaiba a present yet? That's what we really came here today for! We're picking up a few costume accessories we forgot, and a present from the both of us."

"We're here to get his present too," says Jounouchi, "I have a few ideas, but…"

"Kat can't make up her mind to save herself!" exclaims Mokuba finishing his ice cream cone and wiping her mouth with her napkin. She opens her purse to pull out her lipstick, and she uses the purse's built in mirror to refresh the color.

"Hey!" Jounouchi blushes.

"We could go shopping together," suggests Reila.

Mokuba looks to Jounouchi.

"Thank you, but no," says Jounouchi, "We really don't have much time. We agreed to join Mokuba and Jounouchi for a snack before they have to go to the business party tonight. We're playing hairdressers for the evening! We'll see you around, I'm sure. Have a nice time at the party, and do wish Kaiba a happy birthday for me."

"We ready, big sister?" asks Mokuba standing up.

"Yes," says Jounouchi taking the last bite of ice cream and dabbing his mouth delicately with the napkin, "Do I have any ice cream on my face?"

"No, you're good," says Yugi, "Enjoy your shopping. If you're ever in the area, my family owns the Kame Game Shop. I'm usually there. You can stop by any time."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi nodding and standing, "Good luck gift shopping, and don't worry about whether or not Seto already has whatever you buy. If he does, I can always steal it from him or break it, depending on what it is."

Mokuba grabs Jounouchi's hand and pulls him away with a quick, "Bye!"

"Bye!" exclaims Yugi and Reila waving.

"Bye," says Jounouchi giggling. He hurries away with Mokuba. "Let's get the shopping done and get out of here!"

"Do you think Reila looks like Ryou?" asks Mokuba.

"I noticed a similarity or two," says Jounouchi, "Why?"

Mokuba sighs. "You are clueless. What does Seto see in you?"

"You're too young to be told that information," says Jounouchi.

Mokuba blushes. "Where do you learn these perverted things?"

Jounouchi blushes. "From your brother!"

"I'll have to have words with him," says Mokuba pulling Jounouchi into a darkened specialty coffee and teashop, "I'll grab the tea. You go to that wall and find a tea set you like."

Jounouchi walks over to the wall where various tea services in different worldly styles rest on display. A particular Japanese style with a pink cherry blossom design on it catches his eye, and he gingerly lifts the pot.

"Oh, pretty!" exclaims Mokuba stepping up beside Jounouchi with a bag of loose, crushed tealeaves and herbs, "Do you like that one?"

"I sort of feel like I'm registering for our wedding dishes," whispers Jounouchi.

Mokuba rolls his eyes.

"I want this one," whispers Jounouchi, "and I want to have tea with him using this set."

Mokuba passes his bag to Jounouchi before bending over and looking through the boxes to pull up the one with the cherry blossom design. "Okay, let's go pay for it."

Jounouchi and Mokuba walk up to the counter together and place the items next to the register.

Jounouchi opens his purse and waits for the clerk to ring up the sale before he pulls out a few bills and hands them over. He receives his change with a smile from the young man, and he blushes when he feels his lower body stirring. He takes the bag with his items and ushers Mokuba out of the shop. "He was kind of cute."

"Yeah, Seto thinks so too," says Mokuba, "but he's not blond."

"Okay, now you need to get your brother a present," says Jounouchi, "Where to?"

"Book shop," says Mokuba leading Jounouchi towards the largest bookstore in the mall.

"Are we looking for something specific there?" asks Jounouchi.

Mokuba smirks. "Yaoi manga. Preferably the ones that are wrapped in plastic because they show details of intimate body parts! You'll have to pay for it too though because I'm technically too young!"

"You're paying me back though," says Jounouchi.

"I'm lending you money, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Mokuba pulls Jounouchi into the bookstore and over to the section on manga.

"Hey, how do we tell which ones are yaoi and which ones aren't?" whispers Jounouchi.

"First, look for the ones with pictures of two guys on the front," whispers Mokuba grabbing a copy of a common manga, "Like this one. Then look at the spine. See this little symbol in the bottom corner than says Y-A-O-I?"

"Right. Got it," whispers Jounouchi, "Why don't we just grab one of those and be done with it?"

Mokuba puts the manga away. "Already has the complete collection."

"Dammit," says Jounouchi.

"Can I help you two ladies find something today?" asks a salesclerk.

Jounouchi turns bright red and shakes his head.

"We'll just look for a bit," says Mokuba, "We don't really have anything particular in mind. Thanks though."

"Okay, just let me know if you change your mind," says the woman winking at Jounouchi before turning to go help someone else.

"Was she just flirting with me?" whispers Jounouchi.

Mokuba giggles.

"How about I just look for things wrapped in plastic and then we go from there?" asks Jounouchi.

"Okay," says Mokuba.

Both boys start looking through the various manga.

Jounouchi lifts a manga wrapped in plastic with two boys on the front. He looks at the spine to see the familiar word. Then he flips it over and reads the back. "I didn't know it was legal to write this stuff…"

Mokuba snatches the manga from Jounouchi and he reads the back of it. "This one is number two. Is there a number one in there?"

"Yeah, right here. Three as well," says Jounouchi pulling the other two books out. He starts to read the back of number one while Mokuba grabs three from him. In a moment, they switch and read the backs of the others.

"These will do," says Mokuba, "We'll take all three."

Jounouchi simply nods, and he carries them up to the counter with Mokuba trailing behind. He pays for the books while Mokuba looks through a spinning rack of bookmarkers.

The clerk bags up the manga and passes the bag to Jounouchi with the receipt.

"Thanks," says Jounouchi before heading out with Mokuba, "Do we have anything else to do while we're out?"

"Let's see. We don't have your costume yet, but Shalara will make sure its there in time," says Mokuba, "I have my costume. We both have a gift to give Seto at the party, and I'll give him one manga, maybe two on his actual birthday. We've bought us some more clothes, and we've gotten your ears pierced. Genuine diamonds by the way."

"Really?" asks Jounouchi missing a step and almost falling, but he catches himself.

"Course. That's what you get when you go to that woman," says Mokuba, "Seto got his ears done there. That's how I knew about it. He tells me if I really want mine done, I have to wait until I'm sixteen. That's a full year earlier than he got his done."

"How old will he be?" asks Jounouchi.

"This is his eighteenth birthday," says Mokuba.

"Oh…" Jounouchi nibbles on his lower lip while he walks down the hallway carrying the two bags of their main purchases.

"Did I say something wrong?" asks Mokuba, "You're thinking awfully hard now, Kat-chan."

"I'm seventeen. He'll be eighteen," whispers Jounouchi, "Our relationship would be illegal if we tried to…"

"If you try to take it to the highest level," whispers Mokuba, "Your eighteenth birthday is in January though, right?"

"Yeah. What am I thinking? We might never even get to that level," whispers Jounouchi, "Let's just go home and unpack all our new clothes."

"Okay!" exclaims Mokuba smiling, "And then we can figure out what we're doing with our hair for the party tonight!"

"Seto has some sort of hair gel or mousse or something, right?" asks Jounouchi.

Mokuba nods. "I don't think he would mind it you use some of it."

"I was going to try to just slick mine back so that it's neat and tidy, and I was thinking you'd look good in a ponytail. Something more sophisticated than leaving it loose like you normally do," says Jounouchi.

"You'll have to show me what you have in mind," says Mokuba, "Race you out?"

"Be careful," says Jounouchi before Mokuba has the chance to take off on him.

Mokuba starts speed walking towards the exit with Jounouchi just a step behind as they weave and dodge the other mall patrons. They walk out of the mall and make a mad dash towards the end of the parking lot where the limo resides.

The limo meets Mokuba and Jounouchi halfway down the lane, and the two boys climb into the back quickly and breathe heavily as they try to catch their breath.

"Home!" exclaims Jounouchi into the intercom as soon as he catches enough air to speak.

Mokuba pushes the button. "Mansion!"

"Right… mansion," says Jounouchi, "Where would he have taken us on my command?"

"Your house," says Mokuba, "You said home, and you don't technically live with Seto and I, although neither one of us would mind if you wanted to move in permanently. I would love to have you around more. Seto would too. I'm sure he'd come home earlier if he knew you were there waiting for him."

"He did happen to mention the concept. He said I was welcome to live with you two as long as I wanted," says Jounouchi, "I can't take you up on the offer though. Not until I'm eighteen at least, but probably not even then. I don't know how long this relationship between me and your brother will last."

"Forever if you don't do anything stupid," says Mokuba.

"Or until your brother tires of me," says Jounouchi, "and we both know he will eventually."

"How about after you graduate you move in with us, even if you're not dating Seto?" asks Mokuba, "You're my friend, and I'm sure Seto would still pay you to be my babysitter."

"We'll see…"

"Good enough."

* * *

Jounouchi sits at the desk in Seto's bedroom talking to someone on the phone. "Listen, I'm not exactly trying to move this stuff from one location to another. I'm trying to hire you to move it out of my house and take it to the dump. I don't have the time to do it all myself. Can you help me or not?"

Jounouchi listens to the person on the other end of the line for a moment. "Okay, I'll say this one more time. I am the personal assistant of Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp. There are some items in my boss's home that were left there by a previous inhabitant in a locked room. We recently located the key to said room, and now we need the contents to be disposed of. You will be paid handsomely for the service."

After a very short moment of silence, Jounouchi says, "I'll open the gates of the Kaiba mansion for you at seven tomorrow morning. Be here with your trucks. There will be penalties if you're not done by five p.m. Good night."

Jounouchi hangs up and flips a few more pages in the phone book in front of him. He dials a new number and waits for someone to pick up. "Hello. I am the personal assistant of Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I would like to have a crew of your painters come to my boss's home tomorrow afternoon to repaint a room for him. You will be paid handsomely for the service."

The person on the other end talks for a moment.

"I understand that you don't work on Sundays normally," says Jounouchi, "but this is a surprise for his birthday, and it has to be done while he's away. I'll pay you twice your normal fee… three times."

One quick sentence later, Jounouchi continues, "I want it painted a calming blue. You pick the exact shade. Just make it blue. How many people do you have on a crew and how long do you think it would take them to paint a room that's say twenty by forty feet? I don't know the exact measurements, but I think it's smaller than that."

Jounouchi listens to the response. "Okay," he says, "I think I can have the room ready enough for you to start by two in the afternoon. I have another crew coming in to remove all the items within the room, but you don't need to worry about laying out tarps to collect paint. Everything in the room is being replaced, including the carpeting and flooring beneath. Will you be able to do that? You'll have to be done and out by seven o'clock sharp."

Jounouchi hangs up the phone. He looks up to see Mokuba standing in the doorway towel drying his hair.

"Was that about Seto's surprise gift that I'm paying for?" asks Mokuba.

"Yes."

"You're going to repaint a room for him? I don't understand," says Mokuba, "Which room? Those dimensions you gave them are small compared to his bedroom."

"Please don't ask questions. I don't know what all you know, and I can't talk to you about it. Where's the alarm clock in here? I need to set it to wake me up before seven," says Jounouchi.

Mokuba walks over to the side of the bed and pushes a button on the alarm clock. "Is six-thirty okay to wake up?"

"Yeah. I'll be able to throw on some clothes in that amount of time," says Jounouchi.

Mokuba slides the switch to turn the alarm clock on. "In the morning, press this blue button. That will reset the alarm clock to wake Seto on Monday."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi, "I'm going to change into my suit now. You do the same, and then we'll fix our hair."

"Where is this room that's getting repainted?" asks Mokuba, "Just tell me the floor and I'll probably know what room it is."

"Ground floor," says Jounouchi with a sigh.

"The locked room off the library? It's the only room on the ground floor that's sort of small," says Mokuba, "Seto's never allowed me near that room. Is that the one?"

"Yes, and that's all I can say. There's a reason the room is always locked, and even if it remains that way after my gift to Seto is complete, at least it will be better than it is now," says Jounouchi standing up and walking past Mokuba, "Forget about that room, Mokuba. This is something between me, your brother, and the family skeleton in the library closet."

"That room has been forbidden to me, for a good reason which I've never learned. Whatever you're doing must be good. Just make my brother happy," says Mokuba. He turns and heads into his room.

Jounouchi leaves Seto's bedroom and enters his own. He strips off his clothes and remembering Seto's words dons a thong before climbing into his Armani suit and making himself more presentable. He heads out of his bedroom and returns to Seto's room to locate the hair styling products in the bathroom.

"Hey, Jounouchi! Are you finding everything?" asks Mokuba stepping into the doorway.

"Yep. Got it!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling as he shows Mokuba the gel and mousse he found.

"Now, do mine first," says Mokuba.

Jounouchi pumps some of the gel out onto his hands, and he runs his fingers through the black locks.

Mokuba's eyes slide closed, and a small smile graces his face. His lips part for a mere second as he whispers, "Daddy…"

Jounouchi freezes. "What?"

"Huh?" asks Mokuba opening his eyes.

"What did you just say?" asks Jounouchi.

"I didn't say anything."

"No! No, you said… You called me Daddy," says Jounouchi quietly.

Mokuba's eyes widen, and he backs away from Jounouchi quickly. "I… I… I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm not upset, but why did you do it?"

"My hair has always been long, and my dad, my real dad, used to help me brush it. At night he would brush it and braid it. He'd brush it in the morning, too, and then he would spray a hair de-tangler into it. He would rub it in just like you just did," says Mokuba, "I guess just a moment ago, I thought you were him. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," says Jounouchi waving Mokuba closer, "Now let me finish your hair."

Mokuba walks back to Jounouchi and keeps his eyes open this time as the blond runs his hands through the dark locks again.

Jounouchi pulls Mokuba's hair back gently, and he wraps a small black hair rubber around them at the juncture of the boy's neck and his head. Then he grabs a black ribbon, which is almost a perfect shade match to the suit jacket and pants they both wear. He wraps the ribbon around Mokuba's ponytail and ties it in a small bow similar to ones he's seen in paintings of European aristocrats. "Okay, all done. What do you think?"

Mokuba looks in the mirror. "It looks nice, but don't you think the ribbon makes me look like a girl?"

"I was going more for an aristocratic approach," says Jounouchi slumping his shoulders and pouting like a puppy, "but if you don't like it, I can take it off."

"Well, if anyone comments on it, we'll take it out then," says Mokuba, "I don't have problems looking like a girl, you know."  
"Great!" exclaims Jounouchi turning towards the mirror himself and putting some gel into his hands again. He starts to run his hands through his hair slicking it back.

"No," says Mokuba, "Not right for you. Let me try."

Jounouchi lowers his hands and sits down on the stool near the bathtub.

Mokuba puts some gel into his own hands before running his fingers through Jounouchi's hair, parting the hair down the center of the head and laying it to either side in gel twisted clumps. He stops when he has all the gel worked into the hair, and he examines it for a moment before untwisting the majority of the locks and smoothing them together. Then he untwists the two locks that he left in the front of Jounouchi's face and lets them hang unbidden before the honey-amber eyes. He nibbles on his lower lip for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I think you look just neat enough to fit in, but just messy enough to be sexy and rebellious."

"Sexy and rebellious?" asks Jounouchi standing up to look in the mirror.

"Yes. I'll need to get a picture of you so we can show Seto when he gets back," says Mokuba.

"Okay," says Jounouchi looking at his over all appearance in the mirror. The white shirt and vest he rather likes, but the black jacket and pants he could do without. The pants ride a bit too high, and the jacket hugs him a little too close for comfort. And the hair… the hair he loves. "Maybe a picture of the two of us together. I'd like a copy of that for my collection."

Mokuba smiles. "Sure!"

Jounouchi turns to look at Mokuba. He smiles back at the younger boy who wears a bit more of a formal tuxedo in the classic black and white than Jounouchi himself does, but the outfit fits the young Kaiba heir well. "Let's go find that camera!"

Mokuba leads Jounouchi out of Seto's bathroom and up to the desk. He opens one of the drawers on the right, and he pulls out the camera.

"Should we have Yukia take the picture?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yeah," says Mokuba.

Jounouchi leads the way down to the kitchen where Yukia fusses making a list of things she needs to buy on her next shopping trip. "Hey, Yukia!"

"Hi!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Oh, hello dears," says Yukia smiling, "Don't tell me you're hungry! You're about to go to a fancy dinner party!"

"Well, I am a bit hungry," says Jounouchi blushing, "but I can wait until the party, I hope. We actually have a favor to ask."

"Really? What?" asks Yukia.

"Can you take our picture?" asks Mokuba, "We want to show it to Seto when he gets back!"

"And with the way you two look, I understand," says Yukia taking the camera from Mokuba, "Should we go out to the entrance? I think the doorway might be a good backdrop for the picture."

Everyone walks out to the entrance.

"Young Kaiba-sama first," says Yukia readying the camera.

Mokuba steps up in front of the door, and he smiles. He turns his small body slightly so that his hairstyle should be clearly visible.

Yukia snaps the picture, and another one when Mokuba starts to turn to completely face her. "All right, now, young man… join Young Kaiba-sama at the door."

Jounouchi walks up to the door and stands beside Mokuba. He sets his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and smiles at Yukia as if Seto held the camera.

Yukia snaps a few pictures, asking the boys to shift positions a little each time. "Now, come away, Young Kaiba-sama."

Mokuba walks away from the door.

"Now, please," says Yukia, "Tilt your head down a little and look at the camera through your hair."

Jounouchi tilts his head as indicated and looks through his falling bangs as he flashes the camera a sultry smile.

Yukia snaps a few pictures of Jounouchi, instructing him to move into various other slightly sexy poses. "Well, is that enough?"

"Yeah, great. Thanks," says Jounouchi still blushing from his last pose, "We should get going now anyway."

"Yeah," says Mokuba looking at his watch, "If we don't leave now, we'll be late!"

"Don't forget your coats. It might be chilly out there," says Yukia.

Mokuba moves to the coat closet and opens the sliding door.

Jounouchi freezes in his tracks. "Um… Mokuba?"

"What is it, Jounouchi?" asks Mokuba pulling out his coat.

"I don't have a coat that will work with this outfit," says Jounouchi, "The one I bought was a bit more feminine."

"Oh, right," says Mokuba blushing, "Will you hold mine for a moment, Yukia?" He passes the coat to Yukia before looking through the closet again. He turns to look at Jounouchi for a brief moment before nodding and pulling out a black trench coat. "Here, Jounouchi. You can borrow this one of Seto's. With the way you look tonight, he won't mind as long as Yukia doesn't mind taking another picture of you wearing it. You will, won't you, Yukia?"

"Of course," says Yukia.

Jounouchi takes the coat and slips it on, finding it to be supple leather with a warm lining. The coat appears a bit big on him, but it flares in all the right places to give him the appearance of a dragon in flight.

Mokuba takes his coat back from Yukia and steps behind her to put it on while Yukia snaps a couple of pictures of Jounouchi. He steps up to the blond for one last picture. "Will you place the camera on Seto's desk, Yukia?"

Yukia nods.

"Let's go," says Mokuba opening the door.

Jounouchi and Mokuba head out to the already waiting limo, and they climb in back.

* * *

"Now tell me again," says Jounouchi brushing Mokuba's freshly washed hair, "Was that fun or not?"

"That's a typical business dinner party," says Mokuba, "Although I'm sure if Seto took Kat-chan, there would be less business discussed and more dance propositions."

"I got propositioned just fine tonight," says Jounouchi pouting as he carefully works on a tangle.

"Yes, by all the wives who were just as bored with the party as you were," says Mokuba, "and you only danced with a few of them."

"They didn't interest me," says Jounouchi slowly.

"Yes, but if Kat-chan went, she'd be getting invites from all the men, and Seto would have to spend the whole night dancing with you to keep everyone's filthy hands off you."

Jounouchi blushes. "As if his hands would be any better."

"His hands are clean and well groomed anyway," says Mokuba.

"But his hands would be all over my ass!" exclaims Jounouchi indignantly.

Mokuba giggles.

Jounouchi finishes brushing Mokuba's hair and braids it as neatly as he can.

"Thanks, Jounouchi," says Mokuba smiling as he feels his hair, "Would you like me to brush yours?"

"No thanks," says Jounouchi, "I believe that's a boyfriend's privilege."

"Oh, so you'll let Seto brush your hair," says Mokuba.

Jounouchi blushes. "He has his cell phone with him, doesn't he?"

"That phone goes with him everywhere," says Mokuba, "Of course he has it with him."

"I might call him tonight. Do you want to talk to him?" asks Jounouchi.

"Tell him I miss him," says Mokuba, "and have a good night. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night," says Jounouchi giving Mokuba a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Aren't you supposed to do that with Seto?" asks Mokuba smirking.

"Yes, well… brother's prerogative," says Jounouchi standing up from his seat on the bed behind Mokuba.

"Sleep well," says Mokuba crawling beneath his blankets and lying down.

Jounouchi puts the hairbrush away before walking to the door and turning the light off so that only the faint glow of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon nightlight prevents them from being plunged into complete darkness. He steps out and closes the door tightly before he heads into Seto's bedroom and sheds his bathrobe to climb into Seto's bed completely nude. He grabs the bedside phone and dials the number he's come to recognize as well as his own.

_"Kaiba."_

"Hi, Kaiba. It's Jounouchi."

_"Do you know how late it is, puppy?"_

"Yeah, actually I do. It's one in the morning."

_"But you still called me. Is something wrong? Is Mokuba okay?"_

"There's nothing wrong. Mokuba's fine. He misses you though. He just went to bed."

_"He just __now__ went to bed?"_

"Yeah. He took a bath after we got home from the party," says Jounouchi relaxing in the middle of the bed, "And I brushed and braided his hair for him. Then he went to bed."

_"How was the party?"_

"It was rather boring. A lot of talk about business, and I danced with a few of the wives. The best part of the night though was when Mokuba and I had Yukia take pictures of us with your camera so we can show you how nice we looked!"

_"Mmm… I can't wait to see those pictures. A sexy puppy in an Armani suit. Delicious."_

Jounouchi blushes. "You're trying to make me blush, aren't you?"

_"Is it working?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. You're cute when you blush."_

"Kaiba. Quit picking on me! I'm your boyfriend. It's not nice!"

_"I apologize."_

"Okay. I'll forgive you this once. How's your business meeting going?"

_"It's frustrating me. It's not going at all like I hoped it would. I would rather not talk about it. Can we go back to talking about you?"_

"Oh, fine. I suppose so."

_"Did you have movie night at the mansion?"_

"We did. I begged and pleaded with Honda's sister to require a babysitter for her son, so Honda couldn't come. We brought Otogi instead."

_"Otogi? The idiot with the game shop who invented Dungeon Dice?"_

"Yes."

_"The one who dressed you in a dog suit?"_

"Uh-huh."

_"The one who tried to force Yugi out of Duel Monsters forever?"_

"The very same."

_"And you wanted to spend time with him?"_

"He's our friend now. Honestly, you've called me all sorts of names and insults, and I'm sure you've even thought about putting me in a dog suit before."

_"Is there a point to this tirade?"_

"I still want to spend time with you." Jounouchi blushes.

_"…"_

"Kaiba?"

_"I'm still here. Thank you."_

"I really miss you."

_"I miss you, Jounouchi. Talk to me. Tell me what you and Mokuba have been doing while I've been gone."_

"Well, movie night was a blast, and the entire gang stayed overnight in the guest rooms. Oh, you'll never guess what happened!"

_"Really? What happened?"_

"Otogi wanted to share a room with me!"

_"Is that so? I'll have to have words with him about that. I'm assuming that he asked you that because he wanted you naked and in his arms, correct?"_

"He didn't say that, but that was the impression I got when he asked me to share rooms. I think I set him straight."

_"Oh, if only, but unfortunately, he's as gay as they come!"_

"Oh my god! You just told a joke!" Jounouchi listens to Kaiba chuckle on the other end of the line. "We went out today to get costumes for your party."

_"Did you find something you like?"_

"I hope so. We went by Shalara's, and she's special making costumes for you and me. You didn't tell me that you set up a credit account for me there."

_"I was afraid to bring it up. I thought…"_

"You thought that if I knew I could get all the clothes in the entire shop that I would make you penniless. I did buy a few things, but I didn't buy all that much. Or at least, I don't think I did. I didn't see prices on any of the tags, but Mokuba got some stuff too. I didn't have a coat, so I really needed that."

_"I trust you didn't spend that much. Did Mokuba get a costume?"_

"Yes. We went by the mall and got him a costume as well as a few presents for you. I hope you like the presents I've gotten you."

_"You… got presents for me?"_

"Of course I did! It's your birthday!"

_"You didn't have to get me anything. I wasn't expecting you to."_

"You're my boyfriend, Seto. I wanted to get you a present," whispers Jounouchi, "But if you don't want it…"

_"I want it! I want it!"_

"Good."

_"What did you get me?"_

"I'm not telling."

_"Is that all you did? Go shopping for costumes and presents?"_

"After that we came back home to get ready for the party. We both took a bath before we got dressed."

_"What? If you took a bath before you left, why did Mokuba need a bath when you returned?"_

"Please don't be upset, but we used some of your hair gel to style our hair for the party. We had to wash it out afterwards or else we'd wake up with weird spikes or something equally stupid and funny looking, and neither one of us really wanted to go that route."

_"I'm sure you didn't."_

"Are you getting ready for bed now?"

_"Actually, I'm already in bed. I was asleep until the phone rang."_

"I'm sorry."

_"No. It's okay. I would much rather talk to you than sleep anyway. I wanted to call you so many times, but I didn't want to interrupt your movie night or your beauty sleep. And then I was in non-stop meetings this morning, so I couldn't have called you. And you went to the party, so I couldn't reach you. I tried calling home once, but you weren't home, and I told Yukia not to mention me calling. I didn't want to worry you."_

"You couldn't worry me just by calling, but if it were the cops calling here looking for me… then I would worry."

_"Nothing's going to happen to me. I intend to live forever."_

"That's nice. Can I live forever with you?"

_"Yes."_

"So, you're alone in a fancy hotel room all naked and in bed? You are alone, right?"

_"Of course I'm alone! Who would I sleep with besides you?"_

"How would I know? How many blonds are at those meetings?"

_"Not a single one, and I wouldn't be tempted even if there were a million of them here. I have the blond I want waiting for me at home. I won't risk that for any one time fling."_

"That's right! You have me naked in your bed right here! You don't need anyone else."

_"You're naked? In my bed?"_

"Makes you wish you were home, doesn't it?"

_"Yes."_

"You finally manage to get me unclothed in your bed, and you can't even enjoy me!"

_"I miss you, Jounouchi."_

"I know. I miss you, Kaiba. We've had fun together these last couple of weeks."

_"We have had fun, but our relationship isn't over yet, so we'll have more time to have fun together."_

"So have you been touching yourself while we've been talking?"

_"What the hell? Why would you ask me something like that?"_

"I'll take that as a yes."

_"I did not say I was touching myself!"_

"I think you are. I think you're talking to me on speakerphone so that you have both hands free, and I think your left hand is gently massaging your balls while your right hand strokes your penis. Are you close to coming?"

_"I am not masturbating while talking to you on the phone!"_

Jounouchi laughs. "So have I made you want to do it?"

_"You horny little vixen! You said all that just to provoke me!"_

"Yeah, I did, but I couldn't help it."

_"So are you horny? Have you been masturbating while talking to me?"_

"Yes, and no."

_"Yes, you're horny, but no, you aren't touching yourself. Should we? Together?"_

"Should we what?"

_"Touch ourselves of course. We could masturbate together while talking to each other. We could pretend that we're lying in the same bed, in between the satin sheets! With my hands caressing your body, stroking your hard, dripping cock closer and closer to your release. And you, touching me in all the right places, teasing my cock with your shy, innocent hands."_

"I'm sorry. Not tonight. It's getting late. We should get some sleep. I'm sorry."

_"Yes. I know. We should sleep. I have another meeting in the morning bright and early. I was just hoping for a little reason to sleep in and miss it."_

"Oh, I can just picture that now, Seto. So sorry I was late, but I stayed up all night having phone sex with my boyfriend."

_"Not exactly the way I would want to start the meeting, I'm afraid."_

"I'm going to let you go now. Goodnight, Kaiba."

_ "Good night, Jounouchi. Sleep well, and have pleasant dreams."_

"You too. Come home soon." Jounouchi waits a moment before hanging up the phone. He tries to ignore his erection and fall asleep, but after a moment, he realizes that he can't sleep in his current state. He heads into the bathroom to quickly relieve himself before returning to the bed to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Eleven

Jounouchi sits at the table in the library with several sheets of construction paper, stickers, white copy paper, an assortment of pens, and a single glue stick. He pretends that he doesn't look up every time one of the movers walks past him carrying out another torture device or weapon. He pretends that it doesn't wrench his heart when he thinks of Seto lying upon some machine as the tools run across his flesh. He wants to, but he doesn't smile when he looks at the pile of white papers that now all read _'This certificate entitles the bearer, Kaiba Seto, to one…'_ in various colors.

A mover walks past Jounouchi with an uncovered box that a whip hangs out of.

Jounouchi taps his pen against the tabletop as he tries to think of what Seto should be entitled to. He remembers Seto's voice teasingly telling him what he should give, _"An I.O.U. for one night in heaven with you?"_

More movers pass Jounouchi, and he stifles a shiver. He neatly writes _'night in heaven with Suya Kat'_ on one of the white sheets, and he sets it aside. He finishes a few more of them easily by using the suggestions Mokuba made. He thinks about a few of the things he might want, and he writes them down. While he's busy, he gets so distracted that he doesn't notice the movers' chief man standing before him until the man clears his throat. "Yes?"

"Everything is out. Would you like to inspect the room?" asks the man.

"Yes," says Jounouchi standing up and covering his work with a piece of construction paper. He walks past the movers who've lined up on the way to the room, and he slowly enters the room where Seto's stepfather once tortured him. After a precursory glance to see nothing obvious remains, he moves along the walls, tapping in various places and listening to the sounds. He finds no obvious secret compartments, and he leaves the room. "Very well. I will escort you out and obtain your payment."

The movers follow Jounouchi out of the library once the blond locks the door and places the old key in his pocket.

Jounouchi stops by the living room to receive an already written out check from Mokuba, which he passes to the chief before escorting them to their vehicles filled with junk. He sneers at the trucks as they move down the driveway and out onto the main road. He watches until the gate closes completely before he heads back into the library and sits down to finish writing out the white parts of the certificates. He grabs them all and his other supplies and carries them into the living room. "Mokuba, will you tell me what you think of these?"

"Sure," says Mokuba reading through the twenty sheets of paper, and his smile grows with each one he reads. "Jounouchi, you do realize that several of these will give Seto permission to have sex with you, right?"

"If he wants to treat them as such," says Jounouchi blushing, "They have double meanings, you know. They could mean sex… or something else."

"And if he wants sex, you'd comply?"

"I'm sure he won't use them before I'm ready," says Jounouchi, "He's been very kind to me in that regards so far."

"Yes, my brother has the patience of a saint," says Mokuba returning the papers to Jounouchi.

"Well, I'm going to give him a reward for his patience soon," says Jounouchi, "I spoke to Yukia, and she agreed to let me plan the menu for Seto's birthday dinner and help her cook it. She's making the cake herself, but she said I could help decorate it, so I'm happy."

"Great!" exclaims Mokuba.

"And one of the presents I'm giving Kaiba on his birthday will be a kiss… on the lips, but don't tell Seto!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"My lips are sealed, but the real question is… will yours be?" asks Mokuba smirking slyly.

"Mine?"

"Yeah. Will it be an open-mouth kiss or closed lip?"

Jounouchi's eyes widen, and his cheeks flare up a bright red. "That is none of your business! You're his brother! You shouldn't ask me things like that!"

Mokuba giggles. "Would you like some help decorating the coupons?"

"Yeah. That would be great. I'd like to get them all done before your brother gets home," says Jounouchi.

"You put them on construction paper, and I'll start to add some stickers," says Mokuba.

"Okay," says Jounouchi as they move to sit closer to the coffee table. He begins to affix the coupons to the various colored papers using the glue stick, and then he sets them in front of Mokuba to dry.

Mokuba looks through the stickers and pulls off one large one to decorate each certificate as well as three little ones. "There! I'm done!"

Jounouchi looks through all the now completed coupons, and he smiles. "Thanks for all the help, Mokuba. They look great! Do you think he'll like them?"

"Yes," says Mokuba smiling.

"Good," says Jounouchi piling them all together in a neat stack. "How do you think I should wrap them? I mean, I could put them in a gift box or a gift bag… or I could just wrap them with paper or tie a bow around them and be done with it."

"I think paper and a ribbon or else just the ribbon," says Mokuba.

"Okay!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Are you going to be here when Seto gets home?" asks Mokuba, "Last week, you sounded like you weren't sure if you'd be here or not."

"I'm going to be here," says Jounouchi, "even if I'm already asleep in his bed when he gets home, I'll be here. I miss him, you know."

"I know. I miss him too," says Mokuba, "I asked Yukia to make one of his favorite meals for dinner. It's rather simple food, but we're going to be having grilled cheese and soup."

"Grilled cheese? Grilled ham and cheese? On wheat… no, honey wheat bread with potato soup?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yeah," says Mokuba, "You and Seto really did have a heart-to-heart about food, didn't you?"

"Well, I like food," says Jounouchi blushing.

Mokuba giggles.

"Dinner sounds delicious though," says Jounouchi, "but I'm meeting the painters in just a few minutes, so I'm going to go watch for them at the gate."

"I have the check for them when you need it," says Mokuba.

"Thank you for all your help with this, Mokuba, even if you don't understand what I'm doing," says Jounouchi standing up and leaving the living room with his handful of love coupons.

* * *

Seto breathes a sigh of relief when he walks into his mansion and sets his carry-on bag on the floor. He removes his coat and shoes and heads into the living room. He collapses onto the couch and closes his eyes.

"Did you have a rough trip?" asks Jounouchi quietly from his position in one of the chairs.

"The flight was delayed," says Seto, "and my meetings were fruitless. The best part of this entire trip…" He opens his eyes and smiles at the blond. "The best part of it all was coming home to see you dressed so beautifully…"

"I wore this outfit yesterday." Jounouchi blushes. His fingers, encased in the black crocheted gloves, fiddle with the matching black sweater over his green tank top. His green mini-skirt only slightly covers his light gray legging shorts, and his high-heeled, black knee-high boots climb his legs. Around his neck we wears the black collar with the silver cross and his silver necklace with the rectangular Jade pendant and its silver Chinese 'Luck' inscription. "But Mokuba thought you would really want to see it, so I'm wearing it tonight just for you."

Seto's cock twitches. "You're wearing that outfit for me?"

"Of course silly," says Jounouchi standing up, "What do you think?"

"You're beautiful." Seto's cock hardens.

"I'm hungry now," says Jounouchi, "We waited to have dinner until you arrived, and since your flight was delayed, I'm really very hungry."

"All right," says Seto with a small smile, "We'll go eat now. And then I'll give you the souvenir I got for you."

Jounouchi freezes in his attempt to help Seto to his feet. "You… you got me a present?"

"Yes, I did," says Seto.

"Oh, what is it?" asks Jounouchi smiling and pulling Seto up on his feet and against his chest in one smooth motion.

"You have to wait until after dinner to find out!" exclaims Seto wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's waist, "You're the one who says you're starving after all! Have a little patience. It will be worth it."

Jounouchi kisses Seto's cheek quickly and pulls his boyfriend towards the dining room.

"Welcome back, brother," says Mokuba fixing the vase of fresh flowers at the table's center, "How was your trip?"

"I'm glad to be home," says Seto as they all take their places around the table.

Yukia bustles in with a large covered tray and a large soup tureen on her cart. She places them on the table and serves up large bowls of creamy potato soup for everyone before placing a single sandwich, pre-cut in diagonal quarters, onto a plate for each of them. "There you go, dears. I have a nice bread pudding for you when you're done eating."

"Thank you, Yukia," says Seto sniffing the food hungrily and smiling at his cook.

"It's good to have you back," says Yukia before heading out.

"It's time to eat now," chime three voices before they dig into their meal.

"My birthday is on Wednesday," says Seto dipping a piece of sandwich into his soup. He takes a bite and moans in delight at the taste.

"Yes, we know," says Mokuba smiling, "We went shopping for your presents while you were away. Jounouchi got a few good ones for you, but I think you'll like what Kat-chan has planned better."

"I would like you to join us for dinner on Wednesday, Suya," says Seto, "I think it's time I introduced you to my best friend. I want him to join us as well."

"He'll be joining us?" asks Mokuba looking to Jounouchi with wide worried eyes.

"I was hoping for a quiet, romantic dinner for two," says Jounouchi blushing, "but I suppose it could easily be made a dinner for four. I'll be here, and I'll have your presents with me. Do you wish I dress as Kat-chan or Jounouchi?"

"I'll leave that up to you. You don't have to worry about impressing my friend. He'll like you simply because I do," says Seto taking a spoonful of soup to his lips.

Jounouchi leans towards Seto so that his shoulder rests against the taller boy's arm, and he continues to eat. "I think I'll come as Kat then, if it doesn't matter one way or other to you, Seto."

"Kat-chan, do you realize that you've been calling my brother _'Seto'_ instead of _'Kaiba'_ recently?" asks Mokuba with a trademark Kaiba smirk before taking a sip of his juice.

"I haven't been calling him Seto!" exclaims Jounouchi shaking his head.

"Yes, you have," says Seto, "I've actually been keeping count of how many times you've called me by my first name. I wasn't planning on bringing it up so soon though."

"If you've been counting, how many times have I called you your first name?" asks Jounouchi grabbing another sandwich and starting to eat one of the triangles.

"You've called me by my first name seven times. The first was when I took you to La Gourmand," says Seto, "I didn't think you'd noticed you were doing it, Suya."

"I didn't," says Jounouchi blushing.

"I've heard you say it a lot more than seven," says Mokuba, "I think this weekend you called him Seto half the time."

"I guess that means, I'm ready to move on to a first name basis," says Jounouchi, "but if I've been calling you Seto without realizing it… how am I going to remember to call you Kaiba when I'm a guy?"

"You don't need to," says Seto, "You, as both Suya and Jounouchi, are my friend. My friends are allowed to call me by my first name. You don't have to worry about what you call me… as long as you aren't calling me a bastard!"

Jounouchi chuckles and rests his head on Seto's shoulders. "You're welcome to call me Kat now too."

"And what of your male self, puppy?" whispers Seto, "Can I call him Katsuya?"

Jounouchi jerks away from Seto as if he'd been burned. "No!"

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"No one calls me Katsuya!" exclaims Jounouchi glaring at the table in front of him, "That's the name the careless bitch gave me! I hate her, and I hate her name! I want nothing to do with it!"

Seto sighs quietly in disappointment. "That's fine then. I'll call you Jounouchi. I don't need to call you by your first name."

"I hate her," says Jounouchi before finishing his bowl of soup, "She always started the fights with my dad. She packed up one day, stuffed my sister in the car… She didn't even think about whether I would want to go with her or not. She just left with Shizuka."

"Had you wanted to go with her, Kat?" asks Seto, stressing the name as he tries it out on his lips.

Jounouchi wipes the stray tears from his eyes. "Back then, yes. I had wanted to go with her. I loved her then, and much more than I loved her, I loved Shizuka. I wanted to be with my sister forever. Who else would protect her but me? But that bitch left me behind."

"Do you want to visit your sister?" asks Seto.

"Visit her?" asks Jounouchi staring at Seto, "You mean… visit Shizuka? Really?"

"I have a fortune at my disposal," says Seto, "and you could easily have me wrapped around your finger. I mean it. Do you want to visit her?"

"That would be wonderful!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing, "It would be nice to introduce my little sister to Suya Kat… and her boyfriend!"

"You want to tell your sister about us?" asks Seto, with his own eyes widening.

"Your brother knows about us," says Jounouchi, "and he's your entire world. My sister's my entire world, so she should know too. Don't you want her to know?"

"I'm just surprised you'd mention it. We can tell her. I'm fine with that," says Seto, "I just didn't expect you to admit to being in a gay relationship so quickly."

"I'm only admitting it to my sister, Seto," says Jounouchi blushing.

"And that means more to me than you admitting it to your friends, Kat," says Seto, "because she is more important to you than they are." He kisses Jounouchi's cheek. "Hurry up and finish eating so we can have dessert."

"Yeah. I'm getting tired," says Mokuba, "I think I'll have to go to bed right after dinner's done."

"Will you be staying tonight, Kat?" asks Seto, "I could take you to school tomorrow, or if you would prefer, I could drop you off at the game shop so you could walk with Yugi."

"It is getting late," says Jounouchi, "and the uniform I wore here on Friday's been washed. It would seem like a waste of time to have you drive me home this late. You wouldn't get much sleep yourself, so I'll spend the night."

Seto smiles. "Good. I would like to sleep with you tonight."

Jounouchi blushes as he quickly eats his fill of the sandwiches and the soup while Mokuba and Seto empty their plates and bowls as well.

After a few moments, Yukia comes in bringing their dessert dishes.

"There will be four for dinner on Wednesday, Yukia," says Seto, "Mokuba and myself of course, but Kat and Hidemi will be joining us as well."

"Very well, Kaiba-sama," says Yukia with a nod, "Anything else?"

"No. That will be all. I'll let you decide on the menu as usual," says Seto.

"The menu has already been decided," says Yukia looking at Jounouchi with a wink.

"Good," says Seto nodding.

Yukia heads out of the room smiling.

"I've finished the press release announcing our relationship," says Seto, "Once I get a few good publicity photos of you, I'll send it all off to the local and national news centers."

"You're filing a press release about you two?" asks Mokuba, "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine," says Jounouchi, "We're not telling people that I'm a guy, just that Seto's my boyfriend."

"And a bit more information," says Seto, "Like how we met through a mutual friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, and that we've been dating for a month. Plus a few other things like your favorite foods… It's a pretty detailed report. You'll need to do a fashion show for me so I can get the pictures though."

"What did you tell them about my family?" asks Jounouchi.

"Your parents are divorced. You have a little sister and brother; I didn't mention their names. You and your sister live with your father, and your brother lives with your mother," says Seto.

"They aren't going to try to find me for an interview, are they?" asks Jounouchi.

"Not Kat, but they might try to track down Jounouchi to get info on her," says Seto, "In which case, you just say no comment. Or you refer them to me and my publicist."

"Okay," says Jounouchi.

They finish their dessert in silence, and then Seto carries Mokuba up to bed while Jounouchi heads to his room to change.

Jounouchi slips into Seto's bed before the brunet enters his room. He smiles when Seto walks through the door. "I missed you."

"I see you're back to wearing clothing in my bed," says Seto, "I was hoping you would have forgotten the gown like you did while I was gone."

"Thanks for being so patient with me, Seto," says Jounouchi blushing.

"I'm not going to pressure you to have sex with me, Kat, no matter how much I want it. Being patient doesn't bother me. You're worth it. I'll leave your main present on your bed when I unpack my suitcase tomorrow," says Seto reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key chain that he tosses to Jounouchi, "This is what I picked up for Mokuba's babysitter."

Jounouchi looks over the charm on the key chain while Seto undresses. He smiles. "Thank you. This is great! You didn't have to bring me presents though."

Seto climbs into bed and reaches for his clock. "That's odd. I don't remember leaving the alarm on when I left."

"Oh, I turned it on to wake me up this morning," says Jounouchi.

"Oh, good," says Seto rolling onto his side and pulling Jounouchi close to him. He kisses the blond's cheek. "Good night."

"I'm sure it will be now that you're home," says Jounouchi cuddling up to Seto.

"I missed you too, puppy," whispers Seto as Jounouchi rests his head on the pillow so that their noses almost touch.

"Sleep well," says Jounouchi.

* * *

Jounouchi leaves school immediately after his last class, and he hurries outside to the waiting car, which will take him to the Kaiba mansion. He arrives at the mansion long before he knows Seto will be home. He runs up to his room and drops off his schoolbag and books before changing as quickly as he can into an outfit he'd pre-selected before leaving the mansion on Monday morning. He leaves the present for Seto on his dresser, and he hurries down to the kitchen. "Hey, Yukia! Have you got a spare apron I can wear?"

"No, I don't," says Yukia passing Jounouchi a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of white tie-string pants, "but I do have this clothing from my old sous-chef. You can wear it."

"Sous-chef?" asks Jounouchi pulling the pants up over his clothing and tying them to keep them up, "What's a sous-chef?"

"An assistant chef," says Yukia watching as Jounouchi puts on the shirt and starts to button it all the way to the top, "Suppose that we worked in a fancy restaurant, you and I. I would be the head chef, so I would decide important things like menu, and I would do the precision cooking. You, as a sous-chef would work with the other sous-chefs to complement what I do. You would peel the potatoes, chop them, and mash them while another sous-chef steams the asparagus. I would be working on the main course, the chicken in our case."

"So I'm a sous-chef," says Jounouchi smiling, "And I bet you want me to start by peeling potatoes!"

"That would be nice, but only if you can do it quickly," says Yukia pointing to the bucket of potatoes and the strainer on the table, "Otherwise, I can certainly do it myself. There're plenty of things I can have you do."

"I'm good at peeling," says Jounouchi, "but I would like to do as much as I can on this dinner. I can't really offer Seto much in the way of presents, after all."

"Well, I have the cake in the oven now. When it comes out, I'll frost it, but you can decorate it for us," says Yukia, "I'll also have you steam the asparagus. What type of gravy had you been thinking of for the mashed potatoes? You haven't mentioned it before."

"I was actually thinking of making garlic mashed potatoes," says Jounouchi pulling a nice sized peeling knife from the block near the refrigerator and sitting down at the table with the trashcan to start peeling potatoes, "Do we have fresh garlic cloves? If not, we can use powder or dried, minced garlic."

"I always like to keep fresh ingredients on hand," says Yukia entering a cabinet to pull out a small bag of fresh garlic cloves that she sets on the table.

Jounouchi smirks. "Great! Oh, maybe we should make dinner rolls too!"

"This sounds like a nice dinner you're planning," says Yukia.

"I just hope Seto likes it," says Jounouchi, "and that he doesn't see me before I'm ready for him to. I don't look all that cute like this."

"I think you're cute the way you are," says Yukia, "and I'm sure Kaiba-sama agrees with me."

Jounouchi blushes, but he continues to peel potatoes.

* * *

Mokuba rushes into the kitchen to see Jounouchi finishing the mashed potatoes while Yukia pulls the freshly baked rolls out of the oven. "Kat-chan! Hidemi is supposed to arrive any minute now, and Seto is asleep on the couch. I can't wake him! Will you do it?"

"Oh, sure," says Jounouchi, "Will you finish whipping these potatoes, Yukia? They're almost ready."

"Of course," says Yukia, "You run along. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and I can finish everything myself."

Jounouchi smiles and starts to take off the white shirt and pants.

"I'll go get your wig," says Mokuba turning and hurrying out of the kitchen.

"There sure are a lot of buttons on these shirts," says Jounouchi. He pulls off the white shirt and pants to reveal the pink short-sleeved dress and black leggings he's worn before, but this time, he wears the blue leather bodice over top of it all with the blue satin sash tied around his waist like a belt.

Mokuba comes back down with the long blond wig, and Jounouchi meets him in the doorway to put it on so that the golden locks fall loosely down his back.

"Very nice, Kat-chan," says Yukia.

"Yeah, you look really pretty," says Mokuba looking over Jounouchi's outfit. He notices the white and yellow gold fairy on the gold chain around the blond's neck, but when he looks at the wrists, he finds them empty. "Aren't you going to wear the bracelet?"

"Oh, right!" exclaims Jounouchi pulling the charm bracelet from his dress pocket, "Will you help me put it on, Mokuba?"

"Sure," says Mokuba taking the bracelet and wrapping it around Jounouchi's left wrist to fasten it.

"Okay, I'm going to wake up Seto now!" exclaims Jounouchi walking out of the kitchen, the high heels of his black pumps clicking on the tile floor. He walks into the living room and nearly trips himself in shock when he sees the completely relaxed look on Seto's face as he sleeps on the couch. He walks slowly up to the side of the couch and kneels down beside him. He opens his mouth to whisper, but no sounds come out.

Seto moans slightly in his sleep.

"Now. Do it now." Jounouchi blushes as he looks at Seto. He leans forward and lightly presses his lips to Seto's. He pulls back when he feels the body beneath him tense. He smiles awkwardly at the blue eyes now staring at him. "Hi, Seto."

Seto blinks. "Kat?"

"Yeah. I guess you're awake now," says Jounouchi.

"Did I just dream you kissing me?"

Jounouchi leans forward and presses his lips to Seto's, a little firmer than the first time. He pulls away. "No. It wasn't a dream. I kissed you."

Seto smiles. "Do it again, please…"

Jounouchi presses his hands against Seto's chest to force him onto his back. He stands up for a moment before lifting one leg over Seto and resting it on the couch with his knee at the brunet's waist. He straddles Seto while pulling his other leg onto the couch as well, and he leans down to give Seto's lips a little nibble. He places several small closed-lip kisses to Seto's lips before he parts his lips and touches Seto's lips with his tongue.

Seto opens his mouth, expecting Jounouchi to delve his tongue into his mouth, but when his blond lover doesn't do as he expects, he takes control of their kisses and slides his tongue into Jounouchi's mouth. He lifts his arms to wrap them around Jounouchi, one about the waist and the other at the neck.

Jounouchi moans and relaxes into Seto's arms. He sucks on the tongue in his mouth, but he doesn't try to fight or take control of the kiss.

For several minutes, Seto just lies on the couch with Jounouchi kneeling over him, bodies not quite touching except for their lips… making out together for the first time.

The chime from the doorbell echoes through the lower rooms of the mansion.

Jounouchi jerks away from Seto's lips. He blushes. "That… that should be your friend! You should… you need to answer the door!"

"Someone else will get it," says Seto stroking Jounouchi's face, "I would like to continue."

"No. Not now." Jounouchi shakes his head slightly. He climbs off Seto. "You go greet your friend, and I'll meet you in the dining room. I need to get your present from my room."

"I thought I already got my present," says Seto smiling at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi blushes, and he heads out of the living room. He hurries up to his room to compose himself in his bathroom and grab the wrapped package before making his way down the stairs slowly.

Mokuba waits at the bottom of the stairs, smirking at Jounouchi as the blond approaches. "You kissed Seto."

"Were you watching us?" asks Jounouchi blushing a bright red.

"No, but Seto's telling Hidemi about it now in the dining room," says Mokuba, "They talk about everything. Hidemi is the only person Seto would tell such intimate details to, but Seto's happy. He's very happy." He grabs Jounouchi's arm and pulls him towards the dining room.

Jounouchi stops them from entering the dining room when he hears Seto's voice coming out of the room.

"She is so sweet. She tastes like sugar, only sweeter, better… She's delicious! I can't wait to taste her again," says Seto, "but this dinner is going to be hell."

Jounouchi's shoulders droop, and he hangs his head.

Mokuba pats Jounouchi on the arm.

"Oh, what's wrong, Seto? Did your little Kat-chan make you a little horny?" comes the other's voice.

"Yes!" exclaims Seto, "I wouldn't be harder if we were interrupted mid-fuck!"

"Have you asked her if she would be willing to help you with that little problem?"

"No! I can't do that! Our relationship is too young, too fragile right now," says Seto, "I can't ask her to help. She has to come to me when she's ready for… physical love. I can't ask her. She has to make the first move, otherwise I won't know if she's ready for it."

Jounouchi steps through the door. "I told you that you could always ask. I'll let you know what I'm ready for or not, but you can always ask."

Seto stands up quickly and stares at Jounouchi with wide eyes. His cheeks redden.

Mokuba steps into the room behind Jounouchi.

Jounouchi steps up to Seto, and, blushing as brilliantly as Seto, he kisses his boyfriend's lips. He presses his body up against the other's form so his own excitement can be felt. He pulls away from the kiss with a whisper, "I'm sorry that you're horny, but I can't help you with that right now."

Seto kisses Jounouchi's lips quickly before taking the time to get a good look at the blond's outfit. "Well, you do look lovely tonight, Kat."

"So Hidemi, while they're busy playing kissy-face, do you want to tell me how you've been?" asks Mokuba walking over to the other man while Seto admires Jounouchi's outfit.

"Beautiful," says Seto running his hands down the center of the blue bodice, "This is leather… You wore this to the club, didn't you?"

"You remembered," says Jounouchi.

"Oh, Seto dear, don't molest her before dinner," says the black haired man.

Jounouchi blushes and steps away from Seto quickly. He turns towards the other man and looks him over closely. The black hair looks rather familiar, as do the green eyes peeking out from beneath the dark locks, but the black jeans and white polo shirt don't ring any bells. He smiles. "Seto, introduce me to your cute friend."

"Cute?" asks Seto before shooting a glare at his friend, "Kat, this is my best friend, Toyoma Hidemi. Hidemi, this is my girlfriend, Suya Kat."

Hidemi smiles at Jounouchi. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kat."

Jounouchi moves over to Hidemi and pulls him into a half-hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

Hidemi blushes and licks his lips. "You're right, Seto. She is sweet."

Seto glares at Jounouchi and Hidemi.

Jounouchi looks at Seto and lifts an eyebrow. "Jealous, Seto?"

"And why are you kissing my best friend?" asks Seto.

"So you are jealous," says Jounouchi sauntering towards Seto with a seductive shake to his hips, "There's no reason to be jealous. You kiss Shalara. I kiss Hidemi."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" asks Seto with widening eyes.

"Not at all, Seto," says Jounouchi wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. He turns so he can see Hidemi. "Hidemi, are you Shalara?"

"Well, how blunt can you be?" asks Hidemi.

Jounouchi shrugs.

"Yes, I am Shalara," says Hidemi smiling, "I'm impressed that you recognized me dressed like this."

"You opened my eyes to something I didn't realize I never noticed," says Jounouchi, "You're right. Seto's eyes are blue. And yours are green."

"So what do you think of my friend, Kat." Seto smiles and holds Jounouchi close to him.

"He's very nice, Seto. Will he be joining you at the party on Friday?" asks Jounouchi.

"Shalara will be in attendance," says Hidemi.

"Oh. I won't be there either," says Jounouchi, "Jounouchi's going in my place."

"Jounouchi?" asks Hidemi, "Jounouchi… right."

"Should we have Yukia serve dinner?" asks Jounouchi, "Or did you want to open your presents first?"

"I think we should eat first," says Seto, "I don't want to be accused of not properly caring for my puppy."

"Hidemi, you can sit beside me," says Mokuba taking his seat.

Hidemi moves to sit beside Mokuba.

Jounouchi kisses Seto's lips quickly before squirming out of his arms and taking his seat.

Seto sits down beside Jounouchi and takes the blond's hand to intertwine their fingers.

Yukia chooses this moment to push the cart with the covered dishes into the dining room. She starts to place the dishes on the table. "I hope you all enjoy dinner, but if it is not up to my normal standards, then it is because it is your birthday present from Kat-chan, Kaiba-sama."

"What?" exclaims Seto looking from Yukia to Jounouchi's rapidly reddening face, "Kat? You made dinner tonight?"

Jounouchi nods. "I can't give you much in the way of presents, but I wanted to do something special for you. Yukia let me spend the afternoon here cooking."

Seto smiles and pulls Jounouchi towards him for a passionate kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Kat. You have made this one of the best birthdays I can remember."

"You're welcome," says Jounouchi blushing.

"Seto and Kat, sitting in a tree," sings Mokuba.

"Enjoy," says Yukia taking the cart out of the room.

"Will you serve us, Kat?" asks Seto.

"You just want to ogle my ass!" exclaims Jounouchi standing up and leaning over the table slightly to remove the covers from all the dishes. He lifts Mokuba's plate and fills it with a little of each type of food before placing it back in front of the boy. He lifts Hidemi's plate and starts to fill it.

Seto reaches his hand up to lightly caress Jounouchi's rear.

Jounouchi blushes and works quickly to finish filling Hidemi's plate as well as his and Seto's. He sets the last plate down and turns to glare at Seto.

Seto pulls his hand away. "I'm sorry, but you've made it so tempting."

Jounouchi sits down beside Seto again and inhales the smells from his plate of food. "It's time to eat now."

"It's time to eat now," says Seto before lifting his fork and taking a bite of the mashed potatoes. His eyelids slide shut, and he moans in pleasure.

"It's time to eat now," chime Mokuba and Hidemi before digging into their own plates of food.

Jounouchi smiles as he watches Seto's reaction to the food, and he lifts small bites to his own lips.

"This is delicious, Kat," says Seto taking a bite of the asparagus next, "I wasn't aware of how good a cook you are."

"Thank you, Seto," says Jounouchi.

"This is very good," says Hidemi smiling at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi blushes.

"So… in one form or another, we'll all be at the party on Friday," says Mokuba, "What's Shalara going as, Hidemi?"

"Sleeping Beauty," says Hidemi, "A very beautiful seventeenth century ball gown with a mask of a sleeping woman's face. And you, Mokuba? What will you be at the party?"

"We'll make a fine pair, you and I. I am Prince Charming," says Mokuba.

"I still don't have my costume yet," says Seto, "but as the host, no one would object to me coming as I am."

"I would," says Hidemi, "We'll discuss it after dinner. You might decide my present changes your mind."

"What did you get me? And don't tell me it's a dress!" exclaims Seto.

"It's not exactly a dress," says Hidemi.

"Do I even want to know what you got me?" asks Seto.

"Probably not, but it was Kat-chan's idea," says Hidemi.

Seto raises an eyebrow at Jounouchi. "Really? You've certainly been trying to make this birthday special, haven't you? You have your hands in everything."

"Well, not quite everything," says Jounouchi cutting his chicken into small morsels.

"We're at home, Kat. No one's watching you," says Seto, "You don't have to eat so delicately, and you had better have enough to eat tonight. You'll need the extra energy when I get you into my bed tonight."

"I'm not…" Jounouchi blushes.

"I'm not talking about sex… just another heated kissing session," says Seto rubbing Jounouchi's shoulder.

"Oh, okay," says Jounouchi quietly.

"So you will stay with me tonight?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi leans towards Seto and rests his head on the brunet's shoulder. "I had already planned on it."

"You two are so cute!" exclaims Mokuba.

Jounouchi smiles and starts to really dig into his dinner, filling his mouth nearly as full as it can get before chewing and swallowing.

Hidemi blushes and turns his eyes away from Jounouchi's rapidly increasing eating.

"So, how are things with you and your boy toy, Hidemi?" asks Seto.

"He is not a toy," says Hidemi pouting, "Nor is he a boy."

"I take it things are going well then," says Seto.

"Very well," says Hidemi, "He takes care of me." His cheeks turn burgundy. "I think I love him."

"Love?" Seto's fork clatters to the table.

"Didn't think I'd ever say that word out loud," says Hidemi, "and to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure about it just yet. I don't know if it's real or not, but I think it might be love."

"What's he like?" asks Jounouchi slightly entranced by the way Hidemi seems to glow with love for his man, "How did you meet him?"

Hidemi starts into the explanation about how the two happened to meet at a fashion show where Shalara was presenting some clothes while everyone eats their dinner and listens with rapt attention.

Jounouchi empties all the serving dishes after first making sure that no one wants seconds of anything. He leans against Seto after pushing his empty plate away from him. "So how does he prefer you?"

Hidemi blinks several times before turning beet red and sputtering, "W-w-what?"

"How does he prefer you? Does he like Hidemi better than Shalara?" asks Jounouchi.

"Oh." Hidemi breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought you were talking about sexual positions!"

Jounouchi's cheeks flare up a bright red as he sputters incoherently.

"He prefers Shalara. A blue-eyed, brown haired Shalara," says Hidemi, "not that I mind dressing up for him."

Jounouchi thinks for a moment and nods. "This next question might seem rather impertinent, but if you could answer, I would appreciate it."

"What's on your mind, Kat-chan?" asks Hidemi.

"Who is the real you?" asks Jounouchi, "Which skin do you feel most comfortable in? Are you male or female?"

"I am neither. I am both," says Hidemi slowly as he contemplates each word, "I am neither Hidemi or Shalara, but I am in fact both of them, a combination of the two. I feel comfortable whether I'm male or female. I don't mind dressing up or down to match my lover because I am comfortable either way."

"It doesn't bother you that he wants your eyes blue and your hair brown?" asks Jounouchi.

"Does it bother you that Seto likes your hair long?" asks Hidemi.

"No. I like my hair long as well," says Jounouchi, "So if he wanted me to grow my hair out and stop wearing a wig, I wouldn't mind, but I think it might bother me if he wanted me to dye it red or something. If he were to fall in love with me, I would want it to be because of who I am and how I look naturally."

"That's why you wanted his hair to remain brown for the party," says Hidemi smiling knowingly.

Jounouchi blushes, and he nods his head. "That and I like brown hair."

"You like my hair?" asks Seto.

"I do," says Jounouchi reaching his hand up to run his fingers through Seto's silky smooth locks. He smiles.

"You don't have to worry, Kat-chan. Seto knows who you are inside, and he likes you for that… not which person you're dressed as. Whether it's a skirt or pants doesn't matter to him," says Hidemi, "It's the naked body in his bed that he cares about most."

Jounouchi stands up quickly and glares at Hidemi before storming out of the dining room.

"Dammit, Hidemi! Why'd you have to say that shit?" exclaims Seto standing up.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" exclaims Hidemi, "I didn't mean for her to think that all you want is sex! I meant that what's important to you is what lies beneath his clothes, beneath his skin, inside his heart and soul."

"But that's not the way he took it," says Seto turning to walk out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story. . . .

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

. .

Chapter Twelve

. .

Jounouchi walks back into the dining room pushing the cart that now holds a badly decorated cake with three lit candles sticking up from in between the cherries and slightly deformed chocolate flowers. He stops the cart in front of Seto. "Happy birthday, Seto. Make a wish."

"Kat? Are you all right? Hidemi didn't mean what he said!" exclaims Seto quickly.

"I know, Seto. If all you wanted was me naked, you would have done so by now," says Jounouchi, "Now blow out the candles so we can have dessert."

Seto smiles and moves to wrap his arms around Jounouchi.

"Oh, and make a wish!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"I wish…" Seto closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, he blows out the three candles.

"Sit down, and I'll cut the cake," says Jounouchi.

"No. I'd like to do that," says Seto, "You sit down, Kat. Relax for a bit."

Jounouchi smiles and takes his seat.

"I'm sorry about what I said," whispers Hidemi while Seto starts to cut the cake, "It didn't come out nearly the way I intended it to. I'm sorry."

"I realize that. Apology accepted," says Jounouchi quietly.

Seto places pieces of cake in front of Mokuba and Hidemi. After another moment, he places a fourth of the cake in front of Jounouchi, and he sits down beside his boyfriend.

"Where's your piece of cake?" asks Jounouchi, "You said Black Forest cake was your favorite!"

"It is," says Seto, "but you told me to make a wish. I did. Now I want you to make it come true."

Jounouchi lifts a cherry in his fingers and holds it out to Seto. "You want me to feed you?"

Seto smiles and gently bites the cherry to remove it from Jounouchi's hand. "Thank you."

"This would be so funny if we were using chopsticks," says Jounouchi smiling. He lifts his fork and takes off a chunk of cake to hold in front of Seto's mouth.

"I would like to see Yugi feed Ryou this dinner with chopsticks," says Seto smiling before taking the bite of cake.

Jounouchi giggles while taking a bite of cake.

Seto pulls off a chocolate flower and eyes it for a moment. "You know, this is why we have candy molds…"

"Candy molds?" asks Jounouchi with wide eyes, "Yukia never mentioned candy molds!"

"I think she was testing you to see how well you'd do without them," says Seto slipping the candy into his mouth, "Tastes fine anyway."

Jounouchi blushes and lifts a bite of cake to his mouth.

"When can we expect a wedding? Or babies?" asks Hidemi, "I would like to see some babies out of you two. They would be totally adorable!"

Jounouchi slips a piece of cake into Seto's gaping mouth. "If he gets me pregnant, I am ripping his dick off!"

Seto swallows hard. "You'd what?"

"You heard me," says Jounouchi holding another piece of cake and cherry up to Seto's mouth, "If you get me pregnant, I'm ripping your dick off."

"It's a good thing you can't get pregnant then," says Seto before taking the bite.

"As for a wedding, well… they need to have an engagement first," says Mokuba in between bites of his own dessert, "and I don't see that happening at least for another few months. After all, it's only their one month anniversary tonight."

"Anniversary?" asks Jounouchi before taking a bite of cake for himself.

"Yes. Our first date was one month ago. September 25," says Seto, "We went shopping to get you lots of new clothes, and then we had dinner here together. Don't worry. I didn't expect you to remember."

"Oh… You didn't think I would remember?" asks Jounouchi sullenly.

"I didn't think one month was important enough to remember," says Seto.

"Maybe not to most people," says Jounouchi looking deeply in Seto's eyes, "but one month is a big deal for us."

"Yes. I suppose you're right," says Seto, "I'm sorry that I didn't think you would remember."

"Don't be sorry. You were right!" exclaims Jounouchi giving Seto a bite of cake, "I just didn't like you saying it wasn't important enough to remember. I didn't remember, but I've always been bad with dates! I want you to remind me in advance when our one year anniversary is getting close, okay?" He lifts a bite of cake to his lips.

"Of course I will," says Seto barely waiting for Jounouchi to lower the fork before pulling the blond to him for a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, everyone places their silverware down on empty dessert plates.

"All right now," says Hidemi, "Time for presents, Seto! Whose would you like first?"

"Mokuba's, I think," says Seto.

Mokuba grabs up a carefully wrapped package from the end of the table, and he passes it to Seto. "Happy birthday, big brother."

"Thank you, Mokuba. I trust it is safe to open this in current company?" replies Seto looking at his brother's slight blush.

"Yes. In fact, Kat-chan helped me pick it out!" exclaims Mokuba, "We hope you like it!"

"Kat," mumbles Seto as he rips open the paper carelessly. He pulls out two volumes of the manga. He turns the first one over and reads the back before doing the same to the second. His cheeks tint red. "Well, thank you, Mokuba, Kat. It certainly sounds interesting."

"May I?" asks Hidemi.

"Of course," says Seto passing the books to Hidemi so that he can read the descriptions on the back, "Then you can get me this gift that you mentioned was also Kat's idea."

"I think you'll like these," says Hidemi passing the books back. He lifts a fairly large robe/dress sized box wrapped in festive birthday paper, and he hands it over to Seto.

Seto haphazardly tears open the paper and pulls the box out before opening it. The first thing he removes is a somewhat shaggy brown wig that when worn would give him the roguish look of the warrior prince from the manga. Next he lifts out two wide wristbands made of soft black leather, followed by a matching black leather belt, and a pair of ankle-high boots, also soft black leather. It's not until he pulls out the next item that he understands what the costume is and where it's from.

"Nice choice," says Mokuba smiling.

"I like the color," says Jounouchi, "Thank you, Hidemi."

Seto holds an almost floor-length, sleeveless tunic with a mock turtleneck and crisscrossed lacing along the front left side. "I've seen this outfit before. This is from…"

"Boy Princess," says Hidemi smiling, "Worn by Prince Jed. Kat informed me that you two wish to role-play the manga. So I have kindly agreed to make costumes for you. Speaking of which, I've brought a gift for Kat as well." He lifts a second box as big as the first and pushes it towards Jounouchi. "I finished it earlier than I thought I would."

"Really?" asks Jounouchi excitedly, "You've gotten my costume done too?"

"Yes," says Hidemi. He turns to Seto. "I hope you don't mind me bringing your girlfriend presents on your birthday, Seto."

"Not at all," says Seto setting his tunic back in the box and turning to watch Jounouchi happily pulling off the wrapping paper, "Seeing her happy is one of my greatest wishes."

Jounouchi pulls the lid off and stands up while lifting out the long-sleeved, mock-turtleneck, cream-colored dress. He holds it up against his chest. "This is so cool!"

"That will be the under dress for most of your costumes," says Hidemi, "Keep looking, there's more!"

Jounouchi pulls out the second pale blue dress, a short sleeved gown with pale yellow lace around the sleeves and a fancy lace v-neckline. A small belt made of yellow lace over a sapphire blue fabric falls out of the dress.

Seto lifts the belt from the floor and looks it over. "Lovely."

Jounouchi lifts a pair of yellow and blue wrist cuffs from the box before removing a similar shawl. "This is beautiful!"

"I decided to go for something a bit simpler for you, and after hearing that Jounouchi will be the first person to wear it, I'm glad I did," says Hidemi. "The dress is long enough that whatever shoes you wear with it won't be seen, but be careful walking, okay?"

Jounouchi nods. "I will!"

"You will look beautiful in that," says Seto smiling.

"I feel like this is my birthday!" Jounouchi giggles. "First Seto brings me a lovely dress from Hong Kong, and now Hidemi gives me this wonderful costume!"

"Do you like it?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi quickly kisses Seto, opening his mouth to allow his brunet boyfriend to dominate the kiss fully. He puts everything back into the box.

"Now, I'd like to know what present you've got me, Kat, since you've already given me so much," says Seto smirking.

Jounouchi blushes and grabs his wrapped package. He passes it to Seto.

Seto's eyes light up with excitement and anxiety as he slowly unwraps the present in his hands. His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion when the papers tumble out onto the table before him. "What the…?"

Mokuba rolls his eyes. "Kat, you were supposed to bind them together!"

"Wouldn't that make it harder to cash them in?" asks Jounouchi.

"What are these?" asks Seto lifting one of the papers and silently reading the words; _'This certificate entitles the bearer, Kaiba Seto, to one exotic dance to be performed by Suya Kat.'_

"They're love coupons," says Jounouchi as Seto grabs up papers and reads them quickly before grabbing another to read.

Seto's cock hardens and begins to throb with unfulfilled desire as he reads the coupons. He wipes his eyes to prevent the forming tears from falling, and he pulls Jounouchi into his arms. "Thank you, Kat! It's wonderful!"

"Well, it's getting kind of late," says Hidemi, "Maybe you two should head up to bed. I'll make sure Mokuba gets tucked in and asleep."

"Kat?" asks Seto looking into the soft brown eyes hopefully.

"I am sort of tired," says Jounouchi, "I'll put my costume in my room and then meet you in yours…?"

"Yes," says Seto releasing Jounouchi.

Jounouchi grabs his gift box. "Thank you for the costume, Hidemi. It was very nice to meet you, and I hope to see you again. Good night. Sleep well, Mokuba."

"Don't be too loud tonight and I will," says Mokuba smirking.

Jounouchi blushes as he hurries out of the room.

"Remember what I said about not being harder if we were interrupted mid-fuck?" asks Seto looking into Hidemi's green eyes.

"Yeah." Hidemi smiles. "Why?"

"Apparently, I was wrong," says Seto wincing as he stands up with all the love coupons in his hands.

"I'll carry the rest of your presents up to your room," says Mokuba standing and gathering up the box of clothing and the two books.

Hidemi stands and walks around the table quickly. "And I'll carry you!"

"I can walk…"

"Not with an erection like that," says Hidemi eyeing the massive bulge in Seto's pants. He lifts Seto into his arms like he would a woman, and he carries him out of the room with Mokuba following. He carries his friend up to his room and leaves him on the bed.

Mokuba sets the presents on the desk. "Sleep well, brother."

Hidemi and Mokuba walk out and close the door behind them.

Seto immediately starts to remove his clothing, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor. He sighs with relief when his erection is finally freed from its cloth prison. He pushes himself to his feet, leaving the coupons on his bed and hurries as quickly as he can to the bathroom to give himself some sort of release with his hands moving rapidly upon his flesh and standing in an ice cold shower. His body ejaculates twice before the cold water finally beats away his erection. He warms the water just enough to knock the chill from his bones while he rinses off, and he climbs out of the shower and dries off quickly before pulling on his warmest robe.

Seto heads out of the bathroom and picks all his clothes up to place them in the hamper. He gathers all the coupons from his bed and reads through them once more. He keeps one out on top of his nightstand and places the rest of them within a drawer. "So many of them have a double meaning. They could be ways to ask for sex, but they don't have to be. None of them will be used for sex."

The door opens, and Jounouchi walks into the room wearing his robe. "Hi, Seto."

"Come in, Jounouchi," says Seto smiling.

Jounouchi closes the door and walks towards the bed. He blushes. "Are you still horny?"

"No more so than normal," says Seto shrugging, "Don't worry. I won't try to jump your bones as soon as you get close to me."

Jounouchi's pace quickens slightly as he moves to sit down on the bed beside Seto. "How did you like everything?"

"Dinner was exquisite," says Seto smiling, "You looked beautiful! The books you helped Mokuba pick are going to be interesting. Maybe we could role-play them later. The outfit you commissioned from Shalara's is wonderful, and your two gifts to me are priceless!"

"Two gifts?" asks Jounouchi.

"You gave me these coupons, of course, but you also gave me your first kiss," says Seto, "You don't know how much that means to me! What did you think of your first kiss?"

"If you want to know if I like kissing you, just ask me if I like kissing you?"

"Do you like kissing me?"

"I do!" exclaims Jounouchi leaning in to give Seto a chaste kiss, "And with a little practice, I might actually be able to kiss you the way you kiss me!"

"Maybe we should practice then," says Seto smiling.

"You said you wanted to," says Jounouchi blushing.

"I've changed my mind after seeing your gift," says Seto grabbing the coupon from the nightstand and passing it to Jounouchi, "I would like to cash this in now. Can I do that?"

Jounouchi reads the coupon aloud, "This certificate entitles the bearer, Kaiba Seto, to one kiss anywhere except the face to be given by Suya Kat."

Seto pulls Jounouchi's now trembling form against his chest. "Will you hear me out before you say whether you can do it now or not? If you're not ready to do what I ask now, then I will hold onto his coupon and use it at a later date."

"Where did you want me to kiss?" asks Jounouchi wrapping his arms around Seto's neck.

"My neck."

"Huh?" asks Jounouchi. His head snaps up from Seto's chest so he can look into the blue eyes, and his body stops trembling.

"You know how good it feels when I kiss your neck?" asks Seto.

"Yeah. It feels very nice," says Jounouchi with a light blush.

"I would like you to make me feel that way," says Seto blushing.

"I can try," says Jounouchi, "I can't guarantee that I'll be as good as you are, but I can try to pleasure you." He lowers his eyes. "I thought… I thought you might have wanted a little more pleasure than just kissing your neck."

"I know that many of these coupons can be used immorally," says Seto, "but I won't use them like that. If you want to kiss me below the belt, then it will happen because you want to do it. Not because I might want you to. I won't ask you to do anything until I think you're ready to give it."

"So… should we lie down in bed and kiss?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes," says Seto standing up slowly.

Jounouchi stands up and walks to the foot of the bed. He starts to untie his belt. "Don't expect this every night. This is just because it's your birthday, Seto."

Seto raises an eyebrow as he removes his robe and places it over the footboard.

Jounouchi pulls off his robe to stand completely nude before Seto's gaping eyes. He walks to his side of the bed and crawls beneath the sheets.

Seto takes a deep breath before joining Jounouchi in the bed.

Jounouchi slides up against Seto so that his bare flesh presses up against the other's nude body. He presses his nose and lips into Seto's neck and breathes deeply. He starts off slowly, just barely brushing his lips against Seto's skin.

Seto tilts his head to better reveal his neck. He moans slightly when Jounouchi kisses a particularly sensitive spot.

Fueled by Seto's moan, Jounouchi starts nibbling on Seto's neck. He finds that sensitive spot and kisses, nibbles, and sucks, all the while listening to Seto's moans.

Seto winds his hands around Jounouchi's waist and caresses his lower back, but he's very careful not to let his hands roam below the waistline.

* * *

Seto sits at his school desk reading the manga Mokuba had given him the day before. His hand subconsciously tugs the collar of his uniform jacket higher, trying to hide the love bite his blond boyfriend doesn't even realize he gave.

Yugi steps up to Seto's desk and places a card upon it. "I'm sorry I didn't give this to you yesterday, but you didn't really look like you would appreciate it then."

Seto sighs and lowers his book to his desk. "And what exactly is this?"

"A birthday card," says Yugi smiling, "You have to wait until your party tomorrow to get your present!"

"You didn't need to…"

"I know, Kaiba," says Yugi, "but I wanted to do this for you."

Seto lifts the card and opens it. He reads it and smiles slightly. "Thank you."

Yugi stares at the collar of the blue jacket that has slipped down just enough for him to see the bruise on Seto's neck. He whispers, "Kaiba, your jacket."

Seto's cheeks tint pink as he tugs on the collar again to hide the bruise once more.

Yugi glances back over his shoulder at Jounouchi, then he turns towards Seto again and whispers, "Did Kat-chan do that?"

"Of course," says Seto, "Last night was my birthday, and she had dinner with me. She gave me this bite as part of my present."

"What's so interesting over here in Kaiba Corner?" asks Honda walking up to Seto's desk. He spots the other brunet trying to tug his collar up even more, and his eyes dart to the deep bruise. He starts laughing. "Kaiba's got a hickey!"

Several gasps come from all corners of the room, the loudest from Jounouchi.

Jounouchi stands up and walks towards Seto's desk. His eyes search Seto's neck until he sees the nearly hidden bruise. He nearly gasps again, and his eyes narrow as he glares at Seto. "A hickey, huh? And where'd you get that, Kaiba?"

Seto refrains from rolling his eyes only by returning the intense glare. "If you must know, I got this little love bite from my girlfriend, Kat!"

Several more gasps echo throughout the room.

Jounouchi blinks in confusion. "Huh?"

"Kat was a little overly enthusiastic when she was kissing my neck last night," says Seto actually rolling his eyes this time, "You don't honestly think I'd let anyone besides her kiss my neck long enough for me to get a hickey, do you?"

Jounouchi blushes.

Honda continues laughing. "Kaiba's finally found himself a little bitch!"

"Knock it off, Honda!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Honda!" exclaims Ryou glaring at the laughing boy. He moves up beside the teen and stomps roughly on his foot.

"Ow, shit! What was that for, Ryou?" asks Honda jumping back away from the white-haired menace.

"Why can't you get along with Kaiba?" asks Ryou, "Everyone else in our group does. What do you have against him?"

Honda's eyes narrow, and he turns away from Ryou before walking to his seat and collapsing into it to brood in silence.

Jounouchi looks at his brooding friend longingly, but then he shakes his head and turns back towards his boyfriend. "I hope you won't be needing me to baby-sit Mokuba tonight. I'm afraid that I have other plans for the evening."

"We'll be wrapping presents at my place tonight," says Yugi smiling, "but if you do need Jounouchi a little later, I'll be happy to drop him off at your place!"

"No, that won't be necessary," says Seto, "Kat didn't mention that she would be joining me tonight. Have fun with your friends, Jounouchi, and don't forget that movie night this week is canceled in favor of your attendance at my party."

"I won't forget the party, Seto!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling, "Thanks. I think we will have fun wrapping all your birthday presents tonight!"

"We'd better sit down now," says Yugi tugging on Jounouchi's sleeve gently before moving to take his seat.

Jounouchi moves to his chair and sits down just as the teacher enters the classroom. He pulls a piece of paper from his notebook and writes a small note on it before flinging it back onto Seto's desk.

Seto hides the note beneath his book and waits for a moment while the teacher begins to talk. He unfolds the note and reads the words, _'I'm so stupid. You're not mad at me are you?'_

Jounouchi glances back at Seto before starting to take notes.

Seto lifts his pen and writes his response before sending it back to Jounouchi.

'_You really didn't know where hickeys came from then? I'm not mad at you.'_ Jounouchi sets his pen to the paper and writes. _'I didn't know, and I'm surprised that you tried to hide that mark from me.'_ He tosses the note back to Seto.

Seto reads the note and smirks. He writes, _'You didn't realize what you were doing. I understand that now, but I wasn't trying to hide it from you intentionally.'_

'_Yes, you were. You were dressed before I even crawled out of bed this morning.'_

'_Not from you. I was trying to hide it from everyone else.'_

'_Oh. And about tonight… Had you wanted to see me?'_

'_It would have been nice,'_ writes Seto, _'but I get to see you so often. I understand that you want to spend time with your friends. So go with them. Have fun. I'll see you on Friday. I have a surprise for you that I'll give you at the party.'_ He tosses the note back to Jounouchi.

'_I have a surprise for you that I'll give you this weekend after the party,'_ writes Jounouchi, _'You might be upset with me when you find out what it is.'_ He tosses the note to Seto.

Seto reads the note and sees the tenseness in Jounouchi's body. He pockets the note, knowing that he won't get any more information about his upsetting surprise, and not liking the knowledge.

* * *

"Hey, is everyone here?" asks Jounouchi as he carries the bag containing the tea service and tea into the living room above the Kame Game shop.

"Yugi's digging in the attic for the wrapping paper," says Anzu kneeling on the floor in the midst of a pile of unwound ribbons and bows, "He didn't think he had any ribbon, so I brought what I had. Ryou's in the kitchen."

"What about the others? What are you doing?" asks Jounouchi.

"Some of the ribbons got tangled together, so I'm trying to untie and straighten them," says Anzu. She motions Jounouchi closer with her finger.

Jounouchi steps up beside Anzu and kneels down, lifting a pretty blue ribbon to detangle.

"Honda is in the bathroom, acting all pissy about Kaiba again," whispers Anzu, "He's going to try something at the party tomorrow. I just know he is."

"I suspect it too," whispers Jounouchi, "but there's not much we can do. I'll tell Seto's hired guards to keep an extra eye on him though."

Anzu sighs. "Why does he hate Kaiba so much? He hates him more than you ever acted like you did."

Jounouchi's sigh mimics Anzu's own. "I wish I knew."

Otogi walks up the stairs with several large bags in his hands. "Hi! I didn't miss the party, did I?"

"No," says Anzu, "We haven't officially started yet. Yugi is still looking for the wrapping paper."

"Yugi's found the wrapping paper, actually," says Yugi as he walks into the living room with a plastic storage container filled with wrapping paper.

"Oh, great!" exclaims Otogi, "Now we just need the others to arrive and we can begin!"

"We're only waiting for Malik," says Yugi, "Honda and Ryou are here."

"What's with the million packages, Otogi?" asks Anzu.

"Well…" Otogi blushes. "I'm going to try to get in good with the CEO of Kaiba Corp while I'm at the party. So I've brought lots of presents to butter him up!"

Jounouchi giggles. "Butter him up! Ha!"

Otogi chuckles.

"Sayonara!" exclaims Malik Ishtar coming up the stairs with a paper bag in hand.

"Malik, you just said goodbye," says Otogi rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, you get the point," says Malik sitting down on the couch, "Are we wrapping or what?"

"In a few minutes," says Yugi smiling, "Ryou's in the kitchen making us a snack now, and then we'll have dinner after we finish wrapping."

Honda emerges from the bathroom and slams the door behind him. "Why are we giving up our movie night for that rich prick's party?"

"Because he's my friend," says Jounouchi, "and I would be there with him tomorrow night even if none of you all were going."

"Because he's my friend," says Yugi, "and I'm going to the party with Jounouchi for the same reason."

"I'm just going to scope out his mansion," says Malik.

"I'm going because I've been invited to the party, unlike your movie night," says Otogi.

"Oh, Otogi, you're always welcome for movie night!" exclaims Anzu, "I thought you knew that! You and Malik, both! We would love to have you join us!"

Otogi smiles.

"Thanks, guys. Maybe I will join you next week," says Malik smiling.

Ryou steps into the room with a serving tray carrying a plate of steaming cookies, plastic cups, and a bottle of milk. He smiles. "Sugar cookies! Fresh from the oven, so be careful because they are hot!"

Jounouchi looks at the plate and licks his lips. He stares up at Ryou adoringly. "Ryou, I love you!"

Ryou chuckles, and he sets the tray down on the coffee table.

Yugi swats Jounouchi in the shoulder. "Hey! Back off him; he's mine!"

"Sorry, Yugi. You know I don't love him that way!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I leave that to you!"

"And I do a good job of it in my opinion!" exclaims Yugi proudly.

Ryou drops the cups he was separating. He looks up at Yugi with wide eyes. "What?"

Yugi blushes. "Ryou, I…"

Malik takes the cups from in front of Ryou and resumes the task of separating them from one another.

"Yes, Yugi?" asks Ryou moving closer and sitting down in front of Yugi.

"I…" Yugi swallows hard. "I love you, Ryou."

Ryou pulls Yugi into his arms. "Thank you, Yugi! Thank you! I've been waiting to hear that for so long!"

Yugi wraps his arms around Ryou and embraces him back.

"I love you, Yugi. I love you so very much!" exclaims Ryou before sealing his boyfriend's lips in a kiss.

Anzu sighs. "That is so sweet!"

Malik chuckles lecherously.

Ryou and Yugi pull out of their kiss quickly. They both blush as crimson as Yugi's hair as they look at their mostly happy group of friends.

Jounouchi licks his lips.

"Now let's eat!" exclaims Honda drooling as he looks at the plate of cookies.

"I'll pour the milk!" exclaims Malik happily, "So that Ryou and Yugi can kiss-kiss some more!" He opens the bottle of milk and starts to fill the glasses with the cool white liquid.

"Did you make these cookies yourself, Ryou?" asks Otogi.

"For the most part," says Ryou, "I had Yugi cut out the shapes. We had the entire table covered with dough! I was rolling one section while he was cutting and sheeting up another! It was a nice little assembly line! Thank you for all the help, Yugi."

Anzu passes out glasses of milk as everyone settles comfortably around the coffee table. Then she passes around the plate for everyone to select a cookie.

Jounouchi thinks for a moment before taking a heart-shaped cookie with a slight blush.

"Okay," says Malik nibbling on his cookie, "So, who is going to the party as what? I need to make sure my costume isn't already taken."

"I'm going as Yugi's concubine!" exclaims Ryou blushing.

Malik simply smirks. "So how much flesh are you revealing?"

Yugi sputters. "He's showing it to me, not you!"

"So are you a Pharaoh, oh lighter half of the Pharaoh?" teases Malik.

"Yes! I'm an Egyptian Pharaoh, and Ryou is my concubine! Mine!" Yugi glares at Malik.

"Well, with an attitude like that, you can keep him!" exclaims Malik.

Yugi giggles. "Great! Cause I love him!"

"Anyway," says Anzu sipping her milk, "I am going to the party as an angel."

"That will contrast my costume quite nicely," says Honda, "I'll be the devil for the evening."

"What are you going as, Malik?" asks Anzu.

"I'm going as an alien, sort of," says Malik.

"What do you mean, sort of?" asks Otogi.

"My top half is an alien, but my bottom half is a space ship!" exclaims Malik.

"An alien and ship?" asks Jounouchi closing his eyes to try to picture the costume.

"Yes. The alien is rising up out of the ship, exiting it," says Malik taking another cookie in the shape of a star and flying it around over his head, "Star cruiser, whoosh! Star cruiser, whoosh! Star cruiser, crash!" He takes a big bite out of the warm cookie.

Jounouchi grabs another cookie. "These sugar cookies are the best, Ryou! Do you think I could have some to take home?"

"No. What we don't have in here with us now are cooling so that I can package them up and take them to the party," says Ryou, "Sorry, but they're my present to Kaiba."

"Lucky bastard!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"I'll make you some cookies for your birthday too," says Ryou smiling.

"Thanks, you're the best!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling.

"What are you going as, Otogi?" asks Malik.

"A vampire," says Otogi smiling.

All eyes now turn to Jounouchi questioningly.

Jounouchi drains his milk before looking down in his lap and turning red. "You see… about my costume… I've read this manga of Seto and Mokuba's that's kind of interesting. It's about a boy, a prince really, whose family forces him to dress up as his sister and get married to a prince from another kingdom. It's a very good story, really. I'm going as that prince, in his disguise as his sister except for the wig. So I'll be Prince Nicole, pretending to be Princess Elena."

"And you actually want to wear a dress?" asks Honda glaring at Jounouchi.

"It's just Halloween, Honda," says Jounouchi, "One night of the year, and who would ever recognize me in that costume?"

"Right, I'm going as a girl," says Ryou, "You didn't seem to complain about that, did you, Honda?"

Honda scowls.

Jounouchi grabs the last sugar cookie and eats it slowly.

"I'll take care of the dishes, and then we can start wrapping," says Yugi standing up and collecting the empty glasses and the plate onto the serving tray, which he carries back into the kitchen. He returns after just a moment. "So, whose presents should we wrap first?"

"We can't wrap mine. They're still too warm," says Ryou.

"Let's wrap Otogi's first. That will get us past the half-way point in our wrapping," says Anzu.

"Any objections?" asks Otogi.

Jounouchi pulls out a brightly colored birthday paper from the storage box. "So, what's first, Otogi?"

"Maybe we should each try to wrap one of these. They're all in boxes, so it shouldn't be too difficult. If we wrap them one present at a time, we'd be here all night!" Otogi grabs his bags and opens one. He starts pulling out boxes.

"Sounds good to me," says Jounouchi.

"This one looks fragile," says Anzu taking a box with a picture of a crystal dragon on it, "I'll wrap it."

Otogi passes out boxes to everyone.

"You're giving him a black sweater?" asks Honda looking in the box Otogi passed him.

"Well, he might get cold," says Otogi, "He can't really have ice in his veins after all. He might act like it sometimes, but he is human."

"That remains to be seen!" exclaims Honda.

"This is quite a collection of colognes, Otogi!" exclaims Ryou looking at the contents of the box in his hands, "I've never even heard of some of these! Do they smell nice?"

"They smell fabulous!" exclaims Otogi smirking, "I actually got you guys each a small sampler set that has those colognes in it! You know, as a thank you for helping me wrap all this!"

"I hope you don't think I'll like a cologne set!" exclaims Anzu.

"Oh, I didn't get you one." Otogi drops his eyes.

Anzu frowns. "Good!"

"I got you a perfume sampler," says Otogi raising his laughing eyes to look at Anzu, "Ten bottles each a quarter of an ounce."

"You tease!" Anzu laughs.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist that!" exclaims Otogi.

"Otogi, what is this?" asks Malik holding up his box.

"Oh, right. I forgot you've been living in an underdeveloped area," says Otogi, "That is an espresso and cappuccino machine."

"What's…?"

"It makes hot drinks," says Otogi.

Malik nods and smiles.

"I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon necklace and key-chain set," says Yugi, "What have you got, Jounouchi?"

"I've got a gold picture frame," says Jounouchi, "This box says it has twenty-four karats."

"And I'm wrapping a watch for him," says Otogi, "So let's get the paper unrolled!"

Jounouchi starts unrolling the paper and cutting off pieces after measuring them for fit with the boxes. Then the box and paper move away to various places with someone to try to wrap it.

"Tape over here!" exclaims Malik.

"Catch!" exclaims Anzu tossing a roll of tape over Ryou's head to Malik.

"Thanks," says Malik pulling off some tape and sticking it to the paper.

"That was easy," says Yugi, "Having them all in nice boxes really helps."

"Okay, and I've got the name tags filled out," says Otogi passing one to each person.

"And we can't forget bows or ribbons," says Ryou passing out some of the various colored ribbons and bows.

Jounouchi winds a frilly pink ribbon around his box and ties it in a simple bow with the nametag dangling from it. "Well, one down, six to go! We used up the last of that roll, so we'll need to pick a new color."

"Let's do mine now," says Malik grabbing his paper bag and removing the Millennium Rod from it.

"You're giving Kaiba that?" asks Yugi with wide eyes.

"No. This here is a fake, a copy of the original," says Malik, "I made it myself with a block of wood and a few power tools in shop class."

"We'll want to wrap it in newspaper or tissue paper," says Ryou.

"How about a porn magazine?" asks Honda.

"Honda!"

"I'm getting pissed off with you, Honda!" exclaims Jounouchi, "So why don't you give us all a little insight! What the fuck is your problem with Seto?"

"Two months ago, you knew the answer to that question!" exclaims Honda standing up, "I'm going home!" He grabs the bag he had brought with him and heads down the stairs.

Everyone sits in silence for a few moments until they hear the slamming of the back door that signals Honda's departure.

"Dammit! What does he think I knew then that I don't know now?" asks Jounouchi, "The only thing different is I'm friendlier with Seto now."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

.

.

Yugi shakes his head. "Maybe he's jealous. You have been spending almost all your time at the Kaiba Mansion after all."

"I just don't get it. For years, Honda was my best friend. We'd drool at girls together. Then things just started happening. We've been slowly growing apart ever since we befriended you, Yugi," says Jounouchi with a sigh, "We both loved you to death, and so whatever it is that's different between us now, it's not because of you."

"And if it started that long ago, it wasn't Kaiba either," says Anzu, "He wasn't really in the picture then."

"I don't know," says Jounouchi, "I don't know. All I know is that my life has surprisingly been happier since this mess with Seto has straightened out. He hasn't called me a mutt once since I started babysitting Mokuba. Sure he still calls me puppy, but that's a definite improvement for us!"

"Oh, does Jounouchi like being Kaiba's little puppy?" asks Otogi, "I could lend you the dog costume if you want!"

"Shut up!" snaps Jounouchi.

"Oh, and here's the tissue paper," says Anzu pulling a package of flimsy green paper from the storage container.

"I'm sorry, Otogi," says Jounouchi.

Otogi blinks at Jounouchi. He smiles. "I'm sorry too. That was uncalled for."

"Now let's get back to wrapping!" exclaims Ryou.

"Yeah! This isn't about us tonight! This is all about making Seto happy tomorrow!" exclaims Jounouchi selecting a solid golden yellow paper to wrap Malik's present, "What do you think about this yellow to wrap around the tissue paper?"

"Oh, and here's a pretty green bow to tie into the color of the tissue!" exclaims Ryou grabbing up an emerald ribbon.

Yugi helps Malik position the fake Rod on the tissue paper and wrap it while Otogi cuts the paper. Within moments, the present gets a tag claiming whom it came from and gets placed in the pile of already wrapped packages.

"How about we do yours next, Yugi?" asks Anzu, "Since we can't wrap Ryou's present until last."

"Okay," says Yugi grabbing the book he got to give to Seto, "I've seen him reading similar books in class, so I thought I would try this. There's a gift receipt inside the book in case he already has this one."

"Well, I've seen inside his library, and some of his private manga collection," says Jounouchi, "but I haven't seen that, so you might be safe."

Yugi smiles. "Good!"

Anzu and Otogi start discussing ribbons and bows while Jounouchi starts pulling out papers for Yugi's approval. Ryou grabs the paper from Jounouchi's hand and Malik helps him wrap the book quickly. Then Anzu wraps the ribbon around the small package and starts to tie the excess length into a fantastically complicated bow. Next, they all argue over how to wrap Anzu's gift of a decorative picture frame, complete with picture of Mokuba and Jounouchi in their Armani suits that was provided by Mokuba.

"Okay, Jounouchi. Let's see what you've got," says Ryou.

"I got him two things," says Jounouchi grabbing his bag and pulling out the tea. "I noticed this type of tea in his kitchen. The cook, Yukia, says it's Seto's favorite. He was low, so I got him some more."

Ryou and Yugi share a quick glance and a smile.

"I also got him this new tea set," says Jounouchi pulling the box out of his bag.

"Oh, that is a gorgeous pattern!" exclaims Anzu grabbing the box from Jounouchi's hand, "I'm keeping this!"

"Oh, hell no!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Not to worry," says Malik wrenching the box from Anzu's hands, "Let's wrap it quick before she gets it back!"

"Here, Anzu. You wrap the tea," says Ryou tossing the smaller package to the brown haired girl.

Anzu laughs. "I was joking!"

"We know!"

The group makes short work of wrapping the two presents in sapphire blue paper and placing a gold bow on the tea while a golden yellow ribbon wraps around the tea set.

"I should go check on dinner!" exclaims Ryou getting up quickly and running into the kitchen.

"What are we having for dinner?" asks Otogi.

"Ryou made lasagna for us," says Yugi, "I guess he started it out as a vegetarian lasagna, but he added meat as well."

"Sounds delicious," says Otogi.

"What's lasagna?" asks Malik.

"It's an Italian food made of layered noodles, vegetables, meat, cheese, and sauce," says Anzu, "and then it's all baked. It's really good. You'll see."

"Okay, everyone," says Ryou stepping back into the living room, "Dinner is ready, and we should be able to wrap the cookies I'm giving Kaiba after we eat."

"We're eating in the kitchen at the table," says Yugi standing up.

Everyone rises and follows Yugi and Ryou into the kitchen to eat.

"If you guys want, I can take all of our presents to the party tomorrow," says Otogi taking his seat at the table while Ryou starts to dish up the cooked lasagna, "Since I have a healthy bundle to take anyway, a few more won't matter! Or better yet, why don't we all meet here tomorrow, and we can all go together!"

"That sounds great!" exclaims Anzu taking the plates from Ryou and putting some pre-made salad greens onto them before passing them on, "The Kaiba Mansion is a ways away, and I would appreciate a ride!"

"Me too. I don't know where it is," says Malik taking the plates from Anzu and putting two breadsticks on them.

"Yugi and I will both be here," says Ryou, "I'm coming over tomorrow to change into my costume anyway."

"I'm actually heading over to the mansion right after school tomorrow. Mokuba and I are doing a bit of decorating, and I have to get him into costume," says Jounouchi pouring up glasses of soda for everyone, "He wanted his costume to be a surprise to his brother, I think. I'll be changing there, but if you wanted to just take my presents, I wouldn't complain about not having to drag them home tonight!"

"Okay," says Otogi nodding as everyone settles down in the chairs with the filled plates in front of them.

Yugi passes around the bottle of salad dressing so everyone can pour their own.

"It's time to eat now," says Jounouchi lifting his fork.

"Yes, Jounouchi. It's time to eat now," says Malik chuckling.

Jounouchi blushes. "Sorry, it's something we do in the Kaiba household. Long story. I don't want to go into it."

Yugi and Ryou share a knowing look.

Anzu smiles. "That's okay, Jounouchi. We'll forgive you a bit of oddness. Let's eat!"

Everyone begins eating in silence, but after only a moment, the conversation about how delicious the food is begins only to be changed rather abruptly by a beet red Ryou to the common topic of Duel Monsters.

* * *

Jounouchi looks at himself in the mirror. The cream-colored dress conforms to his body nicely, bulging only in the chest area where two slightly filled balloons make a semi-realistic bust. The long sleeves, mock-turtleneck, and to the floor length perform their jobs flawlessly and hide his flesh from even his own eyes, not to mention hiding his black high heels. A pair of yellow and blue fabric wrist cuffs wrap around his wrists to hold the cream material tight to his skin so it won't reveal his flesh at any time. The pale blue dress with the delicate light yellow lace around the short sleeves and v-neckline covers up the under dress tightly over his fake chest but in a slightly looser fashion beneath the waist where a yellow lace and sapphire blue fabric belt winds around his body.

Jounouchi wraps his blue and yellow floral patterned shawl around his shoulders, and smiles at his reflection. He grabs his long blond wig and takes a moment to braid the hair in a simple fashion so that it doesn't get tangled, and he carries it out of his bathroom as he walks out. He thinks for a moment before he leaves his bedroom and heads to Seto's door. He knocks lightly.

"Come in," calls Seto.

Jounouchi opens the door and steps into the room. "Seto, can I borrow one of your Boy Princess mangas? I'm afraid that a lot of people wouldn't recognize what look I'm going for."

"You want to borrow one of my books to take to the party?" asks Seto looking over at Jounouchi as he slips his long, sleeveless tunic over his nude body and starts to tighten the crisscrossed lacing down the left side of his chest.

"You're going to your party commando?" asks Jounouchi blushing.

"Does that bother you?" asks Seto tying the lacing and then smoothing the fabric around his body.

"No," says Jounouchi walking up to Seto and running his hand along the top of the mock turtleneck collar of the tunic, "It's just a bit surprising since there will be so many of your business colleagues there. I can still see my love-bite."

"There's nothing I can do about that," says Seto, "I doubt anyone would ask where I got the hickey. It would be rude. And I'm not trying to impress those business suits. I feel more in costume wearing nothing beneath this than I would if I wore boxers or something."

"As long as you're comfortable and you don't flash anyone, then I have no objections," says Jounouchi smiling, "I love this sapphire blue color on you. It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Now, about that manga," says Seto stepping away from Jounouchi so that he can place his black leather belt around his waist. He lifts his wide wristbands one by one and affixes them to each wrist.

"I just want to carry it around during the night, like I will be with my wig," says Jounouchi, "It will tie my costume a little more visually to who I am. I am Nicole pretending to be Elena, not Elena otherwise I would be wearing the wig. I promise that it won't leave my sight, and I won't get it dirty in any way!"

Seto sits down on his bed so he can pull on his ankle-high, black leather boots. "You promise you won't get food on it when you're eating?"

"I promise!"

"And you will still eat your fill of food, however much that might be?"

"Of course! When have I ever not eaten all I could recently?"

"And you'll give me a kiss to try to bribe me?" Seto smirks.

Jounouchi leans towards Seto and places a kiss upon his cheek before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

Seto smiles. "Take the first volume. It's on my desk, and I trust you will keep your promises or I will have to punish you."

"Thank you, Seto!" exclaims Jounouchi moving quickly to get the book. He stops once he grabs the book, and he turns towards Seto. "Put the wig on, please. I would like to see you as Jed."

Seto walks into his bathroom, and he emerges after a moment wearing a brown wig that makes his hair appear shoulder-length in places but much longer in others. His hair is somewhat shaggy, but perfectly matching for the character of choice.

"You look fabulous!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing, "Really beautiful."

"As do you, my dear Kat," says Seto, "and I hope you don't mind, but I intend to call you puppy tonight. I won't call you Jounouchi when you're dressed like that."

"I understand. We need to keep the distinction between male Jounouchi and female Kat," says Jounouchi with a nod and a smile, "Is it time for you to go downstairs and greet guests?"

"Yes," says Seto, "Will you check on Mokuba before coming down?"

"I planned on it," says Jounouchi, "I want to see his costume before you do!"

Seto grabs Jounouchi about the waist and pulls him up to his chest. "I won't be able to touch you like this all night, so please just allow me this one moment now."

Jounouchi relaxes into Seto's arms and rests his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

Seto lifts Jounouchi's chin to give him a passionate kiss. "Your surprise…"

"I can't show you that surprise until later, sometime after the party… tomorrow maybe," says Jounouchi.

"No. I mean the surprise I have for you. You'll get it at the party. It'll arrive in maybe a half hour, no later than forty-five minutes, I'm sure," says Seto.

"Then I will wait for it impatiently," says Jounouchi squeezing Seto tightly, "Are we ready?"

"I'm glad you're not wearing lipstick tonight," says Seto, "You'd have to redo it." He captures Jounouchi's lips, and his tongue ravages the blond's mouth.

Jounouchi moans and grinds his groin into Seto's.

"You're horny," whispers Seto. "About whom are you thinking?"

"You," whispers Jounouchi, "Only you."

"Good…"

"Now, go," says Jounouchi pushing Seto away, "You need to greet the guests."

"I wish you could greet them at my side, but you can't do that until you're willing to admit to everyone that you're in a gay relationship… or at least Jounouchi couldn't," says Seto, "And unfortunately, Kat couldn't come tonight."

"Next party," says Jounouchi, "I promise. Your next party, I'll be greeting guests beside you!"

"Fair enough. Enjoy the party, puppy," says Seto turning quickly and leaving his room.

Jounouchi waits a moment before also leaving the room and heading down to Mokuba's. He knocks on the door gently. "Mokuba? How's it going in there?"

Mokuba opens the door to stand before Jounouchi in his black breeches and scarlet and gold decorated tunic. He wears white gloves and knee-high, black boots, and a gold and faux-ruby encrusted crown adorns his brow. "How do I look?"

"Like a prince!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling.

Mokuba eyes up Jounouchi's clothing. "You look great! You fit the role of Nicole perfectly! You look good beside my brother, you know. Don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him," says Jounouchi.

Mokuba smiles meekly.

"Let's go down to the party, okay?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yeah," says Mokuba taking Jounouchi's hand and leading him down the stairs to the ballroom where a surprising number of guests already mill about talking to one another. He points to a group near the punch bowl. "There's the gang. Let's go say hello."

Jounouchi leads Mokuba towards the group, and they pass businessmen and women dressed up as movie characters, goblins and ghouls, and an occasional devil or angel. "Hey, guys!"

Anzu turns to look at Jounouchi and Mokuba. She blushes at the sight of her male friend in a woman's dress. She herself wears a long, flowing white dress made of satin and lace with white feather wings attached to her back. She wears a white headband that holds a golden halo above her head. "You are adorable, Mokuba!"

"I'm Prince Charming!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Of course you are, and this must be your princess," says Honda glaring at Jounouchi, "How much extra did Kaiba have to pay you to wear a dress?" He wears a red muscle shirt, spiked wrist-cuffs, and black leather pants with a red devil's tail attached and red horns sticking up out of his hair.

Jounouchi swallows hard. "Let's not fight, Honda."

"Fine," says Honda, "Let's not talk either until you come to your senses!"

"Agreed," says Jounouchi turning towards a scantily clad white haired woman. His eyes widen in recognition and he almost blurts out the name in his shock. "Rei… R… Ryou? Is that you?"

"Yes," says Ryou smiling, "Although tonight I'm female. Please call me Reila." He wears a tan loincloth with a jeweled belt and a tan halter-top with a gold neck collar. Gold bands adorn his wrists and upper arms.

"Quit staring at my girlfriend, Jounouchi!" exclaims Yugi wrapping his arms around Ryou-Reila's waist. He wears the regal attire of the Pharaoh of Egypt.

Jounouchi blushes and turns his eyes away. "Sorry."

"Enough about the lady! How do I look?" asks Malik drawing everyone's attention to his costume. His chest is bare except for the green paint that covers his skin from waist on up to his face. His platinum blond hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and he wears a pair of green antennae. His lower body is covered mostly by a silver inflated space ship and silver pants.

"Crazy," says Seto stepping up to the group, "If you want an honest opinion."

Malik pouts.

Seto chuckles. "Your costume is the most unique one I've seen here tonight, Malik. It's refreshing to see something so out of the norm. Do you mind if I steal Otogi from you? I have a few associates he should really meet."

"I almost forgot I'm here on business," says Otogi stepping away from the group. He's dressed in the clothing of a seventeenth century aristocrat, and that's what people would think he was if not for the flowing black cape and sharp vampiric fangs emerging from his mouth. He follows Seto away from the group.

"He didn't even look at us!" exclaims Mokuba.

"I'm sure he had other things on his mind," says Yugi.

"I'm going to get me a plate," says Jounouchi. He moves off down the snack table and lifts a plate, which he fills with a few different delicious looking foods. He walks back over to the group balancing his plate over his book with his wig hanging over his arm to find a new addition to their group. He smiles at the familiar green eyes. "Hi, Shalara!"

Shalara smiles at Jounouchi. She wears a pretty green ball gown and long white gloves. Her red hair, piled upon her head, hangs down in a few tight ringlets. "Well, you look rather feminine today, Jounouchi. How are you doing?"

"Great!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Where's your mask?"

Shalara holds up her mask to her face using the stick attached to it.

"Now that's my sleeping beauty!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I'd hug you, but my hands are sort of full!"

"That's quite all right," says Shalara, "Mokuba was just introducing me to all of your friends."

"And how do you two know each other?" asks Honda.

"I'm Seto's best friend. He introduced us," says Shalara, "We should get you sitting down, Jounouchi, so that you don't accidentally get food in my wig. I want it back in one piece you know!" She guides Jounouchi over to one of the tables with the rest of the group following.

"So are you two sleeping together?" asks Honda.

Jounouchi drops his plate on the table. He clutches the precious book to his chest and sits down quickly. "What?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, young man, but I have a boyfriend," says Shalara, "And as sweet and caring as Jounouchi is, he isn't mine."

"Yeah, besides… I thought you knew that I'm…" Jounouchi takes a deep breath before starting to eat his food.

"You're what?" asks Ryou sitting down across from Jounouchi, "Are you dating someone, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi blushes. "I've been getting friendly with someone."

"Who?"

"I'm not saying. It's too early to say whether or not this relationship will last," says Jounouchi, "and I'm not willing to go public until it's a bit more stable, you know."

Mokuba looks at his watch before glancing to the ballroom doors.

Jounouchi finishes his plate of food. "This food is really good. You guys should try some."

"Maybe later," says Honda rubbing his hands down his pants across his pockets.

Mokuba looks to the doors again and sighs quietly.

"Oh! It's a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" exclaims Jounouchi seeing someone dressed up as his favorite monster. He stands up quickly and clutches the book to his chest. "I'm going to go say hello! I'll be right back!"

"Sure, Jounouchi," says Anzu smiling at Jounouchi's childish glee.

Jounouchi walks as quickly as he can towards the black dragon. He steps up in front of the robust man and curtseys. "Dragon, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course… lady?" replies the man with a raised eyebrow that can be seen behind his ruby red sunglasses.

"Prince Nicole," says Jounouchi holding up the book to show the dragon the cover, "Are you one of Kaiba's dragons? One of his guard dragons? He told me a Red-Eyes would be here on guard duty."

"He told you that?" asks the dragon quietly, "I am one of his security team, but he really shouldn't have told you about our costumes."

"Kaiba does as Kaiba pleases," says Jounouchi lowering his voice, "I know this is going to sound really bad, but I think one of my friends is going to do something crazy to sabotage the party."

"What friend?" asks the dragon.

"He's dressed as a devil. If you walk over to my table with me, on the pretense of meeting my Duel Monster loving friends, you'll see him, and then you can inform the other guards," says Jounouchi.

"I have to make it look like I'm a guest here, but if you want to dance over to the table, we could do that," says the dragon.

Jounouchi smiles and places his hand holding the book on the dragon's scaly shoulder. He makes sure the wig is firmly tucked into his elbow so it won't fall as they dance, and his free hand takes hold of the dragon's clawed digits.

The dragon dances in small circles with Jounouchi while moving them closer to the table where Jounouchi's friends sit. After their quick dance, he lets Jounouchi lead him to the table.

"Red-Eyes, these are my friends, Yugi, Reila, Anzu, Malik, and the devil is Honda," says Jounouchi giggling happily, "This is a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Nice to see a Duel Monster here," says Yugi.

"A pleasure to meet you. I trust you will see me again, Prince Nicole, should the need of a dragon's protection come to you again," says the dragon. He bows before walking away, speaking quietly into a hidden microphone in his costume.

"That was so cool!" exclaims Jounouchi sitting down, "Did Shalara and Mokuba go off to mingle?"

"Yeah," says Malik, "That's what they said."

"This is a nice party," says Anzu looking around, "but you can tell that it's designed for the slightly older crowd." Her eyes fall upon a girl slightly younger than themselves walking towards them with Mokuba. "Oh, wow! That dress is lovely!"

"Whose dress?" asks Ryou looking around.

Mokuba leads the girl up to their table. "Surprise, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi's jaw drops as he looks at the girl beside the young Kaiba. He would recognize that waist-long brown hair and those startlingly familiar brown eyes anywhere. "Shizu… Shizuka?"

"Should I call you 'big brother' or 'big sister'?" asks Kawaii Shizuka smiling at Jounouchi. She wears a tattered looking, knee-length black-feather dress that accentuates the black and white calf-high boots she also wears. Over her black dress, she wears a floor-length, long-sleeved, white lace cover-up. A pair of long white-feather wings protrude from her back, and she wears a black witchy-hat with a white halo above it. Her right hand bears a black glove and a wand, and her left hand shows off a white glove and a book with the title in bright gold letters _'Book of Songs and Spells'_.

"Either is fine," says Jounouchi, "Damn! That outfit looks good on you! You're what? A fallen angel?"

"Close. I'm an angel witch!" exclaims Shizuka; "I got this costume in the mail with my party invitation!"

"Yeah. I ordered it for you," says Mokuba blushing.

"You look beautiful, Shizuka," says Jounouchi, "You're really growing up!"

Shizuka sets her book and wand down on the table and pulls Jounouchi into a hug. "You look beautiful too, Jou! Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Prince Nicole," says Jounouchi showing Shizuka the book, "He's from this manga. See?" He shows his sister some of the various pictures in the manga.

"Hold it! This is…" Shizuka stops on a picture, and she looks around to try to locate Seto. She smiles. "It is! Kaiba is this man!"

"Yes, he's the other male lead, Prince Jed," says Jounouchi. He takes the book back from his sister's hands.

Shizuka's smile widens. "Congratulations, Jou."

"For what?" Jounouchi looks at his sister in confusion.

"For finding a reason to be happy," says Shizuka, "Come dance with me!"

"We have to take this book," says Jounouchi, "It's not mine, and I promised the owner it wouldn't leave my sight."

"Well, bring it," says Shizuka lifting her book and wand, "and I'll bring my own book!"

Jounouchi walks out onto the dance floor with his sister. "Thanks for coming."

"I love you," says Shizuka, "So when Mokuba called me and told me about this party, and how Kaiba wanted me to come as a surprise gift for you… I couldn't not come."

"I love you, Shizuka," says Jounouchi taking Shizuka's book into his arm with his own book so that they can dance.

"Do you love him?" whispers Shizuka into Jounouchi's ear.

Jounouchi's eyes widen. "Love?"

Shizuka giggles as she cuddles up to Jounouchi, and they start to move to the music together. "You like Kaiba, don't you?"

"Yes, I like Seto," says Jounouchi blushing, "He's been very nice to me these past few weeks. He's introduced me to some very special people. I would like you to meet some of them. How long can you stay?"

"I have to leave on Sunday. Mokuba and Kaiba have kindly offered to put me up here for the weekend," says Shizuka, "So you'll get to see me for a little while."

"Great!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Tomorrow, I'm going to introduce you to some very important people. I hope you like them!"

"If you like them, I'm sure I'll love them!" exclaims Shizuka, "Now come on! Let's get something to eat and go sit down with your friends!"

"I love the way you think!" exclaims Jounouchi dancing his little sister towards the snack table.

Shizuka grabs two plates and moves along the table filling them both with equal amounts of food.

Jounouchi gets two glasses of punch and carefully carries them over to the table while Shizuka carries the food. They sit down side-by-side, and Jounouchi sets their books in between them before they both start to eat.

"Would you care to dance with me, Honda?" asks Anzu when she sees him eyeing Shizuka hungrily, "Maybe by the time we're done our dance, Shizuka would be done eating so you could dance with her… if Jounouchi allows it."

"Sure," says Honda, "I'll dance with you."

"We'll be back in a few moments," says Anzu standing and taking Honda's hand to pull him onto the dance floor near where Malik already dances with a buxom redheaded fairy.

"How have you two been, Yugi, Ryou?" asks Shizuka before taking a sip of her punch.

"Please, call me Reila, Shizuka," says Ryou.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Reila," says Shizuka, "Nice to meet you."

"We've been doing quite well," says Yugi taking Ryou's hand and holding it gently over the table.

"Yes," says Ryou blushing, "Love works well for us."

"So it's love now?" asks Shizuka.

Yugi blushes. "Yes. We… admitted it yesterday."

"That's great!" exclaims Shizuka, "I'm so happy for the both of you! You totally deserve it!"

"Thank you," says Ryou.

"It means a lot to us that all our friends support our relationship," says Yugi, "Not a lot of other people do, so we really appreciate the friends we have."

"It's not who you love that matters most," says Shizuka, "But that you love."

"Do you really believe that?" asks Jounouchi, "Do you really believe that it's more important to love someone…?"

"Than to care about skin tone, religion, or sex? I absolutely do, big brother!" exclaims Shizuka adamantly; "It doesn't matter if the person you love is male or female, as long as you love them!"

"Did she teach you that?" Jounouchi drains his punch cup in one gulp.

Shizuka looks away from Jounouchi, and her shoulders slump. "No. She didn't. It's something I actually learned from you."

Jounouchi's eyes widen. "From me?"

"Yes, Jou," says Shizuka looking into Jounouchi's eyes, "I learned it from you when you showed me your perfect acceptance of Yugi and Ryou's relationship. You didn't care that your two closest male friends were dating. You were actually happy for them because they liked each other. I saw then that it didn't matter if two people of the same sex liked each other… Don't you think that way? Do you think sex should matter?"

"Yes, puppy. Do you think sex should matter?" comes Seto's voice from behind Jounouchi.

Jounouchi jumps slightly at the sound of Seto's voice, but then he glances back at his boyfriend. He turns back towards Shizuka with a smirk upon his lips. "Of course sex matters!"

Shizuka's eyes widen.

"Really?" asks Seto coldly.

"Right! Sex matters. Gender doesn't, but sex does," says Jounouchi, "but only when you're old enough, little sister!"

Shizuka giggles. "Sorry. Wrong choice of words! Sex is a physical act. Gender is anatomy related!"

Jounouchi nods. "Yes. The gender of the people in a relationship doesn't matter as long as there's love involved, but if the sex is bad… or nonexistent… it can ruin even the best of relationships. I'm not giving you permission to have sex before you're an adult though, Shizuka!"

"The puppy's right," says Seto setting his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder, "Sex is something best left to adults who are emotionally ready for the complications that could arise."

"If I ever find out you're pregnant, I'm kicking the guy's ass who got you knocked up!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"And I'll help him," says Seto sitting down beside Ryou.

"I'm still a virgin, Jou. Thank you for your concern," says Shizuka.

"I'm not placing any restrictions on you that I haven't abided by myself," says Jounouchi, "I am still proud to admit that I am also a virgin, as embarrassing as that information is."

"And changing the subject before he changes colors to indigo," says Seto quickly, "How are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It is wonderful! Thank you for inviting me, Kaiba," says Shizuka smiling.

"I'm honored to have you here," says Seto.

"The food's great. How much of it did Yukia make?" asks Jounouchi.

"She made the cakes, and several of the appetizers," says Seto eyeing the foods on Jounouchi's plate, "It looks like your nose has picked out everything she's made."

Jounouchi blushes.

Seto looks across the room. "Please, enjoy the party. I see a business contact I need to speak with. Excuse me."

"Try to enjoy the party yourself some, Kaiba," says Ryou as Seto stands.

"Come and find me later for a dance," says Shizuka.

Seto smiles. "I'll save the last dance for you, Shizuka."

"No. Save that one for me, okay?" whispers Jounouchi grabbing Seto's hand before the brunet can slip away.

Seto nods and squeezes Jounouchi's hand before heading away.

Jounouchi and Shizuka finish their plates of food moments later.

"Now, Yugi, would you care to dance with me?" asks Shizuka.

Yugi looks to Ryou for permission. "Do you mind?"

"You can dance with her. It doesn't bother me. I can get the next dance from you," says Ryou.

"Reila, would you like to dance with me?" asks Jounouchi, "That would make the switch easier. You and I could just cut in when the songs shift so that I dance with Shizuka, and you dance with Yugi."

"That sounds good to me," says Yugi.

"Me too," says Ryou.

Everyone stands, and Yugi escorts Shizuka to the dance floor while Jounouchi and Ryou follow. As they dance together, in their various couplings, they don't notice the goings-on at the snack table, but the ruby red eyes of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon does.

Honda struggles and screams as he's roughly escorted out of the mansion, drawing much attention to himself from all the guests present, including his friends.

Yugi rushes over to the snack table where Seto and Otogi stand together with a man dressed in the costume of the Lord of Dragons. "Kaiba! Otogi! What happened?"

Anzu, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Malik, Mokuba, and Ryou arrive in time for the explanation.

"Honda was trying to put something into the punch," says Otogi.

"The guards believe it might have been Ecstasy. It was pills of some sort," says Seto, "He's been shown out. He didn't put anything into the punch, but as a precaution, we're disposing of this batch and having the punch bowl cleaned before more punch is brought out."

"Guys… I'm not sure if I can do this anymore," says Jounouchi quietly.

"Do what?" asks Malik.

"I'm not sure if I can be his friend anymore," says Jounouchi, "This is getting out of hand. Whatever he was trying to put in there… someone could have gotten really hurt. I don't want to be associated with that."

"Normally, I would be promoting friendship and everything," agrees Anzu, "but I can't this time."

"Let's not let this ruin the evening," says Yugi, "We'll talk about Honda later. All of us. Together."

"Yeah," says Jounouchi, "Anzu, would you like to dance with me?"

"Let's do," says Anzu smiling graciously.

Jounouchi gives Seto a weak smile before walking away with Anzu.

"Had I known that he couldn't get over whatever his problem is, I wouldn't have invited him," says Seto.

"None of us knew at the time," says Ryou, "Do you have to run off to mingle again, or do you have time for a dance?"

Seto smiles. "I have time for a dance, but don't you think your boyfriend might get offended?"

Ryou shrugs. "He'll live!"

"Go on and dance!" exclaims Yugi, "I'll have something to eat!"

Seto offers his arm to Ryou, and the white haired teen takes it so they can move to the dance floor arm in arm.

"Shizuka? Will you dance with me?" asks Mokuba blushing.

Shizuka nods her head, but she blushes just as brilliantly as Mokuba.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

.

.

Seto shows the last of the business guests to the front door and returns to the ballroom where only his few friends remain. He heads over to the tables that have been pushed together to support the entire group. "Is everyone enjoying themselves?"

"It's been fun," says Shalara, "I can't say that I complain."

"Would you like to open your presents now?" asks Mokuba, "We've already eaten about as much as we can."

"Speak for yourself!" exclaims Jounouchi sitting back down at the table with a full plate of desserts.

Seto sits down in the empty chair between Jounouchi and Shalara. "I can open the gifts if you're all that impatient."

"I'll grab them!" exclaims Mokuba getting up and moving over to the table where all the gifts were placed. He rummages through them until he finds the ones from their group, and he places them all on the serving cart to wheel to their tables. He passes one to Seto. "I think you should open that one first. It's from Honda."

"Are you sure it's not a bomb?" asks Seto.

"It doesn't feel like a bomb," says Mokuba.

"I'll open it," says Jounouchi taking the package from Seto, "Then if it is a bomb, at least it won't get its intended target. Stand back, everyone!" He moves away from the group and rips the paper off before he opens the present. He breathes a sigh of relief. "It's not a bomb, but you won't like it anyway, Seto."

"What is it?" asks Seto as Jounouchi moves back to his seat. He looks into the box and rolls his eyes. "Oh, how creative! Hand lotion and a porn magazine!"

"A porn magazine?" asks Malik, "Can I have it?"

"Sure," says Seto pushing the box towards Malik.

Malik smiles and pulls the magazine out of the box to start looking through it. "Thanks!"

Ryou grabs his present from the tray and passes it to Seto. "Here. This one you'll probably like. I made it myself."

Seto opens the box and inhales the sweet smell of the cookies. "Oh, that smells wonderful!"

"They taste good too," says Jounouchi starting to eat the food on his plate.

"Yes, and I'm sure you ate half his batch already," says Seto smiling at Jounouchi.

"He wasn't alone! We had a wrapping party yesterday," says Ryou, "and we all ate some cookies then!"

"Thank you, Ryou," says Seto lifting one of the cookies out and taking a bite of it before closing the box again. "Your cooking skills are extraordinary!"

Ryou blushes.

Mokuba grabs one of the boxes from the cart and passes it to Seto. "Here! Open this one next! It's one of the many that Otogi gave you."

"One of many?" asks Seto with a raised eyebrow towards the other teen CEO.

"Yes, well… I only did what the other business associates did. I'm trying to bribe you with presents! Do you think it will work?" asks Otogi.

"That depends on what I think of these presents!" exclaims Seto removing the wrapping and opening the box. He pulls out the black sweater. "A sweater?"

"Yes. In case you get cold," says Otogi.

"What else have you brought me?" asks Seto.

Otogi gets up and brings a few of his presents from the cart. "Here. There's still more too."

"This will take forever, won't it?" Seto sighs and opens the first of the presents before him. Within moments, a gold picture frame, cologne set, and watch rest on the table in front of him.

"Okay, that's it! Time for a break from Otogi's smooching!" exclaims Jounouchi emptying his plate at last. He grabs a package from the cart and passes it to Seto. "This one is from me!"

Seto smiles as he opens the present with something akin to childish glee in his eyes. He removes the bag of tea from the paper, and his smile fades.

"Is something wrong?" asks Jounouchi.

"This tea… it's my favorite flavor," says Seto, "I haven't had it in weeks. My tea set had an unfortunate accident, so I've been unable to prepare it properly."

"You don't like my gift then?" asks Jounouchi sullenly.

"It is a very thoughtful gift, and I do appreciate it. I just wish I could use it," says Seto, "Thank you, puppy."

Jounouchi smiles. "You're welcome."

Otogi moves back to the cart and brings over the remainder of the presents he brought. He pushes one towards Seto. "Open that first!"

Seto rolls his eyes and pulls off the paper. He stares at the espresso/cappuccino machine in shock. "Otogi, do you realize I hate coffee?"

"Uh, nope!" exclaims Otogi pulling the box away, "Sorry, I'll give it to someone else!"

Seto opens the present with the crystal dragon next, and he smiles as he sets the delicate dragon to the side. Next he opens the final present from Otogi, and as he pulls out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon necklace and matching key chain, he smiles at Otogi. "Your bribery is working."

Otogi smiles.

Yugi gets up from the table and grabs two presents from the cart.

Seto takes the presents and opens the first one. He pulls out the book from Yugi.

"I wasn't sure if you had that one or not…"

"I don't," says Seto, "Although I have read it. If I remember correctly, I borrowed it from you, Shalara, back when we were dating."

Shalara looks at the book over Seto's shoulder. "Oh, yes. I own that one! You did borrow it from me. Had it back in remarkable time too, but you were always a quick reader."

"Thank you, Yugi," says Seto setting the book down.

"Open the next one!" exclaims Anzu, "It's from me, and Mokuba a little!"

"Mokuba a little?" asks Seto as he starts to remove the wrapping, "How could he help a little…" His voice trails off as he catches sight of the picture in the decorative frame. He quickly pulls the rest of the paper off so that he can get a good look at the picture of Mokuba and Jounouchi standing side by side in front of the main doors, both of them in Armani suits with their hair glamorously styled. He more appreciates the photo, having yet to see the pictures taken that night, than the frame it sets in. "I don't know what to say…"

"Thank you would be nice," says Anzu.

"Thank you, Anzu. This will go nicely on my desk," says Seto.

Mokuba grabs two more presents. "Here, Seto. Open the ones from Shalara and me next! And don't worry, mine at least is safe in mixed company!"

"As is mine," says Shalara smiling.

Seto opens the large box first and pulls out the floor-length tunic. "A costume? So that I can play prince for Kat?"

"Well of course! Most real relationships don't have much fantasy, so you can add a bit!" exclaims Shalara.

Seto laughs as he opens the next present and pulls out the third volume of the manga he just finished reading earlier that morning. "The next edition. Thank you, Mokuba."

"Only three presents left," says Malik getting up to grab the three presents and set them before Seto, "not counting everything still on your gift table."

"I'll have my secretary open the rest," says Seto, "Then she can send out thank you cards accordingly."

"Open mine first!" exclaims Shizuka, "I hope you like it."

Seto opens the smallest present and pulls out a CD. He blushes slightly.

"Mokuba informed me that you like instrumental music best, and I figured since you have a girlfriend now, you might want some romantic music to listen to with her," says Shizuka, "That's why I got you that Love Ballads CD."

"Music of the harp, flute, and piano," says Seto reading the cover of the CD, "Thank you. I will listen to it with Kat when she comes back from her trip."

"Mine now! Mine now!" exclaims Malik smiling.

Seto chuckles as he takes the second largest package and opens it. His eyes widen. "The Millennium Rod?"

Malik giggles. "It's a fake! I still have the real one! That's just a copy of the original!"

"Why would I want a copy of the Millennium Rod?" asks Seto.

"To play with Kat?" replies Malik.

Seto rolls his eyes and looks at the last present. His eyes light up when he sees Jounouchi's name in the 'from' slot on the nametag. He smiles and opens the present enthusiastically. He pulls out the box for the tea set, and his heart stops for a moment. He silently prays that what's inside the box is actually what's pictured on the box, and he opens it to carefully pull out the teapot with the beautiful pink cherry blossoms. "Jounouchi! It's beautiful! Thank you! Now I can actually have some of that tea you gave me!"

Jounouchi smiles. "Do you like that design?"

"It's perfect! It's just what I would have chosen myself!" exclaims Seto.

"It's getting rather late," says Shalara, "We should probably leave you to rest. I know I have to work tomorrow."

"Me too," says Yugi, "I'm helping Grandpa with a few things at the game shop."

"Thank you all for coming to my party," says Seto.

"It was fun," says Malik, "Good night."

"I'll show you all out," says Mokuba.

Shalara stands and gives Seto a quick kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday, Seto."

"You'll be spending the night here, won't you, Jounouchi?" asks Mokuba.

"Yeah, since my sister is staying in one of the guest rooms," says Jounouchi.

"Good night, everyone," says Seto.

Mokuba leads Anzu, Malik, Otogi, Ryou, Shalara, and Yugi out of the ballroom and to the main entranceway. "The limo is waiting for you outside to take you home, unless you've brought your own transportation."

"You're on my way home, Malik," says Otogi, "So I can drive you if everyone else wants to take the limo."

"Thanks," says Malik clutching the porn magazine to his chest.

"Thanks for coming everyone," says Mokuba as he holds the door open for them all to leave.

Everyone says good night as they head through the door.

Mokuba heads back to the ballroom. "Did you enjoy the party, big brother?"

"Yes, Mokuba. I'm glad that we decided to have a party this year, but if we decide to do this again next year, let's cut the guest list to include only our friends," says Seto.

"Okay," says Mokuba.

"Thank you for inviting me and bringing me here, Kaiba," says Shizuka, "I'm going to head to bed now, and I'll see you all in the morning."

"I'll walk you to your room," says Jounouchi, "Sleep well, Seto."

"Good night, puppy," says Seto, "Mokuba and I will be retiring to our rooms shortly as well."

Jounouchi lifts both his and Shizuka's books and his wig before taking her hand and leading her from the room.

Shizuka guides Jounouchi up the stairs and to the bedroom right beside his own. "This is my room."

"I understand if you don't want me to, but… would you allow me to tuck you into bed?" asks Jounouchi blushing, "You know, the way I did when you were little."

Shizuka smiles. "I would really like that!"

"You should get dressed first though," says Jounouchi opening the door.

Shizuka enters before her brother, and she places her wand on the dresser. "Nice room, isn't it?"

"Yes, lovely," says Jounouchi looking around at the pink and gold décor. He places his sister's book on the dresser. "I'll leave you to change, but I'll be back to tuck you in."

"Okay, Jou!" exclaims Shizuka.

Jounouchi heads out of Shizuka's room and closes the door behind him. He stops into his room to drop off his wig and remove his shoes before he carries the first volume of Boy Princess to Seto's room. He knocks briskly before opening the door.

"Puppy," says Seto turning to look at the person in his doorway.

Jounouchi blushes at seeing Seto's mostly nude form. He steps into the room and closes the door. "I came to return the book."

"You can place it on my desk. You took good care of it, didn't you?" asks Seto.

"Yes, I did. I didn't let it get too far away from me at any point," says Jounouchi walking over to the desk, "and I didn't spill any food or drink on it." He sets the book on the desk and turns towards Seto with a smile. "You can thoroughly examine it tomorrow to make sure I treated it okay! If you don't approve of its condition, I'll buy you a new one."

Seto kicks his ankle-high boots off and pulls off his wristbands to stand before Jounouchi completely nude except for the shoulder-length wig still upon his head. "I will do that."

Jounouchi rushes towards Seto and leaps into him, knocking both of them onto the bed behind Seto. He starts kissing Seto's lips enthusiastically and manages to say in between kisses, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Puppy," says Seto wrapping his arms around Jounouchi and pulling him down to fully rest on top of him.

"Thank you for bringing my sister here! Thank you, Seto!" exclaims Jounouchi before drawing Seto into an opened mouth kiss that he willfully allows his boyfriend to control. He strokes every inch of skin available to him before sliding off to the side. He brings one hand to Seto's awakening member and wraps his fingers around it.

Seto moans, and he kisses Jounouchi harder.

Jounouchi starts to stroke the stiffening flesh. He kneads it as gently as he would his own before he begins pumping it in earnest.

Seto rips his mouth away from Jounouchi's to gasp and moan, "Harder! Harder, puppy!"

Jounouchi starts pumping harder for several moments while Seto resumes kissing him. Then he feels the pulsing in the organ, and he pulls completely away from Seto. He sees the panic in the blue eyes as the arms holding him try to pull him back down. "Sit up, Seto. I'm not leaving you like this, but you need to sit up for me."

"Sit up?" Seto does.

Jounouchi moves behind Seto and pulls the bare back up against his clothed chest. He brushes the long hair away from Seto's neck and kisses it lightly before wrapping both his arms around Seto and grabbing his penis again.

Seto tilts his head to further expose his neck to Jounouchi's hungry lips. He moans as Jounouchi finds a sensitive spot and starts to kiss and suckle it.

Jounouchi pumps Seto's rigid flesh as hard and as fast as he can.

Seto moans loudly as his entire body tenses. His voice cries out "Jou" as he releases.

Jounouchi bites down lightly before sucking on Seto's neck while he calms down from his sexual high.

"Thank you, puppy," says Seto quietly.

"Thank you for bringing my sister here for the weekend! You really are the best boyfriend in the world!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Now, can you let me up? I think you need to go take a shower, and I certainly need to wash my hands before I go tuck Shizuka into bed!"

Seto slowly moves from Jounouchi's warmth and slides from his bed. His legs shake slightly as he moves to his desk and removes his wig to set it on top of his books there. He heads into the bathroom.

Jounouchi gets off the bed and follows Seto into the bathroom. He steps up to the sink and starts to wash his hands while Seto climbs into the tub and starts the water flowing. "I'm sorry that you thought I was going to leave. I just didn't want to stain my new dress."

Seto sighs. "I'm just happy that I didn't have to finish myself off for once!"

Jounouchi dries his hands and moves to kiss Seto. "This is all I'm comfortable with at the moment, but from now on, you won't have to finish yourself off all the time. I can help you on occasion."

"Thank you, Jounouchi," says Seto, "Good night."

"I need to go. Shizuka's probably dressed for bed by now," says Jounouchi, "Sleep well, Seto." He leaves the bathroom and heads out of Seto's room before moving down to Shizuka's. He knocks on the door briskly. "Shizuka, it's me!"

"Come in!" calls Shizuka.

Jounouchi opens the door and walks into the room. He smiles when he sees Shizuka dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight tank top. "I've really missed you, you little brat!"

"I've really missed you too, you big dork!" exclaims Shizuka. She giggles and crawls into bed.

Jounouchi laughs and moves to the side of the bed to pull the blankets over Shizuka. "We've had some good times together, haven't we?"

"We always do," says Shizuka, "Jou… I know there's something on your mind… something you want to tell me, but you're afraid to tell me. Whatever it is, it's okay. You can tell me."

"It's not important," says Jounouchi.

"Jou… it obviously is," says Shizuka.

"We'll talk tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep, and I need to get out of this dress!" exclaims Jounouchi kissing Shizuka's forehead, "Remember, I have some people for you to meet tomorrow. People who mean a lot to me! And I want you well rested. Good night!"

"I love you, Jou. Good night," says Shizuka rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

"I love you, serene little angel," says Jounouchi. He goes into his room and grabs his nightgown before heading into the bathroom. He removes his clothes and takes a quick shower to wash away the sweat and grime from the day.

Jounouchi dries himself quickly and puts on his gown and a clean pair of underwear, opting for his black lace bikini, before he grabs his robe from his closet and slips it on. He walks out the door and heads into Seto's room where he spots the brunet already in bed with his eyes closed. He closes the door and slips his robe off as he walks towards the bed. He places his robe on the footboard before slipping under the blankets and cuddling close to Seto. "Good night, Seto."

"Good night, Jounouchi," says Seto rolling over to place his arm over Jounouchi's waist and pull him close to his nude body, "I didn't think you would join me tonight."

"I always sleep with you. Your bed's more comfortable than mine, and it's not so lonely in here," says Jounouchi resting his head beneath Seto's chin. "Tomorrow, I'm going to introduce Shizuka to Kat and my boyfriend."

"If that's what you want," says Seto.

"Sleepy time now," says Jounouchi closing his eyes.

.

* * *

.

Jounouchi slips from Seto's bed with a yawn and gives his still sleeping boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He heads out to his room carrying his robe slung over his arm, and he picks out an outfit for the day. He heads into the bathroom for a quick shower before pulling on a pair of black lace boy-shorts that he slides his black leather skirt over top of. He puts on a blue silk tunic that has a strip of lace around the waist to tie it into a more form-fitting and flattering manner. He ties the lace into a bow behind his back. He braids the hair of the wig while it sits on its stand, but he chooses not to braid the entire thing. Instead, he only makes two small braids that start at the side of the head and move back to where a blue ribbon binds them together at the back of the head before the individual braids fall down carelessly to end in smaller blue ribbons. He thinks for a few moments before he sighs and pulls the wig on as is, unsure if the hairstyle is best suited for the outfit.

Jounouchi takes the time to apply his make-up and put on the pearl necklace with the blue heart pendant before he heads into the bedroom. He sits down on the bed to put on a pair of black, ankle-high boots. He takes a deep breath before he leaves the room and steps down the hall to Shizuka's bedroom.

"She's already down at the breakfast table, Kat," says Seto from his position down the hall.

Jounouchi turns towards Seto, and he takes a deep breath. "I'm a bit nervous. What if she doesn't like me?"

"She loves you. Of course she'll like you," says Seto, "I missed you this morning."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to get ready before she woke up. If I'd known she was such an early riser, I would have stayed in bed with you."

"You gave me another mark last night. How am I to explain this one? Your friends know my girlfriend's out of town for the weekend."

"Tell them I came back early on Sunday and missed you so much that I got carried away," says Jounouchi simply.

"Come on. We should tell your sister that you're my girlfriend," says Seto holding out his hand for Jounouchi to take, "You look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi taking Seto's hand.

Seto guides Jounouchi down the stairs to the dining room.

Jounouchi takes a calming breath and squeezes Seto's hand before they step into the dining room where Mokuba and Shizuka sit side by side at the table.

"Kat-chan?" asks Mokuba seeing the two enter.

Shizuka looks to the doorway, and her eyes widen slightly.

"Shizuka, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Suya Kat," says Seto.

Shizuka stands up and extends her hand to Jounouchi. "Hi… It's one thing seeing you in the newspapers, but it's another seeing you in person. Does this make you happy, Jou?"

"You recognized me?" asks Jounouchi.

"How could I not know my own brother?" asks Shizuka, "Does this make you happy?"

"Yes, Shizuka. I am happy… as a girl, and as Seto's girlfriend," says Jounouchi.

Shizuka closes her eyes and sighs heavily. She smiles and opens her eyes again. She moves around the table and gives her big brother a warm embrace. "Then I'm happy for you! Very happy for you!"

"Let's sit down and eat," says Seto.

Jounouchi's stomach growls, and he moves away from his sister to sit down in his chair at the table. "For the time being, in the eyes of the world at large, I'm female. We have a press release almost all ready to send out telling them that I have a little sister and a little brother. My brother lives with my mother, and my little sister is named Mari."

"That would make me your brother, wouldn't it?" asks Shizuka.

"Yeah… I'm Mari," says Mokuba blushing, "Both Jounouchi and I like wearing girls' clothes."

"Yeah, well… I'm a tomboy at heart. Mom's the only reason I dress like a girl," says Shizuka, "Suya, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I never really thought of a last name before. I used to just call myself Jounouchi, but," says Shizuka moving to her seat again, "I think Suya Kashi works too, just as well as Jounouchi Kashi anyway."

"Kashi?" asks Seto as he sits down beside Jounouchi.

"My brother secretly wishes he was a girl, and I secretly wish I was a boy. Kashi is the name I've chosen to express my masculine side," says Shizuka smiling.

Jounouchi smiles. "I love you."

"I know you do," says Shizuka.

"So, would the lot of you mind posing for some publicity photos later?" asks Seto, "That's the only thing holding up the press release."

"Publicity photos? Of all of us?" asks Shizuka.

"I need some of Kat, but it would be nice to have some with her siblings as well. If you don't want to then it is no problem," says Seto, "I could always get the pictures of Kat later."

"I'd like to be in some of the pictures," says Shizuka, "but I don't have any of my boyish things with me. My stupid mother packed my suitcase!"

"Well… if you'd get me a list of things you require, I will have someone run out to buy them for you, seeing as we can't exactly leave the house this weekend. Kat and Mari are supposed to be away visiting their brother, Kashi," says Seto, "In Kyoto I think it was."

"Really? I don't remember you mentioning that to me," says Jounouchi.

"I might have forgotten," says Seto, "I haven't even let you read the press release yet. You can do that later too."

"After the fashion show where you take all my pictures!" exclaims Jounouchi leaning against Seto.

Shizuka leans as far as she can across the table and holds out her hand for Jounouchi's.

Jounouchi takes Shizuka's hand and leans towards her as far as the table will allow.

"Do you like him, Kat? Are you in love with him?" whispers Shizuka.

"We'll see," says Jounouchi leaning back.

Yukia pushes the tray containing their breakfast dishes into the room, and she starts to place them on the table. "And who is this young lady?"

"Kawaii Shizuka," says Jounouchi, "Yukia, my brother, Kashi, will be joining us for dinner tonight, so there will be four. Thank you."

"I have to warn you though, Kashi eats as much as Kat," says Shizuka smiling at the cook.

"I will prepare enough food then," says Yukia smiling, "Enjoy your breakfast."

Seto makes up plates for both himself and Jounouchi as Yukia leaves the room.

Mokuba and Shizuka make up their plates.

"It's time to eat now," says Seto.

"It's time to eat now," mimic Jounouchi and Mokuba.

Shizuka smiles and says, "It's time to eat now."

Everyone starts to eat.

"So how long have you two been dating?" asks Shizuka in between bites of her pancakes.

"Just a month, and a few days," says Seto, "Not that I'm really counting!"

Jounouchi giggles. "Trust me! He's counting!"

"So… need I worry about my sister's honor?" asks Shizuka.

"Honor?" Jounouchi's jaw drops, and he blushes a bright red.

"I have nothing but honorable intentions towards your sister. She is in good hands with me," says Seto, "Need we worry about your honor?"

"My honor is still intact," says Shizuka, "and I'm happy to learn that my sister's is as well."

"Yes, yes, yes. Your sister is still a blushing virgin," says Jounouchi, "and this isn't an appropriate conversation for the breakfast table! If you really want to know about my sex life, then we can discuss both of our sex lives after breakfast."

"As long as you don't let him take advantage of you, there's nothing to discuss," says Shizuka.

"He's not going to take advantage of me!" exclaims Jounouchi; "He's had plenty of opportunities if he wanted to! He treats me well. You don't need to worry about me!"

Shizuka smiles. "Good."

Jounouchi smiles and leans against Seto while he eats his scrambled eggs.

"You two are cute together!" exclaims Shizuka.

Mokuba leans towards Shizuka and whispers into her ear, "If you think they look cute now, you should see them when they kiss."

Shizuka inhales sharply. She whispers back, "You mean they've kissed? As in… on the lips?"

"Yes, but just barely," whispers Mokuba, "Seto's birthday was their one month anniversary, and it was the first time they kissed on the lips. They haven't wasted any more time experimenting with kisses though."

Shizuka looks over to Seto and Jounouchi as they have a mini-battle over the fresh grapes on Seto's plate. She smiles. "Why don't you two just share them?"

Seto raises an eyebrow at Shizuka, and when he sees the acceptance in her eyes, he turns back to Jounouchi and places a grape against the blond's lips.

Jounouchi looks at Seto curiously while pulling the grape into his mouth.

Seto pulls Jounouchi into an open-mouthed kiss to enjoy the combined sensations of the sweet grape juice and Jounouchi's shy advances.

Jounouchi pushes Seto away after a moment. "Seto!"

"You're right, Mokuba! They are extremely cute when they kiss!" exclaims Shizuka, "You'd think it would be gross and disgusting watching them because they're family, but it isn't."

Jounouchi blushes. "Quit ganging up on me!"

"But you're so cute!" Seto smiles and pecks Jounouchi's lips. "Finish your breakfast!"

"I have a surprise for you after breakfast," says Jounouchi looking deeply into Seto's eyes, "before the fashion show."

"Then you must finish eating so I can get my surprise," says Seto.

Jounouchi nods and turns his full attention to the food before him. He empties his plate and starts to fill it again. He smiles when he sees Shizuka refilling her own plate.

"Why do you two eat so much anyway?" asks Mokuba.

"We have a naturally high metabolism," says Shizuka, "We burn off more calories in our sleep than most people do in an entire day." She takes a bite of her cheesy hash browns before she continues, "And sleeping doesn't usually burn off too many calories… thirty-five for most people, I think. We burn off a lot more than that, so we have to eat a lot to make up for all the calories we use. It's something we get from our grandfather. He could eat anything and never gain an ounce of weight. Our… mother… thinks she's lucky that she didn't inherit that trait, even though she's getting larger by the year."

"Do you dislike her?" asks Seto.

Shizuka sighs. "Not all the time. I like her sometimes. Once in a while, I might even love her. I dislike her when she buys me girly clothes or tells me to wear a dress to school. I dislike her when she tells me that she wants me to grow up to be a fine young lady, marry well, and have lots of children. But I hate her when I'm here with Jou! I hate her for leaving him with our father and taking me with her! I hate her for not letting me see him more often! I hate her for refusing his phone calls, and I hate her for throwing away all the letters he sends me! I hate her for hating the one person in the world who means everything to me!"

Mokuba pulls Shizuka into his embrace before Jounouchi even makes it to his feet. "It's okay, Shizuka. You have every right to hate her."

"Don't come over here, Kat," says Shizuka, "I'm fine. I just got a little excited there." She gently pushes Mokuba away. "Sit down and finish eating."

"Are you sure?" asks Jounouchi.

"Just sit down, Kat," says Shizuka, "Everything's okay. I just… I really don't like her!"

"That makes two of us," says Jounouchi sitting down again.

"Do you wish you didn't have parents?" asks Mokuba.

"I know it must be hard for you to understand, Mokuba, Seto," says Jounouchi, "since you don't have your parents, but not all parents are good. Not all parents care about their children or treat them the way a child should be treated. It's not always a good thing to have parents. Sometimes a child would be better off without parents than the ones that fate gives them."

"Your mother neglects you and pretends you don't exist. She cuts off all your contact with your only loving family," says Seto, "I can understand you hating her. But what does your father do to earn your hatred?"

Jounouchi leans closer to Seto and whispers into his ear, "A little bit of the same as your step-father did to you."

"Fuck," hisses Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist.

"Can we just go?" asks Jounouchi, "I can have a snack later. I'd really like to go now."

"Let's go, Kat," says Seto standing up and helping Jounouchi to his feet.

Jounouchi leads Seto out of the dining room. "I would like to keep this a surprise until the last moment. Will you close your eyes for me, and let me lead you around. I promise not to let you hit anything."

"If it means that much to you," says Seto closing his eyes, "I won't peek."

Jounouchi takes both of Seto's hands and spreads his arms. He turns around and backs up to Seto's chest. He takes Seto's left arm and wraps it around his waist. He takes Seto's right hand in his and intertwines their fingers together. "Eyes still closed?"

"Still closed," says Seto.

"Ready to go?"

Seto tightens his hold on Jounouchi's waist.

Jounouchi starts to walk forward, forcing Seto to follow him. He guides his boyfriend into the library and up to the locked door. "Stay."

Seto releases Jounouchi slowly.

Jounouchi steps forward and grabs the key from where it hangs. He unlocks the door and opens it. He takes a deep breath before turning and taking Seto's hands. He pulls Seto to stand just inside the room. "You will either really like this or you will really hate it. You can open your eyes now."

Seto slowly opens his eyes, and he looks around the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have time to have the carpet changed," says Jounouchi.

Seto looks down at the floor. He steps further into the room and looks around as he walks the perimeter.

"Will you please say something?"

"How did you do it?" asks Seto.

"I hired a company to remove everything. I told them that the previous owner had left a bunch of stuff in a locked room, and we just recently found the key," explains Jounouchi, "Then I hired another company to come in and paint everything blue. I thought you would like the color. I needed help. Mokuba paid for it. I wouldn't have had enough money."

"I'll reimburse Mokuba later," says Seto, "Now that this room is empty, what do you suppose I do with it?"

"Add on to your library?" suggests Jounouchi, "Maybe add a porn collection. I don't know. It's up to you."

Seto walks up to the door and pulls Jounouchi into his arms before forcing them both out of the room. He closes the door. "I don't want to ever see inside that room again. I appreciate what you've done, and I'm extremely glad that everything in there is gone, but I don't want to ever be in there again."

"Are you mad because of what I did?" asks Jounouchi.

"No!" exclaims Seto embracing Jounouchi, "I'm happy! I just have too many bad memories of that room. I can't go in there! Thank you! This gift means a lot to me." He places his lips against Jounouchi's in a barely there kiss.

Jounouchi parts his lips just as Seto pulls away from their kiss.

Seto smiles and leans in to kiss Jounouchi fully on the lips, easily slipping his tongue into the willing mouth.

Jounouchi wraps his arms around Seto's neck and pulls his body as close as possible to the one in front of him. He playfully fights with Seto's tongue. He blushes lightly when one of Seto's hands moves down to his waist with the fingers barely brushing the roundness of his rear end.

Seto slowly pulls away from the kiss with a series of shorter kisses. "Maybe I should go get the camera and take pictures of you dressed like that!"

"Dressed like this? But this outfit isn't anything special," says Jounouchi.

"Hush… it's beautiful," says Seto, "You're beautiful."

Jounouchi blushes. "Where's your camera?"

"In my room. Do you suppose Shizuka's got the list ready? I could have Yukia go out to get the things she needs, and then we would be able to get pictures of the three of you… maybe in my garden," says Seto.

"That would be nice." Jounouchi smiles. "I like flowers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All sorts really. They have such wonderful and unique scents."

Seto smirks and pushes Jounouchi slightly towards the door. "You go see about that list, and I'll grab the camera."

"Okay!" exclaims Jounouchi sauntering out of the library.

"I'll have to buy you flowers before our next date then, Kat," whispers Seto before leaving the library.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Any mention of Cats is done with respect to the performers and owners of the Broadway musical. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Fifteen

Shalara bustles around the shop getting various items of clothing for Shizuka. "Now, what you have to remember is that these clothing articles are unisex, so it all depends on what you wear with it and how you accessorize. Add a flirty skirt, and you're a girl, which obviously you are. Wrap your chest and wear a pair of baggy jeans and you're a boy."

"Thank you, Shalara," says Shizuka smiling at the now black and pink haired woman.

"I'll wrap these up for you in a moment," says Shalara, "Go look and see if there's anything you absolutely love!"

Shizuka moves off into the racks of clothing to look around.

Shalara walks over to the wall where Jounouchi looks at some simple costume jewelry. "Anything strike your fancy?"

"Well, these kind of. I've seen some people around school wearing them," says Jounouchi showing Shalara the cheap, rubber bracelets.

Shalara raises an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea what those mean?"

"No," whispers Jounouchi, "What do they mean?"

Shalara grabs Jounouchi's arm and pulls him up the stairs into her living quarters. She grabs the bracelets from Jounouchi and holds up the white one. "Some of them have more than one meaning, but one will be enough to start. This one means you'll be willing to flash your breasts for the person who breaks the bracelet from your wrist."

"Huh?" asks Jounouchi.

Shalara sets the bracelet down and holds up an orange one. "This one means you'll kiss the person who breaks it."

"Why would someone want to do that?" asks Jounouchi.

"The pink one means you're willing to flash him. The yellow one means you'll hug him. The green one means you're willing to participate in cunnilingus," says Shalara showing Jounouchi one bracelet for each sentence, "The brown one means you'll participate in analingus, and this silver one means you're willing to be fisted."

"What, what, and what?" asks Jounouchi.

Shalara blushes as she leans in and whispers the meaning of the three unknown words into Jounouchi's ear.

Jounouchi blushes bright red.

"The black means you're willing to sex the person who breaks the bracelet. The gold glitter one means you'll make out with him. The red means you'll give him a lap dance. Purple for anal sex. Blue for a blowjob. The glow in the dark means you'll let them use sexual toys on you," says Shalara, "and the clear means you'll do whatever the person wants."

"Really?" asks Jounouchi blushing, "These little things say a lot, don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

"Does Seto know what they mean?"

"He does. I wore them when we dated," says Shalara.

"I'd like some of them," says Jounouchi quickly.

"Which ones?" asks Shalara.

"Hug and kiss," says Jounouchi.

"Yellow and orange then," says Shalara lifting them again, "What about one to signify you're willing to French kiss Seto or make out with him?"

"Yes!"

"White, for French kissing. It's an alternate meaning, and the gold glitter for making out," says Shalara.

"The pink. Is there one for giving him a hand job?" asks Jounouchi blushing.

"We'll say the clear one, but you have to tell him them when he sees you wearing it," says Shalara lifting more of the bracelets.

"The blue and red… The black, purple, and glowing one too," says Jounouchi thinking. "And what did you say the green one meant?"

"It means cunnilingus, which won't work with Seto, but alternate meanings are hug, or outdoor sex. You could let him take you in his garden or the pool or something."

"I'll take that one too… for outdoor sex," says Jounouchi.

"Very well," says Shalara passing the selection to Jounouchi.

Seto makes his way up the final steps into the living room. "And what kind of shady business deal is going on up here?"

"We're having a personal conversation," says Shalara.

Seto's eyes land on the bracelets in Jounouchi's hands. "About those bracelets?"

"Yes, actually. I was explaining what they mean to…"

Seto moves to Jounouchi in a flash and tears the bracelets from his hands. He flings them down to the floor and snarls, "Don't ever let me catch you with them again!"

"What…?"

"You belong to me! I will not allow anyone else to touch you like that!" exclaims Seto angrily.

"I wanted to get them to wear around you, and just you," says Jounouchi.

"No… I despise those bracelets! They've made sluts out of half our classmates!" exclaims Seto, "Never touch them again!"

"I don't understand," says Jounouchi.

Seto sighs. "Jounouchi, people who wear those bracelets have no or little self-esteem."

"Is that how you see Shalara? Having no self-esteem? She said she wore them when you dated her," says Jounouchi.

"She wore them once, and I told her exactly what I'm telling you. That I never wanted to see her with them again!" exclaims Seto, "Those bracelets are nothing but disrespectful!"

"Okay, so you don't like them…"

"I hate them," says Seto.

"So I won't get them then," says Jounouchi, "I just thought that might be a nice way to let you know when I was ready for something more in our relationship."

Seto pulls Jounouchi into his arms. "Your thoughts were in the right place."

Jounouchi places a chaste kiss to Seto's lips and pulls away.

"Your thoughts were in the right place, but I would rather you just tell me when you're ready to do something more," says Seto, "Now let's go downstairs and see if Mokuba and Shizuka are done their shopping."

Shalara turns and heads down the stairs first.

"I'm a little disappointed in you… I thought you had more self-respect than this."

"I didn't even know what they meant until a few minutes ago. Shalara had to explain them all to me," says Jounouchi, "I'm sorry…"

"You're forgiven," says Seto, "but only for your ignorance. I'll forgive you for everything else tonight in bed."

"You'd better be talking about making out," says Jounouchi taking Seto's hand and pulling him to the top of the staircase.

Seto smiles. "That will do."

Jounouchi releases Seto's hand before heading down the stairs. He hurries to Shizuka's side. "Have you found everything you want?"

"I've found too much! I could never afford all this," says Shizuka.

"Then it's a good thing you're not paying for it," says Seto as he comes down the stairs, "Have you got the bill made up, Shalara?"

"Almost done. Do you want to pay for it now, or do you want me to send you the bill?" asks Shalara.

"Send it to me," says Seto, "and we should probably ship the clothing to Shizuka's home. It won't all fit in her luggage."

"Okay, I'll need the address then," says Shalara.

Shizuka tells Shalara the address to her home.

"We should go now. Thank you for everything, Shalara," says Seto.

Shalara simply smiles.

Jounouchi ushers Mokuba and Shizuka out of the shop and into the limo.

"I'm pretty much smitten with Kat, aren't I?" asks Seto.

"Yes, you are. That's a good thing though, I think," says Shalara, "It's about time you found someone to truly love. I just hope that someone will learn to truly love you as well."

"I'll be amazed if Kat doesn't realize how much I love her by now," says Seto with a wistful sigh, "After everything I've done just to make her happy."

"She'll learn when you tell her," says Shalara, "and I think you should."

"When I can, I will," says Seto before stepping out of the shop. He gets into the limo and relaxes in the seat beside Mokuba.

"What else should we do today?" asks Mokuba.

"Up to you, Shizuka," says Seto.

"Let's just go home, watch a movie, and relax," says Shizuka.

"Yeah. Let's go home," says Jounouchi smiling at Seto.

Seto nods, and he gives the instructions to the driver.

* * *

"So how long have you had your ears pierced?" asks Seto as he strokes Jounouchi's blond hair, "I know they weren't pierced when we went out clubbing."

"The weekend you were gone on your trip," says Jounouchi closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Seto stroking his hair, "Mokuba took me to some French speaking lady, and she did it for me. Supposedly these stones are genuine diamonds."

"If they're from the woman I think they are, then they are real," says Seto smiling. "Why did you get them done?"

"It's something I've always wanted to do… so that when I was dressed like a girl I could wear lovely earrings too," says Jounouchi, "I just didn't want to go get them done alone, so Mokuba went with me."

"It looks nice on you. I'll get you some more earrings when you can actually change them out safely," says Seto.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thank you, for everything, Seto," says Jounouchi, "For all the clothes and jewelry. For bringing Shizuka here for the weekend. For everything."

"I'm glad to do it," says Seto caressing Jounouchi's cheek.

Jounouchi opens his eyes and looks into Seto's blue eyes.

"What should we do this upcoming weekend?" asks Seto smiling, "Anything you want."

Jounouchi smiles. "Let's have a fantasy weekend. We'll dress up in our Nicole and Jed costumes and start to play out the manga!"

"That sounds wonderful!" exclaims Seto, "But I don't think we would want to play the entire weekend, so what else would you like to do? We could go out to eat again! Have you ever been to the dinner theater?"

"Dinner theater? No, I've never been there," says Jounouchi.

"Let's go next weekend," says Seto, "On Saturday night. We'll eat and watch the show. We can role play in the morning and afternoon, and then we could role play on Sunday too if we're in the mood."

"Sounds like a fabulous plan to me," says Jounouchi before kissing Seto on the lips. "Now, should we go to sleep? We do unfortunately have school tomorrow!"

"Then I suppose we must get some rest," says Seto, "Sleep well."

"You too," says Jounouchi cuddling up to Seto and resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

Seto wraps his arms around Jounouchi and closes his eyes.

Jounouchi closes his eyes.

* * *

Jounouchi drops the branch in his hands and curtseys to Seto. He wears a rather formal dress in an older style. "Of course. So that we can at least protect ourselves from men."

Seto walks towards Jounouchi wearing his long tunic and cloak. He smirks as he grabs Jounouchi's chin. "It's like you're declaring a war… telling me I'm risking my life even when I touch your lips."

"You are, my lord," says Jounouchi.

Seto lifts Jounouchi to sit sideways on the front of the horse. Then he climbs up behind him. "We'd best be off. This delay was unexpected."

Jounouchi leans into Seto.

Seto wraps his arm around Jounouchi's waist and kicks the horse slightly so that they trot around the estate a few times.

"This is my first time on a horse. Heck, this is my first time even seeing a horse!" Jounouchi pats the horse when Seto finally stops their motion and hops down.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Seto smiles as he grabs Jounouchi's waist and lowers him to the ground. He leans closer to whisper into Jounouchi's ear, "Should we skip the wedding and go straight to the wedding night, Princess?"

"The wedding was all of one panel. Let's jump ahead," whispers Jounouchi in return, "I'll run up to my room and get undressed." He pulls away from Seto and runs into the mansion.

Seto walks the horse to cool it down before returning it to the stable so his servant can unsaddle it, brush it, and put it back in the paddock. He heads inside and takes his time on the way up to Jounouchi's room. He knocks on the door.

Jounouchi opens the door wearing only his cream under dress. He allows Seto to come in, and he moves to the nightstand and lifts a wine glass. "Would you care for a drink?"

"I'm not interested in putting my life at risk just to get into your bed," says Seto.

Jounouchi growls and places the glass back down.

"I'll make a deal with you," says Seto, "In exchange for not coming to your bedchambers uninvited, you will teach Reiny to use a sword."

"What?" asks Jounouchi.

"This is a rather dangerous kingdom," says Seto, "Your skill with a sword may not match my own, but I have obligations that I must attend to. I don't have the time to train her myself, and it would look rather ominous if I did. So I would like you to train her. Give her the knowledge so that she can protect herself."

"I train your sister, and you don't come to visit me at night?"

"Do you agree?"

"I do," says Jounouchi.

"Sleep well, Princess," says Seto before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Jounouchi wears a tunic and breeches as he uses his branch to knock the branch from Mokuba's hand. "You're improving rapidly, Princess."

"I have a good teacher, master," says Mokuba before grabbing his branch and sauntering away.

"It seems our young Princess is growing fond of you," says Seto leaning against a tree.

"You're back from your patrol then," says Jounouchi lowering his eyes and turning away from Seto.

"You're still ignoring me then. That upsets me." Seto moves to stand in front of Jounouchi and takes his chin in hand.

Jounouchi holds up the branch to Seto's neck. "Would you like to test my sword?"

Seto smirks. "Yes. I think I would."

Jounouchi yelps when Seto trips him and they both fall to the ground.

Seto lands on top of Jounouchi, and he groans slightly when two hard things press into his chest. He reaches one hand up to press against the bulge of Jounouchi's breast. "Huh?"

Jounouchi clamps his eyes closed as Seto slides off him.

Seto yanks Jounouchi's tunic down his shoulders so that the two apples, which were Jounouchi's breasts, tumble out onto the grass. He grabs Jounouchi's wig and pulls it from his blond head. He sighs. "I guess you can't have children."

"That's all you've got to say?"

"It doesn't matter if you're a Prince or a Princess. Our marriage was more of a contract anyway," says Seto grabbing up one of the apples and taking a bite out of it.

"You are such a weirdo!" exclaims Jounouchi sitting up and covering himself with his tunic again, "I can't believe you're eating that!"

"Yes, well, I worked up quite an appetite risking my life for a kiss," says Seto.

"If you wanted a kiss that badly," says Jounouchi moving quickly to sit down on Seto's legs. He quickly steals a kiss.

Seto smiles and pulls Jounouchi into a longer, deeper kiss. He whispers, "You know that you weren't supposed to kiss me yet."

"I know, but I just couldn't resist," whispers Jounouchi. His stomach growls.

"Would you like apples or should we go inside for a proper lunch?" asks Seto.

"Lunch," says Jounouchi climbing off Seto.

"Okay. We'll go inside and tell Yukia to prepare lunch," says Seto standing up.

"After lunch, can we skip ahead to the part where you're suffering from poison and I nurse you back to health?"

"That sounds nice," says Seto as Jounouchi stands up. He wraps his arm around Jounouchi and guides him inside.

* * *

"Kaiba-sama, there is a delivery for you…"

"Yes, Yukia. Thank you. I will go take care of it," says Seto standing up from the couch, "You should probably go get dressed for dinner, Kat. The dress code at the theater we're going to is formal."

"Oh, okay!" exclaims Jounouchi getting up from the couch and heading out of the living room.

Seto follows Yukia to the door. He smiles when he sees the large floral arrangement in the arms of the delivery boy.

"Roland's already had his security team check it over," says Yukia.

"Good," says Seto taking the clipboard and signing for the delivery. He withdraws his wallet and pulls out a bill that he passes to the boy. "Thank you. Good day."

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama," says the boy as Seto takes the flowers from him.

Seto heads into the dining room with the vase full of flowers while Yukia shows the delivery boy to the door. Then he heads up to his room to get into his tuxedo for the evening. He looks through his collection, and, having no clue what color dress Jounouchi plans to wear, he heads out of his room and knocks on the door to Jounouchi's bedroom.

Jounouchi opens the door wearing his robe and towel drying his hair. "Hi, Seto. I'm not ready yet!"

"Nor am I as you can see," says Seto, "I need to know what color dress you're wearing tonight so I can dress to match."

"Oh… I've chosen black," says Jounouchi, "So pretty much anything you have would match."

"Then if I wear black, we'd look like we were going to a funeral," says Seto, "Good. I was in the mood to wear white tonight anyway."

Jounouchi blushes. "I bet you'll look great!"

Seto leans forward and kisses Jounouchi before turning to head back to his room. "Get dressed!"

"I'm working on it!" exclaims Jounouchi heading back into his room.

* * *

Seto heads down to the dining room to collect the flowers to give to Jounouchi. He wears a white tuxedo jacket over a black dress shirt and ivory tie. A black handkerchief peeks out from his breast pocket. The sleek black tuxedo pants he wears complement his shirt more than the jacket, but the contrasting colors do give him a rather stunning appearance. He wears classic black dress shoes. He grabs the vase that houses the floral arrangement, and he inhales the aromatic bouquet for a moment before turning and heading up the stairs. He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" comes Jounouchi's voice.

"Seto."

"I'm not quite ready yet, but you can come in," says Jounouchi.

Seto opens the door and steps into the room. He closes the door unconsciously as he stares at the lace-covered ass leaning over the bed. His cock erects and starts to harden.

Jounouchi currently wears only his black lace bikini underwear and a pair of thigh-high nylons with his black high-heeled shoes. He leans over the bed fussing with the dress, which he proceeds to lift and lower to the floor. He steps into the dress and pulls it up to cover first his ass and thighs and then pulling up the front while slipping his arms into the long sleeves.

Seto breathes heavier as he realizes that the form-fitting dress leaves most of Jounouchi's back visible.

Jounouchi fastens the collar of the mock turtleneck behind his head that already bears his long blond wig with the hair braided into a crown. He lifts a necklace from the bed and puts it on before turning to face Seto. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

Seto stares at the overall presentation that Jounouchi makes, and for a moment his eyes catch sight of the white gold chain with the sapphire-eyed white gold dragon pendant. His cock throbs painfully.

Jounouchi blushes at the sight of the flowers in Seto's hand. "Are those for me?"

"Yes," says Seto huskily.

"They're beautiful," says Jounouchi moving to Seto's side and taking the vase. He sniffs the flowers. "There are so many colors! Roses, lilies, tulips, orchids… Thank you!"

"Do you like them?" asks Seto.

"I love them!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I'm going to put them in your room so that I can enjoy them when we come back!"

Seto follows Jounouchi into his own bedroom and watches the blond place the vase on the nightstand. He fights the urge to rush up to him and stroke the bare expanse of his back.

Jounouchi turns back towards Seto smiling and sees the hungry look on his boyfriend's face. His eyes drop to the front of Seto's pants and the very impressive bulge. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Did you forget to masturbate tonight?"

Seto blushes. "I didn't forget."

"Do we have much time?" asks Jounouchi sashaying up to Seto.

Seto's eyes move to the clock. "Show starts in a little over an hour. Doesn't take that long to get there."

"Come to bed with me," whispers Jounouchi.

Seto's eyes dilate and his cock hardens even more.

Jounouchi hikes the bottom of his dress up to his waist and crawls onto the bed, giving Seto another very good look at the lace panties.

Seto moves as quickly as he's able to join Jounouchi on the bed.

Jounouchi blushes as he helps Seto pull his pants and black thong down to his knees. "This might get a bit messy…"

"In the nightstand drawer," says Seto breathing deeply.

Jounouchi reaches into the drawer and pulls out a box of condoms. His eyes widen. "Seto… I can't!"

"Just place one on me so that when your hands are finished with me my clothing is not covered in my release," says Seto pleadingly, "You don't have to sex me now."

"Oh!" Jounouchi blushes as he removes a condom packet and places the box away. He opens the package and pulls out the condom. His hands shake slightly as he slides the latex over Seto's engorged cock. He lies down beside Seto and presses his lace-covered groin against Seto's bare hip. His hand wraps around the straining cock, and he starts to pump it hard and fast.

Seto moans and throws back his head.

Jounouchi kisses Seto as he works the cock in his hands. He runs his tongue along Seto's lips, and Seto parts them. He hesitates just a moment, still licking the lips, before he slips his tongue into the warm mouth against his.

Seto moans when he feels Jounouchi's tongue enter his mouth. He starts to suck on the tongue as he bucks into the hand upon his arousal.

Jounouchi moans and his own cock stirs to life. He pulls his tongue from Seto's mouth with a brilliant blush upon his cheeks, and he works his hand more vigilantly.

"Jou!" Seto's seed bursts forth into the condom.

Jounouchi places a chaste kiss to Seto's lips before hopping off the bed and carefully removing the condom so as not to spill its contents. He carries it into the bathroom and returns after a moment with a wet washcloth and a towel.

Seto's eyes watch Jounouchi lovingly while the blond carefully cleans his private parts and dries them with the towel.

"Get dressed again!" exclaims Jounouchi standing again and heading into the bathroom once more. He takes a moment to will down his own forming erection and pull his dress back down before he joins a fully dressed Seto in the bedroom again.

"We need to hurry now," says Seto.

"Do you feel better?" asks Jounouchi.

"I feel much better now. Thank you, Kat," says Seto taking Jounouchi's hand and starting out of the room, "You have a beautiful body. I can't help how my body reacts to yours. I really wasn't expecting you to be in that much of a state of undress when I came in to give you your flowers."

Jounouchi blushes. "Sorry about that. If I'd realized what that sight would have done to you, I would have kept you out until I got the dress on."

"I don't know if that would really have done as much good as you think it would," says Seto slipping his hand from Jounouchi's so that he can place it on the small of the blond's back, "This dress is pretty seductive after all." He caresses the skin beneath his fingers.

"Oh, you like my back, huh?" asks Jounouchi as they get their coats from the coat closet.

Seto moves to kiss Jounouchi's back quickly before helping him pull his coat on. "I do like it."

Jounouchi blushes.

Seto puts his coat on.

Jounouchi takes Seto's hand and they walk out to the limo together. "What's playing at the theater?"

"They're doing a musical. Something about Cats," says Seto. "We'll be up in one of the balconies so we'll get a good view of everything."

"They're doing Cats? The Broadway musical?" asks Jounouchi smiling, "You're not going to make some stupid quip about me not chasing them, are you?"

"Absolutely not," says Seto, "Although I would hope that the only tails you were chasing would be mine or yours."

"Funny… I thought you were chasing my tail, not the other way around," says Jounouchi. He leans up against Seto and smiles. "I like you, Seto."

"I like you too, Kat," says Seto smiling at Jounouchi.

"And I like kissing you." Jounouchi presses his lips to Seto's and dominates the kiss as soon as his boyfriend's mouth opens.

Seto pulls Jounouchi tight against his body and submits willingly to the kiss.

Jounouchi breaks from the kiss blushing as red as a tomato and gasping for breath. His eyes meet Seto's.

"Damn… Very nice, Kat. You're a quick learner," says Seto.

"I had a good teacher," says Jounouchi, "You."

"And I'm glad to be your teacher. You make it worthwhile," says Seto stroking Jounouchi's cheek, "You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that because I'm in a dress!"

"I'd be saying it if you were dressed as a boy too, or if you were nude. You're very beautiful without your clothes, but truth be told," whispers Seto, "I've been attracted to you since I first laid my eyes on you, but I never for a moment thought I would ever get to hold you like this."

"I never would have believed it either," says Jounouchi cuddling closer to Seto, "but I'm sort of glad that it's happened."

"Me too," says Seto as the limo pulls to a stop. He looks out the window and groans. "Are these stupid photographers following me or something?"

Jounouchi looks out the window. "They're stalking you."

"Should we give them a show? A little kiss for the camera perhaps?" asks Seto.

"Should I give you the kiss, or do you want to kiss me?" asks Jounouchi, "For the cameras?"

"I would feel more comfortable if I kissed you," says Seto, "but I will leave the kiss's position on your body up to you."

"Well… if you kissed my forehead, they'd think I was your brother's friend and you were treating me like a child, and the cheek is how you'd kiss a friend," says Jounouchi, "I'm your girlfriend. Kiss me on the lips."

The driver opens the door.

Seto climbs out of the back seat and holds his hand out for Jounouchi even as the camera flashes go off around him.

Jounouchi takes Seto's hand and allows him to help as he emerges from the back of the vehicle. He maintains his grip on Seto's hand as he steps up beside him and smiles cutely for the cameras.

Seto smiles at Jounouchi and takes his lips for a short kiss while the camera flashes try to blind them even though their eyes are closed. He pulls away from the sweet lips and wraps his arm around Jounouchi's waist, with his hand resting on the small of his back, as he guides his date into the building.

"Were they shouting at us?" asks Jounouchi as an usher takes the tickets from Seto and guides them up the stairs to their balcony table.

"I believe so," says Seto, "Those fools didn't know who you are yet, but by Monday morning, I'm sure everyone in the world will know who you are."

"Let's just hope they don't call me Kaiba's bitch," says Jounouchi.

"If they do, I'll sue them for libel," says Seto, "but don't worry. No one will call you my bitch." He pulls out the chair for Jounouchi to sit.

Jounouchi blushes slightly and takes the proffered seat.

Seto sits down across from Jounouchi. "I hope you enjoy tonight."

"I will. I already am enjoying myself," says Jounouchi holding out his hand across the table.

Seto takes Jounouchi's hand and squeezes it.

"What should we do next weekend?" asks Jounouchi.

"Well… there is a little party I was hoping to take you to," says Seto, "A rival company is having a ball, and I'd like to take you to be my dance partner, Kat. I can send my regrets if you don't want to attend."

"No… No! You should go!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Before you say that… The party's on Friday night," says Seto, "That's your movie night."

"No, it's okay. We can go! Movie nights have been canceled for awhile," says Jounouchi, "Because of Honda."

"How is your friendship with him?" asks Seto.

"On the rocks," says Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't!" snaps Jounouchi. He looks timidly ashamed of his outburst before he sighs. "It's not your fault. It really isn't your fault, Seto. Yes, he's been acting more and more outrageously since we started dating, but that is a coincidence. This thing between him and me… it's been going on longer, since we met Yugi, but it isn't him either. It's something else entirely. I just don't understand him. We've been growing apart for a while now. Not because of Yugi because we both love him like a brother. And not because of you because this whole mess started before you really noticed us. I just never really noticed that it started until there was our relationship for him to take out his anger on."

"So you have no idea what's wrong? Why he's been acting so different? Or why he hates me so much?" asks Seto, "Not that I really care why he hates me, but it seems to bother you that he does."

"I have no idea about the first two questions, and he refuses to tell me why he hates you so much. He thinks that a month ago I knew why he hated you so much. He probably thinks I hated you for the same reason, but I don't even remember why I hated you, or if I hated you… As for that last comment. Yes, it bothers me," says Jounouchi, "He used to be my bestest best friend. Now we're lucky to speak more than two sentences to each other without getting into a fight."

"I'm sorry that he's hurting you," says Seto.

"He's being a jerk, but I don't want to think about him tonight," says Jounouchi smiling at Seto, "I'd much rather think about you."

"I'd like you to think about me as well," says Seto smiling back at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi and Seto look to the stage's closed curtain as the sounds of music fill the room. They watch the curtain rise. They keep their eyes on the actors even when the waiter brings the appetizer to their table.

* * *

Honda marches up to Seto's desk and throws a newspaper on top. "What the fuck is the meaning of this?"

"I should ask you the same question," says Seto.

"What the hell are you doing to that poor girl?"

Seto looks at the newspaper, and he smirks. "Kissing her. And she isn't poor. You have no reason to feel sorry for her."

Honda glares at Seto.

"Is that the newspaper?" asks Jounouchi moving up to Seto's desk. He pulls the newspaper to the side so he can look at the large picture of Seto kissing him. He smiles and blushes a light pink. "Wow! You and Kat look great together!"

"No they don't!" exclaims Honda quickly.

"What's going on here?" asks Yugi hurrying up to Seto's desk with Ryou right behind him.

"Check this out," says Jounouchi holding up the paper so the two lovers can see, and he reads the headline out loud, "Kaiba no longer eligible. Happily in love?"

"In love?" asks Ryou, eyes widening at the words, "Are you in love with her, Kaiba?"

"We've only been going out a few weeks," says Seto blushing.

"Thanks for the paper, Honda," says Jounouchi carrying it over to his desk and sitting down to read the article which accompanies the picture. "Aw, man! Seto, you told the press that I was the one to set you up with Kat-chan! Why'd you tell them that?"

"Because it's true," says Seto.

"Well… yeah, I guess… but why did they need to know that?" asks Jounouchi.

"You are one sick fuck, Kaiba!" exclaims Honda glaring at Seto, "What story is the paper going to run next month? Pictures of you fucking your little bitch in public?"

Seto rises to his feet in an instant, and his fist flies into Honda's jaw in a blur of rapid movement. "Don't you dare talk that way about Kat! She is neither a bitch nor a slut! Now apologize before I really get angry!"

"Fuck off, Kaiba!" exclaims Honda rubbing his jaw.

Seto swings his fist again, punching Honda in the jaw again before inflicting him with another swift punch to the stomach.

"Wow," says Jounouchi, "You sure told the paper a lot about Kat, Seto." He turns around and sees Honda hunched over and wheezing for breath. "Okay… so what did I miss while I was reading the paper? Are you okay, Honda?"

"That… fucking bastard… attacked me!" wheezes Honda.

"Oh, yeah. Man, he does that to me all the time! Just the other day I asked him if he's given Mokuba the talk and he jumped me," says Jounouchi.

Seto scoffs at what he knows to be a blatant lie.

"He sure hits like a son of a bitch though," continues Jounouchi feigning indifference.

"I'd say more like a freight train," says Honda. He smiles at Jounouchi.

Seto watches Jounouchi and Honda banter playfully together, just like they used to before he became involved with the blond. He lowers his eyes from the scene before him.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. This truce between them can only be temporary," whispers Yugi so quietly that he doesn't even know if Seto hears him.

Jounouchi sends a glance and smile towards Seto.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song Face Down belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and the company that produced it. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

.

Chapter Sixteen

.

Jounouchi tosses his bag into the back of the limo and climbs in after it. He sits down across from his boyfriend. "I'm sorry about that lie earlier, but it distracted him from attacking you."

"You pretty much accuse me of battering my girlfriend, and all you can say is you're sorry?"

"I am sorry, Seto," says Jounouchi sliding from his seat to kneel on the floorboard in between Seto's feet, "I just didn't want him to retaliate and hit you back. I know for a fact that he has a mean punch. I only lied to prevent you from being hurt. I'm sorry if I hurt you by doing so. Tell me what you want me to do to make it up to you."

Seto thinks for a moment. He smirks. "First, crawl into my lap."

Jounouchi crawls up into Seto's lap and sits down on his legs, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. "And now?"

"Whisper to me… tell me what you dream about when your body is filled with lust," whispers Seto, "Whisper to me so I'll know what turns you on."

Jounouchi tilts his head and holds Seto closely. His lips brush against Seto's ear as he whispers, "You. I dream about you. I dream about you kissing me and nibbling on my neck."

"And?"

"And then you slowly lower the straps to my nightgown; I'm always wearing that when I dream of you," whispers Jounouchi, "You slide my nightgown down to reveal my chest, letting it pool about my waist."

Seto's cock twitches.

Jounouchi's cheeks redden as he feels Seto's organ coming to life. He continues to whisper, "Your hands run across my body, warming me to the bone. You kiss my collarbone, and you…"

"What do I do?" whispers Seto as his cock hardens.

"You lick down my chest and lower my back down to the bed." Jounouchi's cock hardens, and he squeezes his body closer to Seto's in his embarrassment.

Seto moans at the feeling of the hard cock being pressed against his stomach.

"And you run your hands down my sides pushing them beneath the fabric to touch my bare hips. For some reason I never wear underwear in these dreams. I lift my hips for you, and you slip your hands down beneath me to touch my butt before you lower your hands quickly down the back of my thighs, pushing my gown down to my knees, and then you kiss my lips again," whispers Jounouchi.

"And now that I have you nude and pretty much pinned beneath me, what do I do to you?" whispers Seto.

"For a moment you just grind up against me, the feeling of your boxers is rough against my sensitive flesh. I think I must have interrupted you while you were changing. Then you move almost completely away from me, but you stop over my… You just take my dick into your mouth, and suddenly I release. You didn't even do anything more than just cover my flesh with your mouth," says Jounouchi blushing and grinding against Seto, "And I hear you ask me to do the same to you, but then I wake before anything else happens."

"We're home," says Seto as the limo pulls up at the front doors to the mansion, "Should we continue this conversation in my bedroom?"

"Yeah," says Jounouchi.

"I'll have my driver bring our bags inside," says Seto opening the door himself.

Jounouchi slides off Seto's lap and climbs out being followed by an anxious Seto. He takes Seto's hand and allows his boyfriend to pull him up into the lavish bedroom.

Seto pulls Jounouchi up against him and gives him a long, passionate kiss.

"Do you forgive me now?" whispers Jounouchi as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yes, I do. Don't hurt me again," whispers Seto.

"I can't promise I won't, but I swear I'll do my damnedest not to let it happen again," says Jounouchi.

"Will you let me take care of that erection you've got there?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi tenses.

Seto sighs. "Too soon?"

"Too soon…"

"How about a compromise then? I won't touch you and you won't touch me, but we'll watch each other as we pleasure ourselves," says Seto hopefully.

"You want me to masturbate in front of you?"

"Yes. Will you?"

"I…" Jounouchi blushes and fidgets with the edge of his uniform jacket. "Yes! That I can do!"

Seto pulls Jounouchi into a kiss. "Undress now!"

"You first!" exclaims Jounouchi stepping back.

Seto starts unbuttoning his jacket.

Jounouchi pulls his already unbuttoned jacket off and starts working on the buttons of his white shirt while Seto continues undressing before him. In a matter of moments, he stands before Seto wearing only a pair of high-cut, white lace panties.

Seto lowers his pants to show Jounouchi the blue boxers he wears. He drops the boxers and steps out of the pile of his clothes.

Jounouchi takes a deep breath and removes his panties. "How do you want to do this?"

"Let's get in bed so we're more comfortable," says Seto, "Then we can start. Just remember, this is supposed to be sensual. Don't just grab your dick and go at it. Touch yourself as if your hands belonged to me. Touch yourself the way you'd like me to touch you."

"You do the same," says Jounouchi blushing as he moves to lower the blankets and climb into the bed.

"Of course I will. That was my plan all along," says Seto climbing into the bed across from Jounouchi.

Jounouchi touches his face lightly with his right hand, closing his eyes as he caresses himself. The fingertips of his left hand start at his neck with their delicate touches. He moves both hands down to his chest as he opens his eyes. His left hand strokes his collarbone while his right hand moves down to brush across his nipple. He gasps slightly at the unfamiliar sensation, and his waning cock hardens again. He watches Seto, whose hands rub and twist both of his nipples.

Seto slides one hand down his chest to caress his stomach.

Jounouchi runs his hands across his body, touching his chest and ribs before caressing his hips. He thrusts his hips forward, and he closes his eyes as he humps the air. A blush creeps onto his cheeks.

"Puppy, I want you to see," whispers Seto.

Jounouchi opens his eyes to see Seto slide the hand from his stomach down to wrap his elegant fingers around his shaft. His eyes focus on the hand as his own hands move to brush his butt before he slides his right hand around to cup his erection. He gasps and moans in pleasure. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Very much," says Seto seeing the pleasure in Jounouchi's eyes as the blond starts to pump his cock slowly.

Jounouchi slides his other hand down to fondle his sacks. He keeps his eyes on Seto's body.

"Are you enjoying this, Jou?" asks Seto.

"Very much. It's kind of turning me on to watch someone else getting off." Jounouchi blushes.

Seto chuckles. "My puppy has a thing for voyeurism. I'll have to remember that."

Jounouchi stills the movements of the hand upon his penis and he focuses his attention on the head. He moans.

"And do you like to be watched as well?" Seto leans back to give Jounouchi a better view of what he's doing as he moves one hand to rub himself in between his sacks and his almost hidden asshole. His eyes close as he moans.

"Yeah… yeah… Keep your eyes on me, Seto," says Jounouchi.

"Oh, gladly," says Seto opening his eyes and watching Jounouchi touching himself, "You look so good in the throes of pleasure."

Jounouchi abandons his erection for a moment to crawl closer to Seto and lie down beside him.

Seto lies down next to Jounouchi. He kisses the blond's lips.

"I'm so close," whispers Jounouchi, "I want you to finish along with me."

"All right, but can I…"

"You want to touch me?"

"I agreed that I wouldn't… unless you want me to," whispers Seto, "Can I… Can I straddle you… so that when we release I'm staring down into your eyes?"

"Yeah… I want to look up and see you… like we were making love," says Jounouchi.

Seto captures Jounouchi's lips in a fiery kiss as he moves his body to straddle his boyfriend's, keeping his body just inches above the other's.

"Should I finish you so that you can use both arms to support yourself?" asks Jounouchi.

"I'll manage," says Seto straining to support himself with one hand and his mostly bent knees as his right hand moves to grab his penis again, "Now pleasure yourself. I want to see you…"

Seto and Jounouchi both stroke their respective cocks as they stare into each other's eyes.

Jounouchi's release finds him first and he closes his eyes as his seed washes out over their bodies. "Seto!"

Seto moans in pleasure as the sight of Jounouchi's orgasm brings about his own, and his seed shoots out of his body to cover them both. "Jou!"

Jounouchi wraps his arms around Seto's shoulders and pulls him down to lie on his chest. "That was nice."

"We'll need to take a bath now," says Seto relaxing on top of Jounouchi.

"Let's take it together. We can wash each other," says Jounouchi.

"Oh, puppy… That sounds wonderful, Jou!" exclaims Seto kissing him before climbing from the bed, "I'll start the bath water!" He hurries into the bathroom.

Jounouchi takes a deep breath before sitting up slowly. He blushes as he climbs from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He averts his eyes when he sees Seto leaning over the bathtub and giving him a very good look at his firm ass. "Is the bath ready, Seto?"

"Just about," says Seto turning to look at Jounouchi over his shoulder, "What are you blushing for? It's not like you haven't seen it all before anyway."

"I know," says Jounouchi, "but it's still embarrassing, seeing you naked, being naked around you."

"You'll get used to it… I hope," says Seto turning back to the tub. He turns off the water and stands up. "It's ready."

"Okay… in you go," says Jounouchi walking up behind Seto and setting his hand on the brunet's back.

Seto shivers from the pleasure inflicted by such a simple, innocent touch. He steps into the bathtub and moves to the far side to sit down.

Jounouchi follows Seto into the spacious tub, and he moves to sit beside Seto, kissing him thoroughly.

"You'd better cut that out while I still have some control over my actions," says Seto moaning, "I want you so much right now."

Jounouchi blushes and slips away from Seto. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were that horny."

"I'm not horny," mumbles Seto, "My desire is sated for the moment, but your touch stimulates me. And this bath is meant to have nothing to do with sex, just cleansing each other. Now get your ass back over here so I can wash it!"

"Just be careful with me. My ass is very sensitive," says Jounouchi as he returns to Seto's side.

Seto grabs the bar of soap and lathers up his hands and kneels in front of Jounouchi, lifting the blond's leg to start washing his foot and moving up his leg.

Jounouchi rests his head against the wall behind him and pants heavily as Seto washes his thigh. He moans in annoyance when Seto ignores his newly revived erection and lathers up his hands to wash his other leg, massaging his foot once more.

"Do you like having your feet massaged?" asks Seto eyeing up the hardened cock in front of him.

"It feels so good," says Jounouchi moaning huskily.

"Yes. I can see that," says Seto washing up Jounouchi's thigh. He helps the blond to stand for just a moment so he can massage the soap into the succulent cheeks of his ass, and when Jounouchi sits down again he gathers more soap into his hands before slowly, delicately touching Jounouchi's hips. "Jou, can I touch you now? Just to clean…"

"Yes," says Jounouchi clenching his eyes closed and moaning loudly when Seto's hands move to grasp his penis.

Seto tries not to arouse Jounouchi further as he washes his sensitive private parts. He moves his soap-slicked hands up across Jounouchi's stomach and chest before pulling the panting blond against his chest to scrub his back.

"You damn tease," mumbles Jounouchi into Seto's ear.

"You're the tease. I have only done what you have given me permission to do," whispers Seto, "I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I haven't regretted anything yet," says Jounouchi reaching his hand down to grab his aching penis and stroke it urgently while Seto washes his neck.

Seto rinses his hands and lifts a bottle of shampoo. "Wet your hair, and I'll wash it for you."

Jounouchi takes a deep breath and sinks beneath the water still jerking on his cock. He comes up for air after a moment, and his free hand wipes the water away from his eyes.

Seto slicks Jounouchi's wet hair back before pouring up some shampoo into his hands and massaging it into the water darkened locks.

Jounouchi moans at the combined feelings of his hand on his cock and another's hands massaging his scalp and running through his hair.

Seto groans uncomfortably as Jounouchi's moans threaten to reawaken his own desire. He rinses the blond hair when Jounouchi throws his head back and arches in pleasure at his own touch. He's just finishing rubbing in the conditioner when Jounouchi cries out, "Fuck me!"

Jounouchi's body jerks and shakes with the effect of his orgasm.

"Are you sated now?" asks Seto grabbing the soap so he can clean Jounouchi's arms and hands.

"Uh-huh." Jounouchi nods his head a little wobbly, and he reaches for Seto with tired arms. "Kiss me."

Seto slides into Jounouchi's arms and kisses him languidly, exploring every inch of Jounouchi's mouth. "You are so beautiful to me."

Jounouchi takes a deep breath after the kiss. "Your turn. Give me that soap."

Seto passes the bar of soap to Jounouchi, and he watches his boyfriend slip into the water to rinse his arms before kneeling in front of him and lifting one of his legs to start at the foot and massage the soap into his skin. He relaxes and lets himself be washed, but he soon finds himself just as aroused as he had been back in the bedroom as they touched themselves together. He expects Jounouchi to ignore his erection, so he reaches his hand down for it.

"Leave that alone! It's not clean yet!" exclaims Jounouchi slapping Seto's hand away.

"But it's mine!"

"Not today it isn't!" exclaims Jounouchi lathering up his hands with lots of soap before placing the bar aside and taking Seto's quivering member into his hands.

Seto moans as Jounouchi starts up a fast rhythm of stroking his cock and gently scrubbing his balls. It only takes a few passes of Jounouchi's skillful hands and his cock spurts out his release. Before he even realizes it Jounouchi finishes cleaning him before draining the water and turning on the spray nozzle to rinse them both of the soiled water as well as his blond hair of the conditioner.

"Are you okay? You were kind of out of it for a while there," says Jounouchi grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Seto's waist.

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"Sensory overload, I think. So much pleasure that I blacked out," says Seto blushing, "How embarrassing."

"I find it very flattering actually," says Jounouchi blushing as well. He grabs a towel and starts to dry himself.

Seto removes the towel from his waist and proceeds to dry himself off. "You should feel flattered. You have very talented hands."

"I'm not jerking you off again tonight, so you can forget it!" Jounouchi roughs up his hair with the towel. "Do you have a hair-dryer by any chance?"

"Yeah," says Seto opening a cabinet so Jounouchi can see the hair-dryer.

"Thanks," says Jounouchi grabbing out the electrical device and finding the outlet in front of the mirror, "Want me to dry your hair?"

"No. That's quite all right," says Seto, "and I didn't expect you to pleasure me again tonight. Twice is more than enough for one day… right now."

Jounouchi smiles at Seto.

"Would you like me to go get you some clothes from your closet?"

"I'll grab my clothes in a few minutes. I won't be wearing them too long anyway, just for dinner and a little bit afterwards," says Jounouchi turning on the hair-dryer and starting to fluff dry his hair.

"Will you spend the night here with me?" asks Seto watching Jounouchi close his eyes in pleasure at the warm air washing over his head.

"I'd like to, but I can't tonight. I have to go home. I can't stay here all the time," says Jounouchi.

"About that… I would like for you to live here… permanently," says Seto, "You spend most of your time here anyway. It wouldn't be that drastic of a change."

Jounouchi sighs and turns off the hair-dryer. "Then what happens when we break up? You kick me out and I'm homeless?"

"I wouldn't kick you out. If we break up, you will still be welcome to live here and actually work for me as Mokuba's babysitter. You'd be a live-in nanny, and I would still be paying you, only there wouldn't be the special perks like kissing you or holding you," explains Seto, "But I'm not planning on breaking up with you, and even if we did break up, I wouldn't force you to leave. If you didn't want to live with me anymore, then I would provide you with an apartment of your own."

"I need to think about it, okay?" asks Jounouchi.

"Take your time," says Seto.

Jounouchi wraps the towel around his waist. "I'm going to my room to get dressed now. I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll see you then," says Seto walking up to the mirror and lifting the hair-dryer.

Jounouchi kisses Seto's cheek before scurrying out. He hurries to his room and ducks straight into his closet. He pulls out a few articles of clothing and heads into his bathroom. He puts on his black lace boy-shorts first before pulling on his black Capri leggings. He slips the short-sleeved, pink a-line dress over his head and smoothes it down before putting on his black miniskirt over the bottom of the dress so that some of the pink fabric peeks out from beneath the hemline of the miniskirt. He puts on his wig and braids the hair quickly before he heads into his bedroom and finds his blank ankle-high boots to put on before heading downstairs to meet Mokuba and Seto in the dining room.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Kaiba! Did you see the front page of the newspaper this morning?" asks Anzu holding out the paper for Seto to see.

"I hadn't," says Seto taking the paper from Anzu and looking at the picture on the front. He smiles. "Kat looks lovely."

"I would have said gorgeous," says Anzu, "but that's my opinion. She does kind of look like she's going to prom though."

"We were going to a formal party," says Seto, "That's to be expected."

"When do we get to meet her?" asks Anzu, "I wouldn't mind having a female friend to hang around with."

"I'll see if she wants to meet you," says Seto. He looks up as Jounouchi walks into the room. He glances back at the paper. "Would you mind if I kept this? Kat's been keeping a scrapbook of newspaper clippings about us."

"Go ahead," says Anzu, "I've already read anything of value in there!"

Jounouchi walks towards Anzu and Seto and yawns. "Hey, guys."

"Jounouchi! Are you okay?" asks Anzu seeing the bruise over his left cheekbone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should see the other guy," says Jounouchi.

"Are you sure? I could go get you an ice pack from the nurse," says Anzu.

"You don't need to…"

"Nonsense! I'm going to get you some ice!" exclaims Anzu hurrying out of the room.

"Take a look at the paper, puppy," says Seto showing Jounouchi the picture on the front.

Jounouchi blushes lightly. He looks at his lean frame in the photograph, dressed in a green halter-top gown with a flared, knee-length skirt and a pair of black high heels. He squints and can barely make out the glimmer of the white gold necklace and hanging pearl that adorns his neck. "Damn! She looks good!"

"Only Kat?" Seto pouts slightly.

Jounouchi's blush flares as he looks at the photograph again to see Seto wearing a white jacket and pants with an emerald green dress shirt and white and green striped tie. "You look pretty hot yourself in this photo."

Seto smiles and moves to pull out his scissors for Jounouchi to cut out the picture. He lowers his voice to a whisper, "Did your father give you that bruise?"

Jounouchi lowers his eyes, but he still manages to nod his head.

Seto reaches out his hand towards the bruise, but he lowers his hand when the blond flinches before he even touches it. "You don't have to take this."

"I know… I just don't have the strength to leave right now. Besides, if I leave, the cops will find me and send me back," says Jounouchi, "It's happened before."

"They won't send you back if you're living with me," says Seto.

"Please don't ask me that again," whispers Jounouchi, "I don't want to have to depend on you."

Seto sighs. "When you're ready then, you have a place in my home."

"Thank you, Seto…" Jounouchi cuts the picture out in silence and passes the scissors back to Seto.

"But if he harms you again, I will kill him," says Seto.

"Okay," whispers Jounouchi. He lifts his hand to caress Seto's face for a moment before turning and quickly moving to his seat. He tucks the picture away in his book.

"I've got the ice pack, Jounouchi!" exclaims Anzu coming back into the room carrying the pack. She heads up to Jounouchi's desk and passes it to him.

"Thanks, Anzu," says Jounouchi with a smile. He places the ice against his bruise, and he hisses.

"Take care of yourself, Jounouchi," says Anzu moving to her desk to sit down.

Jounouchi scribbles a note on a small piece of paper, and he tosses it back to Seto as the classroom begins to fill with students.

Seto opens the note and reads it to himself, _'Kat wants to go to the movies this weekend.'_

Jounouchi glances back at Seto. He sees Seto nod his head and smile. He turns towards the front of the classroom as the teacher begins to talk.

.

* * *

.

Jounouchi rests his head on Seto's chest as he mumbles drowsily about the movie they saw at the theater.

"Hush now, puppy. Time to sleep," says Seto, "We can talk about the movie in the morning."

"Okay," whispers Jounouchi closing his eyes. He wakes up to the smell of delicious food, and his stomach growls. He opens his eyes and rolls onto his back. He blinks up at Seto and smiles. "Morning."

"Good morning, puppy," says Seto, "I've brought us some breakfast."

Jounouchi sits up, and Seto places the tray over his lap before sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Did you sleep well?" asks Seto.

"Yeah until just a moment ago when I woke up alone," says Jounouchi, "but under the circumstances, I forgive you."

Seto kisses Jounouchi chastely on the lips. "Let's eat."

"Nice idea," says Jounouchi leaning against Seto. He lifts a piece of fruit to his mouth and slowly chews it.

"How would you like to play a game after this?" asks Seto.

"Okay," says Jounouchi lifting a piece of fruit to Seto's lips.

Seto takes the fruit and eats it with a smile. He relaxes and allows Jounouchi to feed them both.

"So what should we play?" asks Jounouchi passing Seto a glass of juice and taking his own.

Seto moves the tray to the nightstand. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Is there something you think I've been keeping secret?" asks Jounouchi raising an eyebrow.

"There might be a few things I'd like to know," says Seto, "Don't you feel the same?"

"I guess so," says Jounouchi, "Do we want to use the cards again?"

"I think that would be best," says Seto, "Otherwise we might get into a rut of doing nothing but truths with no dares in the middle. I've made a special deck for us to use for the game. It has an equal number of monster versus magic and trap cards, and the ratio of monsters with greater attack power is equal to those of greater defense."

"Grab the cards!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling.

Seto moves to his desk to get the new deck of cards that he made for this game.

"And let's try not to repeat dares or truths from our previous game, okay?" asks Jounouchi.

"That sounds good… assuming we remember what we asked before," says Seto returning with the deck, "I remember you said your first crush was a girl named Kiki, and that you gave her a kiss on the cheek, but that I have had the first taste of your lips. I know your favorite food is beef stroganoff."

"I know that you don't remember your previous family name," says Jounouchi slowly, "And I know all your favorite foods, and the kind of music you like. By the way, we should listen to that CD Shizuka gave you later. And I know your first crush was Remus. And I know what kind of underwear you wear, and when you wear it at all."

Seto shuffles the deck, and they get comfortable on the bed together with the deck of cards in between them. "How about we play it a little differently than we did before?"

"What did you have in mind?" asks Jounouchi smiling, "Are you thinking up something kinky?"

"No! I'm suggesting we duel. We both use the same deck, and we draw our hands from it," explains Seto, "At the beginning of our turn we draw a new card. Then we play our monsters and magic cards as if we were in a real duel. What do you say?"

"Sounds fun!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Who goes first?"

"You can go first," says Seto.

"Okay, then you can draw your hand first," says Jounouchi.

Seto pulls five cards from the top of the deck.

Jounouchi draws his five cards. His eyes widen when he looks at them. "Dragons?"

"This deck has a dragon theme, yes," says Seto smirking, "I thought it suited us."

"Hell yeah!"

"Now you draw, and the game begins. You can use however many cards you want in a turn, and I will have to answer the truths or complete the dares unless I can counter them. If I use a magic card to deflect your trap card, then neither one of us has to complete the dare," says Seto, "and if you attack me, but I defend against the attack, then I don't have to answer your truth, but neither do you. Oh, and tributes aren't necessary for high level summons."

"This is a decidedly more complicated game than before," says Jounouchi drawing a card. He grins, and he places down two cards, one straight and one sideways, both with their faces down. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and place one card for later."

Seto draws a card. He places his cards down as he speaks, "I will set one monster in defense mode as well and place a card for later, but I'll also play the Field Magic card Mountain which will boost the attack and defense power of all our dragons. And since I've played a magic card, I get to dare you."

"What would you have me do?" asks Jounouchi.

"I dare you to call me your master, and mean it," says Seto.

Jounouchi's cheeks redden. "Seto, you are my master. I want you to be my master, and I want to be your puppy. Don't you want to be my master?"

"Of course I do," says Seto, "Your turn."

"Thanks!" Jounouchi draws a card. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and I'll switch my Curse of Dragon to attack mode, and have it attack your face down card!"

Seto flips his card so Jounouchi can see it. "You've just attacked my Mystical Elf. It's a draw!"

"And both cards are destroyed," says Jounouchi as they both move the monsters to the combined make-shift graveyard, "What do you do in case of a draw? Do we both answer a truth?"

"I think so, but with a twist," says Seto with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Since you attacked, you ask a question, and we both have to answer that question."

"Hmm… I got to ask a good one then," says Jounouchi. "Have you ever thought about one of our siblings in a sexual light?"

"I'm gay. I have had absolutely no thoughts about your sister," says Seto.

"And your brother?" asks Jounouchi.

"No. I haven't had sexual thoughts about Mokuba," says Seto, "I've sometimes gotten aroused watching him and others dressing up in drag, but I don't believe that was because of him. I think that was because of the others. And you?"

"I'm not attracted to Mokuba… wrong Kaiba." Jounouchi blushes. "And I don't know for certain, but I think I had a dream about Shizuka when I was younger, before I met her again. I couldn't see her face, but I got the vague impression that it was my sister. I was horny even though it disgusted me to no end."

Seto draws a card. "I'll set one card for later, and I'll summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode. Now I attack your face down card."

"Not so fast!" exclaims Jounouchi flipping the card in his Magic Zone, "You've activated my Trap Hole! Bye-bye Dragon!"

"Now I get to give you a dare," says Seto.

"Okay," says Jounouchi, "And?"

"I dare you to kiss me," says Seto.

Jounouchi shrugs. He leans forward and presses his lips to Seto's. "Easy enough."

"I just wanted you to kiss me. Your move," says Seto.

Jounouchi draws a card. "I'll play Baby Dragon in attack mode and attack you with a question."

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen him again? Remus that is? You said he was the son of one of the businessmen your adopted father worked with. Have you seen him since you took over the company?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes. Yes, I have seen him. Remus and I have no formal connection. He does now own a controlling share of his father's company, but our companies don't work together. We have, however, attended some charity functions where we've seen each other. We have an ongoing arrangement to always be each other's informal date at an event for cancer research," says Seto.

"Informal date? What's that?" asks Jounouchi.

"He's the only person I really know at that function, so we get together then and talk. We both bring dates with us, so it's not like we're really an item," explains Seto, "We're just friends who get together for a double date. Now it's my turn…" He ignores Jounouchi's sputtered protests as he draws his card. "Any more questions have to wait for your next truth, puppy."

Jounouchi scowls. "Fine!"

"I suppose I'll make it easy for you though. I'll play Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode," says Seto setting down the card.

"When is the next charity function where you'll meet Remus?"

"It's actually coming up pretty soon," says Seto, "December seventh. I was going to wait until closer to time before I asked you to accompany me. Will you come to the charity fundraiser with me?"

"You have to wait until your turn for truth before you can ask me a question," says Jounouchi. He draws a card. He cheers. "Talk about a girl's best friend! I summon Hyozanryu in attack mode! Now to answer your question… I would love to go with you. I kind of want to meet this Remus Black."

"Are you jealous?" asks Seto.

"Draw your card."

Seto draws. "First I will summon Lesser Dragon in attack mode. And I'll follow that up by playing Raigeki to destroy the monsters on your side of the field!"

"Damn! I'm defenseless!" exclaims Jounouchi as he moves his cards to the discard pile, "What truth do you want to know?"

"Are you jealous of Remus?"

"Yes! He was your first crush, and most people never forget their first crush!"

"And since I played a magic card, I dare you to release your cock from the confines of your panties so that I'll be able to see it for the duration of the game," says Seto.

Jounouchi climbs from bed and drops his underwear. He climbs back into bed and hikes the bottom of his gown up to his waist so that Seto can see his forming erection.

"Beautiful," whispers Seto blushing.

Jounouchi draws a card. "Okay, I'll set two cards and place one monster in defense mode."

Seto draws a card. "I'll have Lesser Dragon attack your face down card."

Jounouchi flips his card. "Dragon Piper. Bye, Lesser Dragon!"

"So what would you like to know?" asks Seto.

"Do you still have feelings for Remus?" Jounouchi nibbles on his bottom lip.

"Not like that anymore. He's just my friend, Jounouchi," says Seto, "That's all. I'm not attracted to him like that anymore."

Jounouchi smiles. He draws a card. "I'll just play this one right now. Gift of the Mystical Elf. Since it's a trap card, you get to give me a dare."

Seto thinks for a moment. "I can't think of anything."

Jounouchi moves towards Seto and kisses his lips long and slow.

"Good enough," says Seto drawing a card, "I play Lord of Dragons, and I combine him with the Flute of Summoning Dragons to call forth Ryu-Ran and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1! I have Ryu-Ran destroy your Dragon Piper!"

"Okay, question. What am I worth to you? Say if someone kidnapped me and was trying to ransom me off, how much would you pay to get me back?" asks Jounouchi.

"I would try not to pay at all. I would try to rescue you myself, but if I couldn't… I'd pay whatever they asked. If they wanted every last cent I had, I would give it to them to get you back. Now, your dare. Will you dance for me?"

Jounouchi climbs off the bed and starts to hum as his body sways to his music. He dances as words come from his lips, "You know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my head. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down. Cover up with makeup in the mirror, tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."

Seto watches the gown moving up Jounouchi's torso.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found," sings Jounouchi, "A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect; every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wait around forever you will surely drown. I see what's going down. I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again. Heed my lecture."

"You're beautiful," says Seto.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. Face down in the dirt she said _'this doesn't hurt.'_ She said _'I've finally had enough.'_ Face down in the dirt she said _'this doesn't hurt.'_ She said _'I've finally had enough.'_ One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming round again," sings Jounouchi turning his back to Seto as he pulls his gown over his head, "Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. Face down in the dirt she said _'this doesn't hurt.'_ She said _'I've finally had enough.'_" He spins back to face Seto.

"Puppy, when did you first start wearing ladies' undergarments?" asks Seto as Jounouchi crawls back into bed.

"A long time ago. Anything else you want to know?"

"Nothing that can't wait."

"Good," says Jounouchi, "cause I just want to kiss you now."

"Let's end this game. We can play more later," says Seto.

Jounouchi nods and helps Seto gather up the cards. He moves into Seto's arms once the brunet puts the deck on the nightstand.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All Harry Potter characters and references belong to J.K. Rowling. Maggie Smith, Phil Collins, and Genesis are real people and any mention of them is done with respect to them. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

.

Chapter Seventeen

.

.

Jounouchi slips on his high-cut white lace panties before sitting down on his bed to pull up the thigh-high nylons. He stands once the nylons are in position and he walks into his closet where he left the dress for the evening. He pulls the white fabric from the hangar and steps into it. He pulls it up and leaves the back open as he heads out of the closet. He steps into the shoes he already set out before he enters the bathroom and puts on his golden blond wig that he has pre-styled with the hair piled on top in a sexy yet sophisticated fashion. He secures the small crystal tiara into his hair before looking through his jewelry for the seventh time that evening. He sighs and lifts the pearl necklace with the dangling blue heart as well as a white gold necklace with a hanging pearl.

Jounouchi carries the two necklaces out of the room and walks down the hall to Seto's bedroom. He knocks loudly. "Seto! I need some help and an opinion!"

"Door's open," calls Seto, "I'm just putting on some finishing touches to my outfit!"

Jounouchi opens the door and steps inside. He closes it behind him and looks around to see Seto coming out of the bathroom trying to fix the top button on his collar. He eyes up the black tuxedo pants with the ivory double-breasted uniform-style jacket, and his heart starts to pound faster. "Gods, you look gorgeous!"

Seto looks up when he hears Jounouchi's words, and he blushes. He looks over Jounouchi's outfit as his hands fall from the undone button he was working with.

Jounouchi wears a white princess-style ball gown with the full-length, puffy circle skirt and the formfitting bodice with cap-sleeves and square neckline. The clear crystal-sequined pumps barely peek out from beneath the hemline of the dress, but they can be seen. Overall, he looks rather a lot like Cinderella.

"Marvelous! You look absolutely marvelous, Kat!" exclaims Seto, "Truly exquisite! Beautiful!"

"I need help with the zipper," says Jounouchi turning his back to Seto.

Seto walks up to Jounouchi and strokes his back for a moment before carefully raising the zipper. He inhales the sweet scent of Jounouchi's perfume. "And you smell divine."

"Thank you, Seto," says Jounouchi leaning back against Seto.

"You mentioned an opinion?"

Jounouchi lifts the two necklaces so Seto can see them. "Which should I wear with this dress?"

"They're both beautiful, and both would look great with this dress. I can see why you're having trouble deciding," says Seto.

"Well, I need a decision!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"When in doubt, ask for help," says Seto moving to the nightstand and grabbing his cell phone, "Turn towards me."

Jounouchi turns to face Seto, and he smiles when Seto uses the phone's internal camera to snap a picture of him in the dress.

Seto takes pictures of the two necklaces as well and sends the three pictures along with a quick text message to Shalara. "Let's go ask Mokuba what he thinks. He should be in his room doing homework."

"Okay," says Jounouchi, "And then I'll fix that button for you."

Seto blushes. "Thank you."

Jounouchi takes the lead as they head towards Mokuba's room. He steps into the open doorway. "Mokuba?"

"Hi, Jounouchi," says Mokuba not looking up from his desk where he sits with open books and a pencil in hand.

"Mokuba, we need an opinion," says Seto stepping up behind Jounouchi.

"Sure. What's," says Mokuba setting his pencil down and turning to look up at them, "uh… You look great!"

"Which necklace do you think?" asks Jounouchi walking over to show Mokuba the jewels.

Seto's phone rings, and the brunet answers it after only one ring. "What do you think, Shalara?"

"I think they're both beautiful," says Mokuba, "and I can see reasons why you would want to wear one over the other. You might want to wear the white one because that's all you're wearing for color, but you might want to wear the blue one to add a little splash of color. I kind of think maybe the blue."

"Kat, Shalara thinks you should wear the blue heart to add a bit of color to your ensemble," says Seto.

"Okay!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Mokuba, will you help me put it on?"

"Sure!" Mokuba stands up and climbs onto his chair to get some height. He takes the necklace from Jounouchi and wraps it around the blond's neck before fastening it closed. "You're all set! You look wonderful, Kat. You're going to be the belle of the ball!"

"Thanks, Mokuba," says Jounouchi before stepping up to Seto and easily slipping the last button into its hole. He leans forward to speak into the phone. "Thank you for the help, Shalara! I hope we didn't disturb you too much!"

Seto's lips curl into a smile. "Shalara says she wasn't doing anything important."

"I'm going to put this other necklace away," says Jounouchi before slipping past Seto and out of the room. He returns to his bedroom and places the white gold necklace back in its box in the bathroom drawer.

Seto steps into the doorway. "Come on, Kat! We need to go! We don't want to be late!"

Jounouchi steps out of the bathroom. "Well, let's go then! I'm ready!"

Seto holds out his arm for Jounouchi, and he smiles when his boyfriend takes it with a light blush. He guides them downstairs where they put on their coats, Jounouchi wearing a fur-lined wrap, before heading out to the limo that drives them to the hotel where the event is taking place in one of the largest ballrooms. "I think this is the first time that this charity fundraiser has been held in Japan."

"Really? Where is it normally?" asks Jounouchi raising an eyebrow.

"It changes countries every year. Last year it was in London. The year before it was in Los Angeles. Prior to that it was in Paris, and before that Moscow, and before that it was in New York," says Seto, "I think you would have liked New York."

"Maybe," says Jounouchi.

"Maybe I'll take you there some day," says Seto.

"If I let you!" Jounouchi fidgets with the fake fur of his wrap.

"How do you feel?"

"A little anxious. I can't wait to meet Remus," says Jounouchi, "I want to see how I stack up to him."

"I think you stack up pretty favorably," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's shoulders.

Jounouchi cuddles up to Seto.

The limo pulls up in front of the hotel, and a doorman opens the door.

Seto climbs out of the back seat and holds out his hand for Jounouchi. He ignores the cameras flashing around him as he helps his date from the car.

Jounouchi takes Seto's arm again and smiles politely to the cameras as they walk into the hotel. He allows Seto to guide them towards the ballroom.

"Ready, beautiful?" whispers Seto as they reach the open doors.

"I'm not that beautiful," whispers Jounouchi, "but I am ready."

Seto helps Jounouchi remove his wrap before pulling off his own coat. He takes Jounouchi's hand while holding both coats with one hand, and he guides them into the ballroom. He passes the coats to the young man waiting along the side to collect the garments, and he pockets the tickets he receives in return. "This way. We have to say a brief hello to the chairwoman before we can mingle with the rest of the crowd."

"Okay. Who's the chairwoman?" asks Jounouchi as they walk further into the room.

"I think you might recognize her," says Seto smirking.

"Who?" asks Jounouchi smiling.

"Madam Chairwoman," says Seto walking up to a woman in a sleek black evening gown.

The woman turns towards Seto and smiles. She bows slightly. "Kaiba Seto! A pleasure to see you here!"

Seto bows to the woman. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Maggie Smith. I hear your acting career is doing well."

"Yes, quite well," says Maggie turning her eyes to Jounouchi, "And who is your lovely companion?"

"This is my girlfriend, Suya Kat," says Seto, "Kat, I would like to introduce you to Maggie Smith."

Jounouchi bows slightly. "A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," says Maggie with a nod of her head, "I hope you enjoy the party."

"You take time to enjoy the party yourself," says Seto before guiding Jounouchi away with a gentle tug.

"She… she plays Minerva McGonagall in the Harry Potter series," whispers Jounouchi.

"Yes she does. But she's played other things as well," says Seto.

"I'm sure she has, but I don't remember seeing anything else she's been in," says Jounouchi looking around the room, "Wow, there are a lot of famous people here."

"Charity is good business," says Seto, "but you didn't come here to meet them. You came here tonight to meet Remus, and I see him now."

Jounouchi stops walking and takes a deep breath.

"Are you…?"

"Introduce me, Seto," says Jounouchi looking into Seto's eyes with determination shining in his own, "I'm ready to go meet the first person you liked. Let's go. Where is he?"

"Right this way, Kat," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist and guiding him towards the bar.

"Seto… will he approve of me?"

"He'll love you," whispers Seto, "but remember that you're coming home with me."

"I wouldn't want to go home with him," says Jounouchi blushing.

Seto smiles as they reach the bar. "Two mimosas, please, with club soda."

"Yes, sir," says the bartender starting to make the drinks.

Seto meets the gaze of the blond man standing beside him. "Hello, Remus."

"Hello, Seto," says the blond smiling. His brown eyes turn to Jounouchi. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Suya Kat," says Jounouchi extending his hand to the other blond, "And you?"

"Remus Black." He takes Jounouchi's hand and quickly lifts it to his lips for a kiss.

Jounouchi blushes. "Nice to meet you, Remus."

"Kat is my girlfriend," says Seto removing his arm from Jounouchi's waist and taking the two champagne glasses from the bartender. He offers one to Jounouchi. "These are non-alcoholic. I know you prefer it."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi. He takes a small sip.

Remus takes his two glasses of champagne and turns towards Seto. "Should we go sit down at our table and chat for a bit?"

"Would you like to sit, Kat?" asks Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist again and squeezing him slightly.

"That sounds nice," says Jounouchi smiling.

"Good! Then you can meet my fiancée!" exclaims Remus leading the way towards the table.

"Fiancée?" asks Seto following behind with Jounouchi in arm.

"Yeah," says Remus, "I still can't believe she said yes!" He steps up to the table where a woman with chin-length black hair sits wearing a black and white gown in a style not too dissimilar from Jounouchi's. He passes her a glass of champagne. "Look, Siri. Seto's here with a girlfriend."

"Really?" asks the woman turning to look at Seto before looking at Jounouchi. She smiles and stands up carefully. She curtseys. "It is a pleasure to see you, Seto, and a finer pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Jounouchi curtseys, being extra careful not to spill his drink. "Good evening to you. I am Suya Kat."

"I am Siri Mackenzie," says the woman, "and you are positively charming! Sit down! Sit down! We'll get one of the waiters to drop off a plate of appetizers and we'll talk!"

Seto holds out a chair across from Siri for Jounouchi.

Jounouchi places his glass down and uses both hands to help control his dress as he sits down on the edge of his seat. "Seto tells me that you are from England, Remus."

"Yes," says Remus holding out the chair for Siri just the way Seto did, "Siri and I have a loft in London."

"What is London like?" asks Jounouchi.

"It's wonderful! Nothing like Domino at all. I would fashion to say that London is more like Tokyo, lively," says Remus sitting down beside Siri.

"Is that where you two met?" asks Jounouchi taking Seto's hand in his after the brunet sits down beside him, "In London?"

"Yes," says Siri, "We met at a function not that different from this one."

"Siri, I would call a nightclub much different from a charity dinner," says Remus.

"You met at a nightclub?" asks Jounouchi raising an eyebrow at Seto, "And you said you met Remus where again?"

"My father used to do business with the former head of Kaiba Corp," says Remus, "and we met through them. Business meetings that we were forced to sit through, boring parties where we were the only ones even remotely close to our own ages. We didn't meet at a nightclub if that's what you're thinking, Kat!"

"Nice to see at least two people here have their stories straight," says Jounouchi taking a gulp of the liquid in his glass.

A waiter passes by and offers Seto an appetizer.

Seto whispers to him, and the waiter deposits the tray of appetizers on the center of the table.

"I don't like people thinking that I picked up Remus in a bar," says Siri, "And that's what they think when I tell them where we met. They think I'm a slut."

"Well, you certainly don't look like a slut, and you don't act like one," says Jounouchi eyeing the appetizers on the plate, "and trust me… I live around a lot of sluts so I know how to recognize them."

"You live around sluts?" asks Remus raising an eyebrow.

Jounouchi lifts a small piece of bread with a cucumber and something he doesn't recognize on it. Before he takes a small bite of it, he says, "Yes. There's an established prostitution house just down the street from where I live."

"I wasn't aware of that," says Seto.

"I didn't want you to know," says Jounouchi. He places the rest of his small treat into his mouth and looks away. "After all, what would you really need me for then? They're cheaper."

"You're nicer," begins Seto.

"So how did you two meet?" interrupts Siri quickly.

"That isn't important," says Jounouchi.

"How about answering a question that is important then?" asks Remus.

"What question?" asks Seto.

Remus glances at Siri before leaning forward.

Jounouchi and Seto lean forward as Siri does the same.

"Are you really a man, Kat?" whispers Remus.

Jounouchi's eyes widen.

Seto's eyes narrow.

"We both know that Seto is gay," whispers Siri, "We both are as well. My masculine name is Sirius Mackenzie."

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, and yeah. I'm a guy," whispers Jounouchi, "We've known each other for awhile now. We go to school together."

"Yes," says Seto leaning back and selecting an appetizer for himself, "I met Kat through a friend of ours. His name is Jounouchi. And I couldn't be more thankful to him that he introduced me to her."

Jounouchi grabs a cracker with shrimp on it before leaning back. "Yeah. Me too."

Siri leans back with a giggle. "You two are adorable together!"

"Yeah," says Remus wrapping his arm around Siri's shoulders, "Were we ever that sickeningly sweet, Siri?"

"Oh, I hope not," says Siri.

Jounouchi leans against Seto.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight, Kat?" asks Seto lifting an appetizer to Jounouchi's lips.

"You might have mentioned it," whispers Jounouchi blushing before taking a small bite from the cracker.

"In any case, I don't think I did you justice," says Seto, "You're far more than beautiful." He places the rest of the cracker into his own mouth and smiles at Jounouchi.

"Oh, to be young and in love again!" exclaims Siri.

"But you are, Siri," says Remus.

Jounouchi snaps to attention. "We're not in love!"

"You're not?" asks Remus looking back and forth between the two. He notices the crestfallen look in Seto's eyes before it gets locked away behind a mask of unfeeling ice.

Siri notices the fear and uncertainty shine in Jounouchi's eyes, and she takes Remus's hand in hers.

"If you're not in love, then what are you doing together?" asks Remus, "I swear if you're just using Seto for his money, I will kill you!"

"I'm not! I like him. I really like him, but I don't love him yet," says Jounouchi, "Maybe someday, but love doesn't just happen overnight. It takes time… like a flower. First you plant the seeds, then you water it and nurture it until finally it blooms."

"So you do care for him, genuinely care for him?" asks Siri.

Jounouchi smiles. "Yeah. I do."

Remus breathes a sigh of relief. "Good."

Jounouchi turns towards Seto and kisses his lips quickly.

"So are you falling in love?" asks Siri.

Jounouchi blushes bright red and quickly drains his glass. "I'm going for another drink! Anyone else want one?"

"No thank you," says Siri, "We'll get more drinks later."

Jounouchi rises and carries his champagne glass towards the bar.

"Are you, Seto?" asks Remus.

"I can't fall when I've already hit rock bottom," says Seto smiling. He lowers his voice to a whisper, "I've been in love from the start, but she doesn't know that. She still thinks she's not attracted to men. Although she is slowly becoming more adventurous."

"So you're not having sex?" asks Remus.

Seto sighs. "I wish. We kiss, and she'll pleasure me by hand once in awhile now, but she refuses to allow me to do the same to her. She's embarrassed."

"She'll come around," says Siri with a smile.

Jounouchi walks back up to the table chatting amicably with a woman just a year or two older than himself.

Seto raises an eyebrow when he sees the redhead.

"Guess who I met?" asks Jounouchi setting his glass down on the table.

"I've never seen her before," says Siri.

"I think the fine lady is referring to me," says Otogi stepping up to the table from behind the two fanciful dresses, "Good to see you, Kaiba."

"Otogi, I wasn't aware you were so charitable," says Seto.

"What good's money if I don't try to help people with it?" asks Otogi, "There are a few charities which are dear to me. This one however is important to my secretary, and she's such a good worker that I make a donation to it on her behalf. Speaking of, this is Li Maki, my secretary."

The woman nods her head acknowledging the people sitting at the table. She whispers something to Otogi.

"Enjoy your evening," says Otogi smiling, "I have a few more friends to introduce Maki to."

The woman follows Otogi away.

Jounouchi sits down again. He leans against Seto.

The small group talks and eats for the duration of the evening, and they move onto the dance floor with some of the other couples to show their skill and dance moves.

Seto kisses Jounouchi's forehead as they dance together one final time for the evening.

"I could fall in love with moments like these," whispers Jounouchi cuddling into Seto's chest.

Seto smiles and whispers, "Yeah."

Jounouchi leans up to kiss Seto on the lips quickly. "Let's go home now. I'm tired. I'd like to go to bed."

"Then we will," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist and leading him towards the door to collect their coats before they leave together.

.

* * *

.

Jounouchi yawns as he sits at his desk. He flips to the entertainment section of the newspaper and scans the page just like he's been doing almost every day since he heard of Genesis reuniting for a tour. His eyes widen and he smiles ecstatically when he sees the promo for the concert, which will be in Tokyo in January and the tickets are now on sale. He scribbles a quick note before tossing it towards Yugi.

Yugi reads the note. _'Genesis tickets on sale. Road trip to Tokyo. You in?'_ He smiles and writes back, _'Can Ryou come?'_

Jounouchi reads the note and nods when he sees Yugi looking at him. He writes, _'Of course… Hey, Ryou? Can you come?'_ Then he tosses the note to Yugi.

Yugi reads the note before passing it over to Ryou.

Ryou reads the note and writes his response before sending it back.

_'I've never been to Tokyo. I think I'd like to try it!'_ Jounouchi smiles when he reads the words. He scribbles some more before tossing the note to Anzu.

Anzu reads the note before writing back and tossing the note to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi reads Anzu's reply before writing another note and tossing the paper to Seto.

Seto reads the note. _'Genesis tickets on sale. Road trip to Tokyo. You in?_ _Can Ryou come? Of course… Hey, Ryou? Can you come? I've never been to Tokyo. I think I'd like to try it! Hey, Anzu, Yugi and Ryou said yes. What about you? Care to go to Tokyo with me? I have to ask my parents. They don't care if I go away with you guys when there's an adult present, but they're getting fussy about it now otherwise. Seto… I know you probably have to work, and you probably wouldn't want to spend so much time with my other friends, but do you think you can come? I'm going to ask Otogi and Malik to come too. Otogi has a really big SUV that I want to borrow for the trip. Please at least think about it.'_

Seto thinks for a moment. He writes back, _'I have a business meeting this afternoon, but I believe I can reschedule it. I would like to join you on your road trip. I'll have to confirm and get back to you after lunch.'_

Jounouchi reads Seto's response once the brunet tosses it back to him. He writes a few words and tosses it back to Seto.

_'I eagerly await your response.'_ Seto smiles and pockets the note.

.

* * *

.

Seto listens to the ranting of the person on the other end of the cell phone, and he sighs. "And there's no other options?"

Jounouchi and his group of friends walk into the room and talk quietly amongst themselves once they see Seto on the phone.

Seto sighs again. "Fine. I'll take care of it. Good-bye."

"Is something wrong, Seto?" asks Jounouchi when Seto closes the phone and slams his fist into his desk.

"There's a problem with Kaibaland America. A serious problem," says Seto, "I'm afraid I'll have to miss your road trip. I need to fly to New York and take care of it myself." He looks into Jounouchi's eyes seriously and continues, "I hate to ask this of you on such short notice, especially since you're going on a small vacation, but can you take care of Mokuba until I get back?"

"I'd have to take him with me," says Jounouchi.

"That would be acceptable," says Seto, "You can take my car and driver, and I'll arrange a hotel for you all so that you can spend the night in Tokyo."

"That's very nice of you, Kaiba," says Ryou, "but we weren't planning on spending the night."

"If Mokuba's going with you, you're staying the night in Tokyo," says Seto, "I'll pay for everything."

"Thanks," says Jounouchi.

"I'll be leaving school now. I'll see you when I return to the mansion, Jou," says Seto packing up his belongings.

"Okay," says Jounouchi, "I'll make sure Mokuba eats healthy."

"Thank you," says Seto before heading out of the classroom.

.

* * *

.

Jounouchi throws his overnight bag into the trunk of the minivan, and he smiles at the driver as he climbs into the passenger seat. "Thanks a lot for agreeing to drive us to Tokyo. I know you get paid for it and all, but I really appreciate it."

"It is my honor, Jounouchi-sama," says the driver seriously.

Jounouchi turns to look in the back seat where Mokuba sits beside Otogi. He looks further back to see Ryou and Yugi sitting in the far back seat. "Anzu and Malik couldn't come?"

"When we swung by to get Anzu, her parents said she wasn't allowed on a road trip with boys," says Otogi.

"And Malik said that Isis desperately needed his help at the museum. He looked really pissed off though. I think he wanted to go," says Ryou.

"We didn't stop by to see if Honda wanted to come," says Yugi.

"I don't think Seto would appreciate him near his car," says Mokuba.

"Good. Because I didn't invite Honda," says Jounouchi turning to sit in his seat properly. He sighs sadly. "I don't know if I can be buds with him anymore. I want to, but I don't know if it's possible."

"Jounouchi-sama?"

"Yeah?" asks Jounouchi turning his attention to the driver.

"It might not be my place to say, but could this Honda-san want you in a romantic way?" asks the driver, "If he had romantic intentions towards you, perhaps that would explain why he is so against you being close to Kaiba-sama. He might see him as competition for your affections."

"Oh, gods! That makes sense!" exclaims Yugi.

"What? Honda's straight!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"But you're not, Jounouchi," says Mokuba, "and maybe it's not romantic interest, but that Honda sees other men taking your attention away from him and he's getting upset about that."

"You're gay, Jounouchi?" asks Otogi, "I didn't know that!"

"I'm not gay!" exclaims Jounouchi staring straight ahead out the windshield, "I'm not… I… I can't be."

"What's wrong with being gay?" asks Ryou clutching Yugi's hand desperately.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," says Jounouchi sighing. He slips from the front seat and moves back to Ryou and Yugi, allowing all his friends to see the tears rolling from his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being gay if you actually are gay. There's nothing wrong with being gay if you don't live with a homophobe. I don't have a problem with you guys being gay. I'm extremely happy for you both, really…"

Yugi wipes the tears from Jounouchi's face. "Are you gay, Jounouchi?"

"I don't want to be."

"No one wants to be gay, Jounouchi!" exclaims Otogi, "I certainly didn't want to wake up one morning after having a sex dream about another guy! But I did, and I dealt with it, and now I'm gay."

"Are you attracted to men, Jounouchi?" asks Yugi pulling Jounouchi into an embrace.

Jounouchi blushes. "Maybe one or two."

"So are you gay?" asks Ryou, "Or do you think maybe you might be bisexual?"

"I am gay," says Jounouchi slowly.

"And how do you feel about that?" asks Otogi.

"Kind of relieved," says Jounouchi smiling, "I've known for a while that it was true, but I could never say it out loud. It feels good to finally admit it. Just don't go asking me about any crushes or anything!"

Mokuba giggles. "We won't!"

"Oh, you leave me alone!" exclaims Jounouchi hiding his blushing face in Yugi's shoulder.

"What do you know that we don't, Mokuba?" asks Yugi.

"I know a thing or two about Jounouchi's crush," says Mokuba.

"Yeah. Seto has introduced me to some of his friends," says Jounouchi, "And I like one of them. By the way he acts, I think he likes me too."

Mokuba smiles. "He might even love you if you give him the chance."

Jounouchi blushes. "Maybe I'll buy a ticket for him too."

"I think that's a great idea," says Ryou.

"Now! Who would like to sing a few songs to get us in the mood?" asks Mokuba, "Will you put in the CD please?"

The driver slides a CD into the player and the joyful sounds of Genesis emerge from the speakers.

The five boys sing along with the band as they travel towards Tokyo.

.

* * *

.

Jounouchi starts bouncing in his seat as the large building looms into view. "That's it! That's where the concert will be held!"

"It's a large concert hall, isn't it?" asks Yugi.

"There are larger," says Mokuba, "Seto and I have been to a few."

"And the concert's being held the day after my birthday!" exclaims Jounouchi excitedly, "It will be a great birthday present to come see it!"

The car pulls up in front of one of the many entrances to the stadium.

Otogi opens the side door and climbs out first before Jounouchi can scramble out of the minivan.

Jounouchi fidgets excitedly as Yugi and Ryou climb out before Mokuba. He grabs Mokuba's hand as soon as the smaller boy closes the door, and he drags him inside with his friends trailing a step behind. He freezes when he sees a sign taped to the ticket booth.

"Why'd you stop?" asks Ryou bumping into Jounouchi's back.

Jounouchi falls to his knees.

"Oh, no!" exclaims Otogi with wide eyes when he reads the sign.

"I don't understand," says Yugi.

"They just went on sale today. How could they be sold out?" asks Mokuba looking back and forth between the older teens to see if any of them have an answer, "I didn't think there were that many Genesis fans in Japan."

"All this way… for nothing," says Jounouchi as tears start to fall from his eyes.

Otogi and Ryou get on either side of Jounouchi and help the distraught blond to his feet.

"It'll be okay, Jounouchi," says Mokuba, "We'll do something really special for your birthday. Maybe fly to New York or something."

"There will be other concerts," says Yugi.

"But I wanted… I had the money to go to this one!" exclaims Jounouchi as Ryou and Otogi help him outside and back into the minivan.

"That was quick," says the driver.

"They're sold out," says Mokuba climbing in and sitting down in the far back seat beside Jounouchi.

Otogi sits down on Jounouchi's other side as Yugi and Ryou climb in to take the middle seat for themselves.

"I'll drive us to the hotel now," says the driver.

Jounouchi hides his face in Otogi's shoulder and cries as the minivan moves away from the concert hall.

"How about we order room service instead of going out for dinner?" asks Mokuba, "We can order one of everything on the menu and then sample some of it all. I'm sure Jounouchi can finish whatever the rest of us don't want!"

"Okay," mumbles Jounouchi, "as long as we get dessert first. I need chocolate."

"No problem," says Mokuba.

Jounouchi pulls away from Otogi and wipes his eyes. He mumbles a quiet "thanks" and wraps his arm around Mokuba.

"Are you okay now, Jounouchi?" asks Otogi.

"No, but I'm better. I was just really looking forward to going to this concert," says Jounouchi, "This is the first time I've ever really had the money to go to a concert. Before now, I've always spent all my cash on Duel Monsters cards or tournaments. When I read in the paper that the band was coming to Japan, I started saving everything that Seto's paid me. I wanted specifically to go to this concert."

"Maybe it will be televised," says Yugi.

"It wouldn't be the same," says Jounouchi with a sigh.

"So… Are Kaiba and Suya out on a special date this weekend? Is that why Mokuba's here with us?" asks Otogi.

"My brother had to make an emergency trip to America," says Mokuba, "I doubt he's even going to see Kat at all this weekend."

"Oh," says Otogi, "So you're really working this weekend, huh, Jounouchi?"

"Yeah, but speaking of Kat… She kind of let it slip that she wanted to meet more of Seto's friends," says Jounouchi, "I know she's mentioned meeting all of you guys around, but she hasn't met all our group. I wouldn't be able to go because I'd be babysitting Mokuba, but I thought maybe the gang could all go out clubbing some weekend."

"That sounds great!" exclaims Ryou.

"I'm positive Anzu would say yes. She's been dying to meet Kat," says Yugi.

"Depending on when it is, I could go," says Otogi.

"Kat will be glad to hear it," says Jounouchi, "I'll mention the idea to Seto."

The minivan pulls up in front of the hotel.

The doorman opens the sliding door while the valet hurries around to help the driver out and take his place.

Everyone climbs out of the minivan and grab their overnight bags from the trunk. They head inside and watch the driver move up to the counter and return with a single room key.

"Only one room?" asks Otogi, "Damn! Kaiba's so cheap!"

"It's the Emperor's suite," says Mokuba as they all head to the elevator.

"Really? Impressive," says Otogi.

"There are only four bedrooms though," says the driver.

"We'll just have to share," says Mokuba.

"Jounouchi can stay in a room with me," says Otogi smiling at the blond as they enter the elevator.

Yugi looks at Otogi suspiciously, but he doesn't say anything.

"And of course, Yugi and I will share," says Ryou.

The elevator doors open, and they all make their way to their room.

Mokuba immediately heads to the phone to call room service and put in their order while the others toss their bags to the floor and sit down around the room. He hangs up after a long moment and turns on the television before sitting down beside Jounouchi.

"I'll leave you to do whatever young people do," says the driver before heading into one of the bedrooms with his bag.

.

* * *

.

Seto lifts his cell phone to his ear to listen to the voice mail messages. He gives a small smile when he hears the voice of his chauffeur.

We have arrived safely in Tokyo, Kaiba-sama. Our first stop was of course the concert hall, where I pulled up in front of the ticket sales counter that you requested be closed. Jounouchi-sama was crying when he returned to the van, comes the driver's voice, He was really upset that the tickets appeared to be sold out. I know you have a plan, Kaiba-sama, but this seems unnecessarily cruel. We are at the hotel now and the kids are planning to binge on every kind of food the hotel will deliver to the room. Have a good meeting, sir.

"Dammit," mumbles Seto pulling the phone away from his ear, "I made him cry." He looks through his new text messages, and his eyes widen when he sees one from Mokuba. "Damn, now he's going to scold me too!"

Seto opens the text message so he can read it, Borrowed Mokuba's phone. Jou here. In Tokyo. Genesis tickets sold out. Not happy. Wish you were here. Need kisses and cuddles and more chocolate. Mokuba's fine. Ate mix of healthy and junk. Sleeping now. Want to go clubbing with you and gang. As Kat. Be safe. Fix problem. Come back soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

Chapter Eighteen

.

.

Jounouchi closes Mokuba's cell phone and sets it on the boy's nightstand before lying down on the bed beside him, atop of the blankets. He whispers, "Hey, Mokuba, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Go ahead," whispers Mokuba scooting over in the bed a little.

"I don't want Otogi to try to take advantage of me in my sleep." Jounouchi places his arm over Mokuba's waist and closes his eyes to fall asleep.

.

* * *

.

Jounouchi emerges from Mokuba's bedroom rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, Jounouchi, come eat," says Otogi, "We ordered in chocolate chip waffles."

"And double chocolate muffins," says Mokuba smiling.

"And eggs benedict," says Ryou.

"Sounds really great guys," says Jounouchi sitting down at the table.

"How do you feel today, Jounouchi-sama?" asks the driver.

"I'm okay," says Jounouchi making up a plate of food and starting to eat, "Don't worry, guys. I'll be back to normal by Monday. I just need to find something else to distract me from the concert."

"Well, if you're sure," says Yugi.

"Yeah," says Jounouchi, "but hey, let's look at the bright side. Now I have a lot more money to buy Christmas presents for you guys!"

"What kind of presents were you thinking about?" asks Mokuba, "Are you getting one for Seto?"

Jounouchi smiles. "If I can find something he'd like."

"A new addition to the family would be nice," says Mokuba, "but I guess you can't convince Kat to fall in love with my brother."

"Family," whispers Jounouchi. He continues to think on that one word as he empties his plate.

"When you're finished eating, we'll head back home," says the driver.

Jounouchi looks at all the good food still in the serving dishes, and he sighs. "I'm done. Let's just go."

Everyone grabs their bags before heading from the room and downstairs to check out and climb into the minivan for the return trip to Domino.

"Hey, Mokuba, you didn't happen to bring a laptop with you, did you?" asks Jounouchi.

"Of course I did," says Mokuba pulling the laptop out of his bag, "Neither Seto or I ever leave home on a trip without one. It's a house rule. Why do you want it?"

"I want to do some research. It's just something I thought about, and I don't know if I'll come up with anything, so I'd rather not discuss it. You don't mind, right?" asks Jounouchi.

Mokuba sighs as he passes the laptop to Jounouchi who sits in front beside the driver. "You owe me an ice cream sundae when we get home!"

"Deal!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling. He boots up the laptop and holds it in his lap carefully. He hooks up to the Internet using the wireless connection, and he goes to the web page of the Domino newspaper. In the search box, he types in the word _'archives'_ and waits for the next page to upload.

"Can you turn on the radio?" asks Mokuba.

Jounouchi reaches over and turns on the radio before moving his cursor down to a link labeled _'public announcements – births, engagements, weddings, anniversaries, deaths'_ and clicking on it. When he sees the search box appear, he types in the names _'Miaka'_ and _'Hide'_ in the slot beside the _'engagements'_ label. His eyes widen when he sees nearly a hundred couples. He skims through the list, automatically eliminating every couple that became engaged in the last sixteen years. He copies the information into the typing program and deletes all the people who couldn't possibly be Mokuba and Seto's parents. Then he returns to the newspaper's site and types _'Miaka'_, _'Hide'_, and _'Seto'_ in the search box for the birth announcements. He copies that list into the writing program before switching the word _'Mokuba'_ for _'Seto'_ and searching again. After copying that list into the typing program, he types _'Miaka'_, _'Hide'_, _'Seto'_, and _'Mokuba'_ into the search box for deaths to get the results of that search to insert into the typing program. He saves the file before going through the birthday listings and deleting the information from any couple whose child was not born on October 25 for Seto or July 7 for Mokuba. Using this list as a guide, he eliminates every couple from his overall list that he just confirmed couldn't be the Miaka and Hide he's looking for. He sighs when he realizes how small his list is now, and how little it helped to confirm who their parents could be.

"What are you doing, Jounouchi?" asks Ryou as Yugi cuddles up in his arms.

"Looking through public records," says Jounouchi, "I'm trying to prove that my sister and I aren't related to our parents!"

Ryou giggles. "Good luck!"

"Now what are you really doing?" asks Mokuba stifling a yawn.

"I'm… going through public records to try to track down pictures of your parents," says Jounouchi, "I kind of figured that their wedding may have been announced in the newspaper. Yours and Seto's births too. And of course their deaths. It might be possible to cross-reference all that information and find out who they were."

"We weren't born in Domino," says Mokuba, "Seto was born in Kyoto, and I was born in the Seto prefecture. At least, that's what I've been told. That's where Mom died. She was giving birth to me. Dad died in Beijing, a car accident."

Jounouchi's hands freeze on the keys as he was taking notes of Mokuba's words. "He died in Beijing? China?"

"Yeah. I think that's right anyway. I don't know for sure. Seto doesn't remember. He was in the car with Dad at the time, and he lost a lot of memories then," says Mokuba, "I wasn't with them. I was at day care or nursery school or something. Dad went to China for business, and we were his only real family. We went with him. I like to imagine the company he worked for sent us to China for a few months so he could conduct some merger or secret project or something. But that's probably just the overactive imagination of a young boy without parents. I love Seto, but he's my brother, not a father."

Jounouchi types some more before he goes to various newspaper websites and continues his seemingly fruitless search.

"Why are you so interested in finding pictures of Kaiba's parents?" asks Otogi.

"For Seto and Mokuba," says Jounouchi, "As a Christmas present if I can actually find them… or some couple who could have been their parents. If I succeed in this, then I don't have to spend money on them and I can save my money for presents for the rest of my friends and my sister."

"Oh, so you want to spend more money on me!" exclaims Otogi.

"Keep dreaming," says Jounouchi.

.

* * *

.

Seto collapses onto his bed in exhaustion. He nearly jumps back out of bed when he feels the sheets squirming beneath him. "What the…?"

"You're home," says Jounouchi grabbing Seto's wrist and cuddling up to him.

"Puppy?" asks Seto.

"Did you just get home?" asks Jounouchi yawning.

"Yes."

"Would you like me to prepare a bath for you so you can relax a little before bed?"

"I'm likely to fall asleep in the bath," says Seto, "Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay," says Jounouchi sitting up and pulling Seto upright. He tiredly starts unbuttoning Seto's shirt and helping his boyfriend out of his clothes.

Seto caresses Jounouchi's bare arms while the blond undresses him. "Thank you."

Jounouchi blushes as he slides Seto's underwear down his legs and throws it out of bed. He wraps the blanket around them both and cuddles up to him as they lie together in bed. He gives Seto a quick kiss to the cheek. "Good night."

"Yes, it is," whispers Seto closing his eyes. He yawns loudly and mumbles, "Love you."

Only the soft sounds of Jounouchi's even breathing answers Seto's confession.

Seto wraps his arms around Jounouchi's gown clad body and allows his own sleep to come. Several hours later, he wakes to the feeling of soft lips against his own. He opens his mouth to allow Jounouchi's tongue to enter.

"Are you coming to school today or not?" asks Jounouchi sitting back.

Seto blinks a few times before looking over at his incessantly beeping alarm clock. "You set my alarm?"

"I was planning on going to school," says Jounouchi, "and I didn't know if you'd be back or not."

"I think I'll have that bath now," says Seto, "Although I'm going to be very tired at school today."

"Your bath water is already made," says Jounouchi, "I'll lay out your uniform."

"You're so sweet," says Seto rolling out of bed with a loud thump. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine!" exclaims Seto standing up and heading into the bathroom.

Jounouchi gets off the bed and heads into Seto's closet to bring out a uniform and set it on the bed. Then he heads to his own bedroom to change into his school uniform. He goes downstairs to grab a bite to eat with Mokuba. He smiles when Seto stumbles into the dining room looking very tired. "Are you sure you're fit to go to school today?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," says Seto sitting down and reaching for the pitcher of orange juice, "Jetlag is murder."

Jounouchi's hand makes it to the pitcher before Seto's and he fills a glass for the brunet. He lifts Seto's plate and places a little bit of each type of food onto it before passing it back. "There you go. Don't want you to spill anything."

"Thank you, Jounouchi," says Seto lifting his fork and cutting into his pancakes. He takes a long gulp of the juice from his glass to help wake him up more before he starts to eat. "I figured that I would talk to Yugi today, and ask him to accompany Kat and I to a club this Friday, since you no longer have movie night. I'll let him invite all of your friends to attend with us. How does that sound to you, Jounouchi?"

"You don't mind going out with all my friends?" asks Jounouchi in between bites of his food.

"On rare occasion I don't mind having a group thing," says Seto, "but for the most part I want you all to myself. Your friends aren't that bad to be around. I enjoy their company, maybe not Honda's, but Yugi and Ryou are nice enough. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I see them as my friends as well."

Jounouchi smiles as he looks up at Seto. "Thanks, Seto!"

"Are you going to want to walk with Yugi to school?" asks Seto finishing his hash browns.

"Yeah," says Jounouchi, "unless you don't want me to."

"I was thinking we'd pick him up on the way to school," says Seto, "He could ride in the limo with us."

Jounouchi nods. "Great!"

"Why don't you two just make out already and be done with it?" asks Mokuba, "That's what you both want right now! You missed each other this weekend."

Jounouchi slips from his seat and moves to straddle Seto and his chair. He leans forward quickly and kisses Seto, slipping his tongue into Seto's mouth when they part their lips to deepen the kiss.

For several moments, Seto and Jounouchi fight each other within their kiss before Seto seizes control and plunders the domain of Jounouchi's mouth. He pulls away with a satisfied smile. "Unfortunately, we need to go drop Mokuba off at school and pick Yugi up. Let's go!"

"Right! School!" exclaims Jounouchi climbing off Seto's lap, "I've got to go get my bag!" He hurries out of the room.

Mokuba watches Jounouchi leave before he turns to Seto. "The tickets were sold out when we got to Tokyo."

"I know. I got a message from Jounouchi…"

"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" asks Mokuba glaring at Seto, "You made him cry, big brother, and for what?"

"I've purchased enough front row tickets for his entire group of friends, including his sister, and I've gotten back stage passes as well," says Seto, "I wasn't aware of how much it meant to him. In the future, I will try not to make this mistake again. I should have told him of my plan."

"Next time you'd better, but now it might be best not to mention it. He's… he's already gotten himself deep into a project to try to forget about the concert, and I think it would be good for him to continue with it. If you were to tell him, he might let the project go," says Mokuba.

"All right then," says Seto, "If you're sure."

"I'm kind of interested to see how it turns out," says Mokuba smiling. "Let's go meet him at the limo."

Seto nods, and he stands up.

Mokuba stands up and heads out to the main hall where they see Jounouchi putting on his shoes. He sits down beside the blond to put on his own shoes.

Seto puts on his shoes before pulling on his trench coat. He then lifts both his and Mokuba's school bags. "Let's go."

Jounouchi and Mokuba grab their coats, and everyone heads out to the limo together. They drive first to Mokuba's school and drop off the younger Kaiba, and then they go to the Kame Game Shop.

"Hey, Yugi, want a ride?" asks Jounouchi opening the door when he sees the small teen.

Yugi smiles. "Sure!"

"Get in," says Seto.

Yugi tosses his bag of books at Jounouchi before climbing into the back of the limo. "Thank you for the lift, Seto."

"You're welcome," says Seto, "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Kat suggested going clubbing with some of my friends. You know, the whole safety-in-numbers spiel. I want to invite you and the rest of the crew," says Seto.

"Except for Jounouchi because he has to baby-sit," says Yugi, "I'd love to join you guys! When?"

"This weekend? Friday. She doesn't have to baby-sit her sister or brother or anything, and Jounouchi informs me that your Friday movie nights have been temporarily placed on hold," says Seto.

"Great!" exclaims Yugi, "That works for me!"

"Will you invite everyone for me?" asks Seto.

"Yeah! I can do that!" exclaims Yugi, "This will be so much fun! I know Anzu would really like to spend some time with Kat. Girl talk and all that! Do you mind if Ryou comes as a girl? Most of his club attire is of the feminine persuasion."

"If he wants to dress up in drag, I won't stop him," says Seto, "He can do as he wishes."

Yugi smiles widely. "I can't wait until Friday!"

Seto smiles as he looks at Jounouchi. "Me either."

.

* * *

.

Seto looks at the black suede leather pants, black net muscle shirt, and crimson red button-down shirt that he wore the first time he took Jounouchi to a nightclub, and he contemplates wearing the outfit again. He digs through the pile of pants on his bed, and he pulls out a pair of snakeskin pants. He sneers at them and throws them on the floor before digging into his pile again and pulling out a pair of blue-dyed deer-hide pants with buckles all the way up and down the legs. He thinks for a moment before setting the pants aside and digging through his pile once more. He drags out a pair of shimmering silver-white cargo pants and sets them aside with the deer-hide. He searches once more for a pair of simple well-worn black leather pants, and he sets them aside before dumping the rest of his pile into the floor. He spreads out the three pairs of pants alongside the already completed outfit, and he steps into his closet to continue looking for clothes.

"Hey, Seto, how's it going?" asks Mokuba stepping into the room.

"I'm still trying to decide what to wear," calls Seto as he steps out of the closet. He places a black button down shirt next to the blue pants, a shimmering silver-white muscle shirt with the matching colored cargo pants, a vintage T-shirt and black leather jacket with the worn leathers. "What do you think?"

Mokuba looks at the outfits for several long moments before lifting the silver-white muscle shirt and the blue deer-hide pants. "Last time you went clubbing with Kat, you went as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. This time you should go as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Maybe next time we'll dress you up as a Red-Eyes White Dragon!"

"A Red-Eyes White Dragon?" asks Seto.

Mokuba smirks. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you haven't thought about having sex with Jounouchi! It would be like the Blue-Eyes and the Red-Eyes having sex. If they had children, wouldn't it be possible for there to be a Red-Eyes White Dragon and a Blue-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Yes, or maybe even a white or black dragon with violet eyes," says Seto smiling, "I wonder how Kat would feel about becoming the mother of my children."

"Good luck asking her to carry a child for you!" exclaims Mokuba as Seto heads into his closet to get his boots, "You hurry and get dressed! I'll pick out some jewelry for you!"

"Thanks, Mokuba!" exclaims Seto coming out of his closet and grabbing his clothes while dropping the boots on the floor. He heads into the bathroom.

Mokuba grabs Seto's box of jewelry and starts digging through it. He bypasses the gothic cross necklace and the ankh earring. He pauses for a moment at the skull earring before moving on and pulling out a silver necklace with a white jade dragon dangling from the chain. He smiles and sets it aside before selecting a heart-shaped sapphire stud. He searches through the rest of the earrings before pulling out a dangling dog earring. He digs through the box again to find a pair of sapphire studded wristbands and a matching collar. He smiles at his selection and turns on the TV while he sits on the bed waiting for his big brother to come out of the bathroom.

Seto steps out of the bathroom still doing up the highest buckle on his pants, and he walks to the bed. "What have you chosen?"

"All this!" exclaims Mokuba proudly.

Seto raises his eyebrow at the quantity of jewels before starting to put them all on. He freezes in the middle of buckling his collar when he hears a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Seto? Can I come in? I need help deciding on my outfit for tonight," says Jounouchi.

"Enter."

Jounouchi walks into the room and stares at Seto unabashedly. "Wow! You look great!"

"Thank you," says Seto, "What did you need?"

"I'm having trouble deciding," says Jounouchi holding up two hangars, one containing his blue leather bodice, and the other containing his blue tube top and black crocheted sweater. All he wears into the room is a blue lace camisole, a black leather skirt, and black knee-high boots with high-heels.

"I think the blue cami you're wearing is quite nice," says Seto, "but if you wear the tube top, then everyone will be able to see the straps of it, and I don't want anyone to know what you wear beneath your clothes. That's for me to know and everyone else to wonder."

"So what?" asks Jounouchi.

"I think you should wear the bodice. I like the way it looks and feels on you," says Seto, "Will you wear it tonight?"

"For you, anything," says Jounouchi with a smile, "And thank you. Nice collar by the way. I think I'll wear mine so we match!" He turns and quickly heads back to his bathroom where he sheds the high-cut blue lace panties that are now soiled with his premature ejaculation, and he cleans himself before slipping on a blue lace bikini. He puts on the bodice over his camisole and does up his wig into a few sexy braids before putting it on and quickly applying his make-up. He heads into his bedroom where he takes the time to put on his black leather palm gloves and tie his blue satin sash belt around his waist.

Jounouchi puts on his black collar with its dangling silver cross before wrapping his gold fairy necklace around his neck. He puts his silver ring on his right hand and grabs his charm bracelet along with his small black purse before heading out of his room and meeting Seto in the hallway. "I'm ready! How do I look?"

Seto's cock twitches. "Delicious!"

Jounouchi holds out his left hand with the bracelet and gives Seto the puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

"For you, anything," says Seto with a smile. He takes the bracelet and wraps it around Jounouchi's wrist to clasp it closed. "There. You are fabulous!"

Mokuba walks out of Seto's bedroom. "I'm going to play a few computer games and then go to bed. Have fun tonight, okay?"

"Thank you, Mokuba, we will," says Seto, "I know that you can lose track of time when gaming, but please don't stay up too long."

"Could we go to Kiyoko's for lunch tomorrow?" asks Jounouchi.

Mokuba's eyes light up at the idea.

Seto smiles and nods. "Yes. That sounds wonderful!"

"See you at breakfast tomorrow, Mokuba," says Jounouchi, "We've got to go. Are we picking up the guys, or are we meeting them at the club?"

"We're making a stop at the Kame Game Shop," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist and escorting him downstairs, "We're talking the long limo tonight. It has enough room for everyone inside."

Jounouchi grabs his coat from the closet and blushes when Seto takes it to help him into it.

"It seems like forever since we last kissed." Seto turns Jounouchi around to ravish his mouth while securing the coat closed. He pulls away long enough to grab his own coat and slip into it before wrapping his arm around his date once more and guiding them out the door to the white stretch limousine with the driver waiting to open the door.

"Thank you," says Seto when the driver opens the door and Jounouchi climbs in. He slides into the back with Jounouchi.

The limo starts to move and takes them to the Kame Game Shop.

Seto and Jounouchi step out of the limo and walk up to the front doors of the shop where Seto knocks loudly on the door.

Grandpa Motou opens the door. "Your friends are waiting for you. Come inside."

Seto and Jounouchi step into the shop, and Grandpa Motou closes and locks the door behind them.

"Good evening," says Jounouchi bowing slightly to Grandpa Motou.

"Good evening… young lady," says Grandpa Motou. His cheeks turning the barest shade of pink as he looks at Jounouchi. "Everyone is up in the living room."

"Thank you," says Seto, "I hope we didn't disturb you."

"Not at all. I have to do inventory sometimes," says Grandpa Motou.

Seto leads Jounouchi to the stairs and starts walking up them in front of the blond. He guides them into the living room where a large number of people sit dressed in various articles of erotic and exotic club wear.

Yugi notices the newcomers first. "Hey, Seto! We've been waiting for you. Everyone else is already here!"

Jounouchi takes Seto's hand when he sees so many of his friends, and he smiles.

"Everyone," says Seto, "This is my girlfriend, Suya Kat."

"Hello," says Jounouchi.

"Kat, this is Motou Yugi. It was his grandfather we met downstairs," says Seto.

"We've already met," says Yugi stepping over to shake Jounouchi's hand, "Nice to see you again. You remember my girlfriend, Bakura Reila, right?"

"Yes, I do," says Jounouchi waving at the female clad Ryou.

Ryou nods his head at Jounouchi as Yugi moves to sit beside him once more.

"This is Mazaki Anzu," says Seto as the brunette stands and steps towards Jounouchi.

"Hi, pleased to meet you," says Anzu, "That is really some lovely jewelry! Where'd you get it?"

Jounouchi blinks a few times as he thinks. "A shop called _Whisper of the Heart_."

"Wow! That shops really expensive," says Mai, "Hi, hon. I'm Kujaku Mai!"

"You remember me, don't you, cutie?" asks Otogi, "Otogi Ryuji?"

"I remember you now! We met at the charity thing," says Jounouchi.

"And these three are the Ishtar family. They're from Egypt," says Seto pointing them out as he says their names, "Rishid Ishtar, the oldest. Isis Ishtar, and the younger brother, Malik Ishtar."

"A pleasure to meet you all," says Jounouchi, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" exclaims Malik.

Everyone heads back downstairs and out the front door.

"Have a good time tonight," says Grandpa Motou, "And don't get into any trouble!"

"We won't, Grandpa!" exclaims Yugi waving his goodbye before climbing into the back of the limo.

Grandpa Motou closes the door.

Everyone slips into the limo and it takes off to go to the nightclub. They arrive there quickly and head inside.

"Come on, let's dance!" exclaims Anzu taking one of Jounouchi's hands and one of Isis's wrists and dragging them towards the dance floor, "Reila, Mai! Join us!"

Ryou and Mai follow Anzu.

"Let's grab a table where we'll be able to keep an eye on the girls," says Rishid.

"Follow me," says Seto walking towards one of the largest tables that lines the dance floor. He sets his hand on the shoulder of the eldest man sitting down there. "We would like this table. Please leave."

"Why you little punk!" exclaims the man standing up.

"This little punk has a name. It's Kaiba Seto." With one well-placed glare, Seto sends the group running from the table. He takes a seat so that he can watch Jounouchi dancing with the other girls.

"How'd you do that?" asks Otogi.

"That man works for me," says Seto, "That and he knows my reputation."

A waitress wearing a sports bra and a miniskirt steps up to their table just as the other young men sit down. "Hey, what can I get for you tonight?"

"Ten sodas," says Seto.

"Anything else right away?" asks the waitress.

"Any appetizers you carry," says Seto with a brisk nod.

The waitress smiles and heads away.

"Kat looks like she's having fun," says Rishid as he watches the dancers.

Seto looks over to see Jounouchi laughing as he spins around with Mai and Isis. "She is having fun. She won't admit it out loud, but I think she really loves to dance."

Jounouchi runs over to the table and grabs Seto's hands. "Come dance with me!"

"All right! All right!" exclaims Seto standing up and allowing Jounouchi to lead him back onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around the trim waist as the blond starts to rub up against him in the dance. He starts to move along with the music as he holds Jounouchi close to him.

Ryou heads to the table to get Yugi for a dance while Mai and Isis move together in a sensual rhythm. "Oh, Yugi!"

Yugi rises from his seat and runs to meet Ryou. He kisses his boyfriend before pulling him into a dance.

Everyone takes a seat at the table just as the waitress comes up with the tray of drinks and a second tray filled with dishes of nachos, cheese sticks, chicken strips, and onion rings.

"Oh, yum!" exclaims Jounouchi grabbing a cheese stick and splitting it in half. He takes a bite of one half while holding the other towards Seto's lips.

"Thank you," says Seto taking a bite.

"Oh, Otogi-wogi, aren't they so cute together?" asks Malik, "I think I might gag from all the sugar in the air!"

Otogi laughs. "What the hell? Otogi-wogi?"

Malik laughs and pats Otogi on the shoulder. He blushes slightly. "You don't like your new nickname?"

"No," says Otogi.

Malik shrugs.

"Why don't you two quit beating around the proverbial bush and just go out there and dance?" asks Isis, "You know you both like each other."

Otogi sighs and looks away. He whispers, "I'd still like to believe there's hope."

Malik hears Otogi's whisper and turns his attention to the onion rings. "There's always hope."

"Is that Honda over there?" asks Otogi blushing slightly.

Jounouchi grasps Seto's hand tightly as everyone looks in the direction of Otogi's gaze.

"It is," says Yugi.

"And that's Ribbon with him!" exclaims Anzu.

"And they're coming this way!" exclaims Jounouchi.

A girl with pale blue hair up in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon pulls Honda towards the table. Her blue eyes sparkle in the strobe lighting as she smiles upon the group as she reaches them. "Hello, everyone! I didn't think we'd see you here!"

"Hello, Ribbon," says Anzu, "Honda."

Honda's eyes bore into Jounouchi.

Seto glares at Honda. "Kat, this is Honda Hiroto and Nosaka Miho. They go to school with us. Miho is known as Ribbon because she always wears that yellow ribbon in her hair. Miho, this is my girlfriend, Suya Kat."

"Nice to meet you!" exclaims Miho.

"You didn't tell me we were all going clubbing tonight," says Honda.

"Well, you said you had a date with Miho, and we didn't want to intrude on that," says Yugi, "It's your first date with her after all."

"Thank you for being so considerate, Yugi," says Miho blushing, "We actually just came over to say hi. We'll leave you to enjoy your evening now."

"It was nice to meet you, Ribbon. Enjoy your date," says Jounouchi.

Miho pulls Honda onto the dance floor.

Jounouchi breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thankfully they didn't ask to join us," says Seto.

"We've pretty much severed contact with him outside of school, but we still act like friends inside," says Ryou.

"Let's not let his presence ruin our evening," says Malik watching Otogi stare longingly at Honda as the brunet moves away. He turns to the basket of onion rings once more and pulls it closer to himself to eat the rest of them.

Otogi sighs. He drains his soda in one large gulp. "Anzu, care to dance?"

"Sure!" Anzu takes a drink before she stands up.

Otogi stands up and takes Anzu's hand as they walk out onto the dance floor.

"I think I need something a bit stronger than soda," says Malik waving over the waitress.

"Are you okay, Malik?" asks Mai.

"Unrequited love sucks!" exclaims Malik as the waitress approaches the table.

"What can I get for you all now?" asks the waitress.

Malik glances at Isis for a second before smiling at the waitress. "Scotch, no ice."

"Champagne spritzer," says Seto. He glances at Jounouchi and adds, "We'll share one."

"Same for me, please," says Mai.

"Screwdriver," says Ryou, "Yugi and I can share."

"Great," says Yugi with a smile.

"Another soda for me," says Rishid.

"Orange juice," says Isis, "A gin and tonic as well."

"Anything else?" asks the waitress.

"Another round of appetizers," says Seto when he sees Jounouchi take the last mozzarella stick.

"Great!" exclaims the waitress, "Be back in a few!" She turns and heads off towards the bar.

"Now, Kat, would you care for a dance?" asks Seto.

"Yes," says Jounouchi getting a drink before standing up.

Seto stands and walks out with Jounouchi to dance. He smiles when the blond presses close against his body and kisses his lips.

Around midnight, a slightly tipsy Jounouchi makes his way towards the bathrooms having waited a few moments after Ryou and Anzu went so that they wouldn't see him inside the room. He bumps into another body as he nears the bathrooms. "So… Sorry."

"Suya Kat," says Honda as he leans against Jounouchi's back.

Jounouchi spins around and glares at Honda. "Dammit, you scared me!"

Honda grabs Jounouchi's arm and pushes him into the nearby men's room. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"What?" asks Jounouchi, "What do you want? Let me out of here!"

"How much did Kaiba have to pay you to dress up like a girl and pretend to be his little bitch, Jounouchi?" asks Honda.

Jounouchi's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I know about this!" exclaims Honda grabbing Jounouchi's crotch and feeling up the hidden member, "What the hell were you thinking? With Kaiba? He hates you! You hate him! Remember?"

"Get off me!" exclaims Jounouchi shoving Honda away from himself.

Honda grabs Jounouchi by the arms and forces him into a stall. He closes the door and swings the lock into place. He spins Jounouchi to face the wall and slams him into it.

"Dammit, Honda! Get the fuck off me!" exclaims Jounouchi trying to turn himself but finding himself blocked by Honda's body.

"You spread your legs for Kaiba, you'll spread them for me!" exclaims Honda holding Jounouchi against the wall while one hand travels up Jounouchi's thigh pulling the leather skirt up to his waist. He kicks Jounouchi's legs apart and yanks the lace panties down. "The panties are a nice touch. And I like the collar. It really makes you look like Kaiba's bitch!"

"No! Don't do this, Honda!" shouts Jounouchi.

Honda forces a finger up Jounouchi's asshole.

Jounouchi's eyes widen and he screams in shock and pain.

"You're so tight! You'll feel so good around my cock!" exclaims Honda forcing a second finger inside Jounouchi.

"No!" exclaims Jounouchi stomping on Honda's foot.

"Shit!" exclaims Honda pulling his fingers free to backhand Jounouchi with that hand.

Jounouchi spins around to face Honda. "You fucking perverted bastard!"

"Bitch!" exclaims Honda trying to backhand Jounouchi again.

Jounouchi ducks below the hand and slams his fist into Honda's solar plexus. He yanks his panties up quickly while Honda wheezes for breath in front of him. He tugs his skirt down and knees Honda in the groin before spinning him to land beside the toilet on the floor. He fumbles with the stall lock for just a moment before opening it and running out. He bursts from the men's room and runs immediately into the women's room where he hopes Honda wouldn't dare to come. He falls against the first sink crying.

Anzu and Ryou look up from the mirror where they both stand touching up their various make-ups.

"Oh, Gods, Kat! Are you okay?" asks Anzu moving to Jounouchi's side quickly.

"He… he… he tried to rape me!" exclaims Jounouchi turning into Anzu's open arms and bawling into her chest.

"Seto tried to rape you?" asks Ryou in amazement. His eyes flash with a murderous glint.

"Not Seto! Never Seto!" Jounouchi shakes his head adamantly. "Honda tried to rape me!"

"Honda!" Anzu and Ryou both spit out the word.

"I'm going to kill him!" exclaims Ryou as the murderous glint returns to his eyes full force.

"Reila, get Seto first!" exclaims Anzu, "I think we need him here!"

"Right!" exclaims Ryou rushing out of the bathroom while Anzu tries to comfort Jounouchi by rubbing his back and saying, "Don't worry, Kat. Everything will be okay. Seto will set it right." He shoves several people out of the way as he runs to the table where the rest of their party sits talking. He slams his hands on the table as it stops his running. "Honda tried to rape Kat!"

Seto bolts upright. "Where's Kat?"

"Women's bathroom!" exclaims Ryou spinning around and leading Seto at a run back the way he came. He bursts into the bathroom with Seto hot on his heels.

"Kat!" exclaims Seto rushing to pull Jounouchi and Anzu into his arms. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Honda tried to rape me," says Jounouchi.

"Seto, we should get Kat out of here!" exclaims Anzu.

Seto releases Anzu and lifts Jounouchi up into his arms to carry him bridal style. "We're leaving now!"

Ryou holds open the door so Seto can carry Jounouchi out, and Anzu follows after them.

"Reila, my wallet's in my back pocket. Will you take it and go pay our bill?" asks Seto, "Anzu, grab everyone and bring them out to the limo."

Ryou blushes as he gets the wallet from Seto's pocket. He heads off with it while Anzu moves into the crowd to get everyone else.

Seto carries Jounouchi to the coat closet and yells at the attendant to hurry. He allows the man to drape the two coats over Jounouchi before he carries his bundle outside and towards the parking lot where the limo rests.

The driver, upon seeing Seto walking his way, emerges from the inside of the vehicle and opens the back door.

"Drive up to the club doors so we can pick up the rest of our party," orders Seto passing Jounouchi to his driver before climbing in and helping the man slide Jounouchi into his lap.

The driver closes the door and hurries to the front to do as commanded.

"What happened, Kat?"

"He knew, about me being Jounouchi. He stuck his fingers up my ass!" exclaims Jounouchi burying his face in Seto's shoulder, "I never want to see him again!"

"I'll see what I can do!" exclaims Seto, "We'll take you to the mansion. I'll call my doctor to come examine you!"

Jounouchi nods. "I hate him. I hate him so very much."

The door opens, and Anzu, Mai, and Isis climb in. After a moment, Rishid and Otogi climb inside.

"Yugi, Reila, and Malik are trying to kill Honda," says Otogi.

"Good!" exclaims Jounouchi.

A minute or two later, three furious teenagers climb into the back of the limo.

"Damn bouncers kicked us out when we tried to kick Honda's ass!" exclaims Malik growling.

"You'll get him next time, Malik," says Otogi taking Malik's hand and pulling the sandy-blond Egyptian to sit beside him. He whispers, "If he'd wanted a piece of ass so much, why didn't he just ask me? I would have willingly spread my legs for him."

"I don't know," whispers Malik, "Maybe you're not his type… just like I'm not your type."

"Everyone's my type," whispers Otogi, "and maybe later this week, I'll let you ask me out on a date."

"Will you all be needing a ride home?" asks Seto.

"It would be appreciated," says Isis, "but I'm sure no one here would object if you wished to take Kat home first."

Seto pushes the intercom. "Mansion, and call my doctor. Have him meet me there."


	19. Chapter 19

.Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

.

Chapter Nineteen

.

.

Seto climbs out of the back of the limo with his chauffeur's assistance due to the fact that he doesn't allow Jounouchi to leave his arms. "Take them wherever they need to go."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," says the chauffeur closing the door to trap everyone else inside the limo.

Seto carries Jounouchi up to the front door, which Yukia opens for him immediately, and he enters the mansion. "Is the doctor here yet?"

"No, Kaiba-sama. He was asleep when he got the call. He needed to dress first. He is on the way now," says Yukia.

"I'm taking Kat up to her bedroom. When the doctor arrives, escort him up there," orders Seto heading up the stairs with Jounouchi cuddling into his chest. He steps into Jounouchi's bedroom and places the blond in the center of the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel, Kat?"

"Hurt, betrayed… I'll never trust him again. He's no longer my friend," says Jounouchi, "Hold me, Seto."

Seto lies down beside Jounouchi and wraps his arms around him. "The doctor will be here soon to examine you. Do you want to change first?"

"Is it your doctor?"

"Yes."

"He can see me like this, but will you remove my wig? I don't want it to get tangled up too badly," says Jounouchi.

"Of course," says Seto kissing Jounouchi's forehead as he slips the wig off to reveal the golden locks. He sets it off to the side on the nightstand.

A gentle knock sounds on the door, and Yukia's voice comes through, "Kaiba-sama, the doctor is here."

"Let him in," calls Jounouchi before burying his face in Seto's neck.

The door opens, and the doctor steps in. "Hello, Kaiba-sama. I'm surprised to receive a call from you so late at night. Is something wrong with Mokuba-sama?"

"No. Mokuba is fine. This is Suya Kat, my girlfriend," says Seto, "The problem is here."

"My friend… He used to be my friend," says Jounouchi.

"The ex-friend tried to rape him," inputs Seto.

"I understand," says the doctor setting his medical bag down on the nightstand not holding Jounouchi's wig, "I'll need to ask you to leave the room now, Kaiba-sama. And you will need to undress."

"Do you want me to leave, Kat?" asks Seto.

"I'll be okay. If the doctor doesn't want you here, then maybe you should go," says Jounouchi.

"I'll be waiting right outside," says Seto getting up and kissing Jounouchi's forehead before walking out of the room.

Jounouchi gets off the bed and starts to shed his clothing while the doctor lays out the tools and instruments he'll need.

"Now, would you like to tell me what happened? Go ahead and take whatever time you need," says the doctor.

"We were out at a nightclub, Seto, my friends, and I… Honda bumped into us there. He hadn't been invited out with us. We've had a bit of falling out," explains Jounouchi finally removing his panties to stand completely nude, "I was heading to the bathroom, and he caught me alone. He shoved me into the men's room and locked me in a stall with him. I never before thought he was stronger than me, but I guess he was."

The doctor helps Jounouchi lie down on the bed so that he can begin his examination.

"He wouldn't let me go," says Jounouchi, "He pulled my underwear down and stuck his fingers up my ass! But I kicked him in the nuts and escaped."

"Anything else?" asks the doctor.

"I've never told anyone about dressing up like a girl, but he knew who I was," says Jounouchi, "He knew that I was his best friend, and he still tried to rape me."

"I see," says the doctor, "and what of your relation to Kaiba-sama?"

"Seto is very sweet to me. He's been very patient, and I know that he wants me sexually. But he also wants me willing. He hasn't ever tried to force me. He's never really even asked me to do anything to please him. He just sits back and lets me come to him when I'm ready," explains Jounouchi, "I'm really starting to care for him. He's the first person who learned my secret that I like to wear women's clothing. I'm glad he found out. He's been a wonderful boyfriend."

"Good."

* * *

"Do I need inform you of how fragile Suya-sama's psyche is right now?" asks the doctor after telling Seto of his initial findings.

"I'm perfectly aware of the damage rape can cause to a person's mind," says Seto with a sigh, "Is she okay?"

"Give her time. I think she'll recover," says the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor," says Seto.

"I instructed her to get some sleep, but you might want to have her talk with a psychiatrist soon for some counseling," says the doctor.

"I will," says Seto, "Good night, doctor. I trust you can see yourself out."

"Good night, Kaiba-sama, if possible for you now," says the doctor before turning to leave.

Seto looks at the closed door to Jounouchi's room and sighs before turning away and entering his bedroom. He steps into the bathroom and removes his clothes. He reenters his bedroom just in time to see Jounouchi come in wearing his robe and slippers. "Puppy?"

"The doctor suggested I take a bath before bed. I've done that now," says Jounouchi, "and I'm ready for bed."

"And you want to sleep with me?"

"I always sleep with you."

"How do you feel?" asks Seto.

"My ass is rather sore, and my back hurts a bit, but I'm okay," says Jounouchi.

"If you want, I could give you a massage," suggests Seto, "It would help your back feel better."

Jounouchi smiles slightly and blushes. He removes his robe and places it over the footboard in its usual spot. "Be gentle with me."

"I always intended to," says Seto moving to the bed with Jounouchi and turning down the blankets.

"Do you have any massage oils or anything?" asks Jounouchi.

"I do, if you want to remove your gown so I can use them or else I'll just massage you through the fabric," says Seto fluffing the pillows and piling them up in the center of the bed for Jounouchi to lean against. He turns towards Jounouchi to see the red nightgown already slipping over his golden blond head to reveal the crimson panties beneath. He turns to his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of massage oil that also doubles as a personal lubricant. "I hope you like this scent. The manufacturer called it 'falling snow'. It's either this or tropical flowers, I'm afraid."

"I don't mind the scent of flowers," says Jounouchi climbing into bed and lying down on his stomach, "but we can use that one tonight."

Seto climbs onto the bed and kneels beside Jounouchi. He opens the bottle and lets Jounouchi sniff its contents.

"Pine trees!" exclaims Jounouchi happily.

"You approve?"

"Very much…"

Seto squeezes some gel into his hand and caps the bottle before rubbing his hands together to warm it. He places his hands lightly on Jounouchi's back and starts to massage his tense muscles.

"The doc recommended I see a psychiatrist," says Jounouchi, "I don't want to. I want to forget what happened. There's no point in rehashing it. Don't make me go."

"I won't," says Seto, "if you're sure you can handle this on your own."

"I don't have to handle it on my own. That's what I have a sweet, caring boyfriend for… to chase away all the bad things."

"If you change your mind," says Seto applying a little more pressure.

"I know," says Jounouchi, "That feels good."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No."

"What should we do about Honda? I don't want you to be around him at all, not even in school."

"I'll let you do what you think is best," says Jounouchi closing his eyes and trying to relax his tense muscles.

"We have one open spot in our class," says Seto, "So if we transferred Honda to another class, we could bring Otogi and Malik into our class."

"You could arrange for that?" asks Jounouchi.

"Of course I could. Who do you think I am?"

Jounouchi giggles.

"Will you let me do that for you?" asks Seto.

"Yeah."

"Now that we've solved that problem. I think Malik and Otogi might have a thing going on," says Seto, "Otogi once confided in me that he had an incredible crush on Honda, but he's been all flirty with Malik recently. It wouldn't surprise me if they announce they're dating soon."

"They'd make a cute couple," says Jounouchi, "Black and blond look good together."

"The way we look good together?"

"Exactly. A little harder please."

Seto applies a bit more pressure to his massage.

"Yeah. That feels good."

"I'm glad you like it," says Seto smiling.

"That's enough. I feel better now," says Jounouchi squirming slightly underneath Seto's hands.

Seto leans back away from Jounouchi. "You ready to go to sleep now?"

Jounouchi rolls over onto his back. "No, actually I'm not."

"What should we do then?"

"Can we just lie here and make out for awhile? I really want to kiss my boyfriend. I haven't kissed you nearly enough today," says Jounouchi while slipping off his underwear to free his erection, "and we can masturbate for each other again. I won't be able to sleep until I get some release."

"Are you sure that you can handle that? After what's happened…"

"You want me willing. You have never tried to take me. You want me to give myself to you, and I'm not ready to do that completely, but I want to do this."

"Okay," says Seto lying down beside Jounouchi and wrapping one arm around the blond's waist.

Jounouchi presses his lips against Seto's and starts to kiss him languidly. He slides his body as close to Seto's as he can.

Seto moans as their bare flesh presses together. He rips his lips away from Jounouchi's and moves to suckle the thin neck.

Jounouchi tilts his head to give Seto better access to his neck and he slips both his hands down their bodies, one to take his penis into his hands, and the other to grasp Seto's cock. He starts to stroke both members in a single rhythm. He moans loudly as his body releases his seed all over them both.

"Puppy, faster," moans Seto in Jounouchi's ear.

Jounouchi strokes Seto's cock faster as he moves his lips to the brunet's throat. He finds that sensitive spot on Seto's neck and sucks on it as he brings Seto to his own orgasm.

"Jou!" exclaims Seto as the creamy substance spurts out of his cock.

"I'm ready to go to sleep now if you are," says Jounouchi.

"That was wonderful," says Seto giving Jounouchi a passionate kiss.

Jounouchi slides from Seto's arms and puts his nightgown and underwear back on before climbing back into bed and into Seto's arms once more.

"Good night, Jounouchi, my precious little puppy." Seto squeezes Jounouchi tightly to him.

"Good night, Seto. Sleep well. I know I will," whispers Jounouchi.

Seto smiles. "I think I will."

* * *

Jounouchi wakes up to the scent of fresh flowers. He opens his eyes and looks up into the smiling face of his boyfriend who happens to hold a bouquet of half a dozen daisies.

"I know you like flowers," says Seto smiling.

Jounouchi smiles and sits up. "Seto! You didn't need to get me flowers!"

"I thought it would make you happy," says Seto, "Was I wrong?"

"You were right! You're always right! You're the great Kaiba Seto! How could you ever be wrong!" exclaims Jounouchi taking the flowers from Seto's hands and sniffing them, "These are great! I love flowers!"

Seto sits down on the edge of the bed and smiles at Jounouchi. "Would you like breakfast now or do you want to shower and change first?"

Images of last night flash through Jounouchi's mind. "I think I need a shower first! Yeah, definitely a shower! Do you mind if I borrow some clothes from your closet?"

"Go right ahead," says Seto remembering the last time Jounouchi borrowed some of his clothes and how sexy the blond looked wearing the shirt with some of his more feminine attire.

"Thanks!" exclaims Jounouchi climbing out of bed. He carries his bouquet of daisies into Seto's closet. He heads out of the closet with a red bundle in his arms with the flowers. He grabs his robe and hurries down to his room. After placing the daisies in a vase, he searches through his closet for a few articles of clothing before going into the bathroom and stripping off his clothing for a quick shower. He dries himself before pulling on a clean pair of crimson panties. He looks at the two black dresses he brought into the bathroom trying to decide which one he really wants to wear. He contemplates the look of the black turtleneck with the tie dangling from the neck, but he decides instead to go for the oval neckline dress. He puts on the crimson dress shirt he took from Seto's closet and ties the crimson and black striped necktie around his neck and shirt collar. Next he puts on the black dress, fighting with it slightly to get it over the shirt. He pauses to look at the mirror when he's done so that he can see the overall effect of the oval neckline, elbow-length sleeves and empire waist over the dress shirt and tie. He smiles as he lifts a red shawl and ties it around his waist instead of placing it over his shoulders.

Jounouchi takes a few minutes to apply his make-up and put the blond hair of his wig into a twisted ponytail before putting it on. He pulls the silver ring from its box and slips it on before heading out of the bathroom and sliding his feet into his red pumps. He grabs his black handbag, already knowing that they plan to go out later, and leaves his room to go downstairs for breakfast. He meets up with Mokuba and Seto at the table and starts filling his plate. "So how was your evening, Mokuba?"

"Fine. I just watched a movie and went to bed," says Mokuba, "What about you?"

"We had a spot of trouble at the club, but nothing that the guys couldn't handle," says Jounouchi, "We were home and in bed early. It was fun. We'll have to do some parts of it again." He smiles at Seto before blushing and turning his eyes to his food.

"Yes. Some of the evening was quite enjoyable," says Seto.

Mokuba looks back and forth between the two older boys. "Did you have sex?"

Jounouchi's entire face reddens. "No!"

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing so much?" asks Mokuba smirking.

"We jerked each other off and then we went to sleep! We didn't have sex!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I'm underage! We can't have sex. That would be rape!"

"But you wanted to have sex!"

"Kat? Are you afraid to have sex with me because you're only seventeen?" asks Seto.

"Can we have this conversation without Mokuba's presence, please?"

"I'll go play some video games," says Mokuba standing up and heading out of the dining room.

"Kat? Puppy?" asks Seto turning towards Jounouchi.

"I'm not afraid of having sex with you because I'm seventeen, Seto. I'm afraid of having sex with you," says Jounouchi, "I trust you. I know that you wouldn't force me and that you would stop if I asked you to… no matter how far into it we were. And I know that you would be gentle, but I'm still afraid of sex. We're not exactly taught this in school, you know. They tell us how to have sex with girls, but they never even think to mention how to have sex with guys."

Seto reaches out for Jounouchi, and the blond moves into his arms to cling to his chest. "Puppy…"

"I'm afraid that it would hurt, really hurt… the way it did with Honda. I'm afraid that I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Don't worry, puppy, when it comes time for that all you'll have to do is lie back and relax. I'll do everything else, and I won't hurt you. I promise." Seto seals his lips to Jounouchi's in a heartfelt kiss.

Jounouchi smiles. "Okay. When I'm ready."

"Absolutely," says Seto, "Now that we have that settled, let's eat and then we can go spend the rest of the day at Kiyoko's."

"The day there?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes. We can have lunch there, play with the children, and then we can come back here, order a pizza, and watch movies all night. Or whatever you want to do!"

"Pizza and movies sound great!" exclaims Jounouchi.

* * *

"Kiyoko, can I help make lunch?" asks Jounouchi popping his head into the kitchen.

"Sure, Kat. I would appreciate some help," says Kiyoko smiling.

Jounouchi steps into the kitchen. "I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

"Do you want to cut the crusts off the bread? Many of the children don't like the crusts on their sandwiches so I just cut it all off and I make stuffing from the crusts," says Kiyoko.

"Okay!" exclaims Jounouchi finding the bread knife in the cutting block, "How many slices do I need to cut?"

"The entire loaf, dear," says Kiyoko, "Now, about these questions of yours. What are they pertaining to?"

"Seto, Mokuba, and their family."

"Oh, dear."

"Did I say something wrong?" asks Jounouchi looking up from the bag he's trying to open.

"I hope not, dear. What do you want to know?" asks Kiyoko cutting up the vegetable to go into the broth simmering on the stove.

"All right. Here's my idea," says Jounouchi, "I've been running searches on various newspaper websites… looking through their archives for births, deaths, weddings and the like… so that I could give Seto an album full of the pictures and newspaper clippings. He doesn't remember his parents, and I just want to give him a picture so he can see who they were. I've been trying to cross-reference everything, but it would really help me if you knew something… anything like where Seto and Mokuba were born. Or… well anything really." He pulls out the bread and starts cutting the crusts off two slices at a time. "I want to do this as a Christmas present for them both."

"I know a bit more than they do about their past, I'm afraid. And it isn't all good," explains Kiyoko, "So please don't hurt them with this knowledge."

"I don't want to hurt them. I care for them," says Jounouchi.

"Their parents were married in Tokyo almost three years before Seto was born. Wakimaru Miaka married Ishimaru Hide. Then their first son, Ishimaru Seto, was born in Kyoto, and Mokuba was born in the Seto prefecture. That is where Miaka died bringing Mokuba into the world," says Kiyoko.

"Wakimaru and Ishimaru?" asks Jounouchi, "At least those names will be easy to remember. What else do you know, Kiyoko?"

"When Seto was eight, Hide took him and Mokuba to China. He worked for a big corporation and they were discussing a merger with a Chinese conglomerate. Seto and Hide were in a car accident. They were in Beijing. Hide didn't survive, and Seto was hospitalized with severe memory loss. The boys were sent back here to live with their uncle."

"Uncle? I thought their only family was already dead! I didn't think they had any family besides their parents!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"They have other family. Their uncle, Ishimaru Kenichi… their father's brother… took them in and within three months had squandered their entire inheritance," says Kiyoko sadly, "The next day, he brought the two boys here, and he dropped them off on my doorstep."

"And you raised them well until they were adopted by Kaiba Gozaburo," says Jounouchi.

"Yes. Shortly after they were adopted, Endo Yukara visited me. She was Miaka's sister. She came looking for them because she had finally gotten Kenichi to admit what had happened to them. She wanted to adopt the boys. I had her checked out thoroughly, and she was legitimate, but there was nothing that could be done since they were already legally adopted," explains Kiyoko. "I asked Seto once if he wanted to meet any members of his family should they come looking for him. He said no."

"He thought they would just be money mongers, I bet. Can't blame him there. That's all his uncle was."

"Did you know that Gozaburo gave Seto ten million dollars under the condition that he had to return one hundred million by the end of one year?"

"No. What happened?"

"Seto used the money to buy a company, and forced the other shareholders to buy it back at ten times his cost. He returned the money in one day. That was the beginning of his take over of Kaiba Corp."

"Wow," says Jounouchi, "That's impressive, but that's our Seto for you." He looks at all the finished bread he's made. "I'm done with the bread. Now what?"

"Do you know how to work a griddle? We're having grilled cheese," says Kiyoko with a smile. "The children love it with my homemade chicken noodle soup."

Jounouchi smiles. "I know how to make grilled cheese. Golden brown okay?"

"Perfect!"

Jounouchi gets out the butter and the cheese and moves everything over to the griddle. "Thank you for all your help, Kiyoko. I hope that Seto likes this gift I have planned for him."

"Don't be too upset if he doesn't," says Kiyoko, "He doesn't see anyone besides Mokuba as his family any more."

"I know. I won't be upset. I just hope he isn't upset with me for doing this," says Jounouchi, "He could get pretty pissed off about this if he really wants nothing to do with his old family. Course, he doesn't have an old family now except Mokuba, not as far as anyone is concerned. Whether he likes it or not, this is something I want to do for him."

"Good luck then, Kat," says Kiyoko with a smile.

Jounouchi smiles as he starts to make the sandwiches.

* * *

Seto steps through the door and sends a meaningful glance to the counter where Shalara stands boxing and bagging an embarrassed boy's purchases.

"Koroki, will you take over here? Excuse me please," says Shalara stepping towards Seto while her pink haired assistant moves to the counter with a smile and a flirtatious wink. She steps up to Seto. "May I help you find something?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend. Something one of a kind," says Seto.

"I'll show you my private line. Right this way," says Shalara leading Seto up the stairs. "Is something wrong?"

"There's been a complication…"

"Cut the chase and spit it out," says Shalara.

"Kat and I went clubbing with her group of close friends. One of her friends had a falling out with the group and wasn't invited, but he was at the club anyway. He grabbed Kat when she was away from me and tried to rape her," explains Seto, "She's trying to forget it happened, but I'm not sure if she'll ever be able to be intimate with me that way because of her attack. And since we were out clubbing, I'm afraid that she'll never want to do that again!"

"Dear gods! Is she… hurt?"

"Luckily no. Her body is fine."

"And mentally?" asks Shalara.

"Remains to be seen," says Seto, "I want to take her to Kyoto and go clubbing with her there if she's up for it. I would like to get matching outfits for us. That's where you come in."

"Okay! What were you thinking of?" asks Shalara guiding Seto into her workroom.

"Something hot. I want her to look like fire incarnate! I want her natural sexiness to radiate out from her entire body," says Seto smiling, "and most importantly… I want to cream myself just by looking at her, no matter how sated my cock is."

"That's a tall order, but I think I can do it," says Shalara moving over to a rack of newly finished clothes and looking through it. She pulls out a short red T-shirt and a matching colored mini-skirt. She shows them to Seto. "Kat has a great stomach, and this combo will show it off nicely."

Seto's cock twitches as he imagines Jounouchi wearing the minimal clothing. "That looks rather revealing."

"You know you like it!" exclaims Shalara smiling, "The tee rides high on the stomach, and the skirt hangs low on the hips so her mid-riff will be completely revealed. You'll be able to get your hands on your fair share of skin."

"I like it," says Seto as his cock twitches again.

"And Kat will like that the skirt has zippered pockets for her to carry a little cash and a condom or two," says Shalara with a wink before pulling out another skirt, this one made of black lace and considerably fuller than the red one. "I think she should wear this over the mini. It won't hamper your hands."

"And for me?" asks Seto.

"Hold on! We'll get to you once we've gathered the accessories for Kat!" exclaims Shalara setting the clothing down on her sewing table, "Wait here! I'll be right back!" She runs away.

Seto looks at the clothing on the rack beside him while he waits. He blushes a brilliant violet as he imagines Jounouchi in a super revealing black leather dominatrix get-up.

"If you like it, I can make one for Kat," says Shalara appearing in the doorway once more, "That one's already sold."

"No! That will be quite all right," says Seto turning towards Shalara, "What do you have for Kat?"

"Fishnet stockings with flames up the sides, elbow-high gloves, and black ankle boots," says Shalara setting the items with Jounouchi's new clothes, "Plus, I've got this crystal sun tattoo for her and a moon tattoo for you. They wrap around the belly button just perfectly!"

"What's the rest of the stuff you're carrying?"

"I brought you some ankle boots too, black armbands and palm gloves. They will go just fabulously with the outfit I have in mind for you!" exclaims Shalara grabbing out a blue cutoff tee and black leather pants that have blue racing stripes up the outside of each leg.

"Are those hip huggers too?" asks Seto.

"Don't be modest! You have great hips! You need to show them off!" exclaims Shalara.

"I'll take them then," says Seto, "and I want you to custom make a present for her."

"Another Nicole costume?" asks Shalara, "I have one half finished."

"While that would be nice, she has a special place in her heart for an American cartoon movie. The Little Mermaid. I would like some clothing with the characters likeness on it… if you can manage." Seto smirks as Shalara's eyes light up from the challenge.

"Would this mystery outfit be a Christmas present?" asks Shalara.

"Hopefully."

"I'll call you when it's done, Seto," says Shalara gathering up all the clothing and accessories and taking Seto downstairs.

"Will you ship me something for Mari when you send the bill?"

"Okay! Anything in particular?"

"You know her style."

Shalara boxes everything and places them into bags. "There you go, Seto. Come back and see me again!"

Seto shakes his head with a smile as he takes the bags and leaves.

* * *

"Jounouchi, do you have plans for winter break?" asks Seto stirring more sugar into his tea.

"Probably just hanging out here or at the Kame Game Shop," says Jounouchi. He fidgets with his bowl of rice for a moment before setting down his chopsticks and looking Seto in the eye. "Why? Do you have plans already?"

"I was hoping to go to Kyoto," says Seto.

Mokuba hides his smile behind his glass.

"Oh," says Jounouchi sadly, "I can hang out with Yugi then, I guess."

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me. You could see your sister. Mari and Kat could spend some time with their brother," says Seto.

Jounouchi's eyes widen. "You want to take me to Kyoto?"

"You should have the chance to spend Christmas with your sister," says Mokuba, "Just like Seto and I spend the holidays together. Besides, it would be nice for you two to get away for a while. It'll be a fun vacation if you come with us."

"I haven't been on a real vacation in a long time," says Jounouchi smiling, "I would love to go to Kyoto with you!"

"Great!" Seto smiles.

"I'll tell my friends that you're taking me so I can baby-sit Mokuba," says Jounouchi.

"You'll need to make appearances as both Kat and Jou," says Seto, "I'll provide you with luggage and a list of what types of outfits to bring. There's no sense in you bringing all of your evening dresses if we only plan on going to one restaurant that would require it."

Jounouchi nods.

"We should head to school now," says Seto.

"Okay," says Mokuba getting up, "I'll go grab my homework!" He hurries out of the dining room.

Jounouchi stands and quickly slips into Seto's lap. He presses his lips against his boyfriend's mouth and kisses him with all his heart. "Thank you! Thank you, Seto, so much! Really, thank you!"

Seto wraps his arms tightly around Jounouchi's back and kisses him passionately. "You're welcome, puppy. I know how much it must mean to you to be close to Shizuka for the holiday."

"It does mean a lot to me, but I'm also glad that I get to be close to you too." Jounouchi kisses Seto quickly before climbing off his lap and racing from the dining room.

Seto takes a moment to will away the erection caused by Jounouchi's close proximity. Then he rises from his seat and goes to slip his shoes on and head to the limo with Mokuba and Jounouchi.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All A Christmas Carol characters and references belong to Charles Dickens. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty

.

.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Jounouchi standing to the side of the television and looking towards his grumpy father.

"What do you want, you fucking brat?"

"Mom invited me to spend the winter break with her and Shizuka," says Jounouchi, "She sent me a train ticket."

"Go then, but don't come back! Stay with the bitch! I don't need you, and I don't want you! I never did! Pack up your shit and get out!"

"Dad?"

"I said leave. You are no longer welcome in my house!"

Jounouchi hangs his head as he heads to his room. He grabs his old school bags from his closet and he starts filling them with his belongings, starting with his dueling deck and pictures and finishing with his clothes. He picks up the phone extension in his room and dials the number to Seto's cell phone.

Good evening, Kat. It's rather late. Is something wrong?

"Can you send a car to get me? I'll explain when I see you," says Jounouchi sadly.

I'll have my limo swing by and get you.

"Not that car, please. I know you have something discreet."

Okay. I'll send the VW, says Seto, It will be there soon. Stay safe.

"I will. Thanks." Jounouchi hangs up the phone and gathers up all his bags. He stumbles slightly from the weight of all his belongings as he heads out of the house.

"And don't come back!" exclaims his father.

Jounouchi closes the door behind him and steps out into the night. He sits down on the curb to wait for his ride.

A Volkswagen Beetle pulls up to the curb beside Jounouchi, and Seto steps out of the driver's seat.

Jounouchi stands and hangs his head.

Seto doesn't say a word as he opens the trunk and helps Jounouchi load his belongings into it. He remains silent as they drive towards the Kaiba Mansion until the massive gates loom into view. "Would you like to talk?"

"I told the old man that the old lady sent me a train ticket to go spend the holiday with her. He told me to go and not to come back," says Jounouchi, "He kicked me out. I'm homeless now, but at least he gave me time to pack up my stuff so I have everything I love."

"You aren't homeless. You have a home with me," says Seto passing through the gates onto the Kaiba estate.

"At least he didn't kick me out on my birthday!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I had kind of expected him to."

Seto pulls up to the front doors. "Let's get everything up to your room."

Jounouchi and Seto carry everything inside and to the blond's room.

"Do you want help unpacking?" asks Seto.

"Tomorrow. It's late. Let's just go to bed," says Jounouchi. He steps out of his room and enters Seto's room.

Seto walks into his room. "Aren't you going to change first?"

"I don't want to be a girl tonight. I need to be a guy right now. I don't feel like getting my pajamas, so I sleep naked tonight," says Jounouchi shedding his clothes as he speaks.

"If that is your wish," says Seto starting to remove his own clothing.

Jounouchi turns down the blankets on the bed and climbs into it. He lies on his side with his back to Seto's side of the bed.

Seto finishes undressing and turns off the lights before making his way to bed. "Goodnight, Jou."

Jounouchi rolls over and cuddles up against Seto. "He said he never wanted me!"

"I want you," says Seto wrapping Jounouchi in a full body embrace, "You are a wonderful person. If he can't see that, then he's blind. But his loss is my gain."

"Seto… why?"

"Why? Why do I think you're wonderful? Because you're brave, loyal, beautiful, fairly intelligent, courageous, sexy, dependable, stubborn to a fault, but most importantly, you have a strong fiery passion burning inside you. I feel as if you'll burn me whenever I hold you this close," says Seto, "and I welcome that fire just for the chance to be this close to you."

"Thank you, Seto. I think I needed that," says Jounouchi, "but why do you always get hard when we sleep together? It happens every night, and even when you've been pleasured you still get hard."

"Simple. I want you. I want to be ready when you're all hot and bothered. Besides you make me hard," says Seto, "The feel of your skin… The warmth of your body against mine… The scent of your desire."

"I'm sorry. I'm still not all that used to this whole being gay thing," says Jounouchi, "I am. I am gay though. I realize that now, but some things still surprise me… like how I get hard when you hold me like this."

Seto presses his lips to Jounouchi's and squeezes the blond tightly to him throughout the course of their passionate kiss. He slides one hand down to rest on Jounouchi's hip. "May I?"

"No!" snaps Jounouchi trying to pull away.

Seto quickly moves his wayward hand to Jounouchi's back and buries his face in the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I only wanted to help you with your erection if you were ready."

"I know. I'm sorry that I'm not ready," says Jounouchi.

"Let's just sleep. We still have class tomorrow even if it is mostly a free day," says Seto.

"Okay," says Jounouchi snuggling up against Seto. He closes his eyes and whispers, "I like you."

"I know. I like you too."

"Soon, Seto. Hopefully soon I'll be able to let you…"

.

* * *

.

"Now, class. We're going to be watching the movie A Christmas Carol in class today, and your assignment is to write five hundred words about your favorite character in the film. I know most of you aren't going to pay attention to the movie anyway and I really don't care, so if you would please just scribble down a few lines then you can do whatever until the end of the day," instructs the sensei, "And just to make it a little easier on anyone who is actually paying attention to me right now… Ebenezer Scrooge is the bad guy who turns good. Bob Crachett works for Scrooge as his clerk and almost slave. Jacob Marley is a ghost who once worked with Scrooge and who visits him to tell him about the Spirits of Christmas. The Spirit of Christmas Past shows Scrooge events that have already happened. The Spirit of Christmas Present shows Scrooge events happening right now, and the Spirit of Christmas Yet-to-come shows Scrooge that he's going to die unloved. And that there was close to a hundred words and the remaining four hundred could just simply be 'I want to leave on winter break' a million times or whatnot. Without further ado, the movie." He turns on the TV and presses play on the DVD player.

"Sensei! There's something wrong with the TV. The color's out!"

"Actually the movie is in black and white. You're not seeing things," says the sensei turning down the lights and sitting down at his desk with his cup of alcohol-laced tea.

Jounouchi lifts his pen to his paper and starts to write. _### My favorite character from the Christmas Carol couldn't be Marley, Past, Present, or Yet-to-come because they're spirits, and I have held a secret fear of spirits and ghosts ever since my parents got divorced. And while I like Bob Crachett and Tiny Tim, my favorite character is now Ebenezer Scrooge. I say now because it used to be Tiny Tim until just recently. Recently, I have become good friends with Kaiba Seto. Kaiba and Scrooge are similar in many ways. In the beginning of their stories, both are reclusive, rich men who care nothing for anyone but a limited few. For Scrooge, that is himself. For Kaiba, that is himself and his brother. Both are stingy with their money, never giving anything away that they don't have to by law. Both are punctual and demand perfection from all those around them. But as I've gotten to know Kaiba more, I witnessed a transformation of Scrooge-like comparison. I've seen a somewhat softer side of Kaiba. I've seen his love for Mokuba and his affection for his girlfriend, Suya-chan. I've seen him donate money to charity and even go so far as to personally fix the broken doorbell of an orphanage building. I've watched him become more human, and he didn't need spirits to help him. The movie is about Scrooge opening his eyes to how happy his life could truly be. I've watched it happen to Scrooge, and I've watched it happen in real life to Kaiba too. I know that this paper only has two hundred fifty words, Sensei, and I apologize for not completing the full five hundred words as asked, but I feel that quality might in this case be better than quantity. Besides, I'm sure that you're anxious to get your holiday under way just like the rest of us and don't want to read all those words anyway. ###_

Jounouchi puts his books away and looks towards Seto with a smile.

Seto sees Jounouchi smiling at him, and he smiles slightly in return.

"Hey, Jounouchi," whispers Otogi as the group of friends quietly move their desks closer to the blond's, "What are your plans for the holiday? Maybe we could get together and do something."

"I've got plans," says Jounouchi, "Seto is taking Kat and Mari to Kyoto to visit their mother and brother. I'll be going with them to baby-sit Mokuba and Mari while Seto and Kat go on their dates. I'll get to see Shizuka though, so I'm not about to complain. What are you guys all doing?"

"I'm going along with my parents on a business trip to Hong Kong," says Anzu.

"My father's coming to visit," says Ryou blushing, "because he wants to meet Yugi."

"We're having a big dinner at my place on Christmas," says Yugi, "so Ryou's father can meet my grandfather and any of us who are staying in town."

"Which looks to be just me," says Otogi with a sigh, "since you aren't staying, Jounouchi."

"Actually, I'm staying too," says Malik blushing, "I asked Isis if I could stay here while she went to Egypt with Rishid. She said it was okay. So I have the house to myself for the duration."

Otogi raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Malik nods.

"Do you suppose I could come over sometime?" asks Otogi.

Malik's cheeks flare into a bright burgundy. "That would be nice, I guess."

Seto moves his seat to be beside Jounouchi.

"So you're taking Kat on a holiday, Seto?" asks Yugi.

"Yes. She thinks it's time that I meet her family," says Seto, "before we get too serious."

"How is she doing?" asks Anzu leaning closer and lowering her voice.

"She says she's fine," says Seto with a sigh, "but I'm still a bit worried about her. It's not the type of thing that you just forget."

"Maybe she wants to forget about it because just the thought of what happened that night makes her feel weak and pathetic and worthless," says Jounouchi staring at the wall above Ryou's head, "Maybe she feels like she's used goods now and isn't worthy of your affections anymore."

Seto grabs Jounouchi's chin and turns his face so that his blue eyes lock on with the honeyed amber. "Puppy? Jou, did Kat tell you that?"

"Seto…"

"I know she confides in you, Jou. Did she tell you that?" repeats Seto.

"She's afraid… afraid that you won't want her now," says Jounouchi, "Because of what happened."

Seto looks into Jounouchi's eyes with shock filling his own for several moments before he counters with, "What do I have to do to convince her that her fears are unfounded? That I want to be with her just as much now as I did before this happened? My feelings haven't changed. What happened isn't a sign of her weakness. It's a sign of the cruelty and strength of her oppressor. She knows she's not the strongest person in the world, and she doesn't have to be. That doesn't make her weak, pathetic, or worthless."

"Are you in love with her, Seto?" asks Yugi.

"That's not a question I can answer right now," says Seto, "but I do think the world of her."

Ryou and Yugi share a secretive smile.

"Is there something going on between you two?" asks Malik.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Jounouchi glaring at his sandy-haired friend.

"The way you two act together reflects your true feelings for one another," says Malik, "You used to act like enemies when you hated each other. Now you act like… well, like…"

"Forbidden lovers," adds Otogi.

"Exactly!" exclaims Malik smiling.

"We're… You're seeing things, Malik," says Jounouchi.

"Well, class! Movie's over, and you're all free to leave on your winter holiday!" exclaims the sensei turning off the DVD player.

"We should go, Seto," says Jounouchi, "I still need to pack before our plane trip tomorrow morning."

"Yes," says Seto standing, "as do I. And I need to check with Kat to see if they're ready."

Jounouchi gathers his things quickly and stands up. "I'll see you guys when we get back! Have a great holiday."

Seto grabs his books and walks out of the classroom with Jounouchi. They drop their books off at their lockers before heading out to the limo together.

"They're getting suspicious. It won't be long before one of them accuses me of cheating on Kat with you," says Seto.

"I'm not ready to tell them," says Jounouchi.

"They won't think less of you. No one's bothered by Ryou being Reila," says Seto.

"I know that, but it has to be my decision to tell them or not. I'm just not ready. I wasn't ready for you to know when you found out, and although I've admitted it to your friends, they already knew. They didn't suspect. They knew," says Jounouchi, "and that made telling them easier. I've already lost one friendship due to my relationship with you and I couldn't bear it if I lost another one."

Seto reaches out and pulls Jounouchi into his lap. "Just think about it. We'll have to tell them eventually."

"I know." Jounouchi hides his face in the crook of Seto's neck.

"I like you so much, Jou, and I don't want you hurt."

"I know. I appreciate the concern." Jounouchi kisses Seto's neck. "I like you too."

"Will you be wanting my help unpacking your belongings, or do you think you can manage on your own?" asks Seto.

"Don't you have some work to do for Kaiba Corp? I would appreciate the help, but you need to pack for our trip, and you probably have some work to do," says Jounouchi, "and I don't want to keep you from your work."

"All right then. I'll have a maid come help you. All your boy clothes should probably be laundered anyway," says Seto. He pulls a piece of paper from his bag and hands it to Jou.

"What's this?"

"A list of items to pack for the trip."

"Thanks." Jounouchi smiles.

"Do you have presents for your friends?" asks Seto.

"Most of them, but I can pick up a few supplements in Kyoto and then pass out gifts when we come back," says Jounouchi, "but you get your present in Kyoto. I hope you like it."

Seto's eyes widen for a brief instant before he smiles. "You got me a present?"

"Of course I did! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get my boyfriend a gift for Christmas?"

"Can I guess what it is?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Is it a sexy little negligee number for you to wear to bed with me?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi blushes. "How would clothes for me be a present for you?"

"The clothes would be the wrapping paper for my real present," says Seto smirking, "You."

"You are not getting me for Christmas!" Jounouchi blushes bright red. "Maybe for your next birthday."

Seto's cock twitches. He catches Jounouchi's lips in a passionate embrace.

Jounouchi pulls away from Seto as the limo stops at the mansion's front door. "I'll go pack and see you at dinner."

"I'll send someone to help you. Your luggage should be in your room already. Yours is red with black accents. Mine is blue with white accents and Mokuba's is silver-gray with gold accents," says Seto, "Be careful to pack Kat's things separately from Jou's."

"I will!" exclaims Jounouchi. He climbs out of the back seat and hurries inside. He heads straight to his room and sees the new luggage on the floor at the foot of his bed. He carries the list into his closet with him to look for the outfits to take. He doesn't hear the gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Jounouchi-sama?"

Jounouchi sticks his head out of his closet. "Huh?"

"Jounouchi-sama. I am An-Sing," says a twenty-something-year-old Chinese woman, "Kaiba-sama requested I come help you unpack your belongings and prepare for your trip."

"Oh, hi! Annie, huh?" asks Jounouchi coming out of the closet completely, "I was just trying to decide on which outfits to take."

An-Sing smiles. "Kaiba-sama requested all your clothes from outside be laundered."

"Yeah. I kind of just threw all the clean and dirty stuff together," says Jounouchi moving over to his old school bags and sitting down on the floor beside them, "I was in a rush to pack."

"I understand, sir."

"You can call me Jou, Annie. Do you mind if I call you Annie?"

"Not at all, Jou-sama."

Jounouchi opens his bags and upends them in front of himself.

An-Sing moves her wheeled laundry cart towards Jounouchi, and she starts pulling up clothes. She checks all the pockets before putting them into her basket.

Jounouchi takes his pictures and places them strategically around the room before grabbing his dueling deck to put into the nightstand.

"Would Jou-sama care to change so that his school clothes can be prepared as well?" asks An-Sing.

"My uniform will have to wait since I haven't decided what to take with me so I don't know what I could wear tonight," says Jounouchi, "But that reminds me. I'll need my nightclothes cleaned so that I can pack them."

"Where are they? I will fetch them."

"Bathroom," says Jounouchi before An-Sing disappears into the adjacent room.

An-Sing steps out of the bathroom carrying Jounouchi's delicate nightgown and robe. She places them in her cart's basket.

"You can go take that to be washed, Annie. I'm going to start selecting Kat's clothes for the trip to Kyoto," says Jounouchi, "You can come back to help me pack if you have time."

"I will, Jou-sama," says An-Sing pushing her cart from the room.

Jounouchi carries his list into the closet again and starts to think of what he might want to wear over the holiday.

.

* * *

.

"How are your preparations going, puppy?" asks Seto as Jounouchi takes a seat beside him at the dinner table.

"Kat's all ready to go," says Jounouchi, "I'm waiting for my boy clothes to get clean so I can pack some of them. How's your packing?"

"I'm all done," says Mokuba.

"Me too. I had better not find either of you looking through my luggage for your Christmas presents," says Seto.

"We won't!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

"I have presents?" asks Jounouchi with widening eyes.

"Of course you do! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my lover a present for Christmas!" exclaims Seto.

"Can I guess what it is?" asks Jounouchi grinning.

Seto smirks. "I'm not telling you."

"Is it a sexy little negligee number for me to wear to bed with you?" ask Jounouchi.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"Oh, you didn't!" Jounouchi blushes.

"You blush so easily, puppy," says Seto pulling the blond close to him, "I'm not telling you what I got you, but I will say that one present is clothing and while it may be sexy, it isn't negligee. You're welcome to wear it to bed with me though."

"You're a meanie!"

Mokuba giggles. "You two are perfect for each other!"

Jounouchi gives Mokuba a small smile. "Maybe we are."

"Maybe indeed," says Seto kissing Jounouchi's forehead, "Now eat your dinner. You still need to finish packing. We leave very early in the morning. We need to avoid as many prying eyes as possible since only three of us will be traveling rather than the five we want people to believe are going."

"Annie said she'd come back to help me pack after my clothes got cleaned," says Jounouchi digging into the food before him.

"Annie? Who's Annie?" asks Mokuba.

Jounouchi looks up with slightly wide eyes. "An-Sing?"

"An-Sing lets you call her Annie?" asks Seto.

"Yeah, and she calls me Jou-sama," says Jounouchi, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you've make a friend," says Seto.

"So why is everyone acting like I've seen a ghost?" asks Jounouchi.

"It's not important," says Seto.

Jounouchi shivers and moves closer to Seto. "You can tell me you know."

Seto wraps his arm around Jounouchi. "Like I said…"

"Is she a ghost?"

"Puppy…"

Jounouchi hides his face in Seto's shoulder.

Seto sighs. "I know you don't like ghosts and ghost stories, Jou, but I don't have an An-Sing working for me."

"Actually you do now," says Yukia entering the room with a tray of desserts, "I hired her last week. Today is her first day. Her name is Anjelica Li-Sing. Her mother, An-Sing, worked here under the former master until she died of cancer." She passes out the bowls of plain ice cream, and she smiles at Jounouchi. "The girl, Annie, is not a ghost. Now eat up, and she'll help you finish packing."

Jounouchi breathes a sigh of relief before digging into his ice cream hungrily.

"I love having you here, Jounouchi," says Yukia, "Don't ever leave us alone again." She turns and heads from the dining room.

"I'm glad she's not a ghost," says Mokuba, "I thought… when I heard her mother's name…"

"You thought the same thing I did. That Jounouchi had seen a ghost," says Seto, "It's nice to be wrong."

Jounouchi finishes his dessert and most of the other food on the table in the time that it takes Mokuba and Seto to finish their desserts. He gives Seto a kiss on the cheek as he rises. "I'll join you in bed later."

"I look forward to it," says Seto smiling.

Jounouchi hurries out of the dining room and heads to his room where he finds An-Sing folding up his unmentionables to place into an empty suitcase.

Jounouchi blushes and immediately starts selecting what clothes to take. "You're not a ghost, are you, Annie?"

"No, Jou-sama, I am not a ghost," says An-Sing.

"Okay," says Jounouchi setting the clothes on the bed so An-Sing can fold and pack them. He steps into his closet and brings out some plainly wrapped packages. "We need to make sure these get packed as well."

An-Sing nods.

Jounouchi moves around finding some other necessities before he sits down with the list to check things off that he knows have been packed already. "We've packed my selection of shoes, right?"

"Yes, Jou-sama," says An-Sing, "Most of them are in that suitcase there, but your male shoes are in this one." She indicates the luggage with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, I think I'm done," says Jounouchi, "Well, once everything's in the suitcases and they're closed!"

"I can finish up here if you wish to spend time with Kaiba-sama or Young Kaiba-sama," says An-Sing.

Jounouchi smiles. "Are you sure?"

"That is my job, Jou-sama," says An-Sing smiling, "Go ahead and go."

Jounouchi happily heads out of his room and enters Seto's only to hear the water running in the bathroom. He slips off his uniform jacket. "Are you almost ready for bed, Seto?"

Seto steps into the doorway to the bathroom wearing only his pants with the button undone and the zipper lowered. "Actually, I was thinking of taking a bath. I didn't expect you to join me so soon."

Jounouchi blushes as he starts unbuttoning his white shirt. "A bath sounds nice. Can I join you there?"

Seto shifts his eyes to look into the bathroom and pretends to contemplate Jounouchi's request. "My bathtub should be big enough for the both of us. I suppose it would be acceptable for you to join me once you've undressed."

"You tease!"

Seto chuckles. "No pajamas again tonight?"

"Already packed that," says Jounouchi pulling off his shirt. He removes his house slippers and pulls off his socks.

"Fine. I like holding you that way," says Seto before stepping back into the bathroom.

Jounouchi continues to remove clothing as he walks towards the bathroom door. He's down to just his boxers when he steps into the bathroom. His nostrils are immediately assaulted by the soothing scents of jasmine and vanilla.

"The bath is ready," says Seto removing his pants and stepping into the large tub.

"I can see that," says Jounouchi pulling off his boxers. He shivers under the watchful gaze of his beau.

"Don't just stand there shivering. Come into the water where it's warm."

"I don't know why, but it just feels like we're moving to a whole new level here," says Jounouchi carefully stepping into the tub. He lowers himself so the water covers him. He settles down beside Seto.

"Bathing with a lover is very intimate," says Seto resting his head against Jounouchi's, "Should I wash you?"

"I'll wash you first."

Seto nods. "Be quick but be thorough. We need to get to bed soon."

"I will," says Jounouchi grabbing the soap.

.

* * *

.

"These rooms are fabulous!" exclaims Jounouchi running from room to room in the lavish hotel suite.

Mokuba laughs. "So do you like it?"

Jounouchi pounces on Seto and Mokuba. "I love it! Thank you for bringing me here!"

"Do you want to unpack or would you like to introduce me to your family now?" asks Seto wrapping an arm around Jounouchi's waist.

"I would love to introduce you to Shizuka," says Jounouchi, "Are you coming too, Mokuba?"

"Of course!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Let's go see Shizuka!" exclaims Jounouchi happily.

"I'll call the concierge for a car," says Seto picking up the phone from the coffee table and dialing an extension. "This is Kaiba Seto. I'll be down in a few minutes, and I need a car and driver."

"Do you think she missed me?" asks Mokuba with a light blush.

"Well, I did phone her to tell her I was coming to visit," says Jounouchi, "and she sounded really happy when I told her who I was coming with."

Seto puts the phone down. "The car's waiting. Let's go."

Jounouchi smiles as he leads them out of the hotel room. He pushes the button for the elevator.

Seto and Mokuba join Jounouchi in the hallway once the older boy locks the door.

The elevator doors slide open and the operator steps out. "Going down?"

"After you, Jou," says Seto with a small smile.

Jounouchi steps into the elevator.

Mokuba and Seto follow before the operator re-enters the elevator and presses the button for the lobby.

Jounouchi sits down on the couch with Mokuba and waits impatiently for the elevator to descend. He pretends not to notice when the elevator stops again for an elderly couple to step inside.

Seto steps in front of the blond and his brother to shield them from view.

Jounouchi lowers his head in hopes that his long bangs will hide his slight blush.

The elevator finally stops at the lobby, and the doors open.

The elderly couple leaves first.

Seto takes Mokuba's hand before stepping out of the elevator.

Jounouchi hurries after the brothers and smiles when Mokuba takes his hand.

"Right this way, Kaiba-sama," says a man in an expensive looking suit, "Your car is waiting outside for you."

Seto follows the man with his trail of family. He sees the black sedan and gives a nod of approval. "This will suffice. Thank you."

The driver opens the back door.

Jounouchi slides into the car first, followed by Mokuba, then by Seto before the door closes, and the driver moves to the driver's seat.

Jounouchi passes the driver a piece of paper. "Take us there."

"Yes, sir."

Jounouchi leans back and sighs.

"Is something wrong, Jounouchi?" asks Mokuba.

"I'm excited to see Shizuka, but not the woman she lives with," says Jounouchi sighing again, "I haven't spoken to her since Shizuka had the operation on her eyes, and that conversation was anything but pleasant."

"I understand," says Seto.

Jounouchi looks out the window and watches the scenery go by.

The car pulls to a stop in front of a two-story house.

Jounouchi opens the door before the driver even turns off the engine, and he climbs out onto the sidewalk.

Mokuba and Seto climb out of the car.

"Wait here," says Seto.

The driver nods.

Jounouchi leads them up the sidewalk to the front door, and he rings the doorbell.

The door opens, and Shizuka's smile beams up at them. "You're here!"

"Of course we're here! I told you that we would be!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Come in! Quickly!" exclaims Shizuka; "She's not here!"

Jounouchi breathes a sigh of relief. "Great! I wanted to see you anyway. Not her!"

"Although I did want to meet her," says Seto as they all enter the house.

Jounouchi blushes shamefully.

"You don't want to meet her," says Shizuka, "She doesn't like you, and she's a…" She grabs Jounouchi's elbow and whispers into his ear.

"She's homophobic," says Jounouchi.

"Yes. That was the word!" exclaims Shizuka, "And she hates cross-dressers too! I didn't tell her, but she knows that you two are dating."

"How does she know?" asks Mokuba.

Shizuka lifts a tabloid from the coffee table and shows them the picture of Seto kissing Kat. "She recognized Jou."

"Shit!" Jounouchi clenches his fists.

"Yeah," says Shizuka, "Would you like some tea?"

"I'll help you make it," says Mokuba smiling.

Shizuka smiles and guides Mokuba into the kitchen.

Jounouchi sits down on the couch and pats the seat beside him.

"Did you know she was a homophobe?" asks Seto sitting beside Jounouchi.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me," says Jounouchi, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for her."

Jounouchi looks from Seto beside him to Shizuka in the doorway to the kitchen, both having just said the same thing at the same time like some well-rehearsed play.

Shizuka carries in the plate of cookies in her hands. "She's a bitch, but don't apologize for her. You are not to blame for how she is. She is the one who should apologize."

"Never happen," mumbles Jounouchi sullenly as he grabs a cookie.

Mokuba enters the living room and sets the tray of teacups and teapot on the coffee table.

"But enough about her! Let's talk about something happier! What should we do while you're in town?" asks Shizuka, pouring tea for everyone.

"We do have a bit of an agenda," says Seto, "Appearances to be made. Kat and I have dinner reservations." He takes a sip of tea. "This is very good, Shizuka."

"Thanks," says Shizuka.

The door opens, and a middle-aged woman steps into the house. "Don't go outside, Shizuka. There's a strange man in a car parked outside."

"Okay…"

The woman's eyes finally spot the three young men. "And what are they doing in my house?"

"We came to visit," says Seto setting his cup down before standing. He bows politely and offers the woman his hand. "I am Kaiba Seto."

"I know who you are," says the woman glaring at Seto's hand disdainfully, "and I wouldn't touch your hand if I were about to fall from a cliff! I don't even want to think about what your faggot hand has done to that queer son of my ex-husband's."

Seto's eyes narrow. "What exactly are you implying?"

The woman snatches up the tabloid from the table and shows Seto the picture.

Jounouchi stands and moves to Seto's side.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize you, you queer bastard?" asks the woman turning her glare to Jounouchi, "You shameless whore! How much is he paying you to dress up like a slut and let him fuck you up the ass?"

"He's not paying me…"

"Oh right. He's just buying you these cheap rags and making you the disgrace of your entire family," snarls the woman, "Get out of my house now!"

"Fine." Jounouchi takes Seto's hand.

"Enjoy living on the streets, fag," says the woman, "My ex-husband told me how he kicked you out. No one ever wanted you. You were a mistake and had it been legal at the time, I would have aborted you!"

Seto squeezes Jounouchi's hand. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! We're leaving!"

Mokuba stands.

Shizuka quickly embraces Jounouchi and whispers into his ear, "Meet me at the diner down the street. I'll come as quick as I can."

"I love you too, Shizuka," says Jounouchi.

"Get out, queers! You're not welcome here," says the woman.

Jounouchi pulls Seto to the door and outside.

"What a bitch!" yells Mokuba slamming the door closed behind him.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that position, Seto, Mokuba," says Jounouchi, "I had no idea she would behave so… so… Damn, what a bitch!"

"I think I can see why you didn't want to be near her," says Seto.

"I'm sorry she called you that," says Jounouchi as they head to the parked car.

"She called you that as well."

"She's called me worse before. I guess I really am an orphan now. I don't think that really sunk in until just now," says Jounouchi, "I was an unwanted pregnancy which led to an unwanted marriage. At least Shizuka was planned. In the few moments of happiness my family had together, my parents had planned for her."

Seto opens the car door, and Mokuba quickly slides in.

Jounouchi climbs in and sits down. He leans against Seto when the brunet slips into the car beside him. "There's a diner nearby. Take us there please."

The driver nods and starts the engine.

"Why are we going there?" asks Mokuba.

"Shizuka's going to give the bitch the slip and meet us," says Jounouchi.

Mokuba smiles. "Sounds good."

It isn't long before the three young men find themselves sitting at a table for four and drinking hot chocolate.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you were a mistake, Jou," says Seto, "and I'd be miserable if she had aborted you."

"It's worth a lot," says Jounouchi smiling.

Shizuka makes her way to their table hauling a heavy suitcase and a stuffed carry-on bag. "Do you suppose your hotel room would hold one more?"

"Of course!" exclaims Seto; "I already planned for you to spend a few nights with us."

"We should go put your bags in the car," says Mokuba standing. He takes the suitcase.

"Let me help her with that," says Jounouchi.

"No, that's okay. I've got it," says Mokuba, "You two stay here and relax. We'll be just a minute."

Jounouchi nods as Mokuba leaves with Shizuka.

"We need to talk, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi meets Seto's eyes.

"You've been abandoned. We need to get you emancipated so that you're legally an adult. We should also get your parents to sign away their parental rights to Shizuka. Then you could adopt her," says Seto.

"Okay, I don't know how the emancipation thing works, but if you think I can do it I'll go along with you. I just don't think my parents would give up Shizuka," says Jounouchi.

"I can convince them. Everyone has a price. If I throw enough money at them, they'll give me Shizuka," says Seto.

"I could never pay you back for that," says Jounouchi.

"I would never ask you to."

"Do what you want."

Mokuba and Shizuka return to the table with big smiles on their faces.

"Let's go back to the hotel now," says Mokuba.

Seto calls for the check and pays as soon as the waitress brings the bill.

Everyone heads out to the car and returns to the hotel.

"Why is your luggage so heavy?" asks Jounouchi setting the suitcase on the floor.

"Because I packed all the clothes I own," says Shizuka, "I wasn't sure what types of clothes I'd need as Kashi or Shizu, and so I brought it all. She knew that you were coming, Jou, and she seemed fine with that. I think it was seeing Seto and Mokuba that sent her over the edge. But she knew I would be spending my vacation with you so she won't think I was kidnapped or ran away or anything."

"Well maybe our next step should be to unpack," says Mokuba, "As far as hotel management is concerned, I share a room with Seto and Jounouchi shares a room with Kashi during the times he stays with us."

"Oh, so then do I stay with Mari and Kat in the third bedroom?" asks Shizuka.

"Yes," says Seto, "There's a King sized bed in there for our three girls."

"So you get that room," says Jounouchi pointing to a door, "but all my girl clothing will be stored in there. Seto and I will actually be sharing a room."

"Maybe we should just unpack everyone's clothes into one room's closet," says Shizuka, "Otherwise I would have to switch rooms with Mokuba if we were going out as Kashi and Mari, and Jou wouldn't have any of his clothes in the room he's staying in."

"You're thinking of a community closet?" asks Mokuba.

"It would be easier. We just grab our clothes and then go into the bathroom to change," says Jounouchi.

"Okay," says Seto, "Everything will be in my room."

"Let's have an unpacking party!" exclaims Mokuba.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

.

.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

Chapter Twenty-one

.

"Seto, can I ask a favor of you?" asks Jounouchi stepping into the bedroom from the adjoining bath. He closes his robe around his nightgown.

Seto freezes in his task of folding down the blankets. "You can always ask me anything, puppy."

"Could Shizuka and Mokuba join us in bed tonight? I really want to be close to my sister right now, but I still want to be in your arms," says Jounouchi, "So could they sleep with us?"

Seto turns back to look at his blond.

"I'm not asking you to wear clothes or anything. I know you have some issues with that although I don't know what they are," says Jounouchi, "I just want them close to us."

"It doesn't bother you to have your sister in bed with a naked man?"

"Of course it bothers me, but I'll be in between you and her so it'll be okay."

"I'll get into bed. You can join me with the others," says Seto.

"Thank you!" exclaims Jounouchi hurrying out of the bedroom as Seto climbs into bed. He returns after a few minutes with Mokuba and Shizuka. He slips into bed and cuddles up to Seto.

Shizuka, in her black dragon pajamas, crawls into bed and her brother's embrace while Mokuba climbs into bed on his brother's other side.

Seto wraps his arms around the people in his bed, one around his brother and one around his hopeful love and sister-to-be.

Jounouchi kisses Seto's cheek quickly before closing his eyes.

"Good night, everyone," says Seto.

"Good night, my family," whispers Shizuka.

* * *

Mokuba flips the channels on the TV. "Oh, look! It's 'me' TV!"

"What?" asks Shizuka flopping down on the couch beside Mokuba.

"Me TV. Seto and I are on the news," says Mokuba.

"What is it this time?" asks Seto stepping out of his bedroom and tying his necktie.

"Oh, just your arrival here on holiday with Mari and Kat. Someone saw us all going to the movie together," says Mokuba.

"Ah, yes. It was all a matter of time," says Seto nodding, "You're going to order room service?"

"Yes," says Shizuka, "We've already selected what we want, and since I eat as much as Jou normally, no one will think that there's only two people here."

"Good," says Seto.

"Where are you going with Kat?" asks Mokuba.

"Out to dinner. Maybe some ballroom dancing," says Seto adjusting the bowtie of his tuxedo, "It's a very nice restaurant."

"Oh it had better be," says Jounouchi emerging from Shizuka's bedroom wearing a beautiful black and red evening dress, "I look way too good to be going anywhere less than the best!"

"Oh, that you do!" exclaims Seto with a smile, "You look absolutely fabulous!"

"Thank you," says Jounouchi blushing. He wears a tight gown with an off-the-shoulder v-neckline of red fabric with most of the remaining body being black except for the red fabric in the back which flares out to ease movement. The hemline falls to his ankles above his red pumps. He's draped a red shawl over his arms, and he wears a gold and ruby choker around his neck.

Seto moves to Jounouchi's side and places both hands on his hips before kissing him passionately.

"What time are the reservations for?" asks Jounouchi looking up into Seto's blue eyes.

Seto looks at the solid gold watch on his wrist. "We should leave now. You two behave and be in bed before we return."

"We will," says Mokuba.

Seto holds out his arm for Jounouchi who takes it happily so they can walk out of the room together.

"You look wonderful, Seto," says Jounouchi, "Absolutely wonderful!"

"I only look this good with you beside me," says Seto as the elevator doors open.

"Going down?" asks the operator.

Seto and Jounouchi step into the elevator and stand close to each other as the elevator descends.

"So what does our agenda look like?" whispers Jounouchi into Seto's ear.

"There's a business party Mokuba and I have to attend tomorrow night," whispers Seto, "I thought I would take Jounouchi and Kashi, with your permission. Then you, Mari, and Shizuka could have a girls' night."

"Sounds like a night of makeovers and manicures!" says Jounouchi, "Fun. But I thought this wasn't a working vacation for you. Why do you have to go to this party?"

"It's a birthday party for a rival company's CEO. I hope Jounouchi and Kashi could pick up some useful information for me. No one would suspect a corporate spy to be thirteen or seventeen," whispers Seto, "although I won't pressure the boys to spy for me."

"Anything else we must do?" whispers Jounouchi.

"I have special plans for us on Saturday night," says Seto blushing as he imagines once more the inflamed clothing on his love-interest's lithe body, "but we'll discuss that more on Saturday. Other than that, we have no definite plans."

"Well, we'll change that," says Jounouchi as the elevator doors open on the lobby. He steps out of the elevator compartment with Seto, and they head to the door where their car waits.

Seto closes the car door after following Jounouchi into the back seat, and he clutches his blond date to his side as they travel towards the restaurant.

"I would like to dance a bit before dinner," says Jounouchi, "to work up an appetite."

"Of course, Kat."

Jounouchi rests his head against Seto's shoulder and smiles happily at the brunet. "I'm so happy to be here."

Seto looks at Jounouchi with adoring eyes, and he opens his mouth slightly, half ready to say the three self-forbidden words. His confession dies from his lips before he even started to express his feelings as the car slows.

The car stops outside the restaurant, and the valet opens the back door.

Seto emerges from the car and holds out his hand for Jounouchi who seems very thankful for the help exiting the vehicle in his evening gown.

The flashes of cameras surround and blind Seto and Jounouchi.

"Kaiba-sama," calls a camera wielding reporter, "Care to say a few words about your lovely companion?"

"She's not my companion," says Seto, "She's my girlfriend. Get your facts straight before you question me again."

"Excuse us please," says Jounouchi, "We have a night of dinner and dancing ahead of us."

"Yes," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist and guiding him to the door of the restaurant. They enter and step up to the Maitre D'.

"Good evening, Kaiba-sama."

* * *

Mokuba and Seto spend the morning at an arcade while Jounouchi and Shizuka wander around the mall picking up a few last minute presents.

After a light lunch from room service and a clothing change for the youngest three, Seto along with Jounouchi as Kat, Mokuba as Mari, and Shizuka as Kashi head out to a karaoke bar where they eat sushi and rice, drink sodas, and sing in turn or watch other patrons singing happily.

They return to the hotel in time for dinner before they all change into their suits and prepare for the business party.

"Now, are we all ready?" asks Seto helping Shizuka straighten the tie of her new expensive suit.

"Yes," says Shizuka, "You want us to try to spy on your rivals, right? Act innocent and see if they'll spill something important."

"I'll leave that up to you," says Seto.

"I don't mind spying," says Jounouchi.

"Thank you," says Seto, "I don't know if they'll tell you anything, but should you learn any news…"

Jounouchi smiles.

"Let's go," says Mokuba, "I had the present sent ahead from the office so we don't need to worry about that, but if we don't arrive soon they'll start to wonder."

They head out of the hotel suite and take the elevator in silence. They get in their car for the trip to a banquet hall in another hotel where the party's being held.

* * *

Seto lifts a wrapped box from beneath the decorated pine tree, and he moves to kneel in front of Jounouchi's place on the couch. "Open this present now. I would like you to wear it when we go out tonight."

"Where are we going?" asks Jounouchi taking the box and setting it on his lap.

Shizuka smiles at her big brother as she plays Capsule Monsters on the floor with Mokuba.

"I was hoping that I could cash in this coupon you gave me," says Seto pulling the paper from his pants' pocket and giving it to Jounouchi.

"This coupon entitles the bearer, Seto Kaiba, to one night of clubbing with Suya Kat," reads Jounouchi. He swallows hard. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before smiling at Seto. "Okay! Sounds like fun, but next Saturday night we're doing what I want to do!"

"Deal!" exclaims Seto.

"I'll go slip into this then," says Jounouchi standing with his box and the coupon in his hands. He heads into his room and sits down on the bed. He opens the present quickly and starts looking through his new clothes. He excitedly enters the bathroom and hops into the shower for a quick scrub down and jerk-off session. When he emerges from the cold water, he dries himself thoroughly and proceeds to dress accordingly. He opens the door a crack. "Shizuka, can you help me for a moment?"

"Coming!" Shizuka enters the bedroom and whistles as she closes the door. "Looking fabulous, Kat!"

"Shalara gave me some red hair extensions that I think will look good with the blue highlights in my clubbing wig, but she didn't have time to show me how to put them in," says Jounouchi blushing, "Any idea how?"

"Yeah. Mom gets extensions put in," says Shizuka, "I can show you."

"I also have this crystal tattoo thing," says Jounouchi holding up the object.

"Oh, cool! That goes around your belly button. It will look awesome on you!" exclaims Shizuka; "I'll show you how to put that on first. It's reusable, you know!"

"Really?"

Shizuka smiles as she helps her brother apply the crystal tattoo and put in the red hair extensions.

Jounouchi puts the wig on his head and secures it with the pins in his real hair. "Finished product?"

"If I wasn't a gay guy, I'd date you!"

"A gay guy? A straight girl?"

"You got it in one. I actually would think about hooking up with Mokuba if he wasn't younger than me, and if Mom would allow me to date," says Shizuka.

"Well, she's a bitch. Ignore her and date whom you want, but no sex. You're too young and all boys think about sex," says Jounouchi.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Seto and I haven't progressed past petting," says Jounouchi, "We're taking things slow, so yeah. I am."

"Well this outfit could change that. Go get him, hound dog!"

"Hey! I'm his puppy. You can't call me a dog!"

Shizuka makes her escape through the door quickly, leaving it wide open. "And introducing the amazing Suya Kat."

Jounouchi steps out into the living room and smiles shyly as he strikes a sexy pose. "How do I look?"

Seto's jaw drops as he examines Jounouchi from a distance. His cock wages war with the tight constriction of his pants. "Shalara's good. You do look like fire incarnate. I love your hair."

"Extensions," says Jounouchi as his cock hardens from the visual stimulus of Seto's clothing.

"You kids be good. We'll be home late," says Seto walking towards Jounouchi and sweeping the blond into his arms. You are beautiful, Kat!"

Jounouchi blushes. "Thank you!"

Seto pulls Jounouchi out of the room and to the elevator. "I hope you realize that I will not be letting you out of my arms all night, Kat."

"Sounds good to me." Jounouchi smiles and cuddles into Seto's side.

Seto runs his hands along the flesh revealed to his touch at Jounouchi's stomach and back.

Jounouchi places on hand on Seto's bared hip. "You have nice hips, Seto."

"So do you," says Seto, "and this tattoo looks wonderful on you. It's the match to mine, you know. You are the sun that radiates light, and I am the moon that reflects your brilliance."

"You are such a poet!"

"You inspire me to be so."

Jounouchi blushes.

Seto caresses Jounouchi's skin all the way to the nightclub and inside.

The music echoes in their heads, the bass pumping the blood through their veins a little quicker than normal.

"Dance floor! Now!" exclaims Jounouchi as his cock hardens.

Seto pushes Jounouchi to the dance floor and wraps his arms around him as they start to dance, back to front.

Jounouchi blushes slightly as he feels the hard bulge pressing against his butt, but he doesn't move away from Seto's body. He grinds back against his boyfriend.

"Oh, gods!" moans Seto into Jounouchi's ear, "Kat!"

Jounouchi spins quickly in Seto's arms and smiles at him as he dances tantalizingly close to the other.

"You damn tease," says Seto when Jounouchi's body fails to apply any more pressure than just a light brush against him.

"I don't mean to tease, but I want this night to last forever," says Jounouchi.

"Sounds wonderful!"

"If it's any consolation, I'm teasing myself too."

Seto smiles.

After several songs and a shared drink, Jounouchi presses his inflamed body right up against Seto's and grinds with him as the pulse pounding music shakes their bodies.

"You are so hot tonight, Kat," says Seto rubbing his hands over every part of the blond that he can.

Jounouchi's cock hardens to painful proportions. "Seto. Take me to the bathroom. Please."

"Is something wrong?" asks Seto guiding them to the bathrooms as quickly as he can since Jounouchi keeps his body intertwined with Seto's own.

"Just hurry." Jounouchi blushes intensely.

Seto hastens his steps until they reach the side-by-side doors to the nightclub's facilities.

Jounouchi looks around quickly to see if anyone's watching before grabbing Seto's hand and pulling him into the men's room. He pulls them into a stall and slams the door shut before locking it.

"What's…?"

Jounouchi desperately lifts his skirt to his waist and frees his erection from the confines of his panties. His pleading eyes meet Seto's. "Help me."

Seto slowly moves his hand to Jounouchi's cock, and he wraps his fingers around the rigid flesh.

Jounouchi moans and clutches Seto. He closes his eyes.

Seto starts a rhythm of stroking Jounouchi.

Jounouchi's hands fumble with the button and zipper of Seto's pants, and he blindly releases the hard penis within. He grabs the penis and starts to stroke it in time with the hand on his own dick.

"Thank you," whispers Seto directly into Jounouchi's ear before catching his lips in a powerful kiss.

Jounouchi's eyes widen and he pushes Seto away. "Wait. Wait! We need something first."

Seto's eyes dilate as he thinks about what they might need, and his mind takes him on a journey where he's lubing up Jounouchi's entrance and sliding his member inside. His already painful cock twitches in anticipation.

Jounouchi finally opens a condom that he retrieved from the zippered pocket of his skirt, and he pulls out the latex. "Please put it on me."

Seto takes the condom and slips it on Jounouchi.

Jounouchi pulls out another condom and opens the package. He puts it on Seto himself and squeezes slightly. "Now we can continue."

Seto grabs Jounouchi's cock again and starts to stroke it roughly.

Jounouchi starts a rhythm of stroking Seto's cock gently but firmly.

Seto mirrors Jounouchi's pace with his hand, and he whispers, "Sorry."

"Make me come now, Seto."

Seto pulls Jounouchi into a kiss as he speeds up his hand.

Jounouchi squeezes the covered head of Seto's cock tightly as his body jerks with his release.

Seto releases into the confines of the condom.

Jounouchi rests his head on Seto's shoulder. "Thank you, Seto."

"I should be thanking you, Kat," whispers Seto, "That was our first time together."

Jounouchi blushes a shade of red so dark it almost looks black. He pulls away from Seto's body and turns his back to Seto as he removes the soiled condom and pulls some paper from the dispenser to clean himself.

Seto removes the condom from Jounouchi's hand and wraps it in toilet paper before dropping it in the waste bin amongst the other hazardous wastes. He removes his own condom and wraps it in toilet paper before dropping it beside Jounouchi's. He cleans up and fixes his clothes before looking at the long blond, blue, and red hair before him. "Are you all right, Kat?"

Jounouchi looks over his shoulder at Seto. His cheeks look as red as a delicious apple. "A bathroom! A public bathroom!"

"Kat?"

"Our first time in a public restroom!" groans Jounouchi, "Not much romance here. Oh, how embarrassing!"

Seto wraps his arms around Jounouchi and kisses the red cheek before speaking quietly. "Do you regret it?"

Jounouchi relaxes in Seto's arms. "Only the location. Not the action."

"I'm glad."

"Let's go back out and dance some more. Maybe split another drink before we go to the hotel," says Jounouchi.

"Drink or dancing first?" asks Seto unlocking the stall door.

"Drink," says Jounouchi as they leave the bathroom together.

Seto guides them to the bar, and he places their order. He generously tips the bartender as he takes the drink from him.

"He was rather cute," says Jounouchi following Seto to a darkened booth.

"You're mine," says Seto before sending a death glare towards the bartender.

Jounouchi places his hand upon Seto's. "I know, but you're not my husband. So I am still allowed to look."

Seto sighs and takes a drink before passing the glass to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi takes a drink.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" asks Seto taking back the glass.

"A time or two," says Jounouchi, "I used to think about finding a girl who would make a nice wife and the loving family we would have. I've since come to accept that I can never have that."

"Kat, you can…"

"I don't know how to have a happy, loving family. I've never been loved by anyone besides my sister and friends," says Jounouchi taking the glass from Seto and drinking, "I've never had a good role model for what a parent should be. I'll make a lousy parent!" He takes another drink.

Seto catches Jounouchi's lips before he can swallow and takes the liquid from the other's mouth. "When the time comes, you will make an excellent parent. You already know all the things not to do!"

"Let's dance," says Jounouchi brushing his lips against Seto's.

Seto takes the last drink from the glass and leaves it on the table as he stands and pulls Jounouchi to the dance floor.

Jounouchi holds Seto close to him as they dance together for another hour before heading to the car and returning to the hotel.

Jounouchi and Seto lean against each other as they enter the hotel suite and make their way to their bedroom. Once through the door, Jounouchi immediately begins to strip Seto of his clothing.

"Kat," moans Seto as he pulls Jounouchi towards the bed.

Jounouchi shoves Seto onto the bed after divesting him of his shirt. He takes a moment to remove the longhaired wig from his head and place it on the dresser. His eyes meet Seto's, and he smiles. "I can't do much, but we can replay our earlier actions."

Seto smiles. "I wouldn't ever ask you to do more than you're ready for."

Jounouchi slowly releases his body from the lace skirt and his shirt. He removes his boots before taking off Seto's. He blushes slightly as he sheds the rest of his clothing.

Seto helps Jounouchi remove his remaining clothing. He pulls the naked blond down on top of his equally nude body, and he kisses him passionately.

Jounouchi moans as Seto arches up against him during their kiss. He rubs his latest erection against Seto's, and he moans again.

"Puppy… oh, Jou, do that again," gasps Seto.

Jounouchi rubs himself against Seto.

Seto grasps Jounouchi's hips and helps him continue to thrust in their pleasurable manner. He kisses the still painted lips and forces his tongue inside.

Jounouchi moans into the kiss, and he keeps thrusting against Seto. He speeds up erratically until suddenly his body erupts and releases his sexual essence onto both of their upper bodies. Something breaks through the pleasure filling fog in his mind, and he continues to thrust against Seto thankful now for the sticky yet slick substance that eases his thrusts.

Seto's whisper reaches Jounouchi's ears like a moan as he releases.

Jounouchi kisses Seto before rolling off him and breathing deeply.

"Jou," whispers Seto, "Wow. That was… wonderful."

"Yeah," says Jounouchi, "Really great." He closes his eyes and places a hand over his racing heart. "Now what was that you said?"

"That was wonderful," says Seto.

"No! You said something before that, but I didn't catch what you said. You spoke too quietly," says Jounouchi.

Seto's eyes widen as the words he doesn't remember uttering flash through his heart. "I… I said… I like you. I like you, Jou, very much."

Jounouchi kisses Seto's cheek before sliding from the bed. "It's okay, Seto, if you don't want to repeat it."

"You don't believe me?"

"It doesn't sound to me like you believe you."

Seto sits up and stretches out his arm to grab Jounouchi's wrist. "I'm sorry, Jou, but I can't say it again. I didn't intend to say it the first time. I'm not…"

"It's okay. Whatever you said, you can't handle it right now, right? See. I understand."

"It's not that I can't handle it. The problem is we, you and I, can't handle it and the potential fallout from it," explains Seto, "It's all very complicated, and the more I think about it so that I could try to explain it to you, the more complicated and confusing it gets."

"They're just words, right?" asks Jounouchi, "We'll worry about them later. Let's go take a shower before bed."

"Are you upset?"

"I'm a little drunk. I don't handle alcohol well. I don't know if I'll remember any of this in the morning," says Jounouchi, "I just hope I remember the fun parts."

"The dancing…"

"The dual masturbation…"

Seto climbs from the bed and pulls Jounouchi into his arms. "Let's go clean up."

* * *

Jounouchi snuggles closer to Seto's warmth. He slowly opens his eyes and yawns.

"Go back to sleep if you're still tired," whispers Seto, "I have no intention to leave until you're ready."

Jounouchi blushes and sits up slowly. "Did we have sex last night?"

Seto sits up and stretches the arm he'd had wrapped around Jounouchi. "What do you remember? You had a little to drink, and you didn't know if you would remember."

The red tinge staining Jounouchi's cheeks grows to encase his entire face and neck. "I remember dancing at the club, sharing our drinks, our… session in the bathroom. I remember coming back here and then… I was on top of you, thrusting. If I was inside you or you inside me, I don't know, but I remember that I came. And then… did you?"

"Yes. You helped me finish. You were thrusting against me. No one was inside the other," says Seto.

"So we didn't really have sex. We just gave each other pleasure like we have been before now," says Jounouchi. He sighs. "Thank gods! I mean… I'm not ready for anything more than this that we have."

"I understand," says Seto smiling, "but I do want to thank you for last night. I've wanted to pleasure you for a long time, ever since my birthday at the very least."

Jounouchi nods. "I know."

"Well, if we're getting up let's grab our clothes and get dressed. Then we can have breakfast. You have to be hungry," says Seto.

Jounouchi stands and hurries to the closet. He rummages for a few moments before emerging from the closet and running out of the room to go to the suite's main bathroom. He dresses quickly in a white button-down shirt of Seto's with a vest borrowed from him as well. He puts on a flirty dark brown skirt of his own and starts in on the rest of his preparations to become Suya Kat. When he steps out of the bathroom in his dark brown calf-high, high-heeled boots, he sees Mokuba and Shizuka on the floor continuing their game of Capsule Monsters from the night before. "So, how was your night? Did you both sleep well?"

"Not as good as you apparently," says Mokuba without looking up at Jounouchi.

The blond blushes. "Huh?"

"So are you still a virgin, Kat?" asks Shizuka, adding the name only after looking up to see the skirt and wig.

"Yes! I'm still a virgin!" exclaims Jounouchi storming past them and out onto the balcony. He slams the door shut behind him.

"If either of you ruin this for me, I will hate you forever," says Seto stepping out of his room still buckling the belt that holds up his khaki slacks.

"Sorry. It sounded like you were having sex last night," says Shizuka.

"If you really must know, he finally allowed me to pleasure him last night with my hands," says Seto, "It's the closest we've come to sex."

Shizuka blinks a few times. "But he told me… He implied you both had already gotten that far."

"Your brother should really not be letting you know that much about his sex life," says Seto, "but last night was my first night of pleasuring him. He's given me hand jobs before, but he wouldn't let me reciprocate."

Shizuka stands up and moves to Seto. She quickly unbuttons the top three buttons of his royal blue dress shirt. "Go join my brother. If you want, we can order breakfast delivered to the balcony for you."

"Would you two be overly upset if I took Kat out for a leisurely breakfast alone?" asks Seto looking towards the balcony to where Jounouchi sits at the table.

"No. Feel free. We'll finish our game and have breakfast here," says Mokuba, "but we expect you to have actual penetrating sex with Kat very soon."

"I would like a nephew," adds Shizuka.

"When Kat's ready to go further, we'll talk about both of your suggestions," says Seto, "I won't be having sex with her until she's emotionally ready for it. Be good."

"We will," says Mokuba with a smile.

Seto nods as he walks over to the balcony door and opens it. He steps out onto the balcony and closes the door behind him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sit if you'd like," says Jounouchi.

"They didn't mean to upset or embarrass you," says Seto sitting down, "They just want us to be together and happy."

"And having sex," adds Jounouchi.

"Sex is a factor of any good relationship whether we want it to be or not," says Seto, "We can't deny that we are sexually attracted to each other…"

"I'm not trying to! It's just…" Jounouchi sighs. "I want to be ready for more. I want to be able to just spread my legs and let you have your wicked way with me. But most importantly, I want to not be afraid, and I am afraid of having sex."

"Which is why I'm not pressuring you…"

"I appreciate that! You've had more patience with me than any person in my position deserves," says Jounouchi, "You are Kaiba Seto, teen CEO of the largest gaming company this side of the world! You don't have to wait for anyone. If the person you're dating won't have sex with you, all you have to do is pick someone else. You can have anyone you want."

"I can have anyone I want, and I choose you," says Seto, "And because I choose you, I will wait for sex."

Jounouchi stands up and moves to straddle Seto. He kisses his boyfriend full on the mouth. "It's been almost three months since we started dating. Christmas day marks three months. I'd like to take a long bath together and pleasure each other that night."

Seto's cock twitches. He smiles. "Sounds like a celebration to me."

Jounouchi runs a hand down Seto's chest to cup the slightly quivering cock through the fabric of his pants.

Seto groans. "Not here!"

Jounouchi jumps from Seto's lap like he was burned.

"We're out in the open on a balcony that has glass doors with our siblings inside," says Seto.

"Right! Right."

"Would you like to go out to breakfast with me? They're ordering room service for themselves," says Seto.

"You do remember that we came here so I could spend time with my sister, right?" asks Jounouchi.

"And you are spending time with her," says Seto.

"Can we all go out to a nice restaurant for dinner?"

Seto smiles. "You're thinking…"

"Kashi, Mari, Kat, Seto."

"Absolutely," says Seto.

"Let's go to breakfast!"

Seto stands and takes Jounouchi's hand. He leads him back into the room and then out to the elevator. He strokes the blond's hand gently as they ride down in the elevator. "Today is Christmas Eve."

"How very clever of you, Seto. You know today's date!" giggles Jounouchi.

"Well…" Seto clears his throat. "Mokuba and I have always opened one present on the day before Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes. It has been a family tradition since our mother was alive," says Seto, "and I've tried to keep it up for him. I was thinking we could all open a present after dinner tonight, if that was all right with you."

"We don't have any family traditions like that, but it does sound wonderful," says Jounouchi, "And I believe that I've brought enough presents for my siblings to open one tonight and still have some to open tomorrow."

"I was actually thinking that those presents could wait until tomorrow and everyone could open a present I brought," says Seto, "and I would open a gift from Mokuba."

"If that is how you want it, Seto," says Jounouchi.

Seto raises Jounouchi's hand and kisses it. "I do."

Jounouchi blushes. "Seto!"

"Come on," says Seto as the elevator doors open, "Let's go feed that insatiable appetite of yours!"

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm still growing!" exclaims Jounouchi hurrying out of the elevator with Seto.

"Luckily you're not growing round the middle," says Seto, "I would still like you if you were, but I am rather fond of your flat stomach and nicely shaped hips."

"Hentai," whispers Jounouchi as they head through the lobby and out onto the street.

"Only for you," whispers Seto, "We're not going far. Do you mind walking?"

"No. It's a nice day out. Just a little chilly," says Jounouchi.

Seto releases Jounouchi's hand and wraps an arm around his shoulders instead. "Better?"

"Thank you."

"Do you think we'll get snow for Christmas? Every year, Mokuba wishes for snow on Christmas Eve," says Seto.

"Mari too! Kashi used to do the same thing when he was younger, but I don't know if he still does," says Jounouchi, "I hope we get snow. I would like a white Christmas."

"Me too," says Seto, "Some things just look better in white."

"Like your dragons," says Jounouchi.

"And you," mumbles Seto. He looks at the buildings around them. "We're here."

"Really?" asks Jounouchi looking at the windows of a darkened building, "Are they open?"

"Yes," says Seto opening the door and allowing Jounouchi to enter first.

Jounouchi walks up the narrow staircase that the door opens onto and at the top, he passes through a satin veil. Seto passes through the veil just a moment later, and he wraps both arms around Jounouchi's waist from behind. "It's a tea house."

A woman in a kimono bows to them and leads the way to a low table with mats set out beside it.

Jounouchi and Seto sit down as their guide departs.

"This is not a typical tea house though. We'll get a full breakfast here," says Seto.

"Thank you, Seto. This has been a memorable holiday," says Jounouchi before kissing Seto's lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, Inuyasha, The Little Mermaid characters and references belong to their respective owners. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-two

Mokuba kicks off his high-heeled shoes and giggles girlishly as he folds up the ruffles of his frilly dress to sit on the floor. "Can we open a present now, Seto?"

"Oh, yes!" exclaims Shizuka pulling off the jacket to her suit and tossing it on the back of a chair, "Can we, Seto?"

Jounouchi smiles at Seto before stepping into the suite's kitchen. "Would anyone care for a drink? Some milk to help us sleep better."

Mokuba looks at Seto pleadingly.

"And we can open one present each while we drink it," says Jounouchi coming into the room with four glasses of milk on a small tray, "Seto and I agreed upon that earlier."

"Thank you, Kat!" exclaims Shizuka.

"I'll grab the presents. I have special ones for you all tonight," says Seto loosening his tie before moving to the decorated tree and pulling out four gifts wrapped in a plain green paper. He passes them around once everyone takes a glass of milk from Jounouchi.

Jounouchi sits down on the loveseat with his glass of milk and present. He smiles when Seto joins him.

"Should we open them in turns?" asks Shizuka.

"Wonderful idea, Kashi. By age then?" replies Seto.

"Mari first," says Shizuka.

Mokuba rips the paper from his package and opens the box. He pulls out a new digital camcorder, and his face lights up in a smile. "Thanks, Seto!"

"Use it wisely or I take it away," says Seto.

"Open yours, Kashi!" exclaims Mokuba.

Shizuka unwraps her present and opens the box. She starts to pull out the gold and silver picture frames filled with images of Kat, Kashi, and Mari. "Thank you, Seto. It's perfect!"

"Open yours now, Kat," whispers Seto.

Jounouchi blushes as he unwraps his present and pulls a bejeweled dragon from his box. "Cool! A dragon!"

"That's an earring tree. I filled it with earrings for you in case you get tired of wearing your diamonds all the time," explains Seto, "All those stones are genuine in case you were wondering."

"Thank you, Seto!" cries Jounouchi wiping the forming tears from his eyes. He throws one arm around Seto's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

"Open yours now, Seto!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto opens his present and pulls an adult manga from the box. "Thank you, Mokuba. How did you…?"

"I asked Shalara to buy something you would like," says Mokuba, "Do you?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow after I read it," says Seto.

"Fair enough," says Mokuba.

"Okay, now let's all drink our milk and head to bed. We can open the rest of our presents tomorrow," says Jounouchi.

"Can we open presents before breakfast?" asks Shizuka in between gulps of her milk.

"Seto and I will discuss it once you two are in bed," says Jounouchi.

Shizuka finishes her milk and takes the glass into the kitchen. Then she takes her picture frames into her bedroom.

Mokuba drains his glass of milk and puts the glass in the kitchen before gathering up his present. He smirks at Seto and Jounouchi. "Don't stay up too late pleasuring each other tonight. You'll be getting an early morning wake-up call!"

"Go to bed!" exclaims Seto.

Mokuba runs off to his room.

Jounouchi finishes his milk and rests his head against Seto's shoulder.

"Would you like to read this manga with me tonight?" whispers Seto. He blushes and lifts his glass to his lips to hide behind.

"That would be nice. And then we could have a little fun." Jounouchi closes his eyes. "But first, I want to do something."

"What?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi stands and takes both their empty glasses. "Let's get ready for bed first. Then you'll see."

"Oh, a secret huh?" asks Seto as Jounouchi takes the glasses into the kitchen.

Jounouchi returns to grab his earring dragon and carry it to the bedroom as Seto carries the manga after him. He lifts his gown and robe and sets the dragon on the nightstand.

Seto starts to remove his clothing. "I'll be waiting for you in bed, puppy."

Jounouchi heads out to the bathroom to change and remove his wig and make-up. He returns to the bedroom to see Seto sitting up in bed with the blankets pooling around his waist. He pulls a wrapped package from beneath the bed, and he passes it to Seto. "I want you to open that now. I don't know if you'll like it, and if you don't… I don't want the others to see."

"It can't be that bad," says Seto carefully unwrapping the book.

Jounouchi fidgets while Seto opens the scrapbook and looks at the pictures and newspaper articles about the couple that could have been his parents.

"Where did you find this?" whispers Seto in a barely audible voice.

"I asked Mokuba what he knew about your parents and I asked Kiyoko too," whispers Jounouchi, "Then I searched newspaper websites to try and cross-reference you and Mokuba with potential parents. I don't know how close I came to the truth though. I just wanted to give you some pictures of the family you could have had, even if these people aren't your family."

"They are. You found them. This is my mother… and my father. Thank you, Jou," whispers Seto solemnly.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you," says Jounouchi.

Seto reaches out and grabs Jounouchi's wrist. He pulls the blond into his arms and holds him tightly. "It's not you, Jou. I miss them. I just really miss them. They were good parents, and I loved them."

Jounouchi wraps his arms around Seto and caresses him soothingly.

Seto turns to the wedding photo of his parents. He smiles a little. "Jounouchi Katsuya, I would like to introduce you to my parents," he says touching the photo delicately, "Mom, Dad… this is my boyfriend, Jou."

"A pleasure to meet you," says Jou bowing his head respectfully to the photo.

Seto closes the book and pulls away from Jounouchi. He climbs out of bed with his scrapbook. He carries it over to the closet and sets it on the floor beside an empty suitcase. Then he returns to bed. He blushes at Jounouchi's inquisitive expression. "I don't want my parents to see me being intimate with my lover."

"That would be so embarrassing," says Jounouchi blushing as he pulls the blanket over them both.

Seto cuddles close to Jounouchi and kisses his lips sweetly. "Just so you know, I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, and I wouldn't be ashamed to introduce Jou or Kat to my parents."

"I know, but introducing your parents to your lover isn't the same thing as letting your parents catch you in bed with him," says Jounouchi, "Did you want to meet my father? I mean... if you're going to try to get him to sign away all parental rights to Shizuka, you will meet him. But do you want me to introduce you to him?"

"No, thanks, puppy," says Seto, "I don't want you near him. I don't want to put you in a position where you could be hurt by someone who should care for you."

"Thank you, Seto," says Jounouchi, "Should we read your manga now?"

"Yes, but after we're done, I want to undress you and worship your body as much as you will allow me to," says Seto.

Jounouchi blushes. "I think that sounds wonderful."

Seto grabs the book and gets comfortable beside Jounouchi before opening it and reading the words aloud.

Jounouchi helps provide some of the moans and whimpers for the story when the sight of the hard cocks and loosened anuses threaten to arouse him to new heights.

Seto takes a deep breath as he closes the book and sets it on the nightstand. "I want to do all those things with you."

"That was so intense," whispers Jounouchi.

Seto rolls over on top of Jounouchi and takes his lips in a searing kiss.

Jounouchi bucks up against Seto to rub his clothed erection against his lover.

Seto moves away from Jounouchi's warmth long enough to push the blanket to the foot of the bed. Then he pounces on him again, sucking and kissing his neck.

Jounouchi whimpers.

Seto slips Jounouchi's gown up his torso, and he stops kissing the blond's neck long enough to pull the delicate fabric over the blond head. He resumes kissing as Jounouchi pulls the gown from his arms and drops it to the floor beside him.

Jounouchi pants heavily and reaches one hand down to fondle his erection through the satin and lace of his panties.

"Sh… I'll get to that," whispers Seto removing Jounouchi's hand from his penis, "Tonight let me have my way."

"You have it," whispers Jounouchi desperately.

Seto strokes Jounouchi's arms. "I want to kiss you all over. Will you allow it? Will you allow my tongue and lips to explore your body?"

"Yes!" Jounouchi's voice sounds certain, but there is a hesitance in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you here?" Seto brushes his fingertips along Jounouchi's collarbone.

Jounouchi nods.

Seto kisses along the trail made by his fingers and he moves his hand down to rub a nipple into hardness. "How about here?"

"Yes." Jounouchi whimpers.

Seto smiles as he moves his lips to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh. He moves without permission to the other nipple and suckles it greedily. He dips a finger into Jounouchi's navel. "Here?"

Jounouchi nods.

"My puppy…" Seto makes a ring of kisses around Jounouchi's belly button before placing his mouth over it properly and thrusting his tongue into it in much the same way that he kisses the blond's lips. He slides one hand along the crease in between his lover's leg and groin. "Can I kiss you here?"

Jounouchi moans and tries to pull Seto's head down to kiss him there.

Seto kisses along the line of Jounouchi's panties before pulling away long enough to tug the underwear down Jounouchi's soft legs and fling it to the floor. He licks his lips at the sight of the powerful erection he just released. He gently massages the inside of Jounouchi's thighs. "Here?"

"Yes, Seto!"

Seto kisses the muscular thighs.

"Kiss me here," pleads Jounouchi lightly touching his swollen member, "Please…"

Seto kisses the head of his lover's erection and gets a quick taste of passion before he slides up Jounouchi's body. He quickly captures and conquers Jounouchi's mouth in a kiss as he grabs both of their cocks in his hands, and he strikes up a rhythm of stroking.

Jounouchi moans and clutches Seto to him. It only takes a moment for Seto's skillful touch to send him over the edge into orgasmic bliss.

Moments later, Seto releases all over Jounouchi and collapses on top of him.

"Seto," whispers Jounouchi holding Seto tightly to him.

"Let me up for a moment, and I'll clean you, puppy."

Jounouchi squeezes Seto to him more firmly and nibbles on his ear before slowly releasing his lover.

Seto places a chaste kiss to Jounouchi's lips before sliding from bed. He heads into the bathroom and smiles at his sated reflection as he warms the water and saturates a washcloth. He cleans himself quickly before rinsing the cloth and leaving the bathroom with the wet cloth and dry towel.

Jounouchi watches Seto approach with eyes half-closed in lustful fantasy. His body shivers uncontrollably.

Seto walks up to Jounouchi and moves the cloth over his body to wash away the evidence of their tryst. He dries Jounouchi with the towel before wrapping the wet cloth in it and tossing the bundle away.

"Come back to bed," says Jounouchi.

"Do you want to redress?" asks Seto lifting Jounouchi's panties from the floor.

"No. Just come back to bed."

Seto drops the underwear to the floor and climbs back into bed. He pulls the blanket over them. He wraps his arms around Jounouchi and holds him close.

Jounouchi rests his head on Seto's chest, and he listens to the rhythmic badump, badump of Seto's heartbeat. "I love being here like this with you."

"So do I, puppy," says Seto.

"Sleep well."

"Good night, Jou."

Jounouchi closes his eyes and takes one deep sighing breath.

Seto closes his eyes.

Seto picks up the ringing phone from the nightstand. "Kaiba."

Good morning, sir! This is your three a.m. wake-up call!

"Call back in three hours. Thank you," says Seto placing the phone back on the cradle when he's done.

"Was that Mokuba?" mumbles Jounouchi groggily.

"No. Front desk. Rodent scheduled a wake-up call," says Seto.

Jounouchi sits up and slides out of bed. "Sun doesn't get up this early."

"That's right. Come back to bed."

"Bathroom." Jounouchi lifts his underwear and gown on the way to the bathroom to relieve himself, and he wears them when he returns to bed. He kisses Seto's cheek and whispers "Love Set" before burying his face into Seto's neck and returning to sleep.

Seto's eyes snap wide open when he hears those two short words. "Jou?"

Jounouchi snuggles just a little closer.

"Are you awake?"

Jounouchi doesn't respond. He just lies beside Seto breathing peacefully.

"I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya," whispers Seto. He waits for a moment to see if Jounouchi's going to respond before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Shizuka and Mokuba creep into Seto and Jounouchi's bedroom. They both stop moving when they see Jounouchi intertwined in Seto's arms.

"They look so cute together," whispers Shizuka.

"They do," says Mokuba, "Do you think they love each other?"

"It's my understanding, with everything Seto's done for my brother, that he loves Jounouchi," says Shizuka, "I think he loves him very much."

"And Jounouchi?"

"I think Jou cares for Seto." Shizuka sighs. "I think he cares very much for your brother."

"But is he in love?"

"I don't know. I can't read him."

"If he does love me, he'll let me know when he's ready to admit it," says Seto opening his eyes, "Are you here to wake us for presents?"

Mokuba blushes. "Yes."

"Go call room service and have them send up a breakfast buffet. Grab some clothes from the closet and get dressed too," says Seto, "I'll wake Jou, and we'll get dressed quickly."

Shizuka looks at Jounouchi and Seto for a moment while Mokuba gets his clothes. "He hasn't told you how he feels, has he?"

"He's shown me he cares. That's enough for now," says Seto.

"Who are we to be today?" asks Mokuba sticking his head out of the closet.

"Whoever you want to be. I thought we would stay here all day and you could enjoy your presents," says Seto.

Mokuba smiles and runs out with his bundle of clothes.

Shizuka smiles and steps into the closet to grab her own clothes and head into her bedroom.

Seto turns his attention to Jounouchi and caresses his face. "Wake up, my pretty puppy."

Jounouchi's eyes flutter open, and he yawns. "Morning, Seto."

Seto kisses Jounouchi quickly before climbing from bed. "Get up. Mokuba's ordering breakfast for us. You need to be dressed before it arrives."

"Kat or Jou?" asks Jounouchi sitting up and stretching.

"Your choice. We don't have to go out today," says Seto, "I thought we'd all stay in."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll be Kat. I find it easier to be affectionate with you in public when I'm Kat," says Jounouchi, "I don't understand why, but I get more embarrassed when I try to kiss you as Jounouchi versus as Kat… even when it's just Mokuba and Shizuka around."

"And last night?"

"I can kiss you when we're alone. When no one's around, it doesn't matter how I'm dressed. I can behave intimately towards you no matter how I dress when it's just the two of us," says Jounouchi, "I can show my weaknesses then."

"Jou, puppy, if there's one thing I've learned, it is that love is not a weakness. Only love can give us strength when all our strength is gone," says Seto.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to live that way." Jounouchi stands and walks around the bed to Seto. He cups Seto's morning erection and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I think we have time if you want some help with this."

"Maybe later. Go get dressed," says Seto, "I want to shower you with presents!"

Jounouchi ducks into the closet to get some clothes, and he smiles at Seto before heading out to go change in the main bathroom.

Seto gets dressed in a plain T-shirt and pair of jeans and heads out into the living room where, at first glance, two boys sit. "Good morning, Mokuba, Kashi. Have you slept well?"

"Yes," says Shizuka, "It was a very pleasant night, although I did have many dreams about what lies in those presents."

"Me too!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Kat should join us soon and then we can open them, but if you want, you can separate them into piles for everyone," says Seto, "They've gotten mixed together quite a bit."

Mokuba and Shizuka smile at each other quickly before diving under the tree together.

Seto hears the brisk knock on the door and heads over to answer it. He allows the room service attendant to roll the cart into the room and set up the buffet in the kitchen.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" asks Jounouchi coming out of the bathroom. He wears the dress Seto picked up for him in Hong Kong with black Mary-Jane's just barely visible beneath the ankle-length pearl white fabric of the dress. The dress has elbow-long sleeves and a high collar with black buttons crossing over his chest from the center of his neck and going down the right side of his body. He wears black crocheted gloves and his silver necklace with the Jade 'Luck' pendant.

"Yes, ma'am," says the attendant with a smile as he wheels the cart out.

"Quit flirting with the hotel staff, Kat," says Seto leaning against the door to the kitchen, "and come eat breakfast."

"I wasn't flirting!" exclaims Jounouchi walking up to Seto and kissing his lips, "Besides, I only flirt with you, Seto."

"You two can come eat when you're ready," says Seto. He grabs Jounouchi around the waist, and they head into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Kashi," whispers Mokuba.

"Right back at you, Mokuba," whispers Shizuka, "You know, I wouldn't mind going gay for you."

"I wouldn't mind being bisexual for you," whispers Mokuba before pressing his lips against Shizuka's.

Shizuka blushes and kisses Mokuba back quickly. "Let's go eat!"

Mokuba and Shizuka climb out from beneath the tree and head into the kitchen. They both blush when they see Jounouchi and Seto eating fruit from each other's hands.

"So when can we expect wedding bells?" asks Mokuba.

"And children? Don't forget that we want to be uncles!" chimes in Shizuka.

"Don't go planning any baby gifts just yet," says Jounouchi, "I don't want to be an unwed mother. That's what condoms and birth control were invented for."

"As for a wedding," says Seto, "You have to wait and see."

"We haven't even discussed it," says Jounouchi taking a bite of the fried potatoes on his plate, "Is it even legal?"

"I don't know. Seto?" Mokuba looks to his older brother as he starts to make up his own breakfast plate.

"In some parts of the world, it is legal for people of the same gender to marry," says Seto, "Although the marriages won't necessarily be recognized in the parts of the world where it's not legal."

"So could you marry if you wanted to?" asks Shizuka making up a plate and sitting down to eat.

"What I'm saying is we could find a way if we want to," says Seto.

"But there's other things to consider. The media thinks Seto's straight. The shareholders of Kaiba Corp think he's straight. The people who buy his products think he's straight," says Jounouchi, "Just imagine the chaos that would ensue if all of a sudden he became half of a gay marriage! The media would have a field day. The shareholders might pull away their support. The people who buy Kaiba Corp products might stop buying them. It could ruin the company, Seto's life, Mokuba's life, and the lives of everyone who works around Kaiba Corp."

"You've put an awful lot of thought into that, Kat," says Shizuka.

"I have. Seto can't marry Jou." Jounouchi shovels the rest of the food from his plate into his mouth.

"Couldn't Kat marry Seto?" asks Mokuba in between bites of food.

"Technically yes," says Seto, "We would have to lie to get a marriage license here though."

"Maybe we don't want to get married anyway," says Jounouchi with a sigh, "Stupid marriage license never made our family very happy."

"You aren't our father, Kat," says Shizuka, "and Seto most certainly isn't our mother. You two won't make the same mistakes they did. You don't have to worry."

Jounouchi smiles. He looks at Seto and blushes.

Seto pulls his chair closer to Jounouchi's and wraps his arm around the blond. He nibbles on Jounouchi's ear before whispering into it, "I really would like to know your views on marriage and children. Do you think we could talk about that later?"

"Yeah," whispers Jounouchi tilting his head to give Seto more room.

Seto continues to kiss and nibble on Jounouchi's neck and earlobe.

"I'm done! Let's open presents!" exclaims Shizuka placing her empty plate down.

"Seto… Seto, not in front of the children!" moans Jounouchi.

With one final kiss to Jounouchi's lips, Seto pulls away. "Let's go open presents."

Mokuba and Shizuka race each other to the tree in the living room.

Seto and Jounouchi head into the living room.

"How should we do this?" asks Shizuka from her position on the floor in the midst of the presents.

"Should we open all the presents from one person first, Seto, or do you just want to have at them all?" asks Jounouchi.

"Let's just open the presents by package color," says Seto smiling, "Starting with the ones in the pretty pink paper."

"It was the only thing we had in the house," says Shizuka tossing two presents to Jounouchi and one each to Seto and Mokuba.

Jounouchi sits down on the loveseat and waits for Seto to sit beside him before leaning against him. He starts to open his first present.

Mokuba rips the paper from his present and opens the small jewelry box to find a pretty hair barrette and a homemade but well matching bracelet. He throws his arms around Shizuka's neck. "Thank you, Kashi!"

Jounouchi opens his box and gasps.

"What is it?" asks Seto stopping unwrapping what he now guesses to be an ornate wooden picture frame.

"A duel monsters card. A Red-Eyes Black Dragon Chick," says Jounouchi showing Seto the cute hatchling dragon on the card.

"That will be a good complement to your deck," says Seto.

"But I don't have my Red-Eyes anymore. I gave it to Yugi during the last tournament," says Jounouchi.

"Remove the cotton from the box, Kat," says Shizuka.

Jounouchi pulls up the soft cotton fluff and stares into the ruby red eyes of the black dragon.

"I wrote a letter to Yugi after I bought the Chick, and I begged him to give me the Dragon for you. So that card is from him," says Shizuka.

"This isn't my Red-Eyes," says Jounouchi, "Mine had a tiny tear on the corner. This one is perfect!"

"His letter said he was keeping the one you gave him, but that he bought that one for you. Although he's willing to switch dragons if you want," says Shizuka.

Jounouchi smiles. "No. I want him to keep the one I gave him. Thanks for all the trouble, Kashi."

"Don't forget to thank Yugi too when you get home," says Shizuka, "Now open the other one!"

Jounouchi sets his cards on the floor beside him, and he starts to open the other present from his sister.

Seto pulls the remaining wrapping paper from his picture frame, and his eyes bulge at the sight of the picture. His cheeks turn red. "Thank you, Kashi. This is a very interesting picture of Jou."

"A picture of me?" Jounouchi snatches the frame from Seto, and all the color drains from his face. "You didn't…"

"What?" asks Mokuba.

"I gave Seto a picture of Jou when he was five, making cookies with an EZ Bake oven… in the nude except for a cute little chef's hat," says Shizuka.

"Cool! Can I see?" asks Mokuba smiling.

"No. This picture is my present," says Seto taking the frame from Jounouchi, "and it is for my eyes only."

"That is so embarrassing!" exclaims Jounouchi hiding his face in Seto's shoulder.

"I'll put it somewhere so that no one else sees it," says Seto kissing the top of Jounouchi's head.

"Is this present safe to open, or is it going to embarrass me too?" asks Jounouchi looking timidly at the box still in his hands.

"I'll quit trying to embarrass you now." Shizuka smiles sweetly.

Jounouchi finishes unwrapping the present and pulls out a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Above the small diamond is engraved the words 'One Family'. "Kashi… how… how could you ever afford this?"

"I didn't," says Shizuka pulling a hidden necklace from around her neck, "I received one too. They're from our parents."

"Huh?" asks Jounouchi.

Shizuka moves over to Jounouchi. She takes his necklace and intertwines their heart charms before snapping them into a locked position. "See? They lock together. The message reads 'Two Hearts, One Family'. Mom recognizes how much we mean to each other. She took a pair of diamond earrings our dad gave her for their first wedding anniversary and had them reset into the necklaces."

Jounouchi pulls Shizuka into an embrace.

"She does love you, Jou," whispers Shizuka.

Jounouchi separates the necklaces and slips his on. "Thank her for me."

"I already did," says Shizuka moving back to sit on the floor again, "Now what presents should we open?"

"How about the purples ones?" asks Mokuba smiling at Seto.

Seto nods.

Mokuba tosses a purple package to each Seto and Jounouchi. "These are from me!"

Shizuka lifts her purple wrapped present. She quickly unwraps it to find a manga of an anime series she likes. "Wow! Yu Yu Hakusho manga! Thanks, Mokie!"

Seto and Jounouchi quickly open their presents, and they look at each other's manga.

"Boy Princess volume four. Thank you, Mokuba," says Seto.

"Cardcaptor Sakura? That is such a cool costume!" exclaims Jounouchi staring at the cover of his manga.

Shizuka grabs out presents in red wrapping paper and tosses one to everyone except her brother.

"I hope you like it, Seto," says Jounouchi.

"I thought I got my present from you last night," whispers Seto.

"That was your present from Jou. This is your present from Kat," whispers Jounouchi.

"Is it safe for me to open this here, or should we go someplace private?" whispers Seto with a smirk.

Jounouchi forces Seto into a full mouth kiss and pours his heart into every stroke of his tongue against Seto's and every touch of his hands upon his lover's body. He pulls away only when he hears Mokuba's squeal of delight. "Open it, Seto."

Seto happily rips into the paper barring him from his present.

"Do you like it, Mokuba?" asks Jounouchi turning towards the younger boy.

"This is the coolest plushie ever!" exclaims Mokuba, "It's Kagome, and she's wearing a locket with her and Inuyasha's pictures in it!"

"I take it then that you approve," says Jounouchi, "Do you?"

"Do I? Do I ever!" exclaims Mokuba launching himself at Jounouchi, "You are the best sister ever!"

Seto grits his teeth, and his fists close around the box in his hands. "Is she a better sister than I am a brother?"

"No way! You're much cooler, Seto, although I do love having a sister and I wouldn't complain about making the addition permanent!" exclaims Mokuba, "I can't wait to see what awesome things you got me!" He notices Seto's hands tightly clenching his present. "So what did your girlfriend give you? Did she give you some special negligee for her to wear to bed with you? Is it safe for us to see?"

Seto quickly opens the box.

"Oh, my eyes!" exclaims Mokuba closing them quickly, "Wait a minute!"

Jounouchi chuckles.

"This is a bedding set," says Seto, "with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon theme. Two pillowcases, top sheet, bottom sheet, two pillow shams, and a bed skirt… with Blue-Eyes White Dragons. You are an awesome girlfriend, Kat!"

"Although I will apologize now before you actually unfold the sheets… There's a Toon Blue-Eyes on there. The original Blue-Eyes is most prominent," says Jounouchi, "but they put the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on there, with and without the Magician of Black Chaos on his back, as well as the Toon Blue-Eyes."

"You don't have to apologize. This is what was available. At least you got the proper size for our bed," says Seto smiling at Jounouchi.

"I'll grab more presents," says Mokuba hopping off the loveseat.

Seto whispers into Jounouchi's ear, "I can't wait to have you sprawled out on the back of my dragons."

Jounouchi blushes.

"Did the shop also have a Red-Eyes bedding set?" whispers Seto.

"Yeah. I couldn't get it though. I ran out of money buying presents for everyone," whispers Jounouchi sadly, "but that's okay. I sleep with you after all so I don't need designer sheets."

"We'll go get them when we get home. Your favorite dragon has a place in our bed too," whispers Seto before kissing his cheek.

Moments later the pile of presents is down to one each, and everyone sits amidst growing piles of clothes, books, and other gifts.

"This watch is gorgeous, Seto," says Jounouchi clasping the watch around his wrist. He leans against Seto and kisses him quickly.

"Okay, last presents," says Shizuka passing around the gold-wrapped boxes.

"Seto, open yours first!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto opens his present while everyone watches, and he pulls out a black leather trench coat with a red velvet lining. "Wow…"

"Do you like it?" asks Mokuba, "I thought it might be a little too Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"I'm dating a Red-Eyes though so it's okay," says Seto, "I like it. Feel free to borrow it sometime, Kat."

"Oh, I've already got the perfect outfit in mind to wear with that," says Jounouchi, "Red dress, black shoes, red hair extensions, maybe some black too if I can get them from Shalara."

Seto smiles. "You next, Kashi."

Shizuka opens her present quickly and pulls out a small collection of music CDs.

"Kat told me what kind of music you like," says Mokuba.

"This is great!" exclaims Shizuka, "Mokie, what did you get?"

Mokuba tears into his wrapping paper. "Wow! A new laptop. This is top of the line. I could play games on this thing for hours without having to recharge the battery!"

"That's why I got it for you," says Seto, "So you could use it to play and beta test our games."

"Even so, it's still awesome!" Mokuba smiles.

"Kat, open yours now!" Shizuka turns her attention to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi opens his present by ripping the paper clean off it. He opens the box and blinks a few times in surprise.

"What is it?" asks Shizuka.

"Huh? Oh, right." Jounouchi lifts out a t-shirt with Ariel on the chest, and he holds it up for everyone to see.

"The Little Mermaid," whispers Shizuka.

Jounouchi lets Seto take the shirt from him, and he pulls out a skirt with Sebastian and Flounder on opposing pockets. He passes that to Seto after showing it to everyone. Then he pulls out a pair of green leggings with the three main characters dyed into the fabric.

"What do you think, Kat?" asks Mokuba apprehensively.

"It's wonderful, Seto," says Jounouchi leaning against the brunet and hiding his face in his shoulder.

"We're going to take our presents to our rooms," says Shizuka gathering up all the gifts she can carry and standing up.

Mokuba grabs his presents and follows Shizuka.

"Are you sad?" asks Seto.

"Yes, but not because of you. I really love all your gifts. You certainly do know how to spoil someone," says Jounouchi, "It's just this gift… it reminds me of family, and my American family believes Christmas is a time to be with family. And I know I'm going to regret what I'm about to say, but I want to have lunch with my mom and Shizuka."

"Call her. Invite her to come have lunch with you and Shizuka at the hotel restaurant. You can charge the meal to the room," says Seto.

"Are you sure that's okay?" asks Jounouchi, "I mean we wanted to spend the day together."

"I can spend every day with you," says Seto smiling. He strokes Jounouchi's face. "Take some time for yourself and your family. We can spend time together tonight."

Jounouchi blushes. "I'm going to ask Shizuka first."

"Go on. I'll take my gifts to our room, and then I'll come back for yours," says Seto.

Jounouchi kisses Seto quickly before running towards Shizuka's room. He knocks on the doorframe as he looks into the room.

"Hi, Kat," says Shizuka looking up from the bed where she's sorting through her presents.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would Shizuka like to accompany Jou on a lunch date with their mother?" asks Jounouchi.

Shizuka smiles slightly. "It is Christmas after all."

"I'll go call her and invite her to lunch," says Jounouchi turning and walking away. He heads to the living room to see Seto picking up the last of the blond's presents. "She gave the okay."

"Call her then," says Seto.

Jounouchi takes a deep breath before lifting the phone handset and dialing a familiar number.

Seto slips out of the room with Jounouchi's presents.

"It's Katsuya… Nothing like that. Shizuka's fine… I'm fine too. I'm calling from the hotel not the hospital… Mom. Would you like to come to the hotel and have lunch in the restaurant with Shizuka and I?… Okay, then. See you about one in the lobby, and we will be dressed accordingly… Bye." Jounouchi hangs up the phone and sets it down.

"Dressed accordingly?" asks Seto coming back into the room.

"Shizuka in a dress, and me in a suit," says Jounouchi, "She hates that we both cross-dress."

"She doesn't seem fond of much from what I've seen," says Seto.

"She hates cross-dressers, gays, Duel Monsters… pretty much everything I am," says Jounouchi.

Seto wraps his arms around Jounouchi and holds him comfortingly. "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough for anything I would like to do," says Jounouchi closing his eyes and relaxing in Seto's arms, "I would like to read your manga with you, but there's not enough time. I would like to spend some quality time alone with you, in bed or perhaps the bath, but there's not enough time for that. I doubt I really have enough time for a solo shower to wash off this make-up before I head to get dressed and go downstairs. It took a long time to unwrap all those gifts."

"But it was time well spent," says Seto, "I'm rather glad that I got all those presents for you and your family. The looks on your faces as you opened them were worth more to me than all of Kaiba Corps."

Jounouchi's eyes snap open, and his entire body tenses as he gasps. He stares into Seto's blue eyes. "You…?"

"I find you priceless, Jounouchi," whispers Seto, "Absolutely priceless."

Jounouchi kisses Seto quickly. "I need to go tell Shizuka to get dressed."

Seto nods.

Jounouchi moves away from Seto and hurries to Shizuka's bedroom. "Kashi… She said yes. We'll be meeting her at one."

Shizuka looks at her clock. "Dress code?"

"Standard," says Jounouchi.

Shizuka sighs and stands. "I'll go get dressed."

"The things we do for family," says Jounouchi following Shizuka out of her room and into the bedroom he shares with Seto.

"She does love us in her own way," says Shizuka stepping into the closet to get a semi-formal party dress in her size. She comes out to show it to Jounouchi. "I think we should wear our matching necklaces to lunch."

"I think that would be appropriate," says Jounouchi entering the closet for his Armani suit. He steps out and looks at Shizuka with a quaint smile. "Let's get ready."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The board game Monopoly belongs to the company that manufactures it. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Phil Collins and Genesis are real people and any mention of them is done with respect to them. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-three

"Order anything you'd like. Lunch is on my employer today," says Jounouchi.

"Employer?" asks their mother, Kawaii-san.

"Yeah, Seto. I'm Mokuba's nanny when he's at the corporation," says Jounouchi, "The pay is good and the benefits are unbeatable."

"I can simply imagine," says Kawaii-san, "Are you treated well?"

"Very well," says Jounouchi, "I always get enough to eat and I have a nice bedroom all to myself."

"Do you love him?" whispers Kawaii-san leaning closer to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi's heart clenches in his chest. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Be careful, and for God's sake, Katsuya, don't have sex with him," whispers Kawaii-san.

"Who I sleep with is none of your concern," whispers Jounouchi blushing.

Kawaii-san's eyes widen. "Have you…?"

"Still a virgin here," whispers Jounouchi.

Kawaii-san breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods for that. Just be careful, Katsuya. I don't want you to make the biggest mistake of your life. I don't know this boy of yours. I don't trust him. I don't know what he would do once he gets what he wants from you. I fear he would leave you right when you would need him the most."

"I do know him, and Seto would never betray Jou," whispers Shizuka.

"I hope you are right," says Kawaii-san leaning back in her seat.

"He's a good man, and he genuinely cares for Jou," says Shizuka, "I would be proud to call him my second brother."

Kawaii-san smiles.

"Doesn't Jou look like such a gentleman in that suit?" asks Shizuka.

"Yes. It is very dashing," says Kawaii-san.

"It's Armani. Don't tell Seto, but I hate it. The style isn't me at all," says Jounouchi.

"Being a hoodlum is hardly any kind of style," says Kawaii-san. "You look like an aristocrat now. You… You fit beside him dressed like that."

"Am I hearing things or did you just give me permission to pursue this with him?" Jounouchi smiles.

"You're hearing things," says Kawaii-san simply.

"So can I have a boyfriend?" asks Shizuka.

"Absolutely!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Once I approve the boy of course!"

"No!" exclaims Kawaii-san.

"Give it up. She's old enough now to live her own life," says Jounouchi, "She has to make her own mistakes."

Kawaii-san sighs. "Very well, but if you get pregnant, you're on your own."

"I understand," says Shizuka, "Did you want to meet the boy I have chosen as my first boyfriend?"

"Yes."

After their meal, the dysfunctional family heads up to the room.

"Seto, Mokuba, this is my mother, Kawaii-san," says Jounouchi once the door shuts firmly behind them. He walks over to Seto and takes his hand with both his own. He looks at Kawaii-san. "This is my boyfriend, Kaiba Seto."

Kawaii-san clenches her hands into fists at her side, but she bows formally.

Seto squeezes Jounouchi's hand before bowing back to Kawaii-san.

Jounouchi pulls Seto into a passionate kiss despite his mother's glare.

"Mom… this is Kaiba Mokuba," says Shizuka moving over to the black haired boy, "He's agreed to be my boyfriend!"

Seto's body tenses, but Jounouchi pulls him closer and slips his tongue into his lover's mouth.

"At least he seems normal," says Kawaii-san.

"There's no such thing as normal," says Mokuba, "because that word has a different meaning to every person on the world. My definition of normal could be completely different from yours."

"Yes, well. I must be going now, Shizuka," says Kawaii-san.

"Oh, yes. Of course," says Shizuka watching her mother head out of the hotel room.

Jounouchi slowly releases Seto's lips from their kiss.

"Damn, puppy! What was that for?" asks Seto gulping in air with desperate need, "Not that I'm complaining!"

"Thanks, Seto. I really needed that," says Jounouchi running a hand through Seto's hair.

Seto smiles. "Just be careful who's around when you kiss me, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi blushes.

"It's okay since it was only our siblings, but if you want our relationship to remain secret, you have to be careful."

"Let's play a game," says Mokuba.

"Okay!" exclaims Shizuka.

"What kind of game should we play?" asks Jounouchi.

Mokuba smirks as he runs off to his room. He returns after a few moments with one of his new games.

"Okay," says Seto smiling at his little brother.

Everyone gets comfortable around the coffee table where Mokuba sets up the Duel Monsters Monopoly game.

* * *

Jounouchi walks into the bedroom still towel-drying his hair. "That was a wonderful bath… very relaxing."

"So relaxing in fact that you didn't bother to put on underwear," says Seto following Jounouchi into the bedroom. He wears a towel around his waist.

"Why put them on just so you can take it off?" asks Jounouchi, "Or have you forgotten that I wanted to have a little fun tonight?"

"I haven't forgotten," says Seto, "but before we have any fun, I would like to give you one more present. It's not appropriate for young eyes so I couldn't give it to you with all your other gifts."

"Is this the negligee?" asks Jounouchi blushing.

Seto pulls out a wrapped package from the nightstand drawer. He passes it to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi sits down on the bed facing Seto, and he tears open the packaging. He gasps when he sees the book being revealed.

Two shirtless men hold each other intimately and gaze up at Jounouchi from the cover of the book. The title scrolls across the book over the men's heads reading 'Love and Pleasure: A Guide for Men Who Love Men.'

"What is this?"

"It's a book detailing the process to which two men have intercourse," explains Seto, "It will explain to you and show you how we could make love."

"I'll look at it later," says Jounouchi shaking slightly. He sets the book on the nightstand and throws his towel to the floor.

"Do you still want to…?"

Jounouchi lowers the blankets and raises his nightgown up above his waist to reveal his semi-erect cock. "Seto… Get naked and join me in bed!"

Seto drops his towel to the floor and slips into bed with Jounouchi. He straddles the blond and slips both his hands up under the cloth of the nightgown to play with the nipples he finds. "How would you like to do this tonight?"

"Do you have a special request?" asks Jounouchi with a sultry voice.

Seto's erection hardens. "I do, but I'm not sure if we're ready to do it."

"Talk to me, Seto. How do you want me to be? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be yourself… Jou, Kat… Just be the person I've grown to care about," whispers Seto huskily, "As for what I want you to do… How about we play a little game of Monkey See Monkey Do? I will show you what I would like you to do and then you can do it if you feel comfortable with it. If you don't think you can reciprocate then you can do something else that you do feel comfortable doing. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good, but nothing too kinky."

"We'll start with a kiss." Seto places both hands on Jounouchi's cheeks and kisses him. He easily slips his tongue into his love's mouth and enjoys the simple complacency while he tries to please Jounouchi.

"Oh, damn, Seto. Have you been holding out on me?" asks Jounouchi breathing deeply.

"I haven't been trying to, puppy," says Seto smiling, "but it's nice to know I can still surprise you."

"Oh, yeah…" Jounouchi runs his hands through Seto's hair and pulls him into a kiss. He tries to mimic Seto's actions with his tongue, but when Seto sucks on his tongue, he moans and loses all control over the kiss.

Seto breaks away from Jounouchi's mouth. "Nice kiss."

Jounouchi smiles at Seto.

Seto starts nibbling on Jounouchi's ear and moves down his neck to leave a bruising kiss on the blond's collarbone. He smiles when he sees the flesh already starting to change colors. "You're going to have a hickey in the morning. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry, you smug bastard," says Jounouchi with a sly smile, "but the least I can do is try to give you a matching love mark."

Seto looks at Jounouchi and smiles at the chosen word. "Go ahead and try then."

Jounouchi grabs Seto's shoulders and quickly rolls them over so his weight pins Seto to the mattress. He smiles and licks Seto's ear before blowing on it.

Seto shivers.

Jounouchi nibbles on Seto's ear for a brief moment before moving to his boyfriend's neck and nibbling on the sensitive spots. He kisses a trail down to Seto's collarbone and bites the pale flesh before sucking and licking it to soothe the stinging and form a deep bruise. He smirks. "Now what?"

Keeping Jounouchi above him, Seto slips down a little and lifts one hand to his lover's chest to rub and pinch one nipple while he wraps his lips around the other.

Jounouchi moans and grinds his erection against Seto as the brunet sucks on his nipple. He throws his head back when Seto releases the nipple from his mouth and blows cold air onto it.

Seto pulls Jounouchi's nipple into his mouth for one final suck. "You taste so good, puppy."

Jounouchi blushes.

"Your turn," whispers Seto.

"My turn…" Jounouchi slides one hand to Seto's nipple and rubs it as he kisses the other. He suckles the nipple and works it lightly with his teeth.

"Mmm… Yeah, nice…"

Jounouchi blows on Seto's nipple before licking it again and sitting up. He smirks.

Seto pulls Jounouchi down on top of him and into a passionate kiss as he rolls them over. He slides down the lean body, laying a trail of kisses on his way until he reaches his next objective. He kisses a ring around Jounouchi's belly button before sliding his tongue into the indentation. He lies down beside his boyfriend and strokes his hair before Jounouchi escapes.

Jounouchi starts at the mark on Seto's collarbone and licks his way down Seto's chest, stopping for a moment at each nipple to suck on them greedily. He licks, nips, and kisses down to Seto's belly button and he kisses it. He nibbles slightly on the soft flesh before sliding back up to Seto and kissing his lips. He runs his hands through Seto's brown hair. "Your turn."

Seto sits up and straddles Jounouchi, keeping his back to the blond to keep him guessing as to what he's about to do. He sits down lightly on Jounouchi's stomach and places his hands on the muscular thighs that he proceeds to knead and massage.

Jounouchi's cock twitches expectantly. "Oh, Gods! That feels good."

"I know. I am quite skilled with my hands," says Seto applying deeper pressure, "You're a bit tense. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just nervous…"

"You have no reason to be. I know your limits."

"Thank you… for loving me like this… for your patience…"

"Hush. Tonight isn't about words. It's about feeling the pleasure," says Seto climbing off Jounouchi and turning towards him.

Jounouchi sits up and faces Seto. "Sometimes, I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me, Seto."

"If I'm not telling you, it's because you don't need to know right now. I'll tell you when you need to know," says Seto.

Jounouchi grabs Seto's waist and pulls him close. He starts to rub Seto's thighs. He brushes up against his boyfriend's member with purposeful accidentalness.

Seto's cock hardens.

Jounouchi accidentally rubs his hands up against Seto's penis again.

Seto grabs Jounouchi's shoulders and pushes him down onto the mattress. He quickly slips down so that he's eye level with the blond pubic hairs at the base of his boyfriend's cock. He keeps his eyes fixed with honeyed amber while he licks the tip of the penis.

Jounouchi maintains eye contact with Seto. He watches as Seto licks him from the base to the head of the cock. He moans wantonly.

Seto never breaks his gaze from Jounouchi's eyes even as he licks and gently sucks on the heavy balls. He reaches up his hand to caress Jounouchi's penis and sacs before he slips it down between the legs and finds the anus. He rubs small circles around the opening, but he doesn't press any further. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah… feels really good."

"Should I continue?" whispers Seto shakily.

"My turn now," whispers Jounouchi.

Seto lies down beside the blond.

Jounouchi moves into the same position that Seto had just been in. He tries to mimic all of Seto's actions from the tasting of his lover's genitals to the hesitant explorations of his anus.

Seto relaxes his body as much as he's able to. He blushes as he whispers, "You can continue if you want to."

Jounouchi blushes and moves to bury his face in Seto's chest as he hugs him.

"Jou… puppy, would it be all right if I finished you off with my mouth?" asks Seto slowly.

"You want to…?" Jounouchi snaps his head up to reveal his wide-open eyes as he stares at Seto.

"I want to give you a blowjob if you'll let me," says Seto, "but you have to say yes. I won't force you."

Jounouchi blushes bright red. "I… I can't…"

Seto sighs and hangs his head.

"I can't reciprocate!"

Seto looks up hopefully. "I won't ask you to. You can give me pleasure with your hands, the way you've already done!"

Jounouchi nibbles on his lower lip nervously.

"Yes or no, Jou?"

"Yes."

Seto looks into Jounouchi's eyes and smiles. He kisses the blond's lips before turning his attention to more pressing matters and pulling the quivering cock into his mouth. He guides Jounouchi into small thrusts of his hips as he kisses and sucks the erection in his mouth.

Jounouchi covers his mouth with both hands as he cries out during his release. His body collapses against the mattress, and he breathes deeply.

Seto licks up all of Jounouchi's release and crawls up to lie down beside the blond.

Jounouchi looks at Seto with contented eyes. He reaches his hand to Seto's cock and starts stroking it firmly.

Seto kisses Jounouchi's neck as his body jerks with the force of his ejaculation. He wraps his arms around Jounouchi. "Sleep now, puppy."

Jounouchi kisses Seto's lips quickly before smiling and cuddling into Seto's chest. "Merry Christmas, Seto… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jou."

Jounouchi yawns and closes his eyes.

Seto closes his eyes.

* * *

Jounouchi steps out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful gold and white swirled bodice with a floor length gold and white swirled wrapped bell skirt. His gold pumps barely peek out from beneath the hem of the skirt. He wears gold palm gloves. A white gold necklace with a hanging pearl wraps around his delicate neck, and he's placed the crystal tiara hairpin in the long, blond hair of the wig he wears.

"So where are we going tonight, puppy?" asks Seto straightening the sapphire blue tie that he wears with a black button-down shirt, blue sports coat, and black leather pants with the blue racing stripes up the outside of each leg. He wears black ankle-high boots, and he slips a pair of black leather palm gloves into the pockets of his jacket.

"We're going out to dinner, and then we're going clubbing," says Jounouchi smiling, "Both of our outfits can easily be converted to club wear!"

Seto raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes! We'll just remove your tie and wrap it around your waist, and unbutton your shirt a little to make it sexier. Then you can put on your gloves and you're ready for a night on the town!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"And what about your outfit?" asks Seto.

Jounouchi blushes but he takes a moment to grab the skirt and untie it before pulling it away from his body to reveal a pair of gold pants that somehow manage to completely conceal his male equipment.

"Nice. You can't tell you're a boy," says Seto.

Jounouchi puts the skirt back on. "Well, I wouldn't want to do it all the time…"

"I did promise you that we could do what you wanted tonight, so let's go," says Seto smiling. He moves to Jounouchi's side and wraps his arms around his lover's waist. "Do we have reservations somewhere?"

"Yep! I asked the concierge to get us reservations at one of the hottest restaurants in town. He knows we'll be downstairs in a few minutes, and he has the car and driver waiting for us," says Jounouchi, "but I don't know which restaurant we're going to."

Seto chuckles. "My precious puppy."

Jounouchi blushes as they leave the hotel room for the elevator. "When are we going back to Domino?"

"Monday morning. I guess every other one of your friends are getting back that day so there's going to be a get-together at the Kame Game Shop later that evening, and we'll be attending," says Seto.

"You and Mokuba and…"

Seto shrugs.

"Soon, Seto. I promise… soon," says Jounouchi, "I'll tell them soon."

"Take all the time you need," says Seto.

"Soon. I need to do it soon, for both of us, not just you or me," says Jounouchi, "It's not easy keeping this secret, and I don't want to hide it from them anymore. They're my friends. I think they'll understand."

"I know they will," says Seto with a smile.

* * *

"Jounouchi!" exclaims Yugi happily as the blond steps into the Kame Game Shop. He smiles widely.

Jounouchi returns the smile. "Hey, Yugi! Guess who I brought with me?"

"Seto! Mokuba!" exclaims Yugi once Jounouchi steps inside so that the smaller boy can see the two people behind him, "Please, come in! Make yourselves at home!"

"Thank you," says Seto stepping inside carrying two bags.

"Hi," says Mokuba entering with a bag of his own, "Jounouchi made us carry the presents he got for you guys!"

"I didn't make you. I just asked you very nicely, and you had no choice but to say yes or I would start whimpering and whining," says Jounouchi, "but I do greatly thank you for carrying the presents."

"It's not like they're heavy, and besides, we wouldn't want you to hurt your delicate self," says Seto with a small smile.

"Hey! I'm not delicate!" whimpers Jounouchi.

"Silly puppy," says Seto ruffling Jounouchi's hair.

"You know, it's behavior like that which makes people think you're a couple," says Yugi, "Let's go to the living room. Everyone else is already there."

"Yugi," says Jounouchi reaching out for his smaller friend with a tortured look on his face.

Yugi freezes in his tracks and looks at Jounouchi. "Jounouchi? Is something wrong?"

Jounouchi drops his hand and lowers his head. His voice is quiet. "No, Yugi. Nothing's wrong. I just missed you."

Yugi forces a brave smile to his face. "I know. I missed you too. Let's go see the others."

"Yeah." Jounouchi heads up the stairs first.

"Yugi? Is there something I should know…?"

"Don't, Seto," says Yugi turning tear-filled eyes to Seto, "Don't ever do that to Jounouchi again. I know you meant well, taking him to Kyoto to see his sister, but don't! He can't see that woman. This happens every time to him. She always hurts him."

"This is because of his mother?" asks Seto.

"Yes," says Yugi sighing, "She hates him. I don't know why, but she does. She always says things and does things, which cause Jounouchi great pain, and while I'm sure he seemed fine in Kyoto, he was being strong for his sister. He wouldn't let her see how much his mother had affected him. He never lets Shizuka see him cry over the lack of love his mother gives him."

"Poor Jounouchi," says Mokuba, "All he wants is his mother to love him."

"But she doesn't love him," says Yugi, "Next time you want to do something special for Jounouchi, Seto, please bring Shizuka here. His mother doesn't seem to object to that."

"Thank you for the advice, Yugi," says Seto.

"Let's go upstairs now," says Yugi before leading Seto and Mokuba up to the living room.

"Hey, Kaiba, Mokuba!" exclaims Malik from his spot on the floor in front of Otogi's chair.

Seto's eyes shoot to the couch where Jounouchi sits in between Ryou and Mai, hugging them both, and his heart clenches at the sight.

"Are you okay, hon?" asks Mai rubbing the back of Jounouchi's head.

"Yeah," says Jounouchi pulling away from his friends and standing.

"So what did she say this time, Jounouchi?" asks Ryou.

"It's not just her," says Jounouchi with a sigh.

"Are you going to tell us about it or do we have to wait for the newspaper articles on the subject?" asks Otogi.

"I hate my family," says Jounouchi turning his back on everyone and walking across the room, "My dad kicked me out when I told him I was going to Kyoto for the winter holiday. We had a long argument about it, mostly him screaming at me that he never wanted me. My mom wasn't too much better when we saw her. Apparently Shizuka accidentally let it slip that I had a boyfriend now… she called me a whore. She said I was a mistake that she would have aborted had it been legal. And then later, she actually had the gall to tell me not to have sex with my boyfriend… ever!"

"She's just a bitch, Jounouchi. What they say doesn't matter. You're very precious," says Yugi, "to all of us."

Jounouchi takes a deep breath and lets it out all at once. He turns around to face everyone with a smile. "Okay, I feel a lot better now. Thanks, guys! Who wants to get the present I got for them?"

"Oh, you got us presents?" asks Malik, "You didn't have to!"

"Yes, I did!" exclaims Jounouchi, "You're my friends! A little help, please, Mokuba?"

Mokuba smiles and starts passing out the presents from his bag. Then he takes the presents from Seto's bags and passes them out.

"Thank you, Jounouchi," says Isis holding her box delicately.

"Yeah, I hope you like that. I picked it up for you in Kyoto, but I wasn't sure what kind," says Jounouchi blushing.

"May I open it now?" asks Isis.

Jounouchi smiles. "Yes! Everyone, open them!"

Everyone opens their presents.

"This is wonderful, Jounouchi! Thank you!" exclaims Isis inhaling the sweet fragrance of the perfume in her hands.

"Oh, wow!" exclaims Mai holding up the butterfly pendant and looking at it dreamily, "You have wonderful taste in jewels, Jounouchi."

"Actually, Kat does. She picked it out for me," says Jounouchi.

"You will have to thank her for me next time you see her," says Mai.

"Oh, that reminds me. Thanks for the present, Yugi! Shizuka told me you had a hand in her gift to me," says Jounouchi turning his smile to his best friend.

"I did, but that was easy compared to what you got me," says Yugi staring wide-eyed at the duel monster card in his hand. "This card is the evolved state of the Dark Magician Girl after her thousand years of studying with the Book of Secret Arts. The Sorceress Sage! This card is so rare! How… Where…?"

"Grandpa and I have been searching for that card for a long time," says Jounouchi, "We finally found it in the place you'd least expect it."

"Where?"

"My private stocks," says Seto, "I let Jounouchi purchase it at a greatly decreased cost all things considering."

"Thank you, Seto," says Yugi, "I really appreciate it." He rushes over to Seto's chair and throws his arms around the brunet's neck.

Seto's eyes widen, but he wraps his arms around Yugi and pats the short teen on the back. "You're welcome, Yugi."

Yugi pulls back blushing.

"Did I just imagine seeing Kaiba hugging someone other than Mokuba?" asks Mai.

Jounouchi smiles and sits down on the arm of Seto's chair. "Yeah. He's been acting more sociable recently."

"Hey, why didn't Kat come with you?" asks Anzu, "She did come back from Kyoto with you, didn't she?"

"She came back with us, but she had to go home," says Mokuba, "You know, check in with her father and all."

"Yeah, her parents actually love her, even if they don't love each other," says Jounouchi sadly.

"How did you two meet anyway?" asks Rishid, "I read in the paper that you introduced Kaiba and Kat, but how did you know her, Jounouchi?"

Seto looks at Jounouchi with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, you never told me that either."

"It was a support group… you know, like Alcoholics Anonymous, except it was for the kids of divorced parents," says Jounouchi closing his eyes as he tries to come up with the story on the spot, "I was there under court order… it was that or juvie, so I went to the meetings. Kat was there on the advice of her social worker. I guess she had tried to run away. We really hit it off. I knew I was the reason my parents weren't happy, and she blamed herself for her parents' divorce. We became great friends. I love her like a sister."

Ryou and Yugi share a brief glance.

"So what did you get for the holidays, Jou?" asks Otogi.

"Shizuka and Yugi gave me a Red-Eyes and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon Chick," says Jounouchi smiling, "I got some manga from Mokuba."

"And what did you get from your boyfriend?" asks Ryou smiling innocently.

Jounouchi blushes. "I haven't gotten it yet. We didn't get the chance to see each other before I went to Kyoto, and I just got back today, so I haven't seen him yet."

"And what did Seto give you?" asks Yugi.

Jounouchi's face turns even darker red, and he glances at Mokuba. "Can't say in current company!"

Yugi stands up quickly and grabs Jounouchi's hand to pull the blond down the hall to his bedroom. He closes and locks the door quickly. "Did you and Seto have an affair?"

"No! He just gave me a gift that isn't suited for the eyes or ears of his brother. He gave it to me when we were alone, so he doesn't want Mokuba to know what it was," says Jounouchi.

"What did he give you?" asks Yugi crumpling his eyebrows.

"A book on sex," says Jounouchi, "He knows that I'm not having sex with my boyfriend… because I'm afraid of having intercourse with another guy, so he gave me a book with lots of detailed photos, diagrams, and descriptions."

"So you and Seto aren't sleeping together?" asks Yugi.

"To tell you the truth, Kat was sleeping with Seto during the entire trip," whispers Jounouchi, "and no. I'm not having sex with him."

"I just don't want you or Kat to be hurt."

"Seto's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt us."

Yugi leads Jounouchi back out to everyone else. He smiles childishly as he says, "Nothing to worry about! Seto just gave him a perverted gift!"

"Yugi!" groans Jounouchi.

"What did you give him that was so perverted?" asks Mokuba scrunching his eyebrows.

Seto's cheeks turn slightly pink. "I got him a book about sex."

"Oh!" Mokuba blushes. "Because he's not having sex with his boyfriend."

"Gods, this is so embarrassing! Can we switch subjects, please?" asks Jounouchi.

"You've never told us your boyfriend's name," says Malik.

"Ishimaru," mumbles Jounouchi.

"Huh?" asks Otogi.

"Ishimaru," says Jounouchi, "His name is Ishimaru."

Mokuba nibbles on his bottom lip.

"Okay, so how about we play a game?" asks Isis.

Yugi moves to grab a game so they can play.

* * *

"Jounouchi, we need to discuss our plans for your birthday," says Seto walking into the living room looking at a few papers in his hand.

"Jounouchi's not here right now," says Mokuba, "He went to the store. I really wanted some fruit salad."

Seto looks up and sees two girls in school uniforms looking back at him. He smiles. "Hello, Anzu. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning to come over, but I met up with Kat on my way back from dance class," says Anzu lifting a glass from the coffee table, "And she said she knew of this really great-tasting energy drink. So I came over to try it. I hope you don't mind me stopping over unannounced."

"That's quite all right. Kat is welcome to bring friends over whenever she wishes. I was just surprised to see you here," says Seto. He walks over to Jounouchi who stands from the couch, and he kisses his lips quickly. His eyes rake over his boyfriend's feminine clad body. "You look lovely as always, Kat."

"I'm just in my school uniform," says Jounouchi blushing. He wears a blue pleated knee-length skirt with a blue sailor-girl jacket with a red ribbon tie. He also wears knee-high white socks and black Mary-Jane's.

"True, but you could be wearing a clown costume, and I would still think you are lovely," says Seto.

Anzu sighs happily. "You two are so darling together."

"Thank you," mumbles Jounouchi hiding his face in Seto's neck.

"You were saying something about Jounouchi's birthday?" asks Anzu, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to discuss it with him," says Seto, "but I was thinking of a party or a trip or something."

"Not a trip to Kyoto, I hope," says Anzu anxiously.

"No, I've learned my lesson about that," says Seto.

"His birthday is the twenty-fifth," says Mokuba, "That's a Thursday. We should have a party for him that Friday."

"Sounds nice. We could invite his friends and his sister," says Jounouchi, "serve all his favorite foods, spike the punch… see if we can get him to fall into bed with his boyfriend…"

"And what about on Thursday?" asks Seto.

"I think he has plans with his boyfriend for that day already," says Jounouchi blushing.

"I think the party is a great idea," says Anzu, "He was really upset about not getting the Genesis tickets, and since the concert was supposed to be the day after his birthday… we need to keep his mind off it as much as possible."

"Yeah." Jounouchi's eyes droop gloomily. "Jou really loves Genesis. He was so excited when he heard they were reuniting for a tour, and so devastated when he couldn't get the tickets. He was in tears for weeks."

"We should do something really special for him," says Mokuba, "After all, he takes such good care of me when you guys aren't able to."

"We will make this a very special birthday for him," says Seto, "Anzu, are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, no, I actually need to get home," says Anzu, "Thank you for having me over. I'll see you again soon." She hugs Jounouchi quickly.

"I'll show you out and see if I can get the driver to give you a ride home," says Jounouchi guiding Anzu to the front door.

Mokuba glares at Seto. "You ass…"

"Watch your language, Mokuba," says Seto, "I know it's true, but you should never speak like that."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Surprise him somehow," says Seto.

Jounouchi steps back into the living room and smiles at Seto. "So, I actually made dinner reservations for us on my birthday. Just you and me, Seto."

"Dinner reservations where?" asks Seto.

"La Gourmand," says Jounouchi moving up to Seto to wrap him in an embrace, "I want to spend my birthday enjoying a lavish meal with you, as Kat, and dancing the night away… and I really don't want a party."

"Why not?" asks Mokuba.

"I don't want to celebrate," says Jounouchi, "I really don't. I'm not looking forward to my birthday anymore. It's just another day to me."

"Mokuba, could I speak to Kat alone, please?"

"You'd better," says Mokuba sending Seto a glare before walking out of the room.

"Please, sit with me, Kat," says Seto taking Jounouchi's hand and guiding them towards the loveseat. He sits down.

Jounouchi straddles Seto and quickly captures his lips in a kiss. "I'm glad you got Mokuba to leave. I'm horny, and I want to do you right here."

"Oh, pup…"

Jounouchi's hands move to strip Seto's clothes off as he kisses him breathless.

"Puppy, we need to talk…" Seto tries to push Jounouchi away.

"If you're not breaking up with me, then there's nothing to talk about that can't wait until after I've had my way with you," says Jounouchi undoing the button of Seto's pants and yanking them down his hips. He wraps his fingers around Seto's partially erect cock and starts to fondle it to full hardness.

"No, we need…" Seto tries to push Jounouchi away again, but Jounouchi presses a particularly sensitive button forcing him to arch up into his lover. "Fuck it! We'll talk later!"

"Touch me, Seto… please," whispers Jounouchi before kissing Seto passionately.

Seto's hands grip Jounouchi's hips as he takes over control of their kiss. He slides his hands down just enough to get them under the skirt before sliding back up against the soft flesh. He tugs the satin and lace down to release Jounouchi's erection, and he starts to stroke it languidly.

Jounouchi matches Seto's pace and takes extra time to thumb the head. He moans loudly when Seto mimics the actions to his erection. He starts to stroke Seto quicker.

Seto matches the pace and moves his lips down the line of Jounouchi's throat. "Pup…"

"Seto," whispers Jounouchi.

Their bodies release, one right after the other, and they cuddle together for a few moments time.

Jounouchi sighs happily and climbs off Seto in order to pull his underwear back on properly. "Thank you, Seto. I really enjoyed that."

"And I did as well, but I'm sure you know that," says Seto getting up and starting to redress himself. "Where did you meet up with Anzu anyway? We came back here together, and I know that I was working in my office for awhile, but it isn't that late."

"I actually went out for a walk. I don't really know where I was going, but I bumped into her on the street, and we just got to talking a little, and then I brought her back here for one of Yukia's energy shakes," says Jounouchi, "I really love them."

"You're beautiful."

Jounouchi blushes and looks at Seto quickly. "That was pretty random."

Seto chuckles. "Yes. I have no idea why I said that just then. It's true of course. You are beautiful, but I wasn't intending to say it right now."

"I think…"

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"We need to change. We're all messy now," says Jounouchi.

"True. So true, and whose fault is that?" asks Seto smiling.

"Yours! If you weren't so cute, I wouldn't want you so much!" exclaims Jounouchi, "And then I never would have jumped you."

"I'm glad that I'm cute then," says Seto.

"Me too," says Jounouchi. He moves away from Seto and starts towards the stairs to go to his room. He whispers quietly to himself as he rushes up towards his room, "I think I could fall in love with you."

Seto sighs. "We were supposed to be talking about your birthday, puppy. I was going to tell you what a bad boyfriend I was, and apologize for hurting you. I'm sorry… so sorry."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Phil Collins and Genesis are real people and any mention of them is done with respect to them. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-four

Seto drops a note on Yugi's desk as he passes it on the way back to his own.

Yugi opens the note and reads the few words to himself. _'Jounouchi doesn't want a party.'_

Seto reads the response. _'Why not? He's always loved his birthday, and he's always wanted a huge party with everyone he loves there. With a little help from you, this could be the first year he could actually get that.'_

_'I'm afraid it's entirely my fault. He's going to hate me for what I've done.'_

_'Seto, what did you do to him?'_ Yugi hazards a glance at Seto.

_'Remember Genesis?'_

_'Of course I do. Jounouchi was so happy that they were reuniting for a tour. He'd never got to see them perform live before, so he saved up all his money, and we went on a road trip to get the tickets… He was so depressed when we went to the ticket booth and saw the __sold out__ sign. I've never seen him cry like that before. He even lost his appetite. I know he pigged out on chocolate that night, but he hardly ate at all the next morning. I was worried about him.'_

_'The tickets weren't sold out.'_

_'What?'_ Yugi glares at Seto.

Seto has the decency to look ashamed as he writes his response. _'I said, the tickets weren't sold out. I had already made the arrangements for front row seats. I managed to get the tickets in advance… for a price, but I was perfectly willing to pay it for Jounouchi to have a wonderful birthday with all his friends. And when Jou decided to go on the road trip to buy tickets, I had actually wanted to go with you all. We would have found a ticket booth with the sold out sign, because I had specifically called to have one of the booths shut down. If you had gone to any other ticket booth, you could have bought the tickets, but I had my driver take you the booth I had arranged to shut down. I wanted to surprise him. I didn't think he would get so depressed about it!'_

_'So why didn't you tell him about it when we got back? After you knew how hurt he was, why did you stay silent?'_

_'Mokuba… Mokuba told me that Jou had started a new project to keep his mind off the concert, and he thought it would be valuable to Jou to complete the project. He thought if I told Jou about the tickets that he would stop the project. My Christmas present from Jou was a scrapbook of photos and newspaper clippings of my real family. I don't remember my parents much because of trauma-induced amnesia, but he managed to track down my parents' wedding picture. I think Mokuba wanted Jou to complete that project because he doesn't remember our real parents at all.'_

_'Oh. I can understand that. So, Jou doesn't know that we have tickets to the Genesis concert. He's going to be pissed at you for not telling him sooner that you got the tickets. He doesn't want a birthday party. Am I missing anything?'_

_'He has a birthday date with his boyfriend.'_

_'On Thursday?'_

_'Yes, and the concert is on Friday.'_

_'What are we going to do?'_

_'I don't know. I tried to tell him the truth the other day, but he just kept interrupting me and telling me not to throw him a party.'_

_'Well… we need to tell him. Maybe it would be better coming from me though. I can try to talk to him.'_

_'I appreciate it. Thank you. I hope he listens to you.'_

Yugi sends a reassuring smile Seto's way and tucks the note into his pocket. He waits until lunch to pull Jounouchi aside. "Jounouchi, can we talk alone?"

"Sure," says Jounouchi, "The roof is usually quiet this time of year."

"Great," says Yugi.

Jounouchi leads the way up to the roof where they sit down on a bench and pull out their lunches. "So, what's up, Yugi?"

"Seto tells me that you don't want a birthday party this year," says Yugi.

"No, actually I don't," says Jounouchi, "I have a date on my actual birthday, and it will probably run late into Friday. I'm probably going to miss school. If we have sex, I'll be too sore to get out of his bed. And I'm still rather bummed about the concert, so I just don't feel like celebrating."

"We already have plans for your birthday though," says Yugi, "You see…"

"You'll have to cancel. I'm going to spend the entire weekend with my boyfriend," interrupts Jounouchi, "That's all I want to do."

"Jou…"

"And I want no further discussion about my birthday."

"Okay," says Yugi, "but please reconsider."

"I'll let you know if I change my mind," says Jounouchi.

Yugi sighs.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me and tried to do for me, Yugi, but I just don't want help this time," says Jounouchi.

"You're my best friend, Jounouchi. I love you, and I just want you to have a happy birthday," says Yugi.

* * *

"Jounouchi's living with you now. I'll gather everyone up, and we'll come over right after school on Thursday," says Yugi.

"I've spoken to Shizuka on the phone, and her plane will be arriving Thursday afternoon as well. Could you stop by the airport to pick her up on your way?" asks Seto.

"Of course we will. I'll convince Otogi to give everyone a ride," says Yugi, "You try to give Jounouchi the tickets before we arrive."

"I'll try," says Seto, "I can't make any guarantees though. He's going to be so pissed at me."

"Maybe we should tell him that you won them in a contest of some sort," says Yugi, "I know it's a lie, but he won't be pissed off about it. It will make him feel better without him hating you. He doesn't need to know that you hurt him when you had no idea it would and no intention of doing so."

"Thank you for your help, Yugi," says Seto with a small smile, "I'll see you in class… and on Thursday."

Yugi nods and watches as Seto leaves the game shop.

* * *

"I'm going to go take a really long bath before I start to get ready for our date," says Jounouchi pressing his chest up against Seto's, "Please wear your white suit to dinner tonight." He places a quick kiss to Seto's lips.

"I'll wear it if you want me to. There's some people going to be coming over in a little bit to wish you a happy birthday," says Seto.

"The white suit. Remember," says Jounouchi spinning and running up the stairs to his room. He starts the water running to fill his bath before he heads to his closet to pick out his clothing for the evening and set it on the bed. He opens his nightstand drawer and pulls out the book Seto gave him. He flips it open to the section on preparation and lubrication as he heads back into the bathroom. He turns the water off and sets the book on the counter to read as he removes his school uniform. "So basically I just stick my fingers up my ass. Sounds simple enough."

Jounouchi slips into the water and lowers himself to be almost completely submerged. He reaches one hand down between his legs and rubs himself for a moment before finding his puckered entrance. He takes a deep breath before plunging his finger inside. He winces in pain and removes his finger. "Damn! How could that ever be pleasurable?"

Jounouchi leans back and grabs the soap to start scrubbing his skin. After rinsing off, he quickly shampoos and conditions his hair before climbing out of the bath refreshed. He dries himself and blow-dries his hair before slipping on his white lace high-cut panties. He sits down on the toilet long enough to carefully raise his thigh-high nylons up his lengthy legs. He carefully puts on the white princess dress and tries his damnedest to get the zipper up all by himself. After a few moments, and a few well-placed curse words, he succeeds. He looks through his jewelry and decides to continue wearing his diamond earrings along with his white gold necklace with the hanging pearl that he wraps around his throat and clasps, the white rose pin that he decides to affix to his black fur cowl, and the crystal tiara hair pin that he puts into the wig.

Jounouchi takes the time now to start to apply his make-up, going for gold and silver tones to accentuate the dress. He applies his shimmering lip-gloss before walking out to his bedroom carrying the wig in his hands, not yet sure which hairstyle to wear it in. He puts on his clear crystal-sequined pumps, and he slips on a pair of white gloves.

"Jounouchi!" shouts Shizuka from somewhere downstairs.

Jounouchi's eyes widen, and his entire body stiffens. "Shizuka?"

"Jounouchi!" shouts Shizuka again, "Where are you?"

"Shizuka!" exclaims Jounouchi clutching his wig as he hurries out of his room and runs down the stairs. He sees his sister in the entranceway first, and he smiles happily.

"Jounouchi? Kat?" asks Malik staring at the blond with wide eyes.

Seto sees Jounouchi, and he rushes up the stairs to grab him in a tight embrace. His voice echoes down to everyone in the entranceway, "Don't look!"

Jounouchi stares into Seto's chest. "You… the visitors… you mentioned visitors. I forgot. My friends. My sister."

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd know to come down as yourself," whispers Seto.

"I did come down as myself, and I have no regrets. I was merely surprised."

"What?" whispers Seto.

"It's time," whispers Jounouchi, "Let's introduce my best friends… to my boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"I wanted to do it soon anyway. I just thought I'd do it wearing pants, but I guess that can't be helped." Jounouchi nods. He allows Seto to guide him down the rest of the stairs where he curtseys to the assembled group. He wears a white princess-style ball gown with a full-length, puffy circle skirt and formfitting bodice with cap-sleeves and a square neckline. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Suya Kat, and this is my boyfriend, Kaiba Seto."

Yugi and Ryou share a smile and a quick glance.

"Jounouchi? Is that really you in there?" asks Otogi.

"Yes, of course it is," says Jounouchi. He looks around at all his friends to gauge their reactions, and he sees their initially shocked faces turning into broad smiles.

"It's about time," says Ryou, "Yugi and I were starting to wonder if you would ever tell us the truth about your relationship with Seto." He wraps his arms around Yugi and pulls the shorter teen up against his chest.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm very happy for the both of you," says Yugi with a huge smile.

"I must say I'm a bit surprised," says Mai raising an eyebrow at Jounouchi, "that you would even try to hide this from us in the first place."

"Yes, it's not like we have a problem with cross-dressers. Reila is proof of that," says Isis crossing her arms over her chest and pouting slightly.

"I've had a lot to come to terms with before I could tell you…"

"We are happy that you two are happy together," says Rishid, "You make a very nice couple. You fit."

Malik winks at Jounouchi playfully and smiles. He reaches out and takes Otogi's hand.

"I must say though. I actually didn't see this one coming," says Anzu, "You two announcing you were having an affair, okay, but Jounouchi being Kat never occurred to me. You make a very nice woman, Kat."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi, "I had help."

"There's one thing I don't understand though," says Otogi, "You said you were dating Ishimaru."

"He didn't lie, if that's what you're implying," says Seto, "My birth name was Ishimaru Seto."

Mokuba's eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't say anything.

"So what are you doing all dressed up, Kat?" asks Mai smiling.

Jounouchi blushes. "Seto and I have a dinner date. We're going to La Gourmand. Oh, right! Speaking of which… Anzu, Ryou, Mai, do you suppose I could get some help styling my hair? I wasn't sure quite how I wanted to wear it with this dress tonight."

"Sure," says Ryou stepping up and taking the wig from Jounouchi's hands. He returns to Mai and Anzu, and they all start to whisper to each other about what they think they should do to the long golden locks.

"Kat, dear, about that…"

Jounouchi turns to look at Seto with pain-filled eyes. "You're not canceling on me, are you?"

"I asked everyone to come over today to help me convince you to go to Tokyo for the weekend. We'd be leaving tonight," says Seto, "and going to the Genesis concert tomorrow."

Jounouchi turns away from Seto despondently. "But I didn't get the tickets."

"I did," says Seto, "I have sources, you know."

Jounouchi spins around quickly. His wide, hopeful amber eyes meet Seto's concerned blue. "You really have the tickets?"

"Yes," says Seto.

Jounouchi squeals, "I love you" and throws his arms around Seto's neck happily.

"Now… you need to pack clothes and get changed so we can go to Tokyo," says Seto, "Everyone else has already packed and they're ready to go."

"Do you think we could leave after dinner?" asks Jounouchi, "I was kind of looking forward to a nice quiet dinner with my boyfriend. We can make it short though, only seven courses!"

"I can certainly arrange it if that's what you want," says Seto.

"I do." Jounouchi smiles before pulling Seto into a quick kiss.

"Seto, why don't you two go out to dinner while Shizuka and I pack Jou's clothes?" asks Mokuba.

"And I can handle our travel arrangements," says Otogi pulling out his cell phone, "I have connections too, you know."

"Deal! Give me five minutes to lay out the clothes I want to take!" exclaims Jounouchi spinning around and running up the stairs again.

"I'll help!" exclaims Shizuka running after Jounouchi. She follows her brother into his room.

"Shizuka, did you bring clothes for Kashi?" asks Jounouchi opening the doors to his closet and pulling out his luggage set.

"Of course. I brought the stuff I got from Shalara," says Shizuka, "Why?"

"I want to be Kat all weekend, which means you'll have to be Kashi all weekend and Mokuba can be either Mokuba or Mari," says Jounouchi pulling out articles of clothing and tossing them onto the bed.

"You're bringing only Kat's clothes?" asks Mokuba stepping into the room.

"Is there a problem with that?" asks Jounouchi coming out of the closet with his last few selections.

"No. That just means I have to add some clothes of mine to your luggage," says Mokuba, "If you're done choosing outfits, you can go on down to Seto. We'll pick your shoes and accessories."

"You are the best!" exclaims Jounouchi kissing Shizuka's cheek quickly before placing a kiss to Mokuba's cheek. He gets his faux fur cowl and his faux fur muff from his closet, and he attaches the white rose pin to the cowl. He carries them with him as he runs out of his bedroom and heads back downstairs.

"Okay, we've got your hair done!" exclaims Anzu seeing Jounouchi approaching them.

"Thank you," says Jounouchi taking the wig and putting it on so that the golden blond tresses fall in their twists and braids from the bun on his head.

"Beautiful as always, Kat," says Seto walking down the stairs wearing his black tuxedo pants and his ivory double-breasted uniform-style jacket.

"Thank you, Seto," says Jounouchi curtseying.

Seto bows to Jounouchi. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," says Jounouchi.

Seto steps up to Jounouchi and takes the black fake fur so that he can wrap it around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Jounouchi tucks his hands into his black muff.

"Have a good time," says Isis.

"All the arrangements will be made by the time you get back so that we can head to Tokyo," says Otogi after pulling his phone away from his ear.

"Thank you," says Seto with a simple nod of his head as he gets his coat from the closet and slips it on, "Let's go, Kat."

Jounouchi steps out the door once Seto opens it for him, and he walks towards the waiting car.

Seto opens the passenger door and helps Jounouchi into the front seat. Then he runs around and climbs into the driver's seat.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world," says Jounouchi leaning over to give Seto a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the Genesis tickets earlier, but every time I tried to mention your birthday, you changed the subject," says Seto starting the engine. He shifts into gear and starts driving down the driveway.

Jounouchi looks down at his lap. "I apologize for that."

"You don't need to apologize. I understand. You were upset because you had wanted to go to the concert so much and it looked as if you were going to miss it," says Seto, "So you wanted to forget about the day after your birthday by forgetting about your birthday as well."

"I'm used to being disappointed on my birthday," says Jounouchi, "All growing up, my birthday has been… shit. Before my parents' divorced, I never got a birthday party. Shizuka did. I always decorated the house for her party, and I would make cupcakes and cookies for it. I stayed up all night with my EZ-Bake oven to do it. The bitch wouldn't make a cake for her. She let us have a party at our house, but she wouldn't do anything to help, just chaperone it. So I made the snacks with my EZ-Bake oven… actually, I think it was Shizuka's oven, but that's beside the point! I decorated. I made the invitations for Shizuka to give to her classmates at school. I pretty much hosted the party, and Shizuka got lots of nice presents from her friends, and one from our parents because a child can't have a birthday party without getting a present from the parents. But I never had a party for my birthday."

"You threw a party for Shizuka. Why didn't she return the favor?" asks Seto stopping the car at a red light.

"She suggested it to our mother once, but she said we couldn't. The bitch wouldn't chaperone a party for me. She wouldn't allow us to have it in her house. So I never had one. I never got any presents from my family either. Shizuka made us cupcakes with the EZ-Bake oven, and she'd always draw me a picture as a present," says Jounouchi with a sigh, "Every year, I would ask my parents to give me a bicycle for my birthday or Christmas. I never got one. Shizuka got a tricycle for her fourth birthday, and she got a bicycle for Christmas two years before the divorce. She never wanted a bicycle, but they gave her one because I wanted it, and they didn't want me to have one. All my life, all they ever did was show me how unwanted and unloved I was. Birthdays have never been a happy time for me… not until I met… Honda, and then Yugi and everyone."

"Never again, puppy," says Seto, "Never again will I let you feel unloved or unwanted on your birthday. You are wanted. You are loved." He pulls the car to a stop beside La Gourmand, and he looks towards Jounouchi. "From this day forward, your birthdays will be a joyous occasion because there are so many people who are thankful that you are alive."

Jounouchi smiles and leans over to kiss Seto full on the mouth even as the valet opens the passenger door. He whispers, "Thank you, Seto" before allowing the man to help him from the passenger seat.

Seto opens his door and moves around to Jounouchi as a second valet takes the driver's seat. He takes Jounouchi's arm lightly and escorts him up to the door and into the restaurant. Their outer garments get checked in the coatroom, and they are seated quickly.

"Can we share dinner again?" asks Jounouchi blushing slightly.

Seto smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Monsieur Kaiba, Mademoiselle Suya. Bonsoir," says the waiter stepping up to their table and smiling.

"Bonsoir," says Seto before continuing to speak in French to the young man standing before them. "C'est tout. Merci."

"I love it when you speak French," says Jounouchi, "It sounds so elegant coming from your lips."

"Merci, mon amour," says Seto before pulling Jounouchi into a chaste kiss, "Would you like to know what we'll be eating?"

"Yes. We're only having seven courses this time, right?" asks Jounouchi.

Seto nods. "I didn't order the liver Pâté. I know you said you didn't like it, so we'll be having ratatouille as our appetizer tonight. Ratatouille is similar to a vegetable casserole, and it's served with French bread. It will be followed by the soup du jour, which is French onion. Our first entrée is Coq au Vin, rice pilaf, and green beans with toasted pecans."

"Green beans with pecans?" asks Jounouchi, "Wait a minute. Did you say Cocoa Van? What is that?"

"I said Coq… au… Vin. It's chicken," says Seto. "Then we have a lime gelato, and the second entrée is steak au Poivre with Dijon sauce, vegetables in garlic cream sauce, and couscous… followed by a Niçoise salad. Our final course of the evening will be a dessert platter."

"Mmm… dessert." Jounouchi leans against Seto.

"Fruit, cheese, bread, chocolate mousse, and a chocolate torte," whispers Seto.

The waiter steps up to them with a bottle on the tray in his hand. "I have brought your refreshment, sir."

"Merci," says Seto as the waiter removes the cork and fills the glasses with the translucent liquid.

"Your first course will be out momentarily," says the waiter placing the bottle in a bucket of ice on Seto's side of the table. He turns and walks away.

"Is this peach juice again?" asks Jounouchi lifting his glass and sniffing the liquid.

"I decided on something a little bolder since we're having beef as our second course, but since we're having chicken for the first entrée we didn't want anything too bold, so this is red grapefruit juice," says Seto.

"Seto, can I ask you something?"

"Is it embarrassing?"

Jounouchi blushes. "Maybe a little."

Seto blushes slightly. "Go ahead."

"It's just… sometimes… I get the feeling that you…"

The waiter steps up at that moment and places the plate in front of the two. "Bon appetite!"

"Merci," says Seto waving the waiter away, "You were saying…?"

Jounouchi smiles slightly. "Never mind. You'll answer my question on your own, sometime when you're ready."

"Then may I ask you a question instead?" asks Seto as they start to eat the Ratatouille.

"Go ahead."

"When I told you I had Genesis tickets, you said you love me. Was that just your excitement speaking, or do you actually feel that way?" asks Seto staring into the warm brown eyes hopefully.

Jounouchi's entire face reddens. "I know I said it out of excitement. As for the second half of your question, I don't know yet. I like you. I care for you so much, but I don't know what love feels like. So I can't answer that question yet."

"Acceptable," says Seto nodding his head, "I know that it can sometimes be difficult to understand your own emotions, especially when it's the first time you've experienced them. I was in denial for a long time the first time I fell in love."

"Was it hard telling her? That you love her, I mean?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes. It's hard to find the right time, and it's nerve-wracking because you don't always know if the other person feels the same. Then if the person doesn't love you back, there's this… awkwardness you feel," says Seto, "It's really… something else."

"You make it sound like a nightmare," says Jounouchi.

"It's worth it though, if the person you say those words to says them back to you," says Seto with a smile.

"Thank you, Seto, for a wonderful birthday," says Jounouchi kissing Seto's cheek.

"It's not over yet. When do you want your gifts? Your friends all have brought the presents with them," says Seto as their waiter comes out to bring them their soup and take the empty plate away.

"It will be late by the time we get to Tokyo," says Jounouchi, "so maybe we should do that tomorrow… unless you have something planned for us for the daytime."

"No, actually, I don't have anything planned beside staying in a hotel for the weekend and going to the concert tomorrow," says Seto, "The rest of the weekend's activities are completely up for debate."

"Okay, we'll talk it over as a group later then," says Jounouchi smiling, "Until then, let's just enjoy our evening."

Seto smiles. "Absolutely."

* * *

Jounouchi steps into the living room wearing his black crocheted sweater over the red baby-doll tee that shows off his stomach. He wears a black leather skirt over black Capri leggings. His red pumps don't make a sound on the carpeted floor, and he carries his black handbag. Wound about his neck, the gold and ruby choker glistens in the pale light. His eyes immediately scan his group of friends and lands on Seto sitting on the couch in a simple pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. "Okay, are we ready to go?"

"The helicopter's waiting for us outside," says Otogi, "It's already packed with everyone's bags."

"A helicopter?" asks Jounouchi, "I didn't know you had a helicopter, Otogi."

"As a matter of fact, I do own a helicopter, but we're also borrowing Kaiba's. We all wouldn't fit in one," says Otogi smiling, "So are you ready or what?"

"I just need to get my coat," says Jounouchi opening the coat closet and pulling out his long black trench coat.

"Allow me," says Seto taking the coat and helping Jounouchi slip it on.

"You two look just lovely together," says Mai smiling when Jounouchi blushes.

"Get your coats!" exclaims Mokuba grabbing his coat from the closet and pulling it on.

Everyone gets bundled up for the winter weather, and they approach the door.

Seto opens the door for Jounouchi a split second before the doorbell rings.

Jounouchi's eyes widen, and he freezes in his tracks. He gasps, "Honda!"

Yugi steps up beside Jounouchi and grabs his arm for support.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?" snarls Seto.

"I just came to apologize and give my best friend a birthday present," says Honda holding out a small wrapped box.

"I can't forgive you," says Jounouchi as his eyes start to fill with tears, "You tried to rape me… What the fuck? Why the hell would you come here now? Of all days, why today?"

"Because I love you," says Honda.

Seto places his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder and pushes him back gently. He steps out the door and closes it behind him. "If you love Jou, why did you try to rape him?"

"Because he was with you. I was distraught," says Honda, "I was severely drunk and depressed because he was with you. I was really messed up. I didn't even know what I was doing until it was over. I never meant to hurt him."

"Why are you here now? You could have apologized to him the next day, or the week after, or the week after that. It's been over a month since that day. Why are you here to apologize now?" asks Seto.

"I didn't think it was appropriate for me to come apologize until I had come to terms with his relationship with you," says Honda sadly, "I know I don't have a chance with him anymore. I've come to accept that."

"So if you accept that you can't have him, why tell him you love him?"

"Because I want to be honest with him, like I should have been from the start. If I would have told him that I loved him a year ago, none of this would have happened," says Honda, "But I didn't know he was bisexual then. He only ever acted completely straight."

"And what of that gift you brought him? Is it going to hurt him again?" asks Seto.

"I hope not. It's a pair of stuffed animals. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," says Honda, "To let him know that I'm letting him go."

"I'll make sure he gets it," says Seto holding out his hand for the gift, "After I make sure it is what you say it is."

"I understand your trepidation," says Honda handing over the present, "Treat him well, okay?"

"I always do," says Seto hiding the present in his coat.

"Do you love him?"

"Very much."

Honda nods and turns away. He walks down to his motorcycle and climbs on before riding it away.

Seto opens the door to see everyone huddled together. He smiles. "The trespasser has been removed. It is safe to come out now."

Jounouchi moves into Seto's open arms. "Are you okay? Did he try to hurt you?"

"He didn't try anything," says Seto honestly, "We just talked. Are you ready to go to Tokyo?"

Jounouchi kisses Seto quickly. "Thank you."

Everyone walks down to the car garage and around behind it to the helicopter pad where two helicopters are resting.

"Shizuka, Mokuba, you'll be in the Kaiba Corp chopper with Kat and I," says Seto.

Mokuba and Shizuka hold each other's hand as they hurry towards the helicopter with the Kaiba Corp logo on the side.

"I'll take the Ishtars in my helicopter," says Otogi squeezing Malik's hand in his.

"Mai?" asks Isis, "Come with us."

"Of course," says Mai with a sexy smile towards Isis.

Isis leads the way for Mai and Rishid to get into the helicopter.

"We can take one more in ours," says Otogi.

Anzu looks towards Ryou and Yugi. "I'll join you, Otogi."

"That leaves me and Yugi with you, Seto," says Ryou.

Everyone heads to the right helicopter and climbs inside.

The Black Crown helicopter lifts off first and starts on the trip to Tokyo.

Moments later, the Kaiba Corp helicopter lifts off from the ground and follows the other.

"So how was dinner?" asks Shizuka.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Jounouchi, "The food was so good! I'm beginning to really get a taste for French cuisine."

"What did you have?" asks Yugi.

"We started with Ratatouille, it's this vegetable appetizer. I've never had anything like it before, but I loved it!" says Jounouchi smiling, "And we had French Onion soup. It was the best French onion soup I've ever tasted. You guys have got to try it sometime."

"We could all go out to dinner sometime," says Seto, "I have more than enough money to pay for us all to enjoy a lavish meal at La Gourmand. They have a private room there that I normally reserve for business dinners. In fact, I think I could write our dinner off as a business expense… for my game advisors."

"Game advisors?" asks Mokuba smiling, "You mean…?"

"What better people to tell me how to improve my duel monster video games than the duel monster champions?" asks Seto.

"What else did you eat?" asks Shizuka.

"Our first entrée was Coq au Vin with this rice thing…"

"Rice pilaf," corrects Seto.

"Yeah, and green beans with toasted pecans," says Jounouchi, "It sounds weird but it tastes good. We didn't have anything really that I didn't like this time."

"Cocoa what?" asks Yugi.

"Coq au Vin. It's some chicken dish," says Jounouchi.

"After that we had a lime gelato followed by our second entrée, steak au Poivre with Dijon sauce," says Seto, "served with couscous and vegetables in garlic cream sauce."

"Then we had this salad. What did you call it?" asks Jounouchi leaning against Seto.

"Niçoise salad," says Seto.

"And dessert?" asks Mokuba.

"A dessert platter. There was this chocolate cake thing…"

"Chocolate torte."

"A chocolate pudding…"

"Chocolate mousse."

"Fruit, bread, and these dessert cheeses," says Jounouchi, "It filled me up nicely… not quite so nice as the fourteen course meal, but good enough for the time restraint."

"You can order a midnight snack from room service after we check into the hotel," says Seto.

"That all sounds delicious," says Ryou, "You had a good time then?"

"This has been the best birthday of my life!" exclaims Jounouchi happily.

* * *

"Ryou, Yugi, you have room 2103," says Seto passing them the key.

"Thank you," says Yugi taking the key from the brunet and smiling at his boyfriend.

"We'll just be heading to bed then," says Ryou taking his and Yugi's bags from the cart being wheeled around by the bellhop.

"If you need anything, ring the front desk," says Seto, "and don't worry about the cost, so go ahead and order room service if you're hungry."

"Thank you," says Ryou as Yugi opens the door to their room and enters before him. He hurries in when he hears Yugi's delighted squeal, "Wow! This is amazing, and HUGE!"

"Otogi, your room is 2105," says Seto passing him the key.

"My room?" asks Otogi taking the key.

"There's plenty of room there for Malik if Isis and Rishid don't mind him joining you," says Seto.

"I don't care if they mind or not," says Malik, "I'm sleeping with my boyfriend anyway!" He grabs his bag and Otogi's luggage.

"I understand," says Isis, "Just don't get pregnant."

Otogi opens the door and takes a bag from Malik before they go inside and close the door quickly behind them.

"Isis, Rishid, you are in 2107, it's a three bedroom suite," says Seto passing Isis the key, "Anzu, Mai, you have 2109. Shizuka, Mokuba, Kat, and I will be in 2111. We also have a three bedroom suite." He passes Anzu a key.

"Are there two bedrooms in our suite?" asks Mai as Anzu opens the door.

"No, ma'am," says the bellhop removing Anzu's bags from the pile on his trolley and placing them in the room.

"Anzu, sweetie, why don't you take the room, and I'll take the spare bedroom from Isis and Rishid's suite," says Mai.

"If that's what you want," says Isis smiling at Mai.

"Fine by me." Anzu steps into her room with the bellhop following her.

Rishid takes his bag and Isis's two bags and enters their room once his sister unlocks the door.

Isis helps Mai grab her bags before stepping into the room with the blonde woman.

The bellhop returns and takes the rest of the luggage into the last room on the floor after Seto opens the door.

"Go ahead and call room service, Kat," says Seto, "I would like some warm milk and cookies before bed."

Jounouchi sits down beside the phone and lifts the receiver to his ear. He starts ordering food once he gets someone on the other end of the line.

"Kat and I will be taking the largest room," says Seto to the bellhop who nods and takes the corresponding luggage into the room.

Shizuka looks into both the other rooms. "I think I like this one better than the other."

"It's yours then," says Mokuba taking Shizuka's bags and carrying them into the room to set them down.

The bellhop places Mokuba's bags in his room before heading out.

Jounouchi places the receiver down. "You didn't tip the man."

"I've already made arrangements for his tips to be added to my bill," says Seto, "Everyone who assists us will get a hundred dollar bill for each trip to our room that they make."

"Very generous," says Jounouchi smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Utada Hikaru, Phil Collins and Genesis are real people and any mention of them is done with respect to them. All music © Genesis. All Generation X characters and references belong to Marvel Entertainment. I-pod is a registered trademark of Apple corp. The manga series Boy Princess is written by Seyoung Kim. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-five

.

.

"That was some really great food," says Jounouchi rubbing his full stomach as he walks into the master bedroom.

"I would hope so. This is a five star hotel," says Seto, "If the food wasn't good, I would have to complain." He opens his suitcase on the bed and pulls out a present that he sets on the bed.

"So how long are we staying in Tokyo?" asks Jounouchi walking over to his luggage and placing his suitcase on the bed in order to open it. He unpacks his clothes into the dresser and places his make-up kit on top.

"We'll be flying back by plane on Sunday afternoon," says Seto.

Jounouchi pulls his wig off his head and sets it on the dresser.

"Shalara insisted I give you this present tonight," says Seto, "She couldn't come with us, but she wanted you to have something special for your birthday. I don't know what it is."

Jounouchi turns towards Seto. He smiles. "Shalara got me a present?"

"Yes. She really likes you," says Seto.

Jounouchi removes his suitcase from the bed and sits down beside the present. He lifts it into his lap and opens it quickly. He blushes as he pulls out the sexy nightgown, and he quickly places it back in the box. "I'll go slip into this, and then you can see it!"

Seto smiles. "That's fine. Would you like to open my present tonight, Kat?"

"Only if it isn't safe for the eyes of our little siblings," says Jounouchi taking his box into the adjacent bathroom.

Seto unpacks his clothes into the dresser and puts the empty suitcases into the closet. Then he starts to remove his clothing in preparation for bed.

Jounouchi steps out of the bathroom with a blush on his cheeks. "Seto, what do you think of my new night clothes?"

Seto looks towards Jounouchi as he drops his pants to the floor. His cock erects and hardens visibly. "Nice."

Jounouchi wears a see-through white lace robe over a blue satin gown.

Seto kicks off his pants to stand completely nude before his lover. "Very nice indeed."

Jounouchi slips off the robe so that Seto can see his gown more clearly. The gown itself is sleeveless, and it has white lace accents going around the bottom hem as well as thick lace strips traversing down his sides over both hips, playing peek-a-boo with the soft flesh beneath. He wears comfortable blue slippers in the same shade as the robe, and he doesn't make a sound as he steps up in front of Seto. He gently fingers Seto's arousal. "I take it then that you're pleased with my present?"

"I'll need to send Shalara a thank-you note when we get home," says Seto, "You're beautiful, puppy."

"You always think I'm beautiful."

"It's always true."

"Do you want some help or should we just go to sleep?" asks Jounouchi.

"Maybe… under the current circumstances we should just rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," says Seto glancing at the clock, "I mean later today."

Jounouchi kisses Seto passionately before heading around to his side of the bed and placing his robe on the nightstand. He sits down and kicks off his slippers before lying down in bed and pulling the blankets over him.

Seto climbs into bed and pulls Jounouchi to his side. "Sleep well, puppy."

"Same to you, Seto," whispers Jounouchi closing his eyes and cuddling close to his lover.

* * *

After breakfast in the hotel restaurant, everyone gathers in Jounouchi's suite with the presents for the blond.

Jounouchi sits down on the couch wearing a red baby-doll tee that shows off his stomach and a green knee-length skirt beneath his black crocheted sweater and black lace skirt. He wears a pair of black crocheted gloves, knee-high white socks, and black Mary-Jane's. A silver rope necklace winds around his neck.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's play a game!" exclaims Mokuba with a mischievous glint in his eye, "And then when we're done, Kat can open her presents."

"I don't like that look, Mokuba. What kind of game are you suggesting?" asks Seto.

"Well, I know you packed the deck that you made up to play Truth or Dare with Kat," says Mokuba, "So I was thinking we could use that. We'd go around in circles drawing a card. When someone draws a monster with attack points greater than those of its defense, that person asks everyone a question. When someone draws a monster with defense points greater than its attack, their lover asks them a question instead. When someone draws a Magic card, they dare everyone to do something. When someone draws a Trap card, their lover dares them to do something. The thing is, everything has to be of a sexual nature."

Several of the members of the group blush.

"No way!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Why not?" asks Shizuka, "Although it sounds embarrassing, it could be fun."

"No. I said no and I mean no," says Jounouchi, "I will not play a game of Sexual Truth or Dare with my siblings present. Mokuba, Shizuka… if the two of you weren't present, I might be convinced to play that game, but you are my brother and sister… I will not be part of your deflowering."

Shizuka blinks a few times as she tries to understand Jounouchi's words. "You mean… you don't want to be in the room with us when someone gives the dare for everyone to strip."

Seto's eyes narrow into a glare.

"Oh… okay," says Mokuba, "Maybe a different game then."

"Well then," says Yugi, "How about a game of Sexual War of Truth?"

"What?" asks Isis, "I've never heard of that game before."

"Have you ever played a card game called War?" asks Yugi. He continues when Isis nods, "Well, when you play Sexual War, you can do it in one of two ways. War of Truth or War of Dare. The winner of the hand poses a sexual question if you're playing Truth, or he/she poses a sexual task if you're playing Dare."

"I still don't think I find that acceptable given the current audience," says Seto quietly so that only Jounouchi can hear him.

"No! Nothing sexual!" exclaims Jounouchi, "If we want to play a game, it can't be sexual anything."

"You're no fun today, Kat," says Malik.

"I'm not trying to ruin anyone's fun, but there are just some things that brothers and sisters shouldn't know about each other," says Jounouchi.

"Besides, even if he wanted to play, I would have to stop the game," says Seto, "How about a standard game of War?"

"That sounds like a good idea," says Ryou, "Less potential for disaster anyway."

"Yes, and let's play in teams of two!" adds Mai, "We can all pair up with our significant other."

"Everyone in?" asks Anzu, "I brought a deck of cards."

Everyone nods his or her head.

"I have a deck too," says Jounouchi, "We'll combine them so we get larger stacks and better chances of making the game last." He grabs his green handbag from the side table and pulls out a deck of cards. He passes it to Anzu so she can shuffle it into her deck of cards.

"Okay, everyone sit down with their partner," says Ryou moving to sit on the floor in front of Yugi and leaning back so his boyfriend's legs go on either side of him.

Isis blushes slightly as she fills the space in between Mai's parted legs.

"So how long have you two ladies been dating?" asks Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi.

"Just since Christmas," says Mai stroking Isis's black hair.

Shizuka sits down on the floor in front of Mokuba.

"Come here, Malik," says Otogi spreading his legs invitingly.

Malik blushes as he moves to sit on the floor and lean back against Otogi's chair. "Why do you love to embarrass me so much?"

"Because you're cute." Otogi kisses Malik's cheek.

"I guess I'll team up with Rishid," says Anzu moving to sit in front of him, "This does not mean I'm your lover though!"

"I wouldn't think it did," says Rishid.

Anzu deals out all the cards. "Okay, starting with the birthday girl…"

Jounouchi flips the top card from his and Seto's pile to reveal the Five of Clubs.

Ryou flips up the Eight of Diamonds. "Eight beats five. Sorry, Kat."

Isis flips the Eight of Clubs. "Another eight."

Shizuka flips the Two of Spades. "Stupid two."

Malik flips a Six of Clubs. "Well, we lose, Otogi."

Anzu flips her card. "Jack of Clubs. Our win, Rishid."

Rishid whispers into Anzu's ear.

Anzu smiles and blushes a delicate shade of pink.

"Okay, next hand!"

Five cards flip over quickly.

"Seven Clubs," says Seto.

"Six Clubs," says Yugi.

"King Diamonds," says Mai.

"King Spades," says Shizuka.

"Four Diamonds," says Otogi.

"Six Hearts," says Rishid.

"Okay, we need a tie-breaker between teams Mai and Mokuba," says Yugi.

Isis and Shizuka flip cards.

"Ten of Clubs for Mai-Isis, and Nine of Diamonds for Mokuba-Shizuka," says Malik, "Winner, the ladies!"

The game continues for almost a half hour before everyone gets tired of it.

"So, Kat, who was your first crush?" asks Mai smiling at the other blond.

Jounouchi blushes. "My first crush was on a girl named Kiki. I knew her when I lived in Kyoto."

"That wouldn't be Hotari Kiki by any chance would it?" asks Shizuka.

"Yeah!" exclaims Jounouchi, "You know her?"

"She's my best female friend!" exclaims Shizuka smiling, "She had a crush on you too. Still does actually."

"Too bad for her, I'm already taken," says Jounouchi glancing sideways at Seto.

Seto smiles and squeezes Jounouchi tighter against his side.

"What about you, Mai?" asks Jounouchi.

Mai sighs wistfully. "My first crush was my teacher, Nanase-Sensei. It was my first year of Junior High, and she was just sexy as hell!"

"Who was your first crush, Kaiba?" asks Rishid.

"Remus Black," says Seto, "He was the son of one of my stepfather's business associates."

"Yeah, he's very cute. I met him at a charity function," says Jounouchi. "Luckily for him, he's engaged to another cute guy, so I don't have to worry about him going after my boyfriend!"

"Yugi?" asks Otogi, "What about you?"

"My first crush was a kid I played with when I was an infant and toddler," says Yugi blushing, "I don't know his name, but I called him Koko."

"Well, our little Yugi was just a player when he was little!" exclaims Mai giggling, "Was he cute?"

Yugi's blush reddens. "I thought so at the time. What about you, Ryou? Who was your first crush?"

"I guess you could say my first crush was my little sister," says Ryou looking at the floor, "When she died… that's when Reila was first born inside of me, although it took a few years before anyone in the world actually met Reila."

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I didn't know," says Yugi, and everyone sends the white haired boy apologetic looks.

Ryou shakes his head and sends a smile at the group. "It's okay. I just miss my little sister. I loved her very much. She was the first girl I could ever talk to."

After a moment of silence, Isis speaks up. "My first crush is Mai."

"Me? Your first?" asks Mai blinking her violet eyes rapidly. A blush taints her cheeks.

"You know that I grew up beneath the desert sands. There was no one there for me to get a crush on who was not related to me," explains Isis, "and after I left that life behind… I had too much to worry about to even bother with things like love. But the events at Battle City left me open to develop feelings for others, and I quickly found myself attracted to Mai."

"Well, then I'm doubly glad I put the moves on you, Isis!" exclaims Mai stroking her lover's hair.

Mokuba and Shizuka look at each other for a second.

"My first crush was Utada Hikaru, the famous singer," says Mokuba.

"My first crush is my best, best friend," says Shizuka standing up and pulling out her wallet from her pants pocket, "Renji Koichi. We weren't friends at the time, and he didn't enjoy being seen with a girl, even if I was very tomboyish." She pulls out a picture and passes it around so everyone can see the brown haired boy with the long braid and the brown haired boy with the short spikes in his hair. "So he helped me develop my personality as Kashi. We became close friends, and I grew out of my attraction to Koichi. I love him like a brother now, but I am over wanting anything from him."

"My first crush was my motorcycle!" exclaims Malik.

"What about human crushes!" says Anzu giggling.

"Oh… Ryou then," says Malik, "although Reila does nothing for me."

"My first crush was a girl in my pre-school. She slapped me when I tried to kiss her, and I haven't liked girls since," says Otogi, "Her name was Satomi Maki."

"My first crush was actually our sweet little Yugi," says Anzu, "but with him being gay, there was no chance of anything happening there!"

"My first crush was a woman I used to see in my dreams," says Rishid, "She always wore white Egyptian clothing, and her hair was blue. Her name was Kisara."

"Who was your first kiss?" asks Isis.

"I kissed Kiki on the cheek once," says Jounouchi, "but my first kiss on the lips was with Seto."

"Aw, how sweet!" exclaims Shizuka, "My first kiss was Koichi. Complete and total accident. I tripped and fell on him, and our lips locked. It was so weird! My second kiss was much better!" She looks back at Mokuba with pink cheeks.

"My first kiss was with Shalara," says Seto, "She was my girlfriend at the time, but now she's just one of my closest friends."

"So you used to be straight, or at least bisexual?" asks Otogi.

"I've always been gay. Shalara's a cross dresser," says Seto.

"My first kiss was with a Spanish boy who was in my dance class one summer," says Anzu, "His name was Angelo Espinosa."

"Mine was Koko! It was the last thing we ever did before his parents got disgusted and moved him away from me!" exclaims Yugi.

"My first kiss was with Shizuka," says Mokuba.

"Mine was taken by a girl who had a crush on me. I never did learn her name," says Otogi.

"My first kiss was with Erin O'Riley," says Ryou, "Back in England."

"My first was with that cute boy in the year below us. The one with the purple streaks and glasses," says Malik.

"I haven't had my first kiss yet," says Rishid with reddening cheeks.

"My first kiss was with one of the museum's workers. Heiji Tira," says Isis, "She snuck up on me."

"My first kiss was with a boy at a friend's party when I was fourteen. We were playing spin the bottle," says Mai, "His name was Li Ping."

"Okay. We should probably call it time for Kat to open her gifts," says Yugi.

"Then we can have lunch," says Shizuka.

"Who would like their present to be the first one opened?" asks Jounouchi looking around at everyone.

"Open this one first," says Seto passing an unwrapped box to Jounouchi.

"Damn, Seto! Too cheap to use wrapping paper?" Jounouchi smiles and takes the box. He lifts the lid and pulls out two stuffed animals, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He cuddles them to his chest. "Thank you, Seto!"

"They aren't from me. The box was unwrapped because I couldn't get the paper that had been on it off nicely. That was from Honda," says Seto.

Jounouchi hurls the toys away from himself quickly. "What the fuck…?"

"It's his way of apologizing and accepting that you and I are together. He's letting you go," says Seto.

"I can't forgive him…"

"I'm not asking you to," says Seto, "I'm simply telling you what we talked about last night. What you do now is up to you. I'm still waiting for you to give the word for me to have him killed for what he did."

"I don't want him dead… maybe beat up, but not dead," says Jounouchi.

"Here, open my present next!" exclaims Shizuka tossing Jounouchi a flat, square package.

Jounouchi pulls off the paper and reads the Red-Eyes Black Dragon shaped birthday card before passing it around for everyone to see it. He unfolds the matching poster. "Wow! I love it! Thanks!"

"And for my beloved older sister," says Shizuka passing another present to Jounouchi.

"You didn't have to…"

"Shut up and open the gift!"

Jounouchi opens the package and pulls out a silver charm bracelet decorated with little charms that look like duel monster dragons. He smiles. "Oh, my Gods, this is a Red-Eyes Dragon Chick charm!"

"And there's a Blue-Eyes baby dragon on there too!" exclaims Shizuka.

"Oh," Jounouchi coos as he sees the baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon charm on the bracelet, "It's so adorable! It even has a superior smirk on its young face already! This is what our babies would look like, Seto!"

"Yes," says Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist and pulling him close to his chest, "I'm sure you're right."

Jounouchi holds the bracelet out to Seto. "Put it on for me, please."

Seto takes the bracelet and wraps it around the offered wrist. Then he kisses Jounouchi's wrist. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you so much, Shizuka!" exclaims Jounouchi.

Mai passes a card envelope to Jounouchi. "I hope you like it. I went to an awful lot of trouble to get that for you!"

Jounouchi opens the envelope and pulls out the card. He reads the poem on the outside and opens it. He gasps when he sees the duel monsters card slid into the small pouch on the card designated for money. "Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

"I had to go all the way to America to purchase that card for you! No one around here wanted to give up a dragon," says Mai, "Me included, so I still have mine."

"Thank you, Mai!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I promise to make you proud with this card!"

"You'd better!" laughs Mai.

"Mine next!" exclaims Ryou passing a gift to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi grins as he pulls off the paper and looks at the cover of the book.

"The Dragons of Duel Monsters?" asks Seto raising an eyebrow.

"It's sort of an art book for all the dragons, but there's information in there too," says Ryou, "Like what type of magic and trap cards would go well with a certain dragon card."

Jounouchi's eyes tear up, and he crawls over to pull Ryou into an embrace. "Thank you! Thank you, Ryou! It's wonderful!"

"Here, Kat!" exclaims Mokuba tossing a package into Jounouchi's lap as he embraces Ryou, "Open that one next!"

Jounouchi turns around and lean backwards into Ryou's embrace as he opens the present from Mokuba. He pulls out the cell phone. "What is this?"

"It's the new phone from Apple, the makers of the I-pod. It's not out on the market yet, but we managed to get you one for your birthday. It does everything an I-pod will do, plus take pictures, records movies, and is an actual phone!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Thanks, Mokuba! This is awesome!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Here," says Anzu handing over a small gift bag.

Jounouchi opens the bag and pulls out a box. He opens the box.

"I noticed that you had your ears pierced, so when I saw those earrings, I knew I had to get them for you!" exclaims Anzu.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon earrings," says Jounouchi in a hushed whisper.

Rishid passes a present to Jounouchi. "From the Ishtar family."

Jounouchi opens his gift. "An ankh necklace!"

"Mine next!" exclaims Otogi passing Jounouchi a box.

Jounouchi lifts the lid of the box and looks inside. His cheeks turn bright red. "What the fuck!"

"Well… you have a boyfriend now. You might want to use them!" exclaims Otogi.

"No fucking way! You pervert!" exclaims Jounouchi putting the lid back on the box.

Seto raises an eyebrow and glares at Otogi. "What did you give my girlfriend?"

"They're only dice!" exclaims Otogi, "They're just designed for sexual play though! It's no big deal!"

"You're giving my girlfriend sex toys, and you don't see a problem with that?" asks Seto.

"Here, Jounouchi," says Yugi passing a box to the blond.

Seto glares at Otogi. "We will continue this conversation later, freak!"

"Of course, jerk-face!" exclaims Otogi.

Jounouchi opens his present and looks at the deck storage box with his favorite dragon decorating it. "Thank you, Yugi!"

Yugi hugs Jounouchi before pushing him away from Ryou. "Go back to cuddle with your own boyfriend now! I've let you borrow mine long enough!"

Jounouchi laughs as he crawls over to Seto.

"Yes. It is time I give my girlfriend her birthday present after all," says Seto.

"Present? I thought my gift was this concert trip!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"That's not your only gift," says Seto pulling a small jewelry box from his pocket, "and I didn't want to waste time wrapping it."

Jounouchi opens the box. "A circle pendant!"

"Oh, lovely! Every woman should have one of those in her jewelry collection!" exclaims Anzu.

"Okay, last present," says Mokuba passing a gift bag to Jounouchi, "For my beloved older sister."

Jounouchi pulls a perfume bottle from the bag. His eyes fill with tears that slide down his cheeks. "Thank you, everyone! Thank you for making this the best birthday I've ever had!"

Shizuka stands. "I'll order lunch. Seto, will you take Kat to freshen up a bit?"

Seto stands up and pulls Jounouchi to his feet before lifting him up in his arms. He carries the blond into their bedroom. "Are you all right, puppy?"

"I'm just a little emotional is all," says Jounouchi wiping his eyes, "Will you hold me for awhile?"

"You didn't even need to ask," says Seto laying Jounouchi onto the bed before sliding on beside him.

* * *

Jounouchi steps out of the limousine at the concert hall wearing a gold miniskirt with a gold tube top that has crystal inlaid chains extending from the top up to a gold collar around his neck. He wears gold palm gloves and pumps. His white gold necklace with the hanging pearl dangles around his neck, and the crystal tiara adorns his blond hair with crystal-beaded mini-braids.

Seto wraps his arm around Jounouchi's waist. He wears a pair of simple well-worn black leather pants with a vintage T-shirt and black leather jacket. "Are you cold, Kat?"

"I'm too excited to be cold!" exclaims Jounouchi nearly jumping up and down on the spot.

The rest of the group climbs out of the limo, and they all head inside together. They make their way up to their front row seats and sit down to chat and wait for the opening band to start playing.

* * *

"Because tonight, tonight, tonight… We're gonna make it right! Tonight, tonight, tonight," sings the man on stage as the crowd goes wild and sings along.

Jounouchi wraps his arms around Seto and pulls him into a kiss. He turns to watch the concert again after several long moments of kissing his boyfriend.

"'Cause I can't dance, I can't talk. Only thing about me is the way I walk. I can't dance, I can't sing. I'm just standing here selling. Oh, I'm checking everything is in place. You never know who's looking on…"

"This music is very nice," says Seto, "Thank you for sharing it with me, Kat!"

"You're welcome, Seto. I can't think of anyone else I would rather be here with right now," says Jounouchi, "I love doing things like this with you!"

Seto waits for a particularly loud part of Land of Confusion before he whispers, "I love you, Kat." He smiles when he realizes Jounouchi didn't hear him and he times his next phrase perfectly with the line from the band, "Need I say I love you?"

After seven songs, and one encore, Genesis ends the concert with, "Listen. You know I love you, but I just can't take this. You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps. Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this. You know I want to, but I'm in too deep. So listen, listen to me. Oh you must believe me. I can feel your eyes go thru me. But I don't know why…"

Seto guides everyone off while the band says their thanks and good nights to the audience. He leads them backstage and through a security checkpoint. By the time he guides his group of friends into the dressing room, Genesis already sits there relaxing.

"Happy birthday!" everyone exclaims as Seto and Jounouchi lead the group inside.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you said you were bringing your boyfriend, Seto," says the lead singer, Phil Collins, walking over to shake Seto's hand, "Not a girlfriend. You mentioned he was our biggest fan here in Japan. We were looking forward to meeting him. Did you two have a fight?"

"No. As a matter of fact…"

"He did bring his boyfriend," says Jounouchi, "Hi, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya…"

"A pleasure to meet you," says Phil taking Jounouchi's hand and shaking it, "I must say, you're a lot prettier in real life than your pictures make you out to be."

Jounouchi blushes.

"Please don't make my girlfriend blush," says Seto, "That's my job!"

"Come on in. Make yourselves comfortable, everyone!" exclaims Phil, "The birthday cake should be arriving any minute!"

"Cake?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes. When Seto called me and told me he was bringing his boyfriend to the concert as a birthday present, I figured we needed to have birthday cake. It's tradition!" exclaims Phil.

"And how do you know Seto?" asks Jounouchi abandoning his boyfriend's arm for the arm of the older man.

"We've met at several charity fundraisers in the past," says Phil, "I take it he forgot to mention that."

"He fails to mention lots of things like that," says Jounouchi, "I think he likes seeing me star-struck when I first meet one of his associates."

Phil chuckles. "I can picture that."

"You know, I really loved the concert, but I was wondering why you didn't play No Son of Mine," says Jounouchi.

"Seto asked us not to."

"Oh, I see. He probably figured that with him and Mokuba both being orphans… and my family recently abandoning me… that the song might be to hard for us to listen to. Dredge up too many painful memories, you know…"

"He did mention the song would be painful. Although he didn't say why," Phil says, "What you say makes sense."

"It's one of my favorite songs though. He doesn't know that," says Jounouchi, "It's a reminder to me that life simply is… I would have liked to have heard it. It might have made me cry, but tears aren't always a bad thing."

"We could play it for you," says Phil, "Hey, guys, let's do another number!"

"Which one?"

"No Son of Mine! It's a request from the birthday girl!" exclaims Phil as the band gets into their positions at the instruments in their dressing room.

Seto walks over to Jounouchi and wraps his arms around him. "Why?"

"I love this song, Seto. It makes me cry, and I really need that right now," says Jounouchi, "Do you mind?"

"I just didn't want you to be sad," says Seto holding Jounouchi tenderly.

The music starts.

"The key to my survival was never in much doubt. The question was how I could keep sane trying to find the way out. Things were never easy for me. Peace of mind was hard to find, and I needed a place where I could hide. Somewhere I could call mine. I didn't think much about it 'til it started happening all the time. Soon I was living with the fear everyday of what might happen that night. I couldn't stand to hear the crying of my mother, and I remember when I swore that would be the last they'd see of me, and I never went home again. They say that time is a healer, and now my wounds are not the same. I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth. I had to hear what he'd say. He sat me down to talk to me. He looked me straight in the eyes. He said: 'You're no son, no son of mine. You're no son, no son of mine. You walked out, you left us behind, and you're no son, you're no son of mine.'"

Jounouchi wraps his arms around Seto and holds him tightly as his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh his words how they hurt me, I'll never forget it, and as the time, it went by, I lived to regret it. You're no son, you're no son of mine. But where should I go, and what should I do? You're no son, no son of mine, but I came here for help, oh I came here for you… Well the years they passed slowly, I thought about him everyday. What would I do, if we passed on the street. Would I keep running away? In and out of hiding places. Soon I'd have to face the facts. We'd have to sit down and talk it over, and that would mean going back. They say that time is a healer, and now my wounds are not the same. I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth. I had to hear what he'd say. He sat me down to talk to me. He looked me straight in the eyes. He said: 'You're no son, you're no son of mine. You're no son, you're no son of mine. You walked out, you left us behind, and you're no son, you're no son of mine.'"

Jounouchi buries his head into Seto's shoulder as his tears escape his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you, Seto."

"Hey, the cake's here!" exclaims Shizuka, "Look at this, sister! It's huge!"

Jounouchi wipes his eyes. He turns to look at the three-tiered cake. He giggles girlishly. "Wow! It looks like my grandmother's wedding cake, but without the little people at the top!"

"Let's cut the cake!" exclaims Phil.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

.

.

Author's Note: It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that the original author of this story, Hideki LaShae, is currently unable to write. She started this story back in 2006 and got through 25 chapters before an unforeseen event prevented her from finishing. This is the first work of hers that has been posted without being finished first, and I had hoped that if I, one of her sisters, posted it and read your comments to her that she might return to us both. That has not happened. I know she wanted this story to go on a lot longer… She had plans for a Valentine's date and a few other events to occur, but I'm not as skilled at writing as she is. I know she would want you to know how it ends, and that is why I have tried my best to complete this chapter for you all. Much of this writing might look familiar because as I said, I am not my sister. I was fortunate enough to find some of her unpublished work that I added into this story, and I hope this gets a response which might help Hideki to return to us. Please don't send comments of concern or distress… She doesn't seem to respond well to them. I won't go into what happened to her, but please know she is alive and there is still hope for her recovery, but until such a time as that happens, consider this Hideki's retirement piece. I leave you now with my conclusion, based upon her notes, to Lace. – Raemeara LaShae

.

.

.

.

.

Lace

By

Hideki LaShae

.

(Written by Raemeara LaShae)

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Six

.

.

_"My stomach really hurts, Seto. I don't want any food this morning," said Jounouchi._

_"You don't want food?" asked Seto looking at Jounouchi worriedly. He placed the bowl of rice he was offering Jounouchi down on the table. "Is anything else wrong? Do you want to speak to a doctor? I can call my personal doctor and have him here within an hour."_

_"I'm okay," said Jounouchi, "It's not that bad. I just don't feel well enough to eat and keep it down. I just think I'd send it right back up if I would actually eat."_

_"Should I call the doctor?" asked Seto pulling out his cell phone._

_"No. I'm fine," said Jounouchi, "I don't need a doctor for a lousy case of nausea."_

_"All right. If you're sure," said Seto._

_"Yeah," said Jounouchi. His eyes suddenly widened, and he clutched his hand to his mouth. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the sink to start vomiting into it._

_"That's it. I'm calling the doctor," said Seto flipping his cell phone open and punching in the speed dial for his doctor._

_Jounouchi took a deep gulp of breath. He turned on the water to rinse the sink, and he washed his face._

_"Doctor, I need you to come to the mansion immediately," said Seto into the phone, "Something's wrong with Jounouchi… Well, he's throwing up in the kitchen sink."_

_Jounouchi spit out the last of his second wave of vomit, and he washed his face again._

_"Thanks," said Seto hanging up his phone, "He's on his way."_

_"I'm feeling a bit light-headed now, Seto. Can you help me sit down?" asked Jounouchi._

_"Of course," said Seto wrapping his arm around Jounouchi and guiding him to the living room sofa. He got a trashcan to sit beside the blond._

_The doctor arrived in just a moment and proceeded to examine Jounouchi. "Well, I know why you're vomiting, Jounouchi."_

_"What is it?" asked Jounouchi._

_"Is Jounouchi going to be okay?" asked Seto stroking Jounouchi's hair._

_"Yes. She's fine. She's just pregnant," said the doctor._

_"She? Why are you calling me 'she'?" asked Jounouchi._

_"Because you're female," said the doctor._

_"I'm not female. I have a dick," said Jounouchi._

_"Actually, according to your medical records," said the doctor pulling a manila folder out of nowhere, "That isn't a dick. Your vagina is actually inverted. It's a rare defect, but your parents' medical insurance at the time of your birth didn't cover the operation to get your genitals fixed. So your parents never had it done and treated you like a boy, but you are female. And you are pregnant. Congratulations."_

* * *

.

Jounouchi bolted upright and screamed.

"Puppy? Are you okay?" asked Seto sitting up and wrapping his arm around Jounouchi.

"I just had a nightmare," said Jounouchi, "I was feeling sick, and I started throwing up. Then you called the doctor, and when he examined me he said I was pregnant and a female. He said my dick wasn't a dick, but a vagina that was outside instead of inside."

"It's okay," said Seto, "You aren't female. You aren't pregnant, and your dick is most definitely a dick."

"I know… I know…" Jounouchi panted to try to regain his breath and calm his racing heart. "I don't think I can go back to sleep after that!"

"That's all right. I think we can figure out a few things to do…" Seto kissed and nibbled on Jounouchi's neck.

Jounouchi moaned and tilted his head to the side to give Seto better access.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No…"

"March 25."

"Oh!"

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"No! Seto, I'm not having sex with you!"

Seto froze and moved away from Jounouchi. He climbed from the bed.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" whined Jounouchi.

"I'm feeling really thirsty. I think I might be dehydrated. I'm going to get a drink," said Seto wrapping his robe around his nude body, "Try to get some sleep. I'll be back soon." He left the room.

Jounouchi lay in bed awake all night, unable to sleep after his dream and waiting for Seto to come back to bed, but the brunet never returned.

.

* * *

.

Jounouchi walked into the dining room wearing a pair of jeans and one of Seto's button-down dress shirts. "Hey, I missed you last night. You didn't come back to bed."

"I remembered something I had to do, so I spent the night in my office," said Seto finishing the coffee in his cup.

"Oh, well, I hope you got a lot of work done." Jounouchi leant down to kiss Seto's cheek, but Seto shied away from him. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

"This isn't working. I've arranged for an apartment and a job for you…"

"What? What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"

"This isn't working between us, Jounouchi, and we both know it. An-Sing can help you move into your apartment tonight. Good luck with your life," said Seto standing and coldly walking away from Jounouchi.

"What? Why? Why are you breaking up with me? I… I don't understand!" cried Jounouchi watching Seto's back.

Seto didn't turn and just left the dining room.

"I… I… don't understand…" Tears rolled down Jounouchi's cheeks, and he ran. He ran from the room, the house, down the street, through the town, and into an alley before he finally stopped to realize not only did his broken heart hurt like hell but also so did his shoeless feet. He sat down on a nearby crate and bawled loudly.

A car drove up the alley and pulled to a stop nearby. A young man with black hair stepped out and heard Jounouchi crying. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jounouchi looked up and wiped his eyes to try to see the person.

"Jounouchi?"

"Hidemi?" asked Jounouchi as his eyes widened.

"Shit! What happened to you, Jounouchi? Your feet are bleeding! Come on! Let's get you inside and bandaged up," said Hidemi walking over to Jounouchi. He lifted Jounouchi bridal style and carried him up the stairs into the apartment over his shop. He took Jounouchi straight into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet. He grabbed the first aid kit and a few other items from under the sink before starting to gently clean one foot. "What happened?"

"Seto broke up with me! For no apparent reason!" cried Jounouchi and more tears fell from his eyes.

"What? He broke up with you? Why?" asked Hidemi.

"I don't know!" squealed Jounouchi.

"Come on, stop crying. There has to be some reason, maybe some imagined slight, something taken out of context and misunderstood. You need to stop crying and think about this clearly…"

Jounouchi wiped his eyes and grabbed a facial tissue from the nearby box to blow his nose.

"Obviously you didn't miss his birthday, and he told me about your Valentine's gift to him…"

"He told you about the blowjob?" gasped Jounouchi in horror.

"Actually no. He told me about the manga, but I'm happy to learn you're getting more experienced in bed. I'm sure that was his best present."

Jounouchi blushed beet red.

"Could you have forgotten something? A special memory? A date? An anniversary? How long have you two been dating?"

"Um… Let's see, September to October to November, December, January, February, March," said Jounouchi counting off on his fingers. "Six months on the 25th of March."

"Today is March 25." Hidemi wrapped a bandage around the clean and disinfected foot.

"Today? Six months today?" Memories unfolded like a movie through Jounouchi's mind.

* * *

_"You don't know how you affect me, puppy. I always thought you were beautiful, but now… knowing what I know… I want to hold you in my arms and rub my hands across the satin and lace dress you wear."_

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_"I was thinking that we could make a deal, for each other's silence, but that's entirely up to you," said Seto, "I won't force you of course."_

_Jounouchi looked up at Seto. "I'm listening. What kind of deal?"_

_"You say you're not gay, and if not, this would be a very informative opportunity for you. One which would be highly profitable should you try to blackmail me later," said Seto, "I know your secret, and I could easily out you to the world. That would ruin the sparkling relationship you have with the spotlight now. As of right now, you only know me to be gay, and I can easily overcome that being brought to the world's attention. However you have something that I want, so I'm willing to make a deal with you and put myself on the line."_

_Jounouchi sat up and listened._

_"I am suggesting a six-month dalliance to which extent you will be given an abundance of women's clothing, wigs, makeup, and appropriate accessories. In return for the clothes and other items, you would go out with me every Saturday night. You would get to see the side of me that I would only allow a potential lover to see, and that would be information that could ruin me in the public eye if it were ever to be revealed. Then, after the six months are over, I would ask you to have sex with me, but I wouldn't force it. It would still be your choice. If you wanted to have sex with me then we could make a new arrangement, but if you remain resolute that you are not gay and don't wish to have sex with me, then our time together will be over. You could still keep the clothing though."_

* * *

"Dammit, you stepped in some broken glass somewhere. This might hurt a bit, but I'll try to be gentle." Hidemi pulled some tweezers from the first aid kit to pull the glass shards he could out of Jounouchi's foot.

* * *

_"Yeah, whatever. Let's make a deal." Jounouchi blushed. "Let's never talk about our first deal. Let's pretend there was no first deal and just try to be a normal couple. I won't question your intentions, and you don't have to explain it to an idiot again. We'll forget there was a first deal until the six months are over. That's when you could ask me to have sex with you, and the deal would come back into the light, but until that time we'll keep it hidden, keep it secret… forget about it so that it doesn't overshadow our real goal to become friends… maybe something more, but we'll worry about that if it comes to it… We'll just be two people, together, exploring our feelings for each other, and doing what comes naturally without having to worry about some stupid arrangement we made."_

_"So you're saying…?"_

_"You don't always have to ask me for permission before you do something, unless you're not sure if I'll accept it. Say if you wanted to kiss my cheek, you wouldn't have to ask me if you can, but if you wanted to kiss my lips, you would ask because you know I'm not ready to do that," said Jounouchi._

_"And you won't ask me about the deal anymore? Do you still want me to pay you then?" asked Seto._

_"That is your decision."_

_"It was a part of the original deal, and I like the idea of taking care of you," said Seto lightly caressing Jounouchi's cheek, "So I will still pay you your allowance. But that's what we'll think of it as, an allowance for my girlfriend so she can buy things she wants when I'm not around."_

_"So… do you like that idea? Of not talking about our deal?" asked Jounouchi leaning into Seto's hand._

_"Very much. We'll use this time to learn about each other," said Seto smiling, "I would kiss you right now if I thought you would let me, but since the lips are out, I think the cheek will be close enough."_

* * *

Tears ran down Jounouchi's cheeks as Hidemi disinfected his wounds.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

* * *

_"Do you know what today is?"_

_"No…"_

_"March 25."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Do you want to have sex with me?"_

_"No! Seto, I'm not having sex with you!"_

* * *

"I am such a fucking idiot!"

"I take it you figured out what happened?" asked Hidemi bandaging the second foot.

"I am such a fucking idiot!" exclaimed Jounouchi, "I need to go to him! I need to see him… I need to explain! I love him."

"I'll take you to see him."

.

* * *

.

"Mokuba says Seto locked himself in his home office, so I'll take you up to his room. Then I'll go get him to come up to see you."

"Okay," said Jounouchi.

Hidemi picked Jounouchi up and carried him inside the Kaiba mansion. He took him straight upstairs to Seto's room and placed him gently on the bed. "I hope you've thought about what you're going to say!"

"I have. Thanks for everything, Hidemi…"

"Good luck." Hidemi walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Thanks. I need it." Jounouchi removed all his clothes and lay down in what he felt would be a sexy position. His breath caught in his throat when he heard the argument ensuing on the other side of the door.

"Just shut the fuck up and get in there!" yelled Hidemi opening the door and shoving Seto into his room.

"Hidemi! You bastard! What the fuck!" screamed Seto pounding on the now closed door.

Jounouchi cleared his throat.

Seto spun around and saw Jounouchi on his bed. He swallowed hard. "What are you doing in here?"

"I apologize, but we need to talk. I'm sorry. I took what I had said literally, and I forgot about our deal. I didn't remember it. I didn't remember the conditions… When I said I didn't want to have sex with you, I meant not now. I'm not really ready for sex, but I love you, and if the only way for me to still be with you is to let you have sex me, then you need to get your ass over here and fuck me! Please, Seto… don't break up with me just because I'm a forgetful idiot!"

"Wait a minute. Repeat that. What did you just say?"

"I forgot about our deal, okay? I know! I'm stupid! It's just… somewhere along this journey with you, I fell in love with you!"

"You love me?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yes!"

Seto pounced on top of Jounouchi in the bed, and he kissed him frantically. "I love you! I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!"

Jounouchi sniffled and wiped away the stray tears from his eyes. "Really?"

"I've loved you for so long, even before we started dating. I just didn't know how you felt…"

Jounouchi kissed Seto. "You have me at your mercy, Seto. Take me now…"

"You just said you're not ready for sex. I can wait a while longer as long as you stay by my side… I thought… When you said you didn't want to have sex with me, I thought you meant ever… I thought you remembered. We can wait until you are ready. I love you enough to wait for you."

.

* * *

.

_((There was a big surprise at the Duel Monster's World Tournament this afternoon, but instead of describing it, let's just show the clip… It speaks for itself,)) said the reporter on the TV._

_Seto passed Jounouchi the reward check for coming in World Champion._

_Jounouchi looked at the paper in his hand and blushed. He leaned closer to Seto and whispered, "I love you."_

_The microphone pinned to Seto's lapel amplified the quiet words and echoed them around the arena's speakers._

_"I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya," said Seto before pulling him into a passionate kiss._

CLICK. "I think that's enough ME TV."

Seto took the remote from Jounouchi and set it on the nightstand right beside the check for the reward money and a small slip of paper that read 'This certificate entitles the bearer, Kaiba Seto, to one whispered "I love you" from Suya Kat Jounouchi Katsuya.'

Jounouchi looked over at Seto and smiled. "I love you, but aren't you worried about the effect this might have on your company?"

"I don't care what people think about me. I love you. You love me. That's enough for me. The world can go screw itself for all I care!"

"I want to make love to you, Kaiba Seto!" exclaimed Jounouchi.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Jou?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm ready. Are you?" replied Jounouchi.

Seto started to unbutton his shirt. "I've been ready."

"Well, hurry up and get undressed!" exclaimed Jounouchi quickly pulling his shirt over his head, "Your body has been teasing me all day! Have you any idea how hard it is to duel when you have an erection harder than a lead pipe? I just wanted to strip you down and fuck you right there on that podium!"

Seto quickly helped Jounouchi out of his pants. He reached his hand down to Jounouchi's entrance.

"No… Just take off your clothes and take me. There's no need to prepare me," said Jounouchi. He pushed Seto's hands away from his ass and started to pull off the clothing barring him from the lightly tan flesh of his lover.

"If I don't, it will hurt," said Seto helping Jounouchi push his pants down his legs.

"I don't care!" Jounouchi's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the naked, aroused brunet, and he brought Seto's lips into another passionate kiss. "Take me now!"

"I'm sorry," whispered Seto pushing Jounouchi onto the bed as he slid his penis into Jounouchi's entrance. He chuckled. "You were expecting this… You used lubricant already, Jou."

Jounouchi gasped and buried his head into Seto's shoulder.

Seto placed a light kiss on Jounouchi's temple.

Jounouchi smirked and brought his lips to Seto's as he pushed his hips up to meet Seto's thrusts, burying the other's engorged cock into his body.

Seto shifted his position slightly and rammed into Jounouchi's prostate.

"Seto!" exclaimed Jounouchi closing his eyes as the wave of pleasure hit.

Seto thrust in and out of Jounouchi's body. He wrapped his fingers around Jounouchi's member and pumped it against his toned stomach allowing his flesh to give pleasure to Jounouchi's need.

Jounouchi pressed his lips to Seto's just in time to silence both of their cries of satisfaction that came with their respective discharges.

"Katsuya," panted Seto pulling out of Jounouchi's channel.

"Seto…" Jounouchi held tightly to Seto's arms and pulled himself as close to the brunet as he could. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for loving you," whispered Seto cuddling up to Jounouchi.

"No… thank you for being my first," whispered Jounouchi blushing.

"And thank you for being my first, Kat," whispered Seto.

Jounouchi kissed Seto long and hard on the lips.

.

.

The end (maybe)


End file.
